Denver
by LauraRoslinForever
Summary: For Regina Mills, love is never what it seems and for Robin Locksley, love is never quite enough. But fate has something in store for these two strangers, and a chance encounter on Valentine's Day threatens to change all that they believe. Can they overcome not only their broken pasts but also their biggest obstacle -the distance that separates them? OutlawQueen AU
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: So hey guys, yes, I started another one. This idea got in my head after I finished Everything and wouldn't seem to leave. So now here we go again. Down another multi-fic rabbit hole, only this time I won't be updating as quickly as Everything because well, I just got started with this one. Just and FYI, it will have some trigger warnings in later chapters. Granted, this is me, so it will be full of fluff, unicorns, and rainbow stickers, but in addition to that will have some of the more darker elements I tend to leave out. With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

The restaurant was crowded and the bar even more so. She found the only seat she could which had been up at the bar underneath a big screen TV where no one sat because of the terrible view. And even more annoying than the volume of the TV was the sound of the crowd. Regina Mills checked the time on her phone for the third time in as many minutes. She didn't know what she had been thinking when she told Emma she would meet her and Neal for drinks and dinner after the hellacious day she had. It was her fifth day in Denver, and while she didn't normally volunteer to go out of town for symposiums and other trainings, she usually waited until they were a bit more local, when Ursula mentioned this latest one would be in Colorado, Regina jumped at the opportunity to have some time in with her god-children who lived just outside of Littleton.

The only downfall had been sitting in an auditorium eight hours a day, and while Emma had been a good sport about picking her up and bringing her back later that evening, the long days were starting to wear on her. Thankfully, today had been her final lecture and she was free for the rest of the night to have one more dinner with Emma and Neal before she flew back to Boston in the morning. As much as she loved Henry and Delaney, she was looking forward to a quick dinner, a couple of drinks between adults, then a nice hot bath at her hotel before an early bedtime.

They were all supposed to meet at seven, but it was fifteen after and she hadn't heard a thing from either one of them. Not that she cared if they were running late but it wouldn't kill them to shoot her a text. Vaguely she wondered if she was even in the right place. Neal had suggested it because it had been close to her hotel, but she really was starting to wonder if it wasn't for whatever it was that was playing on the screen. Whatever it was, had filled the place with a wide age group of men for the purpose of their attention solely on the game that filled the televisions. Soccer or something similar from the look of it, not that she cared. All she wanted was her drink, which was taking a ridiculous amount of time now that she thought about it.

"You look like you're lost."

Looking up from her phone, her eyes narrowed. "What?"

The man with the blue eyes smiled at her. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you don't seem the type to be in a pub watching a game of rugby on a day that some would consider the most romantic day of the year."

Clicking her tongue, she glanced around the room before her eyes met his again. He was right, she wasn't. Still, his assertion irked her. "Oh really? Just what " _type_ " do you think I am?"

The man fought a smirk. "The type who would rather be sipping from a glass of red somewhere much quieter."

"Here's your cabernet, lady," the tall red-headed bartender said, setting her glass of wine in front of her.

Her eyes shifted to her glass and then back at the man sitting next to her. "You heard me order it." It wasn't something she needed answered because of course he had.

A smile broke across his face and she tried not to notice how nice of a smile it was. It went well with his closely trimmed beard and dimples. She looked back up into his eyes and tried not to focus on said smile. A girl could get lost in those things.

"Alright, I admit that I did," he said. "But it doesn't take a psychic to see you'd rather be somewhere less…" There was a goal scored on screen and the crowd roared with cheers and jeers. Even his eyes widened, and flicked to the screen. His smile grew into a full-blown grin, and his tongue caught between his teeth. Regina licked her lips, and glanced away when she realized she had been staring, When his attention came back to her a heartbeat later, he finished. "Deafening. A place a little less deafening."

She couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up at the way he had to shout it to her, proving his point. She shook her head, "Well, I'm not from here so I really wouldn't have known any better."

Just as she was about to pick up her drink, he held out his hand. "Name's Robin."

Her lips quirked up, his British accent more distinguishable with the current lull in the noise, doing _things_ to her in combination with that smile of his. She needed to get a hold of herself, she wasn't a hormone-driven teenager. Lifting her chin, she took his hand. "Regina."

"So if I might ask, what brings a beautiful woman like you to a pub full of loud gents?"

Her stomach flipped at his words and she cursed herself for being so easily flattered. "I'm waiting for someone."

"I hope it's not a date because if it is, I have to say he's a bit of a cad bringing you here."

She smiled to spite herself. He was determined, she'd give him that. And not in the creepster way but the charming protective kind of way. And there wasn't anything wrong with having a conversation with a handsome man until her friends arrived. Intrigued, Regina played along. "Why do you say that?"

"He's bringing you here on Valentine's Day, no less, so he can watch a game instead of taking you out proper. I have to say, I don't like this bloke. Not in the least."

She took a sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving his. Then once she was finished, she turned slightly towards him. Her knee brushed against the side of clad jean leg. "So tell me, Robin, what do you call a proper date?"

Straightening, he leaned in closer to her, as the noise began to pick up once again. "For starters, I'd have driven to your house or apartment, with flowers, something that suited you." His eyes flicked to her lips, and then back to her eyes. "Roses, red ones." Regina felt her cheeks heat, knowing his association taken from the slick of ruby red lipstick she chose in the cab ride over. Smooth. "Then, I would have walked you to the car making sure to open the door for you. And because you're not from the area, I'd take you out to The Fort. Very western and romantic, with open fireplaces and amazing food. After dinner, a walk out in the courtyard, where I'd show you the twinkling lights of the city and then turn you around for an even more breathtaking view of the mountains."

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip in a failed attempt to keep her smile at bay. Nevermind why she was sitting here in this bar. Why was he? Those dimples. That accent How he was still single? "Is that all?"

He smiled. "No, and I'm glad you asked because I left out the best part. After all that, I would take you back home, walk you to your door, and because I am a gentleman, I would leave you with a kiss and hopefully, if I've charmed you enough, a promise to see you again very soon."

He was so close now that she could see flecks of gray amongst the blue in his eyes. When did she drift so close? When did he? Inhaling, she could smell his cologne, a light scent, with tones that smelled of oak and sandalwood. Nothing about it reminding her of the scent Daniel wore, and she found herself grateful. She let out a breath, letting her eyes fall to his lips, imagining the date he envisioned for them, but mostly she thought about that kiss at the end.

Her phone began to buzz on the bar taking her attention from Robin. Straightening, she glanced down at her phone and frowned. It was Emma and it was about time. Answering it, she held the phone to her ear with one hand and with the other pushed her opposite ear closed with her middle fingertip.

"Hey," Emma's voice said. "Delaney puked all over herself and her bed right before we left. How bad would you kill us if we said we'll catch you next trip?"

Regina's brow furrowed, her concern for her goddaughter overshadowing her earlier annoyance. "No, that's fine. Take care of her. I wasn't feeling like staying out anyways."

"Alright, thanks," Emma paused and then, "God, it's loud there."

"Tell me about it." They said their goodbyes, and Regina put her phone in her coat pocket before looking back over at Robin, who gave her another small smile. Reaching for her glass, she took a sip of wine, thinking about how she was still hungry. Gathering some courage, she asked, "Well my _date_ canceled. Where else would you suggest that has decent food to go along with the quiet?" He frowned, clearly not impressed she had been stood up, making her laugh. "I was just meeting friends."

His eyes widened perceptively and then that grin of his was back, his body turning towards hers, leaning in once again, to ask, "Well what do you like?"

"Anything but sushi."

His lips pursed, and another round of shouting had her grimacing. She was going to have a headache if she stayed there much longer. And then before she knew it, he was on his feet tossing money down on the bar and taking one of her hands, telling her to grab her purse and follow him. It went against her better judgment but she found her hand tightening around his as they made their way through the tightly packed crowd to the door, then stepped outside.

Without letting go of her hand, he turned to her, and she found her heart was beating hard in her chest. They didn't even know one another, and yet here she was letting a complete stranger pull her out of a bar and into an unfamiliar city without a care in the world. His voice was low, in the deafening quiet of the outside. "Regina, I know we've only known each other for..." He brought his free hand up, and shook his wrist so that the material of his flannel shirt pulled back enough to see his watch. "A little over ten minutes or so, and it may be forward and inappropriate to ask but, well if you can't take a chance tonight of all nights, when can you, eh? Sorry, I'm cocking this all up. Regina, will you have dinner with me?"

She raised a brow. Was he seriously asking her out? "On a date?"

His deep chuckle carried across the space between them making her belly flip. Oh, how she preferred the quiet so she could hear him. "Yes, exactly that."

Tilting her head to the side, she teased, "I'm not at home and you don't have any flowers."

His eyes held hers and he closed the distance with few steps that separated them he said, "Next time," he said with such promise it sent a shiver down her spine. She looked down between them, at her hand that was still in his. She wanted to tell him there wouldn't be a next time, but the words stuck thickly in her throat.

This was crazy. She didn't even know him. Looking up into his eyes, she thought about going back to her empty hotel and then her sister's voice was in her head, " _You never live anymore, Regina. Not every man is going to be like Daniel."_

She wouldn't call it living again exactly because after tonight she'd probably never see him again, but he was handsome, charming, and willing to take a chance on her. And for some reason she couldn't explain, she felt safe with him.

And for God's sake, it was _Valentine's Day._

With his warm hand in hers and her most serious expression, she asked, "So that place, The Fort? Is it a real place?"

* * *

The Fort sat just southwest of Denver, situated on top of Red Rocks and settled up against the Rocky Mountains. The very rustic, western Spanish adobe was lit with lights which surrounded the fort, and inside, its interior reminiscent of a log cabin. They were seated at a table in the center of the restaurant. A white linen tablecloth, dark red napkins, and a single candle flickered between them. The light buzzing of conversations could be heard around them but nothing close to what they had endured before.

Looking over at her, he couldn't help but smile, still unable to believe where he was and how he'd gotten there. At his boldness, that seemingly had come from out of nowhere. But the moment she sat beside him at the pub, the moment she glanced into his eyes, he'd been captivated.

Talking to her, taking her hand, pulling her from the noise and into the street felt as easy for him as breathing. And when she asked if The Fort was a real place, he couldn't help how his heart swelled in his chest like a small flicker of hope.

He warned her it was a bit of a drive, twenty minutes at least, to which she shrugged and told him she didn't mind the drive if he didn't. He was sure he had been smiling like a fool as he led her down the street and to his truck, where he did just as he had said, opening the door for her before going around to his side.

With a bit of quick organizing, removing all his maps, topography mostly, from the center seat, shoving them in the back seat, with his boots, and gear… Regina, bless her hadn't said a word, but the high arch of her eyebrow and those pursed lovely red lips gave away her thoughts. Yes, he really needed to give this poor beast a good cleaning soon, and he told her as much, enjoying the way she agreed, with a simple hum. And with that, they were off.

They chatted on the way. Mostly about the weather and how warm the week had been. He even told her about the home he just bought just outside of the city and if he would have used his time better, he could have taken advantage of the weather and unpacked. He was babbling and she seemed to know it, that smile of hers doing nothing to hide the amusement in her eyes as he spoke.

When they arrived, her expression was what he hoped for. Her beautiful smile was all the assurance he needed to know he gotten it right, bringing her there. Getting out, he quickly came over to her side, and though she already opened the door, he took her hand helped her out nonetheless. He liked the feeling of her hand in his and it was for this reason he continued doing so even as they walked the short distance to to entrance.

Robin ordered them drinks. A Great Divide Ale for himself, and a Prickly Pear Sangria for her. The waitress brought them over pumpkin walnut bread to share, and they both enjoyed so much it was all but devoured by the time their drinks had arrived. They finished placing their orders and chatted easily enough for two strangers on an impromptu date. Soon his buffalo steak, vegetables, and roasted potatoes looked small in comparison to her plate of BBQ chicken tacos.

He watched her amused and slightly impressed as she ate. Robin thought for sure she would have ordered a salad or maybe even a wrap of some sort. It seemed to him every woman these days was on some sort of a no-carb diet, but not her. She took one look at the menu, those lovely dark eyes found exactly what they wanted and just like that she was ready.

Six small soft-shelled tacos on a hot plate, filled with pico, roasted corn, peppers and cheese, and she was in heaven. It wasn't long that she had three of them put away before he had even finished his steak. Shaking his head, he dug back into his meal.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling before they fell back on him. "I saw that look."

He couldn't help the way his lips pulled up and he held up a finger while he finished his bite. "I was thinking I've never seen a woman eat so much."

He winced the moment the words left his mouth, realizing how they sounded. He very much wished the ground would open up underneath him as he waited for her reply.

Already in the middle of a mouthful, one of her dark eyebrows rose, and she gestured between them with a wave of her finger, until she swallowed. "You don't do this very often, do you?"

"That depends on what you mean by _this_?" he challenged with a teasing glint in his eyes. Thankfully, she didn't sound nor look angry, and his spirits rose.

Licking her lips, she tried not to smile as she picked up her second sangria. "Having dinner with a woman?"

"Ah." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Then you're right, I don't do this often. In all honesty, it's been a long while since I've had dinner with a beautiful, interesting woman."

Her lips pulled up even though it looked like she was trying to fight it. "You're already forgiven for the food comment, you know."

"That's a relief." He grinned at her, making her shake her head, a warm smile blooming. God, she was lovely. He didn't know how many times he'd said that to himself now, he'd lost count. "So, tell me something about you. Something other than your love for Mexican food."

She tilted her head, thoughtfully. "Some weekends I like to stay at home, eat ice cream and watch reruns of _Gilmore Girls_ and _The Office_."

Somehow it was easy picturing her doing just that. He imagined her free of makeup, dark hair pulled back from her face, pantsuit gone, nothing but perhaps some cotton shorts and a tee. Robin like that image of her very much indeed. Taking her lead, and staying away from getting too personal too quickly, he said, "I admit I'm guilty of the same, although mostly I stick to _Expedition Unknown_ and whatever happens to be playing on the sci-fi channel."

"Somehow that surprises me," she said before sipping her wine.

"Why's that?" he asked, then took the last bite of his steak.

"I expected something else I guess. Something more like the game you were watching earlier." Just as she finished, her brow furrowed and a thought seemed to strike her. "You didn't mind missing it?"

"Na, they'll be another." Not likely one as exciting as this one was, his mind finished, but he didn't voice. "I'm quite happy where I am." Her face softened, her dark eyes casting down to the table for a moment, a beautiful blush brightening her cheeks. Once again he was awe struck. She was stunning.

"So Robin," she began, setting her drink aside and crossing her arms in front of her on the table. "What is it you do?"

"I…" he started, mirroring her actions and then leaned forward, before continuing, "am an ecologist for the Colorado forestry department. Conservation and wildfire prevention mostly."

A smile spread those red lips. "You're a scientist."

"I am," he admitted feeling heat creep up his neck. "A bit nerdy, right?"

He'd heard it all before. In college especially, his love for science and nature ensured that didn't take long before he was considered one of the geeks, as it were. Though he had to admit, his involvement on the soccer team helped score him a bit more than points on the field. He almost smiled at that, and inwardly cringed. Christ, he was a shameless asshole if ever there was one.

Her hand rose, and her finger ran over the brim of her mason glass unaware of his thoughts, thank God. "I think it's charming. And it suits you."

"How's that?"

Her shoulders lifted and fell. Her eyes considering him thoughtfully. He didn't mind, not in the least. "The jeans, the flannel. I could see how well you'd look in the outdoors."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," he said lifting his drink to his lips.

"You should, because it was," she replied, smiling that smile of hers that had his complete attention.

He moved his hand, letting it fall over hers, and grinned when she looked away. Immensely enjoying the blush the crept back into her cheeks. "And what about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in sports medicine, but I specialize in dance therapy."

HIs brows lifted. Not that he knew much about physical therapists, but he'd had his fair share of spills over the years to know they were very valued in all kinds of sports. "Any specific kind of dance?"

"Ballet."

His brows lifted. "Impressive. Here in Denver or…"

"Boston, actually."

That… was not was he was expecting.

"Oh," he tried but failed to keep the disappointment from his tone. When she said she wasn't from the area he assumed she had meant she recently moved here or perhaps was from somewhere outside of the city. Not, as she was, half a country away. "Massachusetts, I take it."

"None other."

He wasn't sure if it was just him, or did even her smile seem to have dimmed. Swallowing, Robin said, "I hear it's lovely there this time of year."

* * *

Regina could tell Robin was taken back and upset by her revelation, and truth be told, she was too. After Daniel she never expected to share such a connection with someone. Not this easily and not with someone she'd known less than a day. There was just something about Robin, something about him that made her feel she had been missing a part of herself. She didn't know if it was him, or them, or if she was just missing _being_ with someone.

Finishing up with their dinner, their bubbly waitress returned asking them about dessert.

"Dessert and one more drink?" he asked. His tone held something of a plea to it, and she found herself not wanting to end their evening just yet.

Her lips pulled up. "I have to leave tomorrow."

"Which is exactly why we should have one more. After all this is my only night to get to know you before you go flying back to Boston and I go back to having dinners alone."

Her face softened. Did the man have to be so adorable? "Alright, one more. On one condition."

"Anything." he told her.

"You tell me more about what you do." She smiled, remembering all the maps and muddy boots.

He smiled, agreeing happily. She listened as he talked through another drink and a shared piece of the chocolate chili bourbon cake. As it turned out, Robin not only helped aid the forest department against wildfires, he also was a part of keeping the streams clean and preserving the health of the Colorado parks.

When she had finally taken her last sip, her eyes met his. Neither wanted the night to end but it was inevitable. When they stood he helped her on with her jacket, his hand at the small of her back as they left.

Once they stepped outside, he took her hand again. She looked up to find him gazing at her, a smile and then a tilt of his head down the path that led around the back to the courtyard. Regina's stomach flipped, knowing what was to come.

She didn't have to wait long, stepping around the side of the restaurant, the view opened to the valley around them, the lights of the city shown from below. It was as beautiful as he described.

"If I had been waiting on a date, yours wins hands down."

He laughed. "I'm glad you had a good time." Turning away from the view, he faced her. "Thank you for this evening. For agreeing to accompany me on our date. I think most people would call us both…"

"Crazy?" she interjected, because it was and because he looked so nervous standing there.

He chuckled and bit his lip. "Yes, exactly."

She still could believe how the night turned out. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was all setup somehow. Emma was clever and meddling but not enough to pull something like this off. Then she thought of fate and almost snorted out loud. If it had been fate they wouldn't be separated by thousands of miles.

Instead of cursing fate, she decided to be thankful for what the were offered. This one night together. "Thank you for asking me. It's been a long time since I've been asked to go out."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"That I don't date a lot?"

"That you're not taken by now." His voice was hushed as if speaking the words would somehow take her away from him right then.

She sighed. That feeling of injustice clawed at her once again. Then she thought about his words from earlier. How he would kiss her at the end of the night. She wasn't sure if he had been but she had thought about kissing him all night. Yet it wasn't until then, until she was looking up into his eyes that _she_ made the decision if he didn't soon, she would cross the line she'd been hoping he would make when he dropped her in front of her hotel. Call her impatient, but Regina found herself not wanting to wait.

They had such a good time tonight. And come to find out Robin was more than just handsome. He was warm and considerate, bold and assertive, and most of all, he made her laugh. Something she lacked in her previous relationship, something she craved now. And damn it, she _liked_ him.

Time ticked by, her remaining hours here were dwindling faster than she liked. But there was still _some_ time, and for the first time in a long time she wanted to feel something again. Something with him.

Licking her lips, she watched as his gaze fell. His own tongue darting out to wet his own lips, and she knew he wanted the same. His hands came up, and her breath caught in her chest as he slowly cupped her face between them, his fingers tangling in her hair. Her eyes closed and her heart thumped wildly in her chest. She felt his warm lips on hers. They were slow and gentle at first, then her mouth softened and she parted her lips enough to let him slip his tongue between them and he wasted no time. Greedily he took from her as much as he could.

She gasped at the feel, and soon her hands were on his elbows, running up his biceps and pulling him closer to her.

It wasn't until long moments later, when they broke apart to take in lungfuls of air, foreheads falling softly together, did she give voice to her thoughts. "How close is that new house of yours?"

He leaned back so he could see into her eyes, looking for any sign that he might have misheard her or misinterpreted her words. "Close," he huffed. And just before his head dipped down once more, added, "But before that…"

Her eyes closed, and she could feel the heat pool in her belly, as he kissed her once more.

* * *

He'd just bought his home, spent a total of ten nights in it. There are boxes everywhere. One box in the kitchen had been opened just because he'd needed a fork for his take away. The only places which held a semblance of normalcy were his bathroom and bedroom. At least those held towels and clothes and a very unmade bed that he would be ashamed for if he wasn't preoccupied by the woman in his arms.

He hadn't been with many women. There was his first in secondary school, Catherine. They'd been together for a little over a year until they went off their separate ways after graduation. Then Marian, who he had been with since second-year college, except, God help him, that blonde lass he couldn't remember her name, when Marian decided they needed a break while she "found herself" in America. That should have been his first clue, looking back, but he had no desire to rehash old memories. Not now, not ever.

And certainly not now with Regina.

Finally, after so long feeling as though he was missing something. Something he couldn't put into words -something inexplicable, he felt like he found it.

And yet, Robin felt like he knew what that was.

It was her.

* * *

When she pulled herself from her heavy sleep it was with his arm around her middle and his warm breath on her neck. The sun hadn't come up yet. She was still on east coast time, used to rising at six to be at work by nine. The seductive pull of sleep tempted her, but if she stayed there with him there would be questions. Questions she wasn't ready to face.

Things like, how much they enjoyed their night together and what were the chances they could do it again sometime. In fact, she was sure if she stayed they would take more time to enjoy each other once more before she had a chance to leave. She knew he liked her, and if last night was any indication she was sure he'd try and find a way to continue with them somehow.

His grip on her tightened, his warm calloused hand on her belly drifted up just below her breasts. Closing her eyes she let herself enjoy the feel of strong chest against her back, of being held after being alone for so long. She felt his lips on her back, kissing her before turning onto his back, and she froze and didn't move until she heard his heavy even breathing once again. She had her opportunity to leave, but for some reason it felt difficult. Which was absolutely ridiculous because she didn't even know him. Maybe this whole thing between them didn't mean to him what it had meant for her. Maybe waking up with her gone would be a relief for him?

Carefully she sat up, blinking into the darkness for her clothes, which if she remembered correctly, were somewhere in the hall. Rising to her feet she paused, waiting to see if he would wake, but when he didn't she couldn't help how disappointed she felt. With one last look at him, she took in his gentle face and his soft snore. She longed to reach out and brush the hair back from his forehead, to kiss his soft lips once more, but deep down she knew it would only make it harder to go.

Swallowing hard, Regina whispered a goodbye, and left the room, shutting the door behind her with a regretful finality.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Remember what I said about those darker parts? Trigger warning for domestic violence. It's not graphic but mentioned._

* * *

Chapter Two

Her flight home was uneventful. So much so she caught herself more than once staring out the window, her gaze on the clouds but her mind back in Denver. In his bed, and the thoughts of fingertips and palms gliding over bare skin, his lips on hers and the places they sought out throughout the night, and the feel of _him_ as he moved inside her and above her.

With a sigh, Regina pulled her attention away from the window. She really needed to stop thinking about him. It was one night. Nothing could ever come of it. They lived two thousand miles away from one another, it would never work. _It could_ , her mind told her, which only made her eyes shut tight. Why was she even considering the possibility of a relationship with him? It would only end badly with one of them coming to their senses sooner or later. They had one good date, some amazing sex, and now it was over. She didn't even have his number.

Regina nearly rolled her eyes at herself. It wasn't like she couldn't get it, not with things like Facebook and social media. And on top of all that, she knew where he worked. She hadn't drunk _that_ much to make her forget something as simple as where he worked. (Though she would blame her behavior on her lowered inhibitions, and not what it really had been, the laugh that made his eyes crinkle, and a ridiculously handsome smile that broke all her rules about sleeping with a total stranger.)

When her plane landed at Logan Airport, Regina took her phone off airplane mode, and once it finally connected back on her network, a slew of messages from her half-sister came up. Three of them telling Regina she was on her way, then another four complaining about the traffic, two of those in all caps involving a good amount of European slang, and then another three letting her know she was there, waiting in the cell phone zone, and a final, _Bloody hell, for Queen and Country, mate... where the hell are you?!_

She could hear Zelena's frustrated accent in her text. Her sister had zero patience for anything that did not concern herself, but her heart was in the right place, most of the time. They had not grown up together, as Zelena was raised by her father, Jonathan, in England, and Regina, born three years later after her mother married her father, Henry Mills, was raised in the US. She did not meet Zelena or even know that she had a sister until she was eleven years-old. Her mother received a call late one night from one of Zelena's uncles informing her that Jonathan had been in an accident at work and passed away.

Two weeks later, Zelena was on their door step.

Regina loved her sister, she did, but from that day forward Zelena had been the apple of her mother's eye. Zelena was bright, so much more so than she, and her mother made sure Regina was aware of her shortcomings, every single day for the next seven years, until Regina finally escaped. Going off to college at Duke University in North Carolina put 700 blissful miles between them.

It was there that she met Emma and Neal, and in her senior year, Daniel.

"Hey, lady!" Regina looked up, narrowed her eyes at the tall dark-haired man glowering down at her. "You gonna move?"

Regina returned his scowl with one of her own. Where the hell did he expect her to go? Standing in the aisle of the plane, she was the first in line to the door, which wasn't even open yet. "Excuse me for not wanting to rush the door. By all means, go ahead if you're in such a hurry."

The rest of the way out of the airport Regina huffed. The nerve of that asshole. She was already in a mood, a mood she wasn't ready to talk about. One that made her chest burn and heart ache, and thanks to that idiot, now she was just pissed off.

Thankfully, the moment she stepped outside, her sister was there like magic. Just about to pass her in the middle lane, the redhead's clear blue eyes caught hers and she swerved, jerking the steering wheel hard enough to cause the traffic behind her to come to a screeching halt. Zelena ignored the wild honks and expletives being shouted at her as traffic passed. The trunk popped open, and Regina walked to the back, tossing in her two bags, closing it with a bang, before getting into the passenger seat.

"Ugh, you're finally back. I was going mad here on my own."

Regina let out a snort, fishing through her purse to find her sunglasses. She could add overdramatic to the list of things Zelena was. "I wasn't even gone a week," Regina pointed out.

"No, but you still left me here to have lunch with the witch all on my own," Zelena returned airily. Regardless of their mother's attention on her, it still didn't make up for that fact that Cora had abandoned her sister all those years ago. An act Zelena still had never really let go of.

Regina doubted her lack of presence had any effect on their lunch. It just meant Zelena didn't have to suffer through twenty minutes of her mother interrogating Regina with the same barrage of questions every week. Questions like, _Regina dear, how are you getting on at that job of yours? Have you met anyone?_ And when the answer was no, _Have you thought about connecting with Daniel again? He was such a gentleman._ She was such a piece of work, her mother. From the moment she met him, she hated Daniel. It wasn't until Regina broke off their engagement and her mother realized her daughter might be single for the rest of her life, that she encouraged Regina to reconcile with him. Unfortunately for her mother, Regina's relationship with Daniel was long over. "Yes, how is mother?"

"Heartless as always," Zelena dismissed with a wave of her hand. She had to hand it to her sister; as much as her mother fawned over her, Zelena was always quick to stand up for Regina or change the topic to something Cora found more interesting. "Anyways, how was it? How are the little munchkins?"

A warm smile at the mention of Henry and Delaney pulled Regina's lips up. She loved those two kids so much. When Emma told her Neal got offered a job at the University of Colorado Hospital in Denver, her heart broke, knowing that a trip from Boston to Colorado was going to be so much more difficult than Boston to Philadelphia. Hence her current predicament with a particular dimpled blue-eyed man. Regina seriously doubted he'd appreciate her current two or three times a year visits they way her godchildren did. That surely wasn't a way to have a relationship with someone. Especially with him, _them_ , the way they were together… God knew she'd want to see more of him than that.

Dragging her thoughts away from Robin, she replied, "They're good. Growing like weeds. Henry's going to be ten this year."

"Damn, that's-" Zelena turned her attention from the road. Regina met her gaze. Zelena's eyes were squinting at her, then her hand came up so quickly Regina barely had time to see it, whipping her sunglasses up before exclaiming, "Oh my God, Regina! You had sex with someone!"

Regina's eyes widened. Oh, _God._

"How could you not tell me?" her sister's voice asked her through a laugh, which would have probably been full of hurt it had she not been so surprised.

What. The. _Fuck_. Frantically, Regina thought back over the last twelve hours. She hadn't texted Zelena since this morning and that was only to remind her that she was picking her up at the airport this afternoon. She never mentioned a _thing_ to her about the previous evening. Was it written on her somewhere? With narrowed eyes, Regina demanded, "How do you know?"

Zelena was laughing and pointing somewhere in the general direction of the side of her neck. "It's right there. I can see it on your neck, you hussy, you!" Regina pulled her eyes from her sister, and slapped the visor down, angling it until she could see whatever the hell it was that got Zelena's attention. Her eyes widened when she saw it. There, right below her ear was a dark red hickey. _God damn it._ That British _bastard_. Regina exhaled heavily. Zelena's cackle filled the sedan. "You _have_ to tell me all about it! Who was it? Someone from the symposium?"

She closed her eyes. _So much for keeping this to myself_ , she thought bitterly. Then her thoughts shifted, back to the night before, to their dinner and when he kissed her. And when he took her home. The way he pressed her against his hallway wall because the bed had been just too far away. His fingers hooking around her damp panties, pulling them down, letting them fall to the floor, and the feeling of his hands as they took her by the back of her thighs and lifted her up against the wall pressing into her making her gasp at the feel of him against… then inside her, fitting and filling her so…. Regina felt her face heat, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to shield her satisfied grin looking away, out the window at the traffic. At least it was worth it. If she had to be interrogated by her sister at least he had been worth it.

"Oh God, look at you! You're blushing like mad!" Zelena's attention shifted from the road to her and back. Regina had never seen her sister look so delighted. "Give me details!"

"Alright," Regina told her trying her best not to smile. "What do you want to know?"

Zelena's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Everything, Regina!"

* * *

He wasn't sure what he expected to wake to the morning after bringing her home with him, but her empty side of the bed sure wasn't it. He had every intention of making her breakfast, once he dug through some boxes. He was sure he'd find something suitable to whip them up an omelette or perhaps a bagel as least, and if not, he would have damn well taken her out for something before taking her back to her hotel, or wherever she needed to go.

Not that he presumed there would be something more, although, he certainly had hoped.

But to be fair, how did he really expect to have a relationship with her when she lived more than half a continent away? Trivial things like wanting to drop by to see her beautiful smile or making plans to be together for the weekend on a Friday afternoon would be nearly impossible. Robin shook his head at himself. What use was it now that she was gone? It wasn't like he could chase after her. She had her reasons for going like she did and he would just have to get over it, despite the feeling deep in his chest arguing the contrary.

Pulling on a pair of boxers, he padded downstairs and into the kitchen very much in need of some coffee. That had been the one thing he had been sure to unpack straight away: his coffee maker. While he waited for the coffee to brew, he looked at the mess around him. There was a lot of work to be done, but at least he had his own place now and wasn't bunking in his mate's living room anymore. With a small sigh, he walked down the hall and into the laundry room, grabbing a clean tee-shirt from the pile of laundry that had needed folding for a week now, and pulled it on. He supposed he better start making a dent in things. Marian would be dropping off Roland tomorrow and it would be nice to have his son's things unpacked and the place cleaned up a bit before he came home.

His phone rang and he dug it out from the pocket of his sweats, swiping it to accept seeing his friend's name come up. "Hello?"

"Hey, where the hell were you last night?" his friend and work colleague, August, asked.

"Oh, I was, ah," Christ, where was he? He had to come up with something or face the humiliation of what it was. That he picked up a beautiful woman whom he had one of the best first dates with, only to bring her home and have the best sex of his life (aside from being beautiful, Regina was funny and intelligent, and sexy as hell, and _fuck_ … he couldn't believe he had somehow fucked it all up again), then woke up to find out she had left without a word. "I had a headache, so I thought I'd come home and sleep it off."

"That's bullshit. Ruby told us you left with someone."

Robin's head fell back. Damn, that gossip. He should have known the moment he stepped out of the pub with Regina Ruby would have told them just as soon as they arrived. "Alright, I did. I'm allowed to now."

August's voice was full of defense, "Whoa, hey, I never said you weren't. I'm just surprised you'd miss the game is all."

A game of rugby over a night with Regina? He thought not. "Aye, well you wouldn't be if you met her."

His friend's wolfish chuckle filled the line. "She still there? Do you need to go?"

The breath that was in his lungs escaped him in a long tried sigh and he made his way back to the kitchen. As much as he would like it to be able to say yes, he did need to go because he had a gorgeous woman waiting for him, sadly it was not to be. "No, she left."

"Damn, already?" Another chuckle and then, "Were you that bad?"

"Fuck off, mate," he said through clenched teeth, his jaw tightening. He didn't need this. He didn't need to have it pointed out that he very well may have failed to meet yet another woman's expectations. And yet, _you know what sod that_ , he thought. He had something different with Regina, something he lacked in his five years of marriage to Marian and he had not even twelve hours in his time with Regina. His friend and his jokes could piss right the fuck off. "There was nothing bad about it, trust me on that."

August was laughing. "Yeah, okay. You still wanna watch the game today or what?"

Deflating a bit, Robin ran a hand through his hair. He turned around, taking a few steps into the living room and stopped. How bad would it be if he paid someone to unpack for him? He really was a lazy bastard. "I really should start unpacking."

"Did they get the TV hooked up out there?"

"Yeah."

"So you unpack and I'll watch the game."

Robin snorted. "Sure."

"See you in a while."

"Right." Robin took the phone away from his ear pressing end and laying it on the counter. A thought, a brief mad thought entered his mind, at what would happen if he searched for the words _Regina_ , _physical_ _therapy,_ _dance_ , and _Boston_ in Safari if she would come up. _No, Robin_ , he told himself while shaking his head. Walking over to the coffee pot, he grabbed one unpacked mug and poured himself a cup. _She would have left her number if she wanted to see you again_ , he told himself. Would have woke him, and let him see that gorgeous smile of hers one last time.

With that, he walked out of the kitchen, far away from his phone, making his way into the living room, to a box marked ' _books'_ and began to unpack, doing his very best to keep all thoughts of Regina out of his mind.

Hours later, in the middle of unpacking Roland's _Thomas the Train_ set, a banging came from the front door followed by the continuous ringing of his door bell. _What the hell_ , he thought, annoyed. One good ring would do the job. Setting the box on the ground he jogged to the door.

Pulling the oak door open he was surprised to find August, balancing a case of beer, pizza and what looked like a box of wings. "What's all this for?" Robin asked, taking the food from the stack.

"Thanks," the bearded man said in relief. "I figured you didn't have anything here to eat so I brought us some."

"You were right. I don't." He needed to, though. Would have to make a trip to the grocery before his son got home so he would have something to feed Roland besides a stale box of cereal.

August walked around him and Robin followed. He set the case of Pale Ale on the island and broke open the top, taking one for himself and Robin. Robin reached for his, twisting the cap easily and tossing it across the kitchen into the sink. Normally he would be a bit neater but the place was already a bloody disaster, so sod it. He'd deal with it later when he cleaned up. Bringing the bottle up to his lips, he took a long pull, the coolness hitting his throat, going down easily, refreshing him from all his unpacking.

"So?" August began, raising his brow. "What happened?"

Setting his beer on the counter Robin leaned his hands against the cool white marble. Starting at the beginning he told him about meeting her at the bar, how easy it had been to talk to her, to just ask her out the way he did without thinking of rejection or the consequences. He told him about their dinner, bringing her home, and then waking and finding her gone. Shaking his head, he simply said, "She left. She went back home."

"Home where?"

"Boston."

"Yeah but, this is 2017. If you liked each other so much, why not exchange phone numbers and go from there?"

Ever aware of what bloody year it was, he couldn't answer that. He honestly didn't know why they hadn't. Robin thought there would be time for all that later because he assumed he had more time with her. Had thought for sure he would wake up with her in his arms, not to a cold empty bed. He knew starting a relationship with her would be difficult, but at least he had been willing to try. "I thought I'd have a chance to ask her before she left."

"So what are you going to do?"

Robin shrugged. He was totally and completely as a loss. "What can I do? She's gone. She had her reasons for leaving the way that she did and I'll just have to respect that."

After a few moments of some heavy silence, August sighed. "Well shit. I'm sorry,"

He nodded. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Regina's friend and work colleague of six years asked, staring down at her prone form on her couch.

Regina dropped her spoon into her caramel brownie ice cream. "It's called feeling sorry for myself."

Ursula looked down at her with a mixture of amusement and disgust. "I see that. I let you go away for five days and I come back to find you elbow deep in a carton of ice cream, watching _The Notebook_? Girl, you need to get out more."

Regina's eyes fell into her pint of ice cream, looking for any more swirls of caramel sauce. Did she know she was pathetic at the moment? Yes. Did she care? No. "I'm fine where I am."

Shaking her head Ursula pursed her lips together tightly giving her a disapproving hum of annoyance. "What brought this on?"

Stabbing through a section of vanilla, Regina grumbled, "A man with a British accent and dimples.

"While you were gone?" Ursula's lips quirked up. "And what happened?"

"I was a slut and slept with him."

"Sweet Jesus! Alright," shucking her coat she tossed it on the back of one of Regina's kitchen chairs, and plopped down on the couch beside her, reaching for the ice cream making Regina frown. "Tell me what happened."

Regina reluctantly paused her movie, then began to glaze over her first few days out west, then when she got to the bar where she was supposed to meet Emma and Neal, she slowed her pace. Gave her friend a little more detail than she gave her sister, ending her story when her Uber driver picked her up in front of his house.

"Damn. Against the wall?" Ursula took another bite of ice cream, shaking and shaking her head while humming with a longing appreciation. She didn't know any woman who wouldn't want to be taken up against the wall the way she had been. "Tell me you got his number?"

Bringing her attention back to the present, she sunk down further into the couch, she looked up, keeping her gaze on the ceiling when she replied, "I told you I left."

"Poor guy."

"What was I supposed to do? We're so far apart, it'll never work."

Her friend raised a sharp eyebrow at her. "You know that for sure do you?"

"Eventually one of us will have to move," Regina reasoned then added, "We couldn't date via Skype and Facetime forever."

"How do you know he wouldn't be willing to move here?"

"He's an ecologist." It was a lame excuse but it was the best she had. The only thing she had.

Ursula's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "And what, we don't have forests in Massachusetts? You're not even giving that guy a chance."

"First my sister, and now you," she grumbled right before taking another bite.

"We're just looking out for you, you know. Really, Regina, you come home from meeting someone you yourself as much said, swept you off your feet, only to sit on the couch and watch sappy love stories. You want that," her ebony friend said, gesturing at the TV where Noah and Allie were about to kiss in the rain, then continued on, "but you're not willing to put your heart on the line for it. And until you work that out with yourself, you aren't ever gonna have it." Regina stewed and Ursula looked at her pointedly. "And more than that, you sure as hell won't be having any more orgasms like you did unless they're self-administered."

Regina rolled her eyes while snorting a half laugh half scoff. "Sometimes self-administered does the job just fine."

"And sometimes I like having a nice glass of Captain Morgan before bed. That doesn't mean I wanna buy stock in it." Regina laughed. Ursula really had a way of putting things. Which unfortunately for Regina was usually used to put her in her place. "What is it really? I know you, Regina Mills, and it's not the distance."

Regina looked over at her friend. Of course, if anyone knew there was something she wasn't saying it would be her. Ursula had been divorced from her ex-husband three years now. Regina could still remember the day Ursula had come to work wearing a thick wool sweater in the middle of summer claiming she was coming down with something, she had the chills she said, which was also smart as everyone in the office steered clear of her not wanting to catch whatever illness she had.

But when Regina walked into the bathroom late that night when she thought everyone had gone, she was startled to find Ursula had not gone home. Hearing her sobbing coming from inside the stall Regina froze in her tracks, debating on whether or not to turn around and act like she was never there, but the door shut with a loud thud making the decision to stay or flee for her, alerted her boss of her presence. There was some shuffling, the sound of toilet paper being pulled from the roll and then the door opened. Even with her ebony skin under the heinous florescent lights, Regina could see the bruised outline of Ursula's husband's hands around her neck.

Ursula swore her to silence that night. While she may have agreed to not go to the police, that didn't stop her from voicing her concerns, from lecturing her on leaving him, from finding pamphlets on domestic abuse and cards for support groups the older woman could read about and go to. Regina had never understood how she could stay.

At least, not until the day she felt the abrupt sting of Daniel's hand across her cheek.

* * *

There was a ringing somewhere, he realized drifting out of a heavy sleep. For a moment he thought it might be his alarm but then it had stopped. With a grateful grunt he pulled a pillow over his head, he tried to grasp the last remnants of sleep, it was there, right there at the very edge of his conscious and he knew if he could just reach out and… His eyes snapped open when the ringing started anew and he realized with a start it was his doorbell.

Ridiculously, stupidly he thought for a moment, it could be _her_. And it was that thought had him sitting up, blinking away the sleep from his eyes, standing blearily looking for something to put on, but then after he woke up just a bit and after his good sense kicked in, he remembered that her flight home was yesterday. With a heavy exhale, he pulled on a pair of sweats before heading downstairs.

As he got closer he could hear knocking and then the familiar tone of his soon-to-be ex-wife. Pulling open the door at five after seven in the morning, he wanted to scowl at the woman standing in front of him but his son, his world and his reason for being, was beside her, looking up at him with the happiest grin. Robin only had to wait a heartbeat before the boy launched himself into Robin's legs.

"Daddy!"

Robin reached down, lifted the small toddler with ease hugging him close. "Hey, buddy! You're _early_." His words may have been to his son, but their meaning to the woman rolling her eyes at him.

Her hands came up on her hips. "Carl wanted to leave sooner," she said as if that excused her changing the schedule they agreed on.

Robin didn't give a damn what Carl wanted. When it came to his priorities and things he cared about, the man with whom his soon-to-be ex-wife cheated on him with not once in their marriage but twice in the last two years, well his wants were just about right next to Marian's. "Yes, we can't have Carl be inconvenienced by silly things like schedules."

Her dark eyes rolled up to the sky for the second time in as many minutes, her respect for them and the civil relationship he was trying to have with the mother of his son, had become extremely flippant over these last few months when he'd won sole custody of Roland. Luckily for him, the judge didn't take a liking to her abandoning her child for weeks at a time while she traveled with her wanna-be Springsteen boyfriend. "I don't see what the problem is, Robin. You're here. He's here."

"The point is I could have been gone." Which he would have been had he actually got up after his first alarm when off. "It would have been considerate if you would have let me know you were coming sooner is all."

"Fine, next time I'll let you know." Her eyes were narrowed and her voice was thick with irritation. Heaven forbid he ask her to be considerate. Whatever she felt for him, seemed to melt away when her eyes shifted to the boy in his arms. Her tone slid effortlessly into her mum voice, going all soft and sweet, all of the things she wasn't. "Bye sweetheart, I'll see you in a few weeks. Have fun with your daddy."

She kissed the boy's cheeks and gave him one last smile. Roland watched her go, passively. It was only when Robin lifted his arm to wave, did Roland do the same. "Bye-bye," his young son's voice said echoing his own.

Half way down the drive she stopped and turned back towards them. "He's been trying to come down with a cold. Keep a watch on his temperature."

Looking down at his son, Robin frowned, but the toddler just smiled up at him. Babbling happy nonsense and blowing raspberries at him. "I will. And Marian."

She turned again, this time with an impatient sigh. "Yeah?"

"Congratulations."

Her brow fell, surprised no doubt that he had known but what did she expect when they shared the same set of friends. Of course, he knew. Engaged before she was even officially divorced. Good bloody luck to her. "Yeah, thanks."

They both watched her get into a black BMW and drive away. Bouncing Roland in his arms, Robin asked, "What do you say, my boy? Are you up for a run to the store with Daddy?"

Roland took his small chubby hands and place one on each of Robin's cheeks, patting him softly. "In da truck?"

Robin grinned. His son was very fond of riding in the truck. Probably because his mother's car was small and very compact, whereas Robin's was obviously larger but also a large backseat where Roland could sit in his car seat and see over most of the other cars on the road. Robin had bought it just before his and Marian's marriage dissolved, and she absolutely hated it, but for him, it was a necessity.

Before he had a Subaru which did great on most roads out in the park but was useless when it came to hauling, towing, and going head to head with falling trees. Yeah, there were times when his job could be dangerous, and when one of the old rotting trees gave way taking out the back of his Outback he decided it was time for something a bit more sturdy. At least it was an eco diesel, he reasoned.

Laughing at his son's wide excited eyes, he confirmed, "Yes. We will take daddy's truck."

"Yay!"

* * *

Monday morning came just like it always did, only this time a bit earlier. Her alarm went off at five that morning. She decided the night before she would hit the gym before work, needing that time to herself she craved when she was feeling overwhelmed. Pulling on a pair of mesh black leggings and dark maroon racerback tank, she grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge before making her way downstairs to the private gym which occupied half of the ground floor.

That was the one great thing about living where she did, just off of Charles Street down from Beacon Hill, it was filled with older well-to-do retired couples who rarely visited the gym, and the few residents close to her age were never up this early.

She slid her keycard into the door, and the lights came on automatically when she entered the room. She made her way over to the treadmill, stepping up on it and setting her water bottle into the cupholder, she messed with the settings until her intervals were mixed then kicked up the intensity, Plugging her earbuds into her phone put one in each ear and pulled up her playlist. Once the music started, she hit the start button and didn't stop running until it slowed an hour later, working hard to keep her mind clear of any lingering images. With burning legs, Regina made her way back upstairs, and when she got into the shower fifteen minutes later, the memories slammed back into her mind, and she let the tears she'd been holding back all weekend fall. Telling herself she needed to forget about Robin, about the way he made her feel, and get back on with her life because, in her experience, nothing could ever be as good as it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Almost two weeks later, Regina Mills drummed her fingers over the trackpad of her laptop. Her efforts to clear a certain blue-eyed man from her mind were going about as well as her efforts to give up chocolate during her period. Though her mind screamed at her, reminded her over and over the distance would eventually get to her, to them, and that sooner or later hard choices were going to have to be made, she still listened to that other part of her, the nonsensical part, who whispered how cheap tickets to Denver could be if she planned ahead, the one who saw herself falling easily in love with Robin. That part of her refused to be silenced.

Which was why she was up at four in the morning, staring at his picture, a really nice picture of him on the National Park Service website, fully displaying that smile and those dimples of his. She smiled at the picture. With a pang of sadness that twisted in her belly, she let herself fully feel just how much she missed him. Which was stupid, she knew, god, she'd only known the man less than a day, but she did.

The one great thing about him working where he did was how accessible all of its employees were. It only took Regina a total of five minutes to pull him up from their directory. It was almost as if it was too easy. Glancing at the time on the bottom of her screen, she knew she would have to wait a few more hours before she attempted to call him. Which was a good thing because she had no idea what she was going to say to him when she did. Apologize, probably.

Okay, she'd definitely be apologizing.

Picking up her cup of coffee, she let the cup rest against her lips, while she lightly blew at the top of her beverage. The steam rose lazily, easily seen in the darkness of her living room with only the light of her laptop and street lights from the city. Taking a cautious sip, she let the dark bitter brew go down slowly, taking her time to enjoy a little bit of calm before time got closer to when her nerves would start to take over, making her an anxious mess.

The light of her phone beside her illuminated in the darkness startled her. Looking down at the screen, her brow furrowed. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hey there, it's awfully early for you to be calling." The easy smile dropped off her lips as the sound of crying filled her ears, sounds of barely contained sobs and heart-wrenching grief. Regina felt her insides turn to ice, her gut twisted and her grip tightened around the phone, knuckles white. "Emma? What's wrong?"

"It's Del- Delaney." her voice began, small and breathy between choked sobs. "She has something, something with her heart and they don't really know yet, but they're gonna do some tests.." her voice trailed off. Regina could hear her taking deep breaths, and then she whispered, "She's… she's only five, Regina," before she lost it once more.

Regina's hand came up to cover her mouth. Tears she didn't realize had been falling dropped down on her fingers. Thoughts of chasing the blonde little girl through Emma and Neal's home, of her musical little laugh, and her sweet hugs, filled her mind, making Regina press her lips together tightly to avoid Emma overhearing her cry. She needed to keep it together, for Emma's sake. The last thing the mother needed right now was for Regina to lose it too. With a deep steadying breath, Regina asked, "What happened?"

It took a few moments for Emma to speak, and when she did she explained, "She was playing at school and the teacher said she passed out in the gym. She's been really tired lately and last week after you left we thought she was coming down with the flu, but when she fainted at school they called an ambulance because her lips were really blue like she was having problems breathing. Luckily Neal was already here at the hospital when they brought her in." Emma paused. Regina could hear her taking a few breaths, and sniffing, then she was speaking again, and this time when she came back she sounded a bit more grounded. "Neal said when the doctors listened to her heart they heard a murmur."

"God." Regina's head fell in her hand. "So they're going to do tests. When will they know something?"

"A day, maybe sooner. They're going to have to do a chest X-ray and an echocardiogram, maybe an MRI if the tests aren't clear enough. God Regina, I'm so scared."

"Do you want me there?"

A sigh and then, "There's nothing you can do-"

"That's not what I asked," Regina said, cutting off the blonde because of course there was nothing she could do for Delaney, they both knew that, but she could be there for Emma. And sometimes when it came to friendship, that was enough. "Do you want me there?"

Emma was crying again, and she whispered, "Yes."

Regina was sitting forward, opening another tab to find the earliest flight out to Denver. She was already making a mental list of things she would need to do, beginning with needing to call her sister and ask her to watch over things while she was gone. "I'll pack up and get out there as soon as I can."

Her friend's voice clearer when she asked, "You're not going to get fired or anything right? Because as much as I'd like you back here I don't want you to lose your job."

Letting out a snort, she shifted her head to the side so her phone rested between it and her shoulder. Ursula wouldn't fire her, Whale on the other hand… "If they threaten to fire me over this I'll tell them to shove it straight up their ass. I'm looking up flights now."

"Okay. Hey, I gotta go back inside. Shoot me a message when you'll be here and Neal or I will come pick you up."

Pausing in her search, Regina sat up. Her thoughts were once again two thousand miles away with her best friend and her sweet goddaughter. "Will do. Give Delaney a big hug for me and tell her I'll see her soon."

"I will. And Regina, thanks. I know I could get through this without you, but... "

Emma broke off, her voice hitching once again, and Regina wouldn't have that. Adopting her most reassuring, confident voice, she told her friend, "Hey, she's going to be fine. I'll see you soon."

A heartbeat's pause, and then Emma's strong voice was back. "Okay."

* * *

I don't know how long I'll be gone, but if you could just come over every now and then make sure no idiots break in, I'd appreciate it," Regina told Zelena while she pulled a few shirts from her closet. She picked out two of her larger suitcases, tossing in a few pairs of jeans, a couple of her longer skirts, and some of her warmer casual blouses, shirts, and sweaters. It was still cold in Colorado; she had made sure to check the weather app on her phone, and if the forecast was correct, they were expecting a good amount of snow within the next week.

"Sure, whatever you need." Her sister gave Regina a sad sort of smile, from across the room where she was leaning against the door frame. Zelena had never really been what you would call the motherly type, but over the years when Henry and Delaney would visit, the redhead had developed a soft spot for the little blonde. "It's so sad, poor girl. How old is she now?"

Regina felt her own heart ached in her chest. Had she not seen the little girl so recently, she might have had to think about the answer for a second, but she didn't. She could still hear Delaney's high sweet voice tell her, "I just had my birthday!" Regina had laughed and scooped her up into her arms. Tapping her little chin she asked, "How old does that make you?" Her little hand had come up, proudly displaying five little fingers to go with her great big smile.

Regina paused in her packing. "She just turned five."

Zelena swore under her breath, then walked over and took a seat on Regina's bed. "Tell Emma and Neal I'll be thinking of her, would you?"

"Of course, I will." Turning back to her closet, she wondered if there was anything else she should pack. If it did snow she might want a couple scarves, maybe a pair of her boots. With a heavy sigh, she shook her head. You don't have time for this, she told herself knowing she had an hour and a half before her flight. Taking a scarf and a pair of boots she tossed them haphazardly onto her bed.

"Oi, watch it," Zelena's voice called out. Regina chuckled an apology while she shut off the light and closing her closet door with a thump. When she faced her, Zelena's eyes were looking up at her. A tugging of her lips upward, making Regina feel like her sister was up to something.

"What?"

Zelena looked at war with herself. Like she had something to say but wasn't sure if she should. Finally, after a few seconds, she asked, "Are you going to look him up while you're gone?"

Blinking down at the redhead, she tried formulating a response. Was she serious? Sure she had been ready herself to call him not three hours ago, but things had changed. Her goddaughter was sick, possibly even dying, and her sister wanted to know if she was going to try and hook up with her one-night stand? When would she do it? Between making sure her best friend wasn't falling apart, offering cuddles to her favorite little girl, and helping look after Henry, when would she have time? Regina couldn't help the glare that was directed in her sister's direction. "I'm going for Emma and Delaney. Nothing more."

"Sorry, I know," Zelena began backpedaling. "It's just all sad really and you might need a friend for you know," Zelena gave a small shrug and then finished with a bold, "comfort."

She shook her head and sighed as she busied herself by placing the last of her clothes into her bags. "Zelena, I don't need this right now."

Hands held up in defeat, Zelena replied, "Alright, forget I said anything."

"Thank you."

With a final zip of her luggage, Regina heaved both bags off her bed and to the floor. Zelena got to her feet, taking one bag from her going out of the room first, while Regina followed behind. Though she scolded her sister for asking what she had, in the back of her mind she allowed herself a moment to think about doing just that, but only if Delaney pulled through, and if Emma was alright. Only then would she even think about herself.

* * *

Friday afternoon at one o'clock, Robin decided to call it a day at work, taking off early thinking about how nice it was going to be to pick up his son from the sitter then having the rest of the day to spend with him. It wasn't often he had a chance to leave before his usual five o'clock; normally he could busy himself with other tasks or help John plan out another retreat for the kids' tours that happened once a month, but today, it seemed everyone was ready for the weekend. August, John, and many of the others had all gone home.

He had just started to put his truck into reverse when his cell phone went off and he answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?"

"I need you to get your ass down to The Grand," his friend's voice told him with authority.

Robin shook his head while looking back over his shoulder, pulling out from his parking space. "Can't do it, mate. I've already called and let Anna know I was on the way to pick up Roland."

"Aww, come on. One hour."

Though August was a great scientist and well-intentioned friend, ever since Robin and Marian split, he'd been a relentless well-intentioned pain in Robin's arse. Robin was all for a bit of fun, but not every bloody night and especially not at the moment when he was looking forward to some time with his son. "I'm beginning to think you don't understand the meaning of the word 'no.'"

"Oh, I understand it alright, I'm just not listening." He hated himself for it but he was getting annoyed. Unlike August, Robin didn't enjoy going out every weekend. He didn't want to spend his time in bars and pubs when he could be at home teaching his son how to color or read, or take him out for a walk on the trail just outside their subdivision. If he could somehow get it into his friend's mind then maybe he might live a more peaceful existence. "One drink and I swear on my old man's grave I'll let you go home."

Pulling onto the highway, Robin let out a disbelieving snort. "You're a bloody liar, and besides, your dad's not even dead."

"One drink," August insisted again.

Robin's eye flicked to the clock on his dash. He could always text Anna that he got held up. "One drink and then I'm out. I'm going home and spending time with my son."

"Deal."

The bar was sparsely filled. The early afternoon crowd was mostly filled with many people he knew from work and locals. Stepping inside was a bit of an adjustment for his eyes, coming in from the bright sunlight to the subdued dim lighting of the bar. He blinked steadily, and as his eyes took in the place. Looking over in the corner, he realized August wasn't in their usual spot. It wasn't until he heard his friend's voice across the expanse of the establishment that Robin turned towards the back.

"Hey, there he is!"

Instantly, Robin's ire was up. There in a back booth was his friend, sitting with two females, one a petite dark auburn who sat closely next to August, and the other, a slim blonde. She was wearing a cream-colored sweater over dark jeans. Robin knew now why the bearded man was so damn dead set on his coming. Robin stepped forward slowly, and when he neared the table said, "August."

"Robin, this is my date, Belle," August put an arm around his date, grinning up at him like the smug selfish bastard that he was. "And this is her friend, Kathryn."

Robin smiled at each lady, in turn, and offered them each a hello. Just because he wanted to strangle the life from his friend didn't mean he'd take it out on them. It wasn't their fault after all.

"Nice to meet you," the blonde returned, and smiled up at him. It was a warm smile and held a sweetness to it he would have found endearing a few weeks ago, only now to be compared with another smile that had already locked itself securely around his heart.

Robin smiled back, then turned his attention to August. "Can we have a word?" August's eyes and the others around him shifted to one another's, giving Robin the distinct feeling that they all assumed this was coming. Instead, Robin lied, "Just a quick work thing."

A look of relief flashed across the blonde's face, while her friend sent her a look Robin easily took as one of comforting assurance. August slid from the booth. "Yeah, save our seats, ladies."

August walked towards the back and Robin followed. With each measured step Robin held back his outrage until the were far from earshot and then, once August faced him, let him have it. "What the fuck is this? Mate, you said one drink and I get here to find this? A date? You are out of your bloody mind, you know."

"Hey calm down, it's not a date, it's just a bunch of people having drinks."

Robin shook his head, his jaw clenching and releasing until he could form words that didn't involve the use of expletives. "You should have said something."

"Why, so you could say no?" His friend scoffed at him, the action doing nothing to quell the thick lick of irritation Robin felt for the man. But the bearded man wasn't done yet, continued on with, "So you could stay at home and fantasize about a woman who is two thousand miles away and is never going to call you?"

"You don't know that," Robin protested, even though somewhere in him knew his friend was probably right.

"Really? Cause it's been what? Two weeks? What's it gonna take six? Eight? Hell, a year? The only one who doesn't know it is you." Robin eyed him, and stubbornly thought, what of it? If he wanted to sit and pine away at home for her so be it. He didn't know why it bothered his friend so much anyways. "Come on you don't have to marry her, you don't even have to take her home..." August laughed then clapped him on the back. "Just sit next to her and have a damn conversation."

It was clear his friend wasn't about to let this go. Not now anyways, and really Robin didn't have the energy to argue about it. His eyes chanced a quick glance over to the two women waiting for them and felt a small twist of guilt in his belly.

"You'll hurt her feelings if you leave now."

That was it. The one final nail in his coffin that made his decision for him. Fine. He would sit with them all and have one drink with her, strike up a polite conversation long enough as to not offend her, and then excuse himself for the evening. Dropping his shoulders, he took a deep breath before steadily meeting his friend's eyes. "Alright, but one drink then I'm gone. And if you ever do this again, I'll knock the piss out of you."

His statement only made the bearded man's grin grow. "That's the spirit."

* * *

Her plane arrived in Denver at three in the afternoon. Neal met her at the baggage claim. The man looking like he hadn't slept much in last few days, offered her a small smile and a warm hug.

"Thanks for coming, Regina."

That exhausted look came also came out in his tone, and she couldn't even begin to imagine how it must feel to be a parent in this kind of situation. He helped her with her bags, and once they were in the car, she finally asked, "How's Delaney?"

"She's better, her spirits are a little higher today than they have been. She's never been one to sit still for very long, likes to get up and play, but Henry's keeping her busy. Reading her stories and playing games with her. We're just waiting for the results of the echocardiogram."

"And Emma and Henry?"

Neal's lips pulled up at the mention of his wife. "You know Em, hard as nails up front, keeping everything in. Henry's okay, he's the optimistic one in the family, but being at the hospital all the time, I think it'll help having you here to help distract him from what's going on."

"Did they say what might be wrong?"

Neal ran his hand through his hair, rumpling it further, and sighed. "Yeah, it could be a couple of different things. It could be cardiomyopathy, which is where the heart muscle is abnormal. If she has what the doctors think, which is hypertrophic, the muscle is thickened and can't pump blood well. Best case scenario, she's just gonna need medicine, or if it's worse, a pacemaker. Or it could be myocarditis, which is a virus that attacks the heart. She could have got a cold or the flu and it just went after her heart. And if it didn't do any significant damage, she'll be in the ICU for a few days with an IV full of some drugs and she'll be fine."

She pressed her lips tightly together, wanting to ask the thing unsaid but not wanting to know the answer. No, you need to know, she told herself while staring out the front windshield. Not for herself but for Emma. "And if it did do damage?"

There were times when Regina thought being a doctor had hardened Neal, but he looked over at her with eyes that were beginning to gather tears and said the words she feared. "Worst case scenario for either one is an eventual heart transplant."

* * *

Robin and August walked back over to the booth, August sliding in next to Belle, while Robin took a seat next to Kathryn. The blonde offered him another smile, one that he returned this time a bit more sincerely. A round of drinks was ordered and before he knew it, August and Belle were up and out of the booth, the bearded man dragging her over to the table for a round of pool.

If he didn't feel like this had all been set up before he sure as hell did now. Damn, August and his meddling. I should get up and walk straight out, he thought darkly, right before Kathryn's soft voice pulled him away from August and his plans for departure. "Belle tells me you work with August?"

His head turned towards hers. "We do, though different fields. I'm an ecologist, whereas August is a geologist, but we both work for the national park," he explained, turning from sitting straight forward to face her. At least if he was going to talk to her he might as well be able to look at her properly.

"Oh, that's interesting." Mirroring him, she shifted in the booth, her back up against the wall, and for the first time, he let himself really look at her. Her light brown freckles stood out against her fair skin, and her eyes were a clear sky blue. "So you're outdoors a lot then?"

He would have thought that had been obvious. Jesus Christ, he berated himself for even thinking like such an outright smartass. Obviously, she was nervous, hell even he was. He needed to stop being such an arse and talk to her. "Mostly, yes."

"Ugh," she was shaking her head slightly and reaching for her drink. "I couldn't do that."

He tilted his head, curious and reached for his own drink. "Why's that?"

Kathryn laughed and looked away. A slight blush settled in her cheeks, and he found himself smiling. "This is going to sound really bad, but I've just never liked the outdoors. Camping, fishing, they're just not my thing."

He blinked, not quite sure what to do with this knowledge. Thoughts of camping trips and hiking, sitting outside at night beside a fire pit making s'mores… he was baffled. None of that held any interest for her? Unsure of whether or not he wanted to go into all that he settled for a, "You do look more like an indoor girl."

Her lips quirked up along with her eyebrows. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Turning the conversation to a more neutral ground, he asked, "What about you? What do you do?"

"I teach philosophy at the community college."

That was better, he thought, while images of his senior year humanities classes came back to him with a wallop. Closing his eyes he tried to remember how it went. "Every science begins as philosophy and ends as art; it arises in hypothesis and flows into achievement."

She fell back against the wall. Impressed, he thought a little too proudly. "You know Durant?"

"Only because I hated philosophy," he started, then started to chuckle at her look of indignation. "But you have to understand, at the time I didn't give a toss about my humanities classes. I was a scientist, I didn't want to wonder about the world, I wanted to solve it. Then one day my philosophy professor held me back after a class. Turns out I had bombed a test when he asked why I told him the truth, that my core classes were my top priority. He asked what those were, and then after I told him he pulled out Durant's book, The Story of Philosophy and told me to give that a try. After I read it, well let's just say I gained an appreciation for the pioneers of science who were themselves, philosophers."

"That they were." Her smile was knowing and her eyes a softer than before and he held her gaze for a moment until he realized his glass was empty.

One more wouldn't hurt, he thought. "Would you like another drink?'

"I would, thank you."

* * *

The elevator door opened to the sixth floor of the pediatric intensive care unit. Regina followed Neal down the hall and around a few corners. It was just as they came to a room with a large window, that she saw cards made from different color construction paper taped to the glass, displaying the untidy scribbles of young children's well wishes to her goddaughter.

It wasn't hard for Regina to believe the girl had so many friends. Just as she was her mother's spitfire, she was also as sweet and friendly as could be. It was then that Emma came out of the room. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were so tired, the purple hue underneath made her ivory skin look even paler.

Regina picked up her pace, and though she was not in any way shape or form a hugger, pulled the blonde into a hug. She knew she had startled her friend rushing at her like she did, but soon Emma's arms were hugging her back. "Ugh, I'm so glad you're here. Thank you for coming."

"Of course." Pulling away, she looked over into the window, Delaney's prone form was fast asleep in her hospital bed.

Neal pulled Emma into his arms, then placed a kiss on her lips. Regina swallowed, looking back at the little girl in bed. "Any change?"

Emma shook her head. "No, not yet, but Dr. Humbert came by and said they should know soon."

Neal let out a frustrated sigh, his jaw tightened in clear frustration. "I'm gonna go see how things are going."

"Okay," Emma replied, and he kissed her one more time before glancing in the window of his daughter's room then disappeared down the hall.

Regina couldn't see any sign of Henry in the room. She wondered if the young boy was with a sitter at home or at school. "Where's Henry?"

"He went to grab a soda," Emma replied. Putting her hands on her lower back she stretched this way and that. "These hospital chairs will kill ya."

Regina smiled in sympathy. She knew all too well how horrible spending your days and nights at someone's bedside could be. When her father suffered his stroke a little over nine years ago now, Regina had spent a long two weeks with him. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. "How are you?"

"Tired," her friend answered truthfully. "Not as bad as Neal, though. He's been up and down this place, sitting with Delaney, walking around with Henry. I don't know what I'd do without him."

She couldn't help the stab of jealousy she felt in that moment. Couldn't help but think bitterly that something like that, a love like theirs just wasn't in the cards for her. Thankfully, Henry chose that moment to appear, saving herself from going too deep into that particular rabbit hole. "Regina!"

"Hey, there's my favorite kiddo," Regina said, then pulled him into her arms hugging him tightly.

After a moment his light brown eyes looked up at her. "Are you going to stay for a while?"

She smiled, brushed his hair away from his face. "Yeah, for a little while."

* * *

Stepping outside The Grand, Robin fell into step alongside Kathryn. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and while it wasn't too much later than he said he'd be, he had definitely stayed past the hour mark.

"So this was fun," Kathryn offered, coming to a stop beside her white sedan.

Was it fun? After a couple drinks conversation between then had been easier, and he did enjoy talking to her, truth be told. "Yeah, it was."

Her gaze fell down between them, while she cleared her throat and then with her eyes back on his asked, "Do you think you might want to do it again sometime? I mean, without the subterfuge?"

He laughed at that. "Well..."

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," he paused, her gaze on him, looking at him expectantly. Christ, this was exactly why he didn't want to do this right now. His heart just wasn't in it, and as sweet as she was, and as beautiful as she may have been because she was but in a whole different way than Regina, he just wasn't ready for it right now.

"I'm not desperate or anything," she began. He wanted to interrupt, wanted to tell her that wasn't it at all, that it was him, but she was shaking her head and going on before he could stop her. "After my husband passed away it's been difficult to find someone who will listen to me ramble on about work and all my philosophical theories without them nodding off or pulling out their phone. What I mean to say is, I like you and I'd like to do this again sometime. Maybe even meet for coffee? Even if you are someone who hates philosophy."

"Wait a moment there, I said I used to hate it," he defended through a light chuckle.

She was laughing with him then. "I'm teasing you."

"I know," he assured. There was a moment between them, a weighted thing filling the silence and the longer it went on the heavier it became until finally, he said, "The thing is, I'm still a bit caught up on someone else."

"Your one night stand?" she asked, and at his look of surprise, explained, "August told me about her."

Shaking his head he let out a breath. "He would, wouldn't he?"

Slowly, she said, "She must have been some girl."

There was no have been about her, he thought. "She is."

"And you think she's going to come back?" Her tone held no disbelief, or mockery, only a serious curiousness.

"I'd hoped she would," he confessed.

Kathryn was thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I know what that's like. I did that a lot after Frederick died. Hoped I'd wake up and he'd be there. It's different I know, but loss is loss I suppose." Another pause, and then, "Tell you what, Belle has my number and if you feel like you want to go out again, you can have August get it from her."

Robin couldn't help but feel, if nothing else, relieved. She was giving him an out if he so chose and for that he was grateful. "Alright then."

With a sideways smile, she turned away from him and opened the door to her car. "It was nice meeting you, Robin."

"You as well, Kathryn."

He had a thoughtful look on his face as he watched her drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sitting with Emma, they both sat in silence, watching Delaney sleep. Her little chest rose and fell with every even breath under her Care Bears hospital gown. Her long blonde hair, much like her mother's, fell over her shoulders, making the heart monitor wires that came out from the neck of her gown a little less noticeable. Were it not for the small oxygen tube that ran from her nostrils and back behind her ears before meeting at her neck, you would never have known she was so sick just by looking at her.

The results had come back. Delaney had hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, which meant she would need a pacemaker. The doctors started her on an antibiotic they wanted her to take for three days to prevent any virus or infection from affecting her pacemaker. Then they would take her into a quick surgery, making a small incision in her abdomen where they'd place the pacemaker, and its lead would then run through her veins into her heart.

The relief that her daughter was going to be fine had Emma nearly collapsing to the ground, but luckily Neal's arms were right there to catch her.

Regina planned to stay for the next two weeks to help Emma out with Henry and Delaney while Neal went back to work. She had the vacation time, after all, and she never seemed to use it. Thankfully, Ursula had been understanding, moving her client's appointments and distributed them amongst some of the other therapists, telling Regina to take her time. She assured her that her job would still be there when, or if, she decided to come back.

That last part had Regina's lips pulling down into a confused frown. Why the hell wouldn't she come back, she wondered, until it hit her. Robin. Ursula had been thinking of Robin. She shook her head when she ended that call.

If it were just their location keeping them apart, she would never have left him that morning.

* * *

Robin received a text Sunday morning. Blinking one eye open, he grunted in disgust at the text from his friend. _Haven't heard from you yet, so I'm going to assume you wanted her number. Kathryn 303-788-9387_ followed by a winky emoji. Tossing his phone to the other side of the bed, he rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head deeper into his pillow.

It was Sunday, for God's sake. What in the bloody hell August was doing up before eight in the morning, Robin didn't know, nor did he care as long as he didn't share it with him. Just when Robin thought he would be able to fall back asleep, he heard the telltale sound of little running footsteps of his son and then his half-shut bedroom door swung wide open.

The bed was just up high enough still that Roland was unable to crawl up on his own, with little-splaying hands and his calls for, "Daddy, up!" had Robin twisting and reaching over the side of the bed, pulling the young boy up beside him.

"Good morning, little man," Robin said just before kissing his son's brow.

"Mornin'!" Roland returned, then buried himself under the pillows. Robin let his head fall back to the bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't until he heard the sounds of giggling, and the shifting of his son, did he open his eyes to find Roland not two inches from his face. His dark eyes were bright and unfortunately for Robin, very much awake.

"There's no chance of going back to sleep for a little while is there?" he asked his son, already knowing the answer.

"No, sleep," Roland told him with a small little frown. Then that little frown pulled up and his eyes widened. "Mickey Mouse on?"

He chuckled. No rest for the wicked, he supposed. "Alright, my boy. Let's go get breakfast and put on some cartoons."

Roland scrambled from the bed, dropping down off the side and easily landing on his feet before taking off into the hall. Robin was quick behind him, unlatching the baby gate from between the walls of the hall to keep his son from wandering anywhere past their two rooms. Then reminding Roland to hold his hand and go easy on the stairs because, before this house, he and Marian lived in a smaller home with only a single floor. Roland had been ecstatic to see that there were now stairs for him to climb on, but it only gave Robin anxiety that had his stomach plummeting somewhere past his knees every time Roland tried to take the stairs with any speed other than slow and steady.

Once cartoons were on, Roland settled himself onto the couch while Robin made his way into the kitchen. He took out two cups, a mug for himself and a sippy cup for his son. He poured Roland some grape juice while his coffee brewed. The place was finally coming together. There were still a few boxes left to unpack, but it was finally starting to look like a home. Something he and Roland could build on and finally give the young boy the stability he needed in his life.

It was only when that thought hit him, when he got to thinking about how much his son needed that sense of home and comfort, that Robin wondered about what he really wanted in life. A home for his son, with not only him but with a loving mum, someone who could pick up the pieces left from Marian and love his son the way a mum should. Fully and unconditionally, putting no one but him before her own selfish needs.

But could he really be happy settling for something, someone his heart didn't truly love? He supposed that was the difference between him and his ex-wife. It was why he held on so long to a broken marriage, forgiving her infidelity and lies to keep his family together for the sake of his son. He could do it if it meant his son's happiness, he could absolutely do it. Not everyone gets what they want in life.

As he poured his coffee, he thought about the number that was upstairs on his phone, and the brief time he spent with Kathryn at the bar. He thought maybe over time they could share a connection. Perhaps not the immediate one he shared with Regina, but maybe one day it would be there.

All he knew was Regina was gone. The illusion of her and him together, the one that he kept locked in his heart, now three weeks later, faded a little more with each passing day. Perhaps August was right. What was it going to take for him to realize she was never coming back? Another month, a year? He was hanging on to a fantasy for some inexplicable reason. He just couldn't seem to fully let go of her, yet.

Taking the juice to Roland, he set the cup beside him where the young boy had already dumped a set of large LEGOs all over the living room floor, stacking the blocks as high as he could, then clapping and giggling as it tumbled to the ground. Subconsciously, Robin knew he could be enough for the boy. He could make up for his mother's half love, love him enough for the both of them.

And yet, it was the thought of how incredibly unfair life was not to him but to his son, for taking his mother away from him, that had him climbing the stairs to his phone. The thought that he could try to let go and move on, not for his sake, but his son's. The thought that if he stopped listening to his heart and started listening to his mind, and his friends, it wouldn't be so bloody difficult to let her go.

* * *

Regina didn't have children.

She wanted them, had always wanted to be a mother, and still did, but she wasn't experienced with them. Not beyond a few hours of babysitting when she was a teenager. In all her years she'd known Emma and Neal, there have been only a handful of times she'd watched Delaney and Henry and only once was overnight, and it hadn't been on a school night. It wasn't like it was any different than before except she had to make sure Henry was up, dressed, and fed before Emma came to pick them both up.

With her hands on her hips, Regina looked around Emma and Neal's mostly stainless steel kitchen with pursed lips. "Is there something your parents pack for you? Do you take a lunch to school?"

Henry was spooning up a bowl full of Honey Bunches of Oats to go with the toast and banana Regina had given him. "Nah, I get lunch there."

Well, that was easy. She crossed her arms over her chest. Her dark gray wool sweater was doing a very good job keeping her warm. Casting her eyes out the window, she could see heavy white clouds moving in. It was going to snow. "Okay. Do you have your homework?"

Henry smirked at her as if he knew she wasn't good at this but amused she was trying. "Yeah, I have it."

Dropping her arms, she smiled. "You're sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm okay." He picked up his orange juice and took a healthy sip before asking, "Are you going back up to the hospital?"

Walking the few steps to the table, she took a seat next to him. "I am. I'll ride with you and your mom when she drop's you off and go back with her."

"Good, she needs someone up there with her. I mean, she has my dad but he's always talking to doctors or trying to make sure I'm okay."

Reaching over she placed her hand on his forearm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll make sure I'm there for her."

"Thanks, Regina."

She smiled at him, and her gaze shifted across the kitchen to a picture that hung on the wall next to a plaque that said, _Home Is Where The Heart Is._ It was a picture of Emma's parents. Her mother, Mary Margaret had fair skin and long dark hair that brought out her red lips and bright smile in spite of the tiredness on her face. Emma's eyes were her mother's, as was the fair skin. Her father, David, stood beside her, his hand helping to cradle their newborn baby in a fluffy white blanket, looking happy and proud. The tiny tuft of pale hair on the top of baby Emma's head indicated that she'd had hair like her father's from the beginning.

The picture, sadly, was taken right before they died. Right after Emma's birth, on the way home from the hospital, a drunk driver took them with him in a car accident that left her mother dead on impact, her father lingering in a coma for three months before he, too, passed on. With both maternal grandparents dead, no siblings for either parent and David's widowed mother Ruth fighting a battle with cancer that she lost shortly after her son died, Emma had been left with no one to care for her.

That was another reason Regina felt so compelled to be there for her friend. Growing up in foster care, Emma didn't let many people get close to her, and the ones she did, she pretty much expected them to walk away, eventually.

There was a honking from outside that pulled her attention back to the present. "That's your mom."

She and Henry got up from the table, taking his mostly finished bowl and plate to the sink while he grabbed his things. Catching a quick glance outside she told the young boy, "Grab a warm jacket, Henry. It looks like it's really going to come down today."

* * *

Mid-Monday morning, Robin walked into a small cafe called "The Bicycle." It was a small thing, nestled across the street from Denver Community College. It smelled of ground coffee beans and loud clatter of cups and plates, the whine of espresso machines and indie music filled the air. The place was definitely a student stop for sure.

Brushing the bits of snowflakes from his hair, he took a quick look around. Never noticing his "date" until he heard his name from behind him. There she was at a small table against the window. She wore a long light blue skirt, and a long-sleeved white cotton shirt that may or may not have had a few extra buttons undone that he was trying hard not to notice, but it was the light gray knit cap that had thrown him. She looked very much like she could be one of the many students crowding the cafe, and not the actual professor that she was.

Making his way between tables, he smiled when he finally reached her. She was surrounded by papers, that she began to shift into a neat pile, and he took a seat across from her. He couldn't help but notice how hard it was beginning to snow. Big fat clumps falling heavily from the sky, driving across town to get to work was going to be a slow and painful commute.

"It's really coming down out there," she said.

"Aye, it is," he agreed, shedding his coat. The temperature in the cafe just shy of boiling. "This is a nice little place. I've never been on a coffee date before."

Her hands came up to the table and wrapped around her ceramic mug half full of tea from the look of it. "I have to say, I'm surprised you called."

Licking his lips, he rubbed his palms over his thighs. He couldn't help kicking himself for yesterday's surge of vulnerability that had him picking up the phone and calling the blonde, asking if she would like to meet for a cup of coffee the next morning. Robin was sure he was suffering from some form of self-esteem issue to have done it. A lapse in judgment brought on by his own insecurity, that had him waking early that morning cursing himself, and his ex-wife, for taking all of his confidence and flushing it straight down the loo. "I am too," he admitted with a small smile.

"She hasn't called?"

His eyes flicked up to meet her steady ones. She was perceptive, he'd give her that. "No, she hasn't yet." Internally, he cringed. He could have just said no, could have ended it there instead of adding that last bit. The bit that all but said, he still had hope that she would.

Looking down into her cup, her voice was soft when she told him, "You know, at the risk of ruining this, I don't want to be anyone's second choice."

He should never have called her, even she could see he was nothing but a besotted fool, still in love with the idea of someone else.

"I'm sorry, of course not," he began, shaking his head. "This isn't fair to you and exactly the reason I told August I wasn't ready for anything. Along with my feelings for Regina, I'm also coming out of a pretty nasty divorce, which is not at all worthy of divulging into right now, but you're right and I apologize again. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

"You're a mess," she declared, and he couldn't help but agree.

He swallowed. "I am, yes."

She sat back folding her arms across her chest, regarding him with her blue eyes. "I don't see the harm in being friends for now. If she never calls or comes back and something comes out of this someday, great, and if not, that's fine, too.

Robin tilted his head, mulling over her words. "Friends, eh?"

Her slim shoulders shrugged, while her light pink lips pulled up. "Why not? You're interesting and not so bad to look at."

Robin laughed outright. "You're not so bad yourself. Friends, it is then."

She shook her head and pointed up towards the counter. "Do you want coffee?"

With the pressure now off him, he gave her a smile, a real genuine smile. "I do. Would you like another?"

* * *

Robin got back to the office by eleven. He had spent a good hour and a half with Kathryn talking about her classes, and how he was looking forward to having some time in the lab, the weather outlook for the week ruining his plans for being out in the field, anyway.

It was enjoyable. And he found himself looking forward to a friendship with her.

"So when are you guys going out again?"

Robin looked up from his desk to find August grinning down at him knowingly. Kathryn, he could only assume, had told Belle which was why his friend was standing before him with the smug look of, I knew you'd call her, written across his face. Sometimes Robin wanted to punch that face. Looking back down at his computer screen, he answered him, "I dunno yet."

And it was true. When he left the cafe he said he would give her a call later in the week but they hadn't really made any set plans.

"But you like her?"

Robin stood, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair and pulling it on. He and John were going to head out and hopefully collect a few samples they could work on until they could get back out again. "She's very nice."

August's face fell into something resembling defeated exhaustion. "You're killing me. I want you to know that."

Robin did already know that, and as far as he was concerned, from now on that was August's problem. "Look, mate, I did what you asked. I had a conversation with her, I even had a date with her. Just back off a bit alright? I'll move on, but in my own time."

The bearded man seemed to deflate a bit at that. "You're right, I'm sorry. Thing is, with all the shit Marian put you through, and is still putting you through, I'd just like to see you find a nice girl this time."

Clapping his friend on the back, Robin assured, "You don't have to worry about that because I'm on to women like that now. There won't ever be another Marian."

August laughed. "Good."

"Do you wanna hug it out like a couple of girls now?" Robin grinned, which gained a snort from his friend and a smack across the back.

"Nah, you know I'm good."

Just then John rounded the corner. His already large form was heavily covered in many layers, topped with one of those fur hats with ears that stuck out about four inches to the sides. "Alright, you crazy son of a bitch. Let's go do this."

* * *

The drive out into the park took him a little bit longer than he had planned. The winding roads into the Arapaho Forest were covered in a good three inches of snow, and even though he knew the mountain roads well, he still took his time getting there. John was sitting in the passenger seat beside him, shaking his head while grumbling at the sudden turn in the weather.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Two weeks of nearly fifty degrees, I went and planned a nature walk for this weekend and now this." John scoffed in frustration.

Robin tried his best not to smile at the man's plight. It wasn't funny, but this was Colorado, what did the large man really expect? They were in the Rocky Mountains, after all.

"What area are we going to again?"

"I thought we'd get the area up by St. Mary's Glacier out of the way?" It was getting to the season where they needed to get out into the field and start observing the health of the many oaks, pines, and cottonwoods before the impending fire season. Robin and John's project was to study the trees and their surrounding environment, not only for conservation assessment but for its potential wildfire risk. He would only need to get a few pictures and a couple of core samples and then he could return later in the spring to assess the terrain.

John blew out a puff of air. "Only you would take us up there today."

Robin grinned. "Two cores and we'll head back."

"It's not me I'm worried about. You see all this," John broke off slapping his rather large stomach with a sardonic smile. "It's called insulation. It's your skinny ass who's gonna freeze out there."

Robin shook his head, turning his attention back on the road. "Is that before or after you have to stop half way up for air?"

John's glower only made Robin laugh more.

Thirty minutes later, Robin grabbed his bore and two long plastic straws to collect his core samples. Zipping up his jacket, he and John hiked their way up the trail.

He heard his friend's heavy breathing from behind him. Deep puffs of air that had him slowing his pace, taking his time to let John catch up. He supposed his mind had been elsewhere.

"How'd your date with the teacher go?" the big man's voice asked from behind him.

Robin stopped in his tracks, turning a bit to look back at his friend who was still huffing his way up the incline. Were all of his friends in on some big ploy against him? "Not you, too?"

The large man gave him a look, one that had the man's face scrunching into something of an offended grimace. "No, not me." He took the last two steps placing him beside Robin, and shrugged, "Date her, don't date her, I don't care. I'm just asking how it went."

"It was alright. She's nice and all, there might be something there, I guess."

"But she's not the one you want."

"Christ, you know, if anyone needs to be set up, it's August and Ruby. Those two could start a gossip column together."

John's chuckle was deep and knowing. "I bet I could find her on Tinder."

"On what?"

"It's a dating app-thing."

"And why would you be on Tinder, you're married?"

"Yeah, the wife and I have this thing that we do. See who can get the most likes…" Robin was staring at his friend outright. The way the man was smiling and going on, Robin had no idea what he was talking about and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know. John must have caught the look he was giving him because he broke off, and clearing his throat he said, "Anyways, I could do a search for her for ya."

"I already have her work number."

"Then call her already and put yourself out of your misery."

"I can't do that." He started walking again, John falling into step alongside him. The trees around them becoming more and more dense the further they climbed. "Don't get me wrong I've thought about it, many times in fact. But really, what would I say? 'Hello Regina. This is Robin Locksley; we had that one night together a few weeks ago and I think you forgot to leave me your phone number when you snuck out the next morning.'"

"What's wrong with that?"

"She obviously didn't want me to have it, John."

"So make the call, let her tell you her reasons for not leaving it and be done. If it's going to hang you up this bad where you can't even enjoy another woman's company, you need to do something."

"We'll see." Robin stepped off the path and into the forest proper. "Right now what do you say we get this done?"

"Now we're talking. Lead the way, my liege."

* * *

What's your problem?" Emma asked, taking a seat across from her at one of the hospital cafeteria tables.

Regina looked up from her Asian salad. "What do you mean?"

Emma let out a snort that was followed by, "You've been quiet since you've been here. Something tells me it's not just me and my kid that's got you down."

Emma's spirits had risen significantly in the last day. The knowledge that her child would soon be back up, happy and healthy, with the aid of a little device and not a transplant, instilled her with hope and relief. Even so, Regina still didn't feel like she should be sharing her problems with her friend so soon. Delaney still had surgery to go through later in the week. "I've been thinking is all."

"About?" The blonde arched a brow at her before picking up her large bacon double cheeseburger. Taking a bite, Emma stared at her expectantly. That was another thing that returned along with her disposition; Emma's appetite.

Regina shrugged. "You, Neal, and the kids, mostly. What I would have done if you hadn't let me come stay here after what happened with Daniel."

Emma eyed her. "He's not bothering you again, is he?"

Regina cringed inwardly. That wasn't how she meant for it to sound. "No, I haven't seen him since that day," she assured.

"Well that's good," Emma replied. She took another bite of her cheeseburger, and Regina took a bite of her salad. Just when she thought Emma had dropped the conversation, she asked, "What's got you thinking about that?"

"It's nothing..." Regina began and then broke off at Emma's look of disbelief, then insisting, "Really, don't worry about it. You're dealing with a lot right now, you don't need to hear about my problems."

"Wow, must be something big if you don't even wanna tell me about it."

"It's not that I don't want to, but you have Delaney to worry about."

"No, you know it'll be nice to talk about something other than test results and oxygen levels. Besides, I think I could use the break. What's eatin' ya, lady?"

Regina's lips twisted into a sideways smile. Licking them she took a deep breath between them and began, "When I was here last, the night we were supposed to meet, I met someone. He dragged me out of that bar I was waiting in and took me out on a date." Emma's eyebrows rose but she didn't say anything, only listened between sips of her soda, "I don't know what I was thinking, really. He was just so sweet and handsome, and he made me laugh a lot... I went home with him and the next morning I left before he could wake up."

She was looking at her nails. The very outside edges were beginning to chip and peel away, she was really going to need to find a salon or a store nearby with some remover. After a moment, Emma spoke from beside her, "That was almost three weeks ago and you're still thinking about him, so either you want to see him again or you think you're pregnant."

Regina rolled her eyes at the last part because no, she wasn't pregnant. They might have been impulsive, but they both had some sense to stop at the store and grab a pack of condoms beforehand. "I'm not pregnant."

Emma smiled for the first time since she'd been there. "Does Mr. Handsome have a name?"

Her lips quirked up. "Robin Locksley."

"Do you have his number?"

Regina nodded. "I have his work number."

"Give him a call him at work."

"But will he want to talk to me? It's been three weeks."

"Well, you probably hurt his pride a little bit, but I'm sure if you guys hit it off like you say you did, he'll probably forgive you. I wouldn't wait much longer, though."

It was then Emma turned her attention to her meal, leaving Regina with her thoughts. Regina had made the decision to call Robin days before, but it was being there in Denver, at the hospital with Emma and Neal, watching their relationship and how close they were, how much he worshiped and loved her, that solidified her decision. Not every man was going to be like Daniel. Because there were men out there like her father and Neal… and Robin... who gave her hope that love could be something more than control and weakness.

She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

"It's stuck."

Robin looked up from the first core sample he was just about to label with the date and location. He wasn't sure if he heard John right and asked, "It's what?"

John gave the borer another great tug and then repeated, "It's stuck. It's not coming out."

"Damn," Robin said, rising to his feet and looking up at the old oak. "It must be rotting. Let me try."

With a great snort, John began, "Right because if I can't get it, you're going to."

Robin ignored his large friend. Approaching the tree, he took hold of the instrument and tried a gentle approach at first, not wanting to damage the sample they'd drilled, but if they couldn't get it out they wouldn't have a sample anyways.

"Alright, watch out," Robin said. John moved from behind him to his side, and Robin kicked a leg up bracing it against the tree then pulled with all his might. Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, he felt it begin to give, so he pulled harder and it was on that last tug back he felt himself slipping a little too late.

The borer gave way, and so did his footing. The slick fresh snow carried him down a small incline and over a small ten-foot cliff. Robin rolled and crashed into shrubs, and only stopped when his back impacted against an old fallen pine. His head was ringing, and when he opened his eyes, there were small bursts of light all around, but it was nothing compared to the sharp cutting pain in his arm. He tried not to cry out but it was impossible.

Somewhere he could hear John's frantic shouts calling his name. He tried to sit up, but every move had his teeth gnashing together as pain like nothing he'd ever felt before seared through him. He was pretty sure he had dislocated his shoulder.

"Holy shit, Robin," John said, coming to a stop beside him. "Aw, hell, don't move."

There was something in John's look that told Robin it was more than just a dislocated shoulder. "What is it?" he managed to bite out.

"Your arm's cut pretty bad." The large man removed his coat, and then his flannel shirt. Taking out his pocketknife, he began to cut the fabric, tearing it into one long strip. Robin watched him with half lidded eyes. His chest rising and falling with painful breath, the fall knocking the wind straight out of him. Kneeling down beside him once again, John told him, "Alright, this is probably going to hurt but I've got to stop this bleeding"

Robin's head fell back against the tree. "Just do it."

* * *

Standing outside Regina pulled her coat tightly around herself. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, fingers nervously pulling up the number she stored a few days before.

She licked her lips, pushed on his number and brought it to her ear. As it began to ring she couldn't help the butterflies that erupted in her belly, but then as it rang and rang and rang, her heart fell, and then it was his voice, a recording on his voicemail informing the caller he wasn't in but to leave a message and he would call back at his earliest convenience.

There was a beep, and she opened her mouth but her words stuck. What if he didn't want to hear from her. God, she couldn't keep doing this to herself. She needed to say something, anything and soon. "Hi, Robin. It's… it's Regina. I know it's been a while… I'll try calling you back later."


	5. Chapter 5

As he was wheeled into the emergency room at Denver Hospital there were only two things Robin registered. First and foremost, the pain. The agonizing, white hot shooting pain that burned through him everytime he moved or took a deep breath. Then, his son. Though he knew Roland was safe and sound with Anna, she would expect him to be there just after five to pick him up, and somehow he doubted he'd make it.

He hoped he told John about Roland. Could have sworn he handed the man his phone and told him to call his sitter. Tugging his eyes open, Robin looked around the room he was in. When did he get here and where the hell had John gone? There were voices all around, none of them belonging to his friend, and then someone was beside him flashing a bright light in his eyes.

He wanted to squint, but the hand on his face was holding his eye open, and then other other. If he had the energy he'd punch the prick, or at the very least, threaten to stick that light in a place the physician would find very unpleasant. "You're going to need surgery, Mr. Locksley."

Surgery? Shit. Robin's head fell back against the bed. "Ah, Christ," he said to the room. He couldn't have surgery. He was a single father, with a son whose mother was three states away and wouldn't answer her phone if his life was dependent upon it. He was about to bring up his one good arm to reach into his shirt pocket, but then a sharp stabbing pain shot through it, and he realized someone had not only removed his shirt but had stuck him with an IV. "What the...? Where are my clothes?"

"We had to cut them from your body, Mr. Locksley," one of the nurses replied, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

The man in the blue outfit with the light was talking to him again, "Mr. Locksley, are you with me?"

"What?" Robin looked up and he realized the doctor was waiting for a response. "Yeah, surgery. Right. How long will it take?"

The doctor took a tablet from one of the nurses, tapping the screen and swiping at it. "It's a pretty simple procedure. I'm going to go in and repair the muscle, you'll need a few staples and then we'll stitch you back up. Are you allergic to anything? Any medications?"

He shook his head, and then saw movement near his head and relief filled him when he looked up at the familiar face of his friend. "John, take my phone. It has Anna's number. Will you get Roland for me?"

Stepping more into Robin's view, John put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, don't worry. Mackenzie is already on the way to get him."

"We're gonna need to get you prepped for surgery, now. Your friend can come back tonight."

Robin frowned at the physician's not so subtle request for John to leave while he was arranging care for his child. John must have felt the same, his glare doing well to keep the physician from saying any more when he didn't move. After a moment, he looked back down at Robin. "Do you want me to call anyone?"

Robin thought about that. His parents were in the UK and there really was no one else. Marian wouldn't care since there was someone who would look after Roland, and he knew John would contact the Park. Robin shook his head. "No, just be sure to get Roland from Anna."

John gave him a nod. "We got him, bud."

* * *

Closing her eyes and resting her head against the chair Regina let out a long slow breath between her lips before moving her head to one side and then the other, attempting to stretch some of the tension from the last couple days spent in the hospital and away from the comfort of her own bed. Not that Emma and Neal's spare bed was uncomfortable, but her back missed the softness of her pillow top mattress.

Standing from the cushioned chair, which as the days went on started to feel less cushioned and more thinly padded. Regina stretched. She was in desperate need of a few yoga sessions and a good massage. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Emma looked up from the book she was reading watching her stretch. Her expression was sympathetic when she said, "Hey, there's really nothing for you to do. If you want to go back to the house, Neal or I can take you back…"

"No, I'm fine," Regina began, then gestured over to the bed, to where the kids who were engrossed in a game on Henry's iPad. "Besides I promised Delaney a game after she and Henry finish up. I'm just going to stretch my legs for a few minutes."

"Okay."

Emma went back to her book, and making sure to grab her phone, Regina stepped out of the room and into the hall. Delaney's doctor was at the nurses station speaking with Neal. He caught Regina's eyes, and gave her the most perceptible of nods and a hint of a smile as she passed. _Yeah, that ain't happening_ , she thought. While the younger doctor was nice, he looked like he hadn't brush his hair, or shaved for that matter, in weeks. He was _definitely_ not her type.

Raising her hand she covered a wide yawn that came from out of nowhere, and she picked up her pace. Maybe a walk would help wake her up and help with her stiff back.

* * *

After twenty minutes of wandering, she pulled out her phone frowning at it when the screen still appeared blank. The only notifications from her sister and her news feed. She had to admit she was disappointed he hadn't called. Her mind reasoned that he was probably working, though she wondered what he would be doing out in the snow, and then again, maybe she was just too late. Maybe he wasn't going to call her back. It would serve her right after the way she left things.

 _Ugh, it has only been five hours, Regina_ , she scolded herself as she rounded another corner. Maybe he wasn't even in the office today, he could have taken the day off, or hell, he could be on vacation and might not get her message for a while.

That last thought made her stomach sink.

Stopping in her tracks, she stuffed her phone back into the pocket of her sweater and took in her surroundings. Looking around at the unfamiliar walls, her shoulders dropped. Great, she was so distracted with her thoughts, she now had no idea where she was. With a sigh, she was about to turn back the way she came when she heard someone say her name.

"Regina?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, and her eyes widened right before they narrowed. She squinted down the hall. It couldn't be but...her mouth dropped open. It was _him_.

"Robin?" Her feet were moving towards him, carrying her to the end of the hall where he was lying on a gurney that was being pushed by two nurses and a large bearded man who was trailing behind them. Her mouth had gone dry and her heart was beating so hard felt like it would come out of her chest seeing him like this.

He grabbed the man beside him, a man who she could only guess to be his friend by the look of him as he didn't fit in with the other two male nurses in dark blue scrubs. "Holy shit, stop," he all but shouted at them and reluctantly, they did as he asked. "Regina, is that you?"

When she finally reached him, she didn't even think about taking his hand, she just did. "Robin."

He was grimacing, trying to sit up and one of the nurses placed a hand on his chest. "Mr. Locksley, we're going to need you to stay still."

But Robin paid them no mind, instead he was looking up at her like he hadn't a care in the world about his injuries, which she could see now. A cut on his forehead that had already been bandaged and his arm that was wrapped and stained with blood. "John, this is Regina."

The man standing beside him blinked at her. His eyes narrowing, like he wasn't sure whether to believe it or not. "You're really her?"

"I am," she confirmed with a scowl. _Wasn't it obvious?_ she wanted to ask but didn't. Letting her irritation go, she returned her attention back to the man in the bed who was gripping her hand as if he would never let go. Gently, she asked, "Robin, what happened?"

His brows fell. He looked confused for a moment then looked over at his arm and said, "Oh, this? I fell off a small cliff but it's alright they're just gonna fix it up real quick."

 _He fell off a cliff?_ she screamed internally. Questions tumbled through her mind, but she knew she didn't have time to ask.

The nurses were staring at one another impatiently and then one said, "Okay, Mr. Locksley, we gotta go..."

Robin shook his head and she cringed. She wanted to tell him to go, to let them take care of them and she'd be right here when he got back but she couldn't because he was gripping her hand and already speaking. "Wait, hold on. Regina, I've got to tell you something."

She could feel all their eyes on her, but she couldn't let him go. Not with that desperate look in his eyes, without hearing what he needed to say; it would only agitate him and she didn't want him going into surgery that way. So if letting him speak helped calm him so be it, and these idiots could just wait another minute. "Okay."

"Regina, I've got you in my head and heart. I know that's stupid, but I do. I've thought about calling you every single day. I've even got your work number. I looked you up, I know I probably shouldn't have but I did… I saved it in my phone. I know the distance between us is great but at the risk of sounding like a complete idiot, I want to _date_ you despite the fact that you live half a continent away… You're gorgeous and amazing… and Christ-almighty, sexy as hell… I mean, the best bloody sex I've ever had..."

His friend spoke up loudly from beside him, interrupting him, " _Okaaaay_ , Robin! Hey, they've got to take you to surgery."

Regina could have kissed him because while Robin's words did funny things to her heart, she could feel her face flaming red, and a tiny part of her just couldn't believe him.

Again, Robin looked confused. His face became a blank stare as he said, "Surgery, what for?"

The large bearded man from beside him let out a heavy exhale and holding out a hand pointed to his injury. "Your arm."

"Shite-" Robin began but broke off, a heavy frown pulled his lips down and he asked, "What the hell happened to my arm?"

The man named John rubbed a hand over his face. "You fell out by St Mary's."

Robin's head was shaking. "I haven't been to St Mary's since Father Wren left."

Exasperated, the large man said with emphasis, "Not the _church,_ the _glacier_."

"Oh, bollocks!" The two nurses were chuckling, making Regina frown up at them until his voice was saying her name and asking, "Regina, you're going to be here right? When I get back?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Of course, she would be. How could she not be? She hardly wanted to leave his side now. Bringing her free hand up, she ran it through his hair, as she assured, "I'll be here."

His hand tightened in hers. "Promise?"

"I promise," she told him, her tone soft, attempting to instill some sort of trust into it so he would let them take him. Looking back up, she gave one of the nurses a nod.

"Okay let's go, Romeo."

They started to move and he finally let go of her hand. Whatever medication they injected into the IV was pulling him further and further under. His friend was still there, standing in the same spot, staring at her from across the small hall. Swallowing, she asked him, "How long will he be in there?"

"Not long. The doc said it would be just a few hours." The look he was giving her was measured, protective. "He's crazy about you, you know. I hope you really meant what you said. You'll be back to see him?"

His words struck at her core. As crazy as it was, she couldn't imagine ever walking away from him after tonight, previous insecurities be damned. "I will."

* * *

Walking into Delaney's room, Regina wasn't quite sure how she found her way back. Couldn't remember much of the walk there, only the image of Robin lying on the bed, the bandages on his forehead and arm. And the blood.

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Taking her vacant seat next to Emma, Regina was thankful to see her half full bottle of water was still there. She uncapped it, brought it to her lips and took a few slow slips, feeling Emma's eyes on her.

"You okay?"

Regina sat back and shook her head. "Robin's here."

Emma's forehead creased as her brows rose in interest. Her book fell to her lap. "What? You saw him? Here in the hospital?"

"I ran into him in the hall downstairs," Regina began, then swallowed before finishing, "He was just going into surgery."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Jesus, talk about small worlds. Is he okay?"

She brought her hand up and rubbed her forehead. God, was he okay? She didn't even know for sure. "I guess? He hurt his arm and he had a cut on his forehead, but he was pretty out of it."

"But he saw you?" Emma asked.

Her head rose and fell. "I didn't even know he was there until I heard him call my name."

"What did he say to you?"

Regina closed her eyes. What _didn't_ he say to her would be a better question. "Let's just say I don't have to wonder anymore about his feelings for me."

Emma's eyes widened, her face grimacing. "Is that a good thing or bad?"

"Good." Pausing, Regina looked over at her friend. But did he mean it? Could he? She could remember back not so long ago a news story about a man who after surgery didn't even recognize his wife. It was actually a really cute story because the husband was so amazed that he married someone so beautiful but still, the thing was he was coming off drugs. Sure Robin had been more lucid, in the beginning at least, but what if he hadn't meant what he said? If a man could forget he was married, there was a good possibility Robin could have forgotten any other feelings he had toward her. Finally, she looked over at Emma who was looking back expectantly and she shrugged. " _If_ he meant any of it."

Her friend's face softened and she reached over, patting her on the knee. "I'm sure he did. Even if he was high on whatever they gave him, he had to mean some of it. It loosens the tongue, like alcohol. I doubt anyone could think straight enough to lie."

There was that, Regina thought, then took a deep breath before adding what she'd been thinking, "But they can forget things."

"Okay, you've got me there." Emma sat back and exhaled. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Wait for him to get out of surgery." She looked away, over at where the kids were still playing on the bed, then back. "He made me promise I'd come see him," she admitted the last part reluctantly.

Emma's head tilted and she gave her a tight look like Regina might not like what she was about to say. "Can't say I blame him. Guys afraid you're gonna disappear again."

"I just hope he's okay," she murmured, glancing down at her hands. Back to that hideously chipped nail polish she really had to get taken care of someday.

"Neal should be back soon. I'm sure he could check up on him for you."

Her head shot up. "Would he?"

Emma let out a soft snort. "Regina, you dropped everything just so I could have an extra shoulder to cry on. He'll give you just about anything right now."

Regina's face softened. True she did come all this way for her friend, but it was more than just a shoulder to cry on. "I did it for Delaney, too."

"I know, and so does he. Which is why he'll check up on your boyfriend."

A small bubble of laughter filled her chest, one that she couldn't hold back and she shook her head. "He's not my boyfriend."

"No, maybe not now, but he probably will be." Emma smirked, and then Delaney and Henry were declaring their game finished and all talk of boyfriends ceased.

* * *

She tried to keep herself busy, so for the past hour she had played chess, checkers, _Cut the Rope_ and _Where's My Water_ with Delaney on her bed. The five year old's energy had been up what with being confined to a bed all day. Boredom and tiredness were quite a combination and the more the young girl yawned, the more drowsy Regina became to the point she rested her head back against the pillow. Her thoughts drifting to the man a floor below, hoping beyond all hope his surgery was going well.

It wasn't until Neal's voice filled the room, did her head snap up. She had fallen asleep.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"Dad, I'm about to beat this level finally," Henry told him from where he'd been laying on the cot in the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah? Let me see."

Neal set his clipboard on the bed beside Regina and Delaney, making his way to Henry. With Delaney's upcoming surgery, knowing he would be taking some time off, Neal was taking advantage of the time they were waiting for the antibiotics to kick in and checking up on some of his patients.

Emma, who was playing a game of _Candy Crush_ , without looking up from her phone told him, "Babe, Regina needs your help."

"Sure, what's up?" Neal's head whipped up. "Do you want to go back to the house?"

He took a seat next to his son, and Regina watched while Emma's lips pulled up into a grin. "Nah, she needs you to find her boyfriend."

"Her what?" Neal looked up from the game he had been watching Henry play.

Regina gave Emma a look the blonde couldn't misinterpret, as she said, "He's not my boyfriend."

"His name is Robin!" Delaney called out surprising the adults in the room.

Regina turned to Delaney, trying her best to hide her smile, then reached for her little sock covered feet, giving them a good tickle, making the girl shriek with laughter while she said, "I think some little girl was listening to me and her momma's conversation."

Neal, who still had no idea what anyone was talking about asked, "Robin, who?"

Delaney rested her head against Regina's chest, and Regina cuddled her goddaughter close while she explained, "Someone I know is here and in surgery. I was wondering if you could find out how he's doing for me?"

Neal was nodding his head, looking back a forth between her and his wife. "Yeah, sure. What's his name?"

"Robin Locksley."

"Okay." Neal picked up his clipboard. "I gotta run and check up on a couple things then I'll find him. Give me about an hour?"

"Thank you."

* * *

It was more than two hours later that Neal returned. Popping his head into the room he called out softly. "Regina, can I talk to you out here a sec?"

Emma got up from her chair and helped Regina move Delaney from where she was half sleeping on her godmother. Picking her up enough for Regina to move out from under her, she placed a pillow in the spot she vacated. Regina stretched as she made her way out of the room and into the hall. Neal was leaning against the wall down from the nurses' station. She took a breath, hoping beyond all hope Neal found him and that he was okay. Waiting this last hour had been torture for her and she was lucky to have Delaney asleep against her, otherwise, she would have paced a hole into the floor in front of the room. "Did you find him?" she asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

Neal nodded. "I did. He was brought in with a concussion, a few scrapes and a deep laceration on his upper arm which is why he was in surgery. He's already out and snoozing away in room 423, and because of the HIPAA laws I just broke, if anyone asks, you didn't hear that from me."

Regina laughed under her breath, feeling it much easier to breathe. "I won't tell a soul. Thank you, again."

He leveled her with a look. One she'd seen many times over the years when he went all what she and Emma liked to refer to as his "big-brother" mode. "What's the deal with this guy?"

Taking a deep breath, she answered him honestly, "He's someone I went out with on my last trip out here."

"Gotcha. I had to ask," he began, his voice serious like his expression. "Call it be being overprotective but after the last guy, you can't blame me."

Placing a hand on his arm she told him, "I appreciate your concern, but I don't think we have to worry with this one." And she didn't. She didn't know him but it was more of a feeling about him that told her he wasn't anything like Daniel.

"That's good to hear because if not, he's gonna have to answer to me, and if I don't get to him first he's gonna have to deal with Emma."

Regina chuckled. "It won't be necessary."

"Alright, go on," he told her with a jut of his chin. "Go see him, I'll tell Emma."

* * *

"Robin," she whispered into the room, opening the door slowly in case he was asleep so she wouldn't wake him.

Stepping into the room, it was with only a little disappointment she found that's exactly what he was. Fast asleep, covered with blankets to his waist, his right arm was bent at the elbow, hand and forearm braced against his chest in a sling that was also wrapped securely against him in case he moved in his sleep, she guessed. The closer she came, the more Regina could see the heavy bandaging from halfway up his bicep.

 _He really did a number on himself_ , she thought. His room was dark, save the sliver of light coming in from where she left the door open. There was a chair beside his bed, and she took a seat. Looking over at the whiteboard it showed his name, his nurse, the medication he was on and the time for his next dose. There were still a few hours before that, before whoever this Lindsey nurse was came in and shooed her from his room. With a quiet exhale, she sat back deciding to stay for a while anyways. She watched the rise and fall of his chest with every deep breath that he took as she thought over his words to her. She had no doubt he meant what he said but how realistic it was going to be for them, that's what worried her.

"Regina?"

Her eyes rose up, he was blinking and moving his head in her direction. Regina stood from the chair. "Hey, I'm here."

"Thought you'd left…" His eyes closed and then opened once more. She could tell he was fighting hard to stay awake.

Standing, she took his good hand and brushed his hair back from his brow. "I'm not leaving. Are you okay?"

Nodding his head he leaned toward her touch. "Mm, tired."

"You need to sleep," she told him.

His eyes opened long enough to hold hers before closing them once again. His voice was rough like gravel when he asked, "Stay with me?"

Regina looked over her shoulder, then back at him. She wasn't so sure about this. He just had surgery and she could just see a nurse walking in and scolding them for acting like juveniles that had been separated by their parents. "Here?"

He glanced down at the bed and said simply, "There's room enough."

Tucking her hair behind her ears she fought a smile. "I suppose I can stay for a while."

The relief he felt when she agreed to stay had him tugging her hand as he scooted to the side of the bed as much as he could, while telling her " _come here"_ because he needed her closer. Needed her beside him. Robin would have taken her in his arms if one of them wasn't wrapped securely to his torso. Using his good arm, he put it around her back when she sank down next to him, pulling her against his side. He startled them both by hissing as she accidently pressed on a bruise he didn't even know he had. She raised an eyebrow and scooted out of the bed, to his disappointment. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"It's all right, Robin, I'm here. It's just not likely the best for your bumps and bruises for me to be there right now." She smoothed his hair from his forehead and laid her head down next to their joined hands.

She was there. She was real and there with him. He didn't know how or why, and he didn't need to right at that instance because he could feel himself being pulled under once more. He'd ask questions later. With John's visit with Roland a little while earlier and now Regina here next to him, right now he had everything he needed. Robin closed his eyes, breathed in the smell of her light familiar perfume, until the world faded away.

* * *

It wasn't much later, his head came up, inhaling sharply at the feel of her moving away from him. "Regina?"

Still beside him, she murmured, "I need to go get Henry home, but I'll be back in the morning."

Henry. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled the name. It was the name of a child, her godson… Licking his lips, he dropped his head back to the bed. Whatever medication they were syphoning into his veins was making him groggy, the edges of everything around him feeling fuzzy. He wished she didn't have to go, but she had priorities other than him at the moment and he understood. "Alright, if you must."

When he opened his eyes again, he saw that even she looked tired and he wondered if they both had fallen asleep. "I must," she said with a small smile and then, "Do you need anything before I go? Do you want me to call a nurse? Do you need anything for the pain?"

He shook his head, sure once she was gone he would be out like a light. "No, I'm alright." A thought struck him then, and he told her, "I wouldn't say no to a kiss though."

Her nose scrunched when she laughed at him. "You're terrible."

"I am, yes," he confessed without an ounce of shame.

Sitting up at the edge of the bed, she regarded him. Her warm brown eyes gazed into his, then shifting down to his arm to their hands and back up until they were on his eyes, holding his gaze once again. One of her hands came up to rest gently on his chest near his hand peeking out of the sling. Her smile was soft and lovely, and she paused a moment before leaning forward, feeling his heart thumping wildly beneath her palm, then before he knew it she was leaning in, her lips ghosting along his and he tilted his head meeting her, closing the space between them, sealing his lips to hers.

It was like coming home.

* * *

Neal dropped Regina and Henry off an hour later at their house in Littleton. After baking them a frozen pizza, she sent the boy upstairs for a shower and bed, since it was already after eleven, thanks to her short nap with certain a blue-eyed man. Once Henry was tucked in and out for the night, Regina went upstairs and went into the spare room, grabbed a few things from her bags and made her way to the shower.

She stood under the hot spray, letting it rain down on the muscles of her neck and shoulders, enjoying the feel of the heat after spending a long nerve wracking day in the hospital where she now had two people to worry about instead of one. Thankfully, both on their way to recovery.

Eventually, she pulled herself from the shower. Drying off and dressing quickly, she left the bathroom, crossing the hall to the spare room, where she climbed into bed and after settling released a long heavy sigh.

Regina laid there with her eyes closed. So many thoughts, images, and scenes playing through her mind. Many of them, wondering what would happen tomorrow when Robin was a bit more lucid, and their situation was more real to him.

Turning on her side she tried some meditation breathing she learned in one of the relaxation yoga classes Ursula dragged her to. She didn't mind yoga, she loved it, but an entire class where you sat in one position and did nothing but breathe while trying to clear your mind, only made her mind fill with irritation and impatience.

A growl left her throat and she turned onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Attempting to quiet her mind to get any sort of sleep was proving nearly impossible. She got what she wanted, hadn't she? He wanted them to be together. She hadn't lost out on her chance with him like she thought she had. So why the hell couldn't she sleep?

Picking up her phone from the pillow beside her, she pulled up her contacts. She knew her friend would be asleep, but Regina needed to talk this out and waking Emma or her sister was not an option, so she called the one person she knew would answer.

Ursula's voice was rough with sleep when she answered a few moments later. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I can't sleep." Sitting up in bed, Regina reached over and turned on the lamp beside her.

"So you called me? Girl, this better be good." Regina could hear Lancelot in the background, and Ursula telling him to go back to sleep.

"I saw him tonight," she said knowing her friend would know exactly who she was referring.

"Mmmhmm," Ursula hummed into the phone. "I knew you would."

Regina sighed. "It's not what you're thinking. He was here at the hospital about to have surgery when I ran into him in the hall."

There was a pause and then Ursula's voice asking, "Why was he having surgery?"

"He fell and hurt his arm somewhere up in the mountains."

"Damn. Is he okay?" The concern in her friend's voice was genuine though she never met him, making Regina smile.

"He's fine," she said, and for the first time that night felt so thankful she could say that. "I went and saw him after his surgery. He's tired but he'll be fine."

"Well that's good."

There was silence, and Regina knew her friend was giving her time to get there, to cut to the heart of the matter. Finally, she inhaled through her nose then told her, "He told me he wants to be together."

Not missing a beat, Ursula replied, "And you're surprised by this?"

"He was drugged up." Regina excused then added, "He couldn't have meant it."

Regina closed her eyes. God, she was being stupid. She already had this conversation with Emma, knew better than to keep thinking the way that she was, but she guessed she just needed that extra assurance, especially from Ursula.

"Don't dismiss the drugs," her friend was telling her. "Remember when Lance tore his rotator cuff? The doctors gave him those muscle relaxers, you wouldn't believe how many times that man asked me to marry him in one night."

Regina chuckled. "He did?" Ursula hummed in the affirmative, and Regina sat back against the headboard. "You never told me that."

"Oh honey, like you, I blamed the relaxers. Then a few months ago I told him about it, during an episode of Grey's and you know he didn't remember a thing about that night, but he admitted he had been thinking about it but figured I'd say no. He was right, I would have."

Regina laughed at the outright lie. Ursula was crazy about Lance. "You wouldn't."

"You don't know," Ursula defended through a scoff. "Anyways. We're not talking about me. Do you wanna be with him or not?"

Regina bit her bottom lip. "It's not that simple."

"But it is," Ursula insisted, her voice going harder. "It's a yes or a no and then you both figure it out as you go."

Looking up at the ceiling she thought back to after she broke up with Daniel, how she said she never wanted to get herself into this mess again, and now here she was. "Why am I doing this?"

"Because it's time. Time for you to move on from Daniel. I know it took me a long time before I could, but when you find the one that makes you feel safe you stick with it. And it helps if they're stubborn." Her friend yawned and then said, "You're not with him right now?"

She let out a breath. "No, I'm going to see him tomorrow. I just can't seem to stop thinking about how hard this is going to be."

"It's that right there that's keeping you awake. You want answers and certainty, and you don't have those. I hate to say it, but if you're going to get into a relationship with a man half a country away you're going to have to get used to uncertainty. Spontaneous is gonna become your new favorite word."

"Spontaneous isn't in my vocabulary," Regina grumbled.

"Then girl, expect a present from me on your desk when you get home because I'm about to go out and get you one of those "word-a-day" calendars cause you're gonna need it." Regina made a noise through her nose, Ursula picking up on it immediately, continued on, "Stop it, you'll be fine. You picked up and went there at the drop of a hat for Emma, didn't you?"

"Because Delaney was sick…" she defended.

Ursula's breathy chuckle filled the line. "Doesn't matter why, you're there aren't you? And you're fine. Stop worrying so much about things you have no control over. Besides, it was thanks to spontaneity that got you good and laid against a wall."

Regina rolled her eyes, though it was half hearted, a smile pulled her lips up. "You're never going to let that go are you?"

"Not any day soon that's for sure. Now stop keeping me up. Some of us have to go to work tomorrow."

"Alright." Regina chuckled, then her voice softened. "Thank you."

"Any time, girl. Good night."

Hanging up with her friend she checked that her alarm was on and then tossed her phone down on the bed beside her. It was just after one, she was going to have to make one hell of a strong pot of coffee in the morning.

* * *

Six AM came early, and she found herself spending more time in front of the mirror than she usually did these last few days in Denver. She didn't go too overboard, but she did make sure to put on a little bit more eyeshadow and traded her clear lip gloss for something with a bit more color. She chose dark jeans, a soft thin back tee and a warm maroon cardigan. There was still a lot of snow on the ground, so she pulled on her black knee-high boots.

When Emma picked her and Henry up an hour and a half later, the blonde's brows rose, but thankfully, she said nothing. Only smiled a knowing smile before passing Regina a large drip coffee she picked up on the way.

Delaney's surgery was scheduled for two o'clock that afternoon, so after some good morning's and a few cuddles from her favorite girl, she excused herself to go and check on Robin.

As she neared his room, nerves and anxiety bubbled up in her chest so much so that she had to stop just outside his door and take a couple of deep breaths. Moment of truth, she told herself, then rolled her eyes at how true that statement actually was.

He was either going to be happy to see her or remember how she had left him before, now that he wasn't doped up, and tell her he was sorry but it would be better if she just went back home.

Another deep breath, and she approached his door, it was only halfway shut, a long curtain blocking the view of his bed. She knocked softly, and then waited until she heard his rough voice call out, "Yeah?"

Stepping around the curtain, she was pleased to see his eyes widen right before his lips pulled up into that handsome smile she liked so much, as she came into the room.

"Hey," she said keeping her voice low, as she came to stand by his bed.

His eyes were heavy and blinking, and he was shaking his head, his voice was just as low, if not more so when he replied, "I thought for sure you were a dream."

She laughed a breathy thing that was mostly from nerves. "I'm real," she assured. Her hand raised, brushing his hair away from his forehead gently, being careful to not touch the bandage there. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've fallen off the side of a cliff." He gave her a tired grin that she couldn't help but reciprocate.

Seeing him lying there like he was, her heart felt like it was somewhere in her throat thinking about how much worse he could have been. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a furrowed brow, like he only just remembered she had been gone these last few weeks. His hand reached out and took hers like an anchor keeping her to him, and filled her with something akin to hope.

The light grasp wasn't enough, not nearly, so her fingers twisted until they threaded easily through his and it was that simple action that tugged his lips up, revealed those dimples she had missed all these weeks. " _That_ is a long story. One I'll tell you when you're feeling better, but the short version is my goddaughter, Delaney, is going to be having surgery so I came back to be with her and her mom."

His brow furrowed. His concern shown in his eyes and gruff tone. "She alright?"

"She's going to be fine," she assured. Looking over him, a thought crossed her mind that caused her to shake her head softly.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Remembering earlier yesterday morning, when she stepped outside long enough to make the call she'd been putting off, all the while he was up on a mountain. "This explains why you didn't answer your phone."

His eyes closed, and his head fell back against his pillow. "You called?"

"Mmhmm, I called your work and left you a voicemail yesterday. Robin, I wanted to tell you, the way that I left, I'm sorry."

"Regina-"

"No, let me finish," she said cutting him off because she'd been thinking of what she'd say to him all night and she needed to get it out. "It wasn't because of you or anything you did. It was all me and my own stupid fears. Fears that had nothing to do with you or us, but with me."

His thumb was rubbing against the side of her hand. "What fears are those?"

She smiled softly, her gaze falling to their hands. Oh how she wished she could tell him everything, it would make it so much easier for him to understand, for them to move forward, but now wasn't the time for that. Not while he was recovering. They would have time to talk about it later. "Mostly all the things that would have happened next. Would we have wanted to see each other again? How would we do that living so far away and other things. Things we can talk about later."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Her dark eyes met his blue. "Do you have any idea how many times I've wanted to call you over these last few weeks?"

"I do, you told me in the hall." She tried oh so hard to fight the smile that was beginning to form but it was useless. The color that rose up his neck and cheeks made it impossible not to.

"I'm sorry about that." A grimace formed, had him closing his eyes tightly for a few seconds then one eye cautiously popped open to look at her, making her laugh, before opening the other and saying, "I admit I don't remember all that much. Did I make a complete arse of myself?"

"No, not at all." At his questioning glance, she continued, "Okay maybe a little."

"What did I say?"

"Oh, you know… the typical things a man says to a woman when they're high on painkillers and about to go into surgery."

"Ah, the can't live without you kinda stuff, then?"

She laughed lightly, feeling pleased with that. "Pretty much. Do they really mean it? The men?"

"Every word."

The door to his room opened just then, and Regina's eyes widened as a lovely tall blonde came rushing in.

"Robin, are you…" the woman trailed off, coming to an abrupt stop just inside the room. "Oh, I didn't realize you had company."

"Kathryn." Robin looked surprised to see the blonde there. There was a tension that filled the room and then Robin said, "Kathryn, this is Regina."

Regina smiled at the woman, unsure of her connection to Robin. "Nice to meet you."

The woman smiled back though it looked almost forced. "You as well." Almost dismissing her, she turned her attention to Robin. "August called and told me what happened. I was worried."

"I'm alright, just a couple of scrapes," Robin told the blonde.

The air in the room became thick, and unsure of the reason why, Regina smiled down at Robin. "I'm just going to step into the hall a minute. I need to let someone know where I am. I'll be right back."

She let go of Robin's hand and took a step away from the bed. His brow furrowed, and his lips pulled into a frown. She could tell he didn't want her to go but she felt like she needed to, even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

There was a silence in the room that hung between them until they heard the door shut softly behind Regina. He was going to have to have a chat with August, while he appreciated Kathryn's concern for him, her presence there wasn't necessary by any means. Though he had agreed to their friendship, it was obvious it meant more for her than it seemed. She was still standing there, holding her jacket in her arms which were crossed over her chest, before taking a few steps into the room proper but didn't come any closer.

After a moment, she said, "So that's her."

Robin nodded. There was nothing he could say or do to make this situation anymore comfortable. "It is."

"She seems very nice," she remarked, but her tone suggested indifference, if not a little resentful. Her blue eyes held his, and he offered her a small smile, they both knew whatever could have been was now over.

"She is. I think you'd like her."

Kathryn was quiet for a moment, her gaze shifting out the window, to where the sun was beginning to bathe the city in morning light. "I probably would. Okay, well, I should probably go, I have classes this morning."

His lips pulled up. "Alright, go easy on those science majors."

Her smile was soft and she held his for a minute before she began to shake her head. "It's a shame because I felt that connection with you that could have been more between us, but I understand."

Perhaps it could have worked out between them had he never met Regina, but he had. And even as sweet and attractive as Kathryn was, his struggle to move on would have ended them before long because he knew he would compare them. As brief of a time he spent with Regina, she would still have been in his mind for a long while had she never returned.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn." And he was. He was sorry she was dragged into this mess and if he could take it all back, never involving her when he knew his heart was taken, he would.

Kathryn shook her head again. "Don't be. You were honest about her from the beginning. I wish you the best and as your friend, if you ever need anything… well, I'll always be around."

There was an implication there. He wasn't a fool. He knew what she meant by that. When Regina wasn't there she would be. He would have told her that wasn't going to happen but instead he smiled a bit, just enough to look grateful and said, "Thank you."

She paused before the door and turned back to him. "I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

Opening the door to his room, Regina let it close behind her. He noticed she hesitated only a moment but then she was moving towards him, back over beside his bed once again. "I hope I didn't scare her off."

He shook his head. "You didn't. She had to get going."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just you."

After what seemed like an eternity, she asked, "Do you want to tell me about what just happened?"

He felt a tightness in his stomach, fear and guilt tearing at his insides, making him feel sick. He couldn't lose her over this. As innocent and as justified as it was he couldn't lose her. His voice was steady but his heart was hammering in his chest. "A couple weeks after you left my friend, August, thought the way for me to get over you would be to fix me up. He called me up saying he wanted to meet for a drink. Come to find out August's girlfriend Belle, had brought along Kathryn. We talked through a couple of drinks and one coffee date, where she and I agreed it would be better if we were just friends… and that was all."

She didn't answer right away. Her eyes looked everywhere in the room but at him. "I see."

His insides tightened even more, when she didn't say anything more he said, "Regina, I never would have if I had known-"

"No, I know," she interrupted, and closed her eyes. "You don't have to explain. I'm the one that left."

He thought he heard something in her tone, something that told him her anger wasn't directed at him but at herself. He frowned. He couldn't have that either. "While that may be, I need you to know nothing happened with Kathryn, and nothing ever would have."

Her eyes were open once again. Looking at him, with mixed skepticism and amusement. "You're sure of that, are you?"

"I am, because even if I'd never met you, it wouldn't have happened. She and I... there was no spark, and I wouldn't have given her a chance. Besides, I would have called you had you not called me." He surprised himself with his immediate response but knew without a doubt that it was true nonetheless.

She gave him a look then. A look that he couldn't help but find incredibly sexy. The arch of her brow, and lowering of her voice, as she replied, "I _did_ call you," was his undoing. Oh how much he wanted her.

"And had I received your message I would have been calling you straight back." He took her hand again, feeling like the touch might somehow soothe whatever feelings remained from Kathryn's presence. Though he was no fool, he knew it was going to take more than a touch and some empty words to make up for his misstep, because this -where they were right now- happened, and whether or not he had all the right in the world to move on after she had left, he could tell it hurt her that he'd tried. "I'd like to explore this thing between us. Give _us_ a chance."

Her head tilted, eyes softening and then looking away, those dark lashes fluttered as she blinked and then she was clearing her throat, taking a breath between her parted lips. For a moment he felt his heart all but stop, could have sworn she was about to tell him, no. That he had ruined his chance, but her gaze came back to his, and the moment her lips began their upward ascent, only then was he able to breathe. Able to relax.

She paused. He could see she was thinking while she looked at him. When she spoke, it was with a determined, "It'll be hard."

Shaking his head, he told her, "I don't care."

She was chuckling lightly. "You will eventually when you're here and I'm back at home."

"That's what skymiles are for," he quipped, making her sigh, but oh the smile he'd drawn from her. He had her and they both knew it, and he grinned. "What do you say, love?"

Her eyes rolled to the ceiling but her smile was still there. "Stop with the dimples, I think you already know the answer to that."

"All the same, I'd still like to hear it."

She was biting her cheek, her eyes falling again only this time for a whole other reason. His thoughts go inward, his chest filling with a burning feeling he hadn't felt in so long. Taken, he was utterly taken by her, he thought.

Her top white teeth sunk into her bottom lip, a moment before she gave him his answer. "Yes, I say yes."

His bright smile completely lit up the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

He was grinning at her. Grinning like he just won some kind of prize and she just happened to be it. She couldn't believe they were doing this, and yet she knew it was inevitable. She hadn't been able to get him out of her mind, and she doubted she ever would have. He would have been one of those " _what if's"_ she'd always look back on. Fortunately for him, she was never one for looking back. Shaking her head, she tried to subdue her smile because his was ridiculously infectious, as she told him, pointedly. "You're an idiot."

His lips pressed together, and he had the good grace to look abashed. A heavy breath in and out, and then a nod. "I am aware of that, yes."

 _Good_ , she thought, a little bit bitter and, quite honestly, slightly _hurt_ that he had gone out with this woman, while also claiming he couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe it was irrational, and even unfair of her to hold it against him, but it was something she needed to tell him. Otherwise, it would weigh on her, and she needed to get it off her chest so she could let it go. Her voice lowered, and she admitted, "I'm still not happy with you right now, even though I have no right to be."

Robin knew what she was referring to. Regina could tell by the way his eyes fell for a moment, slightly guilt-ridden.

"I suppose that's fair." He was looking up at her with those eyes, the same ones that had her following him out of a bar and onto a date all those weeks ago. Her heart softened a bit. It was only two dates with this woman. They weren't even together then, so she couldn't hold it against him forever.

"How's your arm?" Regina asked, offering an olive branch and attempting to move past the incident with blondey. That's what they were doing now, wasn't it? Moving forward together?

"Sore, but nothing I can't handle," Robin told her. His brow creased, and then he was asking, "And your goddaughter? How is she?"

Clearing her throat, Regina told him, "Delaney's good. She's going to be fine after she has surgery tomorrow. They'll put in the pacemaker and then she should be able to have a mostly normal childhood. She won't be in sports, or run marathons, but that's a small price to pay considering the alternative."

"Indeed. I can't imagine going through something like that with Roland."

"Roland?" Her head tilted, studying him. Robin had this look on his face. One that told her he was playing over their time together and the things they discussed and did _not_ discuss, because if the feeling in her stomach was anything to go by, he was about to tell her...

"I have a son."

Yep, that's what she thought. Licking her lips, she took a breath, trying to ignore the hollow feeling in her stomach. "Oh. Alright."

He was watching her, gauging her reaction to the news. "I would have told you about him on our date but you seemed to prefer to stick to less personal topics," he said with a playful smirk.

She threw him a look, but couldn't argue with that. The moment he asked her about her family, she managed to not only avoid the question, but steer it into a conversation about walking along the Charles River. He was speaking again, his tone full of nothing but the sincerity of a proud father.

"Trust me when I say, my boy is my world. I guarantee you would have heard a lot about him when the time came."

Regina was shaking her head at him, dragging a small smile onto her lips, wanting to reassure him she wasn't upset by his revelation. "It's not like it's a dealbreaker or anything, just a surprise is all. How old is he?"

"He just turned two."

Then the thought, the very real, very serious thought that if all this worked out between them, somehow, someway, she would be a mother, hit her in the chest like a shock to her heart. Her legs felt heavy and her chest burned. Just when she had given up hope she would ever get the chance to be a mother…

Suddenly, Regina found everything, all of this, absolutely hilarious and she started laughing. Robin's brows rose and she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry this is just all so…" she trailed off, turning towards him. "We don't know anything about each other and yet, for some reason, I want to do this."

He grinned at her. "Me too."

She took a breath. "I think it's time we got to know each other a little bit better."

"Any time you want to, love," he told her, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

Her lips pulled up, and she felt herself blush. She didn't know why, but she liked the sound of him calling her that. "Okay, let's do it. You have a son, so were you married?"

"I was, yes. We separated almost eight months ago, and divorced now for four, and I have full custody of Roland. She has visitation on the weekends but as it happens, it's only when it suits her." _Only when it suits her?_ Regina's mind echoed as her brow furrowed. She wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but she was sure it would all come out in the wash the more time they spent together and got to know one another. Still, she couldn't ever imagine putting anything before her child, no matter the reason. His thumb caressed over the back of her hand when he asked, "What about you? Ever been married?"

Regina swallowed, and her gaze fell from his to their hands. "No. I was engaged once, but it didn't work out."

He _ahh'ed_ but didn't comment further.

Raising her eyes, she asked, "Religion?"

"Raised Catholic. And you?" he returned.

Regina straightened, and smiling, she gave him points for catching on to her impromptu game of speed dating. "Protestant."

Not that Regina had been to church recently. The last time she'd gone had been about ten years ago, before her father had died, when they would go together on Christmas Day. She hadn't been back since.

Robin arched a brow, and his lips pulled into a half smile. "Politics?"

Ah, another hot button issue between couples. She raised her chin. "Democrat."

He chuckled, looked relieved at that. "Same."

Gazing into his blue eyes, she couldn't help but think about how much none of that really mattered. His son, yes, but politics and religion, those were trivial details they could work out between them; but that wasn't was their pull to one another. Her eyes roamed his face. She was gazing at the crinkle beside his eyes that showed when he smiled, like he was doing right now; and his strong jaw, covered by his neatly trimmed beard that she remembered tickling her in places that made her shiver. "What do you see in me?"

Robin appeared only momentarily stunned before he shook his head slightly. Sitting forward, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek and held her eyes a heartbeat before saying, "Hopefully the same thing you see in me. A second chance." She began to smile, but bit her lower lip to keep it contained. His face shifted to something a little less serious and bumping the end of his nose against hers, added, "And you're quite good in the sack."

The laugh that bubbled up from deep in her chest came as easily as it had the night they spent together. This was what she missed so much. How much he could make her laugh. And he was pretty damn handsome, too. "You really are horrible."

He ignored her comment and assured, "Try not to worry, love. We'll figure it all out as we go along."

Looking into his eyes, she could tell he meant it. Soon, Robin was leaning toward her and she felt her stomach erupt in a sea of butterflies right before his lips pressed to hers. They shared a collection of kisses, some that lingered and deepened and a few soft and sweet that took her breath away.

All too soon for Regina's liking, Robin was pulling away and telling her, "They're going to send me home later this afternoon."

Licking her lips, Regina tried not to seem as affected by his kisses as she really was. "How are you getting home?"

"My friend John and his wife have been taking care of my son, he'll be coming round to get me. When can I see you again?"

She thought over the next few days and when she would be needed to help out with Henry. "Delaney has surgery tomorrow morning, but I should be able to sneak away Friday."

"Then might I persuade you into visiting an injured ecologist?" He half smiled at her.

"Perhaps." Her eyes shifted to the small tray beside him where a phone rested. Reaching over she took the device and with a raise of her brow, said, "How about we do something we should have done a few weeks ago?"

Grinning, Robin took the phone from her. A small frown pulled his lips down into a scowl. Not used to using his left hand, he fumbled a moment, emitting a soft growl of frustration.

Regina sat up straight, watching, itching to take the phone from him and put in the number herself but she held herself back, instead asking, "Would you like some help with that?"

Robin did his best not to smile. "Are you going to come type for me every time I need to use the phone?"

"Imagining you texting me like this makes it tempting," she mumbled.

Handing the phone to her, Robin shook his head with a bemused grin. "If it's that bothersome."

"It's not, I just want to help." She tapped into his contacts, adding her number to his phone. Then sending a quick text to her phone, she smiled and handed it back to him. "There. And now I have yours."

* * *

Emma sighed as she paced the waiting room floor. "God, this is so nerve wracking. I'm going to need one hell of a drink when this is all over."

Regina watched her. "She's going to be fine."

"I know." The blonde's head fell back, and she brought her hand up to rub her neck. With a groan she commanded, "Talk to me about something. Anything. Tell me about your boyfriend. How's he doing?"

Regina looked away, down at the phone in her hands to keep from smiling like an idiot. "He's good. He went home today."

Emma sat down in a vacant chair beside hers. "Neal told me about his arm. What happened, exactly?"

Regina took a deep breath. "He went out to get tree core samples for work. I'm not all that familiar with what that entails, but he was trying to pull something from the tree and slipped on the snow. When he fell back, he fell down a pretty steep incline that dropped about twenty feet."

"Ouch." Emma's nose scrunched as well as her forehead, no doubt picturing his fall just as Regina had when Robin told her.

"Mmhm," she hummed. "He has at least six good weeks of healing." _If not more_ , she thought. Luckily for him, she would be here and hopefully be able to help him recover faster.

"That's rough."

"With a two-year-old," Regina added, unsure of the reason why. It had just slipped out.

Emma's brows rose. "Oh, so he's got a kid?"

Regina didn't mind. She really didn't. She always wanted children, but with a son in his life, a young son whom he had full custody of, this thing between them needed to be serious. Because it wasn't just them in this; there was a little boy with a mother who was absent and Regina wouldn't be someone who came into his life and left. His mother might think that was acceptable, but Regina didn't. "He does. A son, named Roland, and by the sound of it, his mother isn't really in the picture. She and Robin divorced about four months ago."

"Four months?" Emma gave her a look. A look that screamed judgment.

"They've been separated for eight," Regina clarified, because she _knew_ what Emma was thinking, that getting involved with a man straight out of a divorce was a bad idea. But getting involved with a man whose relationship had been over for almost a year was a little more sensible.

Emma chuckled. "That's better. He didn't happen to mention why they divorced?"

 _Ah, the dirty details,_ Regina thought. "No, but I'm sure I'll find out eventually."

"So, what are your plans now that you've got this guy here and you live on the East Coast?"

One of her shoulders lifted and fell. "I don't know. We'll figure it out."

Emma's look was somewhat impressed. "Well, I'm glad to see you letting go of all that control and going with the flow. There are lots of people out there who do the long distance thing. Just think, you can still have your own time to yourself _and_ have someone give you some on the weekends."

"There's that," Regina conceded while laughing under her breath.

"I know there are times when I have the house to myself when Neal's off with the kids, and I can do whatever I want. Like take a bath without Delaney or Neal walking in, or watching what I want on Netflix without worrying if something's gonna come up X-rated."

"You'd enjoy that for about half a day and then you'd be texting me telling me how much you miss them."

Her friend smiled. "Hey, I was trying to help you here."

Regina groaned. "I know, I'm sorry."

Emma reached over to the small table beside her that held a lamp and several outdated magazines, and took one from the top. Opening it, the blonde glanced at the pages and asked, "So, you spend more time here and make his ass fly there. It won't be so bad. You still gonna stay until next week?"

"I am."

"That's nice. You'll have a little over a week with him."

"Well yes, but I'm still going to be here for you and Neal," Regina said, because while she wanted to take advantage of her time here with Robin, she was there for Emma, and that took priority. While Delaney was going to be fine, a few days rest after her surgery and she'd be back playing and running around at school, Regina was still determined to be there to help.

Her friend seemed to understand that. Tossing the magazine back on the table, Emma looked over at her. "Regina, while I appreciate it, you don't really have to. I mean, when you came here we were sure it'd be a lot worse than it was, and now that it's not, I've got this. Feel free to spend your time with your guy or with us. Just know, I won't hold it against you if you choose him."

Her phone chimed, making her look down. Robin's name was there with a message that read, _Do you know how difficult it is to dress with one arm?_

A smile broke across Regina's face, and she looked up to see Emma watching her. The blonde snorted and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. "I'm going to go grab a drink. You want anything?"

"A water would be great, thanks."

Regina waited till Emma left the room before replying, _I can't say that I do. Do you require assistance?_

 _Is that an offer? Because it's not nice to tease an injured man."_

Regina felt a flutter in her belly, and she realized that is was an offer. She wanted to be with him, and she liked that he wanted her around as well. _Might be... If things go well here._

 _How is she doing?_

With her heartwarming in her chest, she smiled. _He's a good one,_ she thought, touched by his concern for her goddaughter. _She should be about done. We're still waiting for the doctor to come out._

 _I'll send up a prayer for her._

 _That's very sweet, thank you._ She typed back, as her heart melted a bit more.

 _Of course._

* * *

Delaney's surgery went amazingly well. An hour after Robin's last message, Dr. Humbert came into the waiting room, informing Emma the surgery went well and her daughter was in recovery.

Another two hours and Delaney was groggy and in some pain, but she was awake. Her spirits rose with each passing minute, knowing that her hospital stays were all behind her. Emma's bright smile had also returned. Her heart no longer as heavy as it once was.

It wasn't until later that afternoon, when Neal was getting ready to go home with Henry for the night, that Emma turned to Regina and told her, "Neal can take you to see Robin if you want."

Licking her lips, Regina held back a smile. "You won't need-"

"Regina, we've got this," Emma interrupted. "You've spent a week cooped up with me here, you should take some time for yourself."

"I'll message you later."

"Sounds good."

She sent a text to Robin on their way out of the hospital to make sure he still wanted to see her. She didn't want to presume he wanted company, even though his messages were more than clear. _Do you still need help getting dressed?_

 _I've finally sorted it out, but I would not say no to help getting undressed._

She shook her head slightly at the smirk emoji he added to this last text. Men. _Give me your address and I'll see what I can do for you._

Not a minute later, she had his address and another message telling her he hoped she was hungry because he was going to make her dinner. Regina snorted as she imagined him cooking with one arm. Hopefully, it didn't take long for Neal to get there so she could help him before he hurt himself even more.

* * *

Robin was no novice in the kitchen. He could normally whip up something a little bit better than your average meal. When he was married to Marian he did most of the cooking. His ex-wife preferred to order in, which was honestly preferable to her cooking. That old saying " _I could burn water"_ certainly applied to Marian.

However, the challenge of cooking one-handed eliminated quite a few choices for dinner, until there was only one thing he could think of.

Mac and cheese.

And not the kind in the box but the real kind. The one his mum made from real cheese, not some poor powdery packet imitation.

Boiling the pasta was the easy part. While it cooked, he measured and mixed the other ingredients, preparing the sauce and topping. By the time it was in the oven, he was exhausted and hurting. He could take his pain killers, but the pills he was prescribed knocked him on his ass, quite literally. They left him feeling lead-legged and groggy. Just taking half of one earlier that morning made him want to lay down with his son and sleep, and yet he was hesitant to in case he didn't wake with his son. The idea of sleeping while his two-year-old roamed the house unattended was intolerable.

There was a knock on the door and then Roland's cries of " _Daddy!"_ filled the air. Coming out of the kitchen, he found his son in the hall looking at the door with his small brow furrowed. It was true they didn't get much company, aside from August, John, and Marian, so his son was apprehensive in their new home, and it showed on his face.

Brushing his son's hair back from his face, Robin assured him it was alright before heading for the door. When he opened it, it was to Regina's bright smile. A smile she was doing a horrible job of containing, as hard as she tried. "Hey, there."

"Hey, you," Her eyes shifted from his to somewhere around his knees where Robin felt his son hiding behind his legs. Regina kneeled down, and tilting her head to see him better, greeted his son. "Hello," she said in a soft voice.

Putting his hand on the back of Roland's head, he looked down and told him, "Roland, this is Regina. She's going to have dinner with us tonight."

"With us?" the toddler inquired with a puzzled frown.

Robin met Regina's gaze, and he gave her his trademark half-smile. "Mmhmm, that okay?"

"Can Mickey come, too?"

Relief filled him, though he wasn't sure why. It's not like he would need his toddler's blessing or approval, but it was important to him that he accepted Regina. His son was always so leery of strangers, and him taking to her meant something to him. "Yes, my boy, and Mickey, too."

"And Donald Duck?"

Robin laughed, running his good hand through the boy's dark locks. "Yes, the whole clubhouse. Hey, why don't you go get your Mickey to show Regina?"

His son's eyes went wide and then he was off. Running back inside the house like a shot and Regina stood.

Her breathy laugh was infectious. "He's adorable."

"Thank you." Standing to the side, Robin held out his arm. "Dinner awaits."

* * *

He was impressed dinner turned out as well as it had, and he was pretty sure she was as well. He tried to do the dishes, but she was stubborn, turning him away from the sink, walking him back to the table where she told him, in no uncertain terms, to sit and talk to her while she cleaned up.

Amused by her assertiveness, Robin did as he was told. His curiosity about her had him asking about her childhood, where she grew up and he about her family. He wasn't shocked to find she was originally from New York, nor that she loved living in the city, even in Boston. Regina admitted she hadn't spent much time outdoors, but she loved the mountain and trees that Denver offered. Robin secretly couldn't wait to draw that part of her out.

He could see her with him and Roland on their annual trip to Buena Vista. Before Roland, Marian, August, John and his family would go up and stay in their own tents. They'd all camp for a week during the Fourth of July, fishing, swimming, and hiking. That first year of motherhood, Marian had been very careful and protective. So when the time for their trip came around, she had told him she'd go with Roland but only if they stayed in the cabin, and he agreed easily.

Watching Regina, Robin wondered if she would be more of a cabin girl or if he could get her into a tent for a week. Then his mind switched, went from the family camping trip, to them alone. One that was filled with the sounds he'd draw from her with nothing around them but the trees and stars above.

Shaking his head, Robin brought himself back to the present, however regretfully. She was telling him about her sister now, about their teenage years, when her mother placed appalling standards on her, and how she only escaped when she went off to college.

He could already tell if and when he met her mother, he would take issue with her. And that he would have no trouble bringing those issues to her attention. Whether as children or adults, he loathed people acting like bullies.

Before long, when the kitchen was sorted out and his son put to bed, they retreated to the sofa in the living room where he told her about growing up in England. He told her about his parents and his four other siblings, all of whom resented him for being the youngest, for being his mother's 'baby' as it were.

That had a smile tugging at her lips and a mumbled, " _That explains a few things about you."_ It was playful and had him pulling her to him. Finally, after waiting all day, her lips joined his, but the discomfort in his neck and shoulder had him wincing with the strain.

Regina surprised him then. Rising to her knees, she gently swooped a leg over his, straddling him, but making sure to keep back from his injured arm. As her lips fell back on his, he sighed. God, what he wouldn't give to be free of his damn sling, and be able to pull her against him, because one hand just wasn't enough. Not nearly.

Trailing his hand from where it was tangled in her hair, down her neck, her shoulder, and further still, grazing the side of her breast, making her gasp in his mouth, and down even more until he reached the hem of her shirt, pulling it up until he felt the bare skin of her back.

She was soft and smooth, and his head filled with thoughts of their one night together, and oh how he had missed holding her close. So much so.

He hadn't meant to splay his hand and push her forward, but it was in the moment, an automatic thing, just a couple inches forward and when her knee made contact with his elbow, the pain-filled moan that left him could not be helped. His head fell to her shoulder for a moment while the throbbing subsided, and he hissed quietly, "Bloody piss."

"I'm sorry…" she told him, scooting back carefully.

"It's alright." Looking up, he smiled guiltily then leaned toward her, his lips inches from hers and said, "My own fault."

Regina pulled back with a frown. "Robin, you're hurting."

Shaking his head, he murmured, "It's nothing," before replacing his lips on hers. Who was he kidding? His arm hurt like hell, but her lips... he could kiss her forever. Pain or no pain. He wasn't sure how long had gone by but with a swoop of his lips over hers, he shifted and bit back a curse, but couldn't stop the hiss that left his lips.

Regina was sitting back then, scowling and scoffing at him even more, and he couldn't help but think how lovely she looked when she was cross.

"It's not nothing, you're wincing and you forget I know a thing or two about injuries." She raised a brow, and told him, "How about I make you a deal? You let me get you some ice and some painkillers for that arm and shoulder of yours, and I'll sleep over tonight."

"Ah, but will you be here when I wake?" Though he was kidding, and his comment was followed with his own light laugh, she looked down, and away from him. In that instant, he felt like the biggest ass in the world. He hadn't meant to make her feel bad, and he couldn't bear to have that. Raising his good arm, he placed his palm on her cheek, his fingers tangling in her soft inky locks. "I'm sorry, I meant for that to be a joke."

Her lips pulled up. _That's better_ , he thought.

Her voice was soft and held promise when she said, "I'll be here."

He brought her face down. Her lips brushed against his, then her tongue slipped between the seam of his, and he opened for her, thinking he was surely in heaven.

Robin shifted again and this time, he did curse. Regina pulled back, looking down at him with what could only be her I-told-you-so face. Giving in, Robin let out a reluctant sigh. "Alright, ice might be good."

Humming knowingly, Regina slid off his lap and his eyes followed up to where she was now standing in front of him, smiling a mischievous little smirk before leaning down and stealing one more kiss.

* * *

Regina was glad she was there to help him get his shirt off. Just seeing him try to work the buttons an hour after she got his muscle relaxers down him was one of the more entertaining things she had seen in awhile, and it took everything in her not to giggle. After a few moments, when she couldn't take it anymore, Regina stepped up to him.

"Let me." He gave her a lazy smile, making her shake her head at him. She couldn't help but think how adorable he was all drugged up.

"Always, my lady."

Letting out a soft snort, Regina chuckled. " _My lady?_ Now I know you're stoned."

Robin frowned at her a moment, blinking before he leaned down. "I'm not."

Her head tilted up and her eyes closed, his lips ghosting against hers. Her heart jumped right before they fell on hers fully. She finished her task while they kissed, and as his shirt fell open, she placed her hands on his sides. She could feel his muscles tighten under her touch; he was just as affected by her touch as she was to his.

They stayed like that, kissing in the middle of his room for some time, until she finally broke their kiss. With her lips still close to his she told him, "You need to get some sleep."

There were those dimples again, and then, "Can I help it if I want to make up for lost time?"

She giggled as he leaned in again, his lips on her cheek and then moving down her neck. Her head fell back, and her breath hitched as he gently nipped the side of her jaw. "You're only torturing yourself. You know we can't do anything."

He pulled away with another frown. "Why not?"

She chuckled. "You think you can stay still? Not move that arm or your shoulder for that matter?"

"I can certainly try," he said.

Shaking her head softly, with a deep breath she told him, "As much as I want to, I think we should wait, and not just because of your arm, but because we started out so fast. I think it'd be nice to take our time together."

It was his turn to shake his head. His face softened, the look in his eyes changing to something knowing and understanding. "You don't have to explain. I understand, and I agree when you put it that way. There's no rush. I rather like the idea of enjoying this newness."

Relief filled her chest, making her eyes burn. It wasn't that she didn't want this, because she did, (God, did she ever), but she wanted more for them. She wanted to make this work and it be so much more than sex. The sex they were already good at, but she wanted the intimacy. The closeness. And thankfully, Robin did too.

"Good, now that that's settled." She smirked up at him and with a raised eyebrow said, "Let's get you undressed."

His soft chuckle filled the room.

* * *

The next morning he was hard pressed to keep from waking her. She was curled beside him. His injury keeping him from turning and curling around her, preventing him from doing what he really desired, to spoon up behind her and wake her with soft touches and wet kisses.

Robin drew a heavy breath through his nose and let it out quietly. Thoughts such as those would do nothing to help the state of things. Using his abdominal muscles, he pulled himself into a sitting position, taking great care to make as little noise as possible.

Pressing his lips together, he tightened his jaw to keep from cursing out loud. He was still bloody sore, and would be for weeks, but looking over at Regina, he luckily had one hell of a physical therapist that would help see him through it.

Getting to his feet, Robin didn't bother with dressing. He slept in cotton pants last night, and didn't even try to put on a shirt. Popping his head in his son's room, he was surprised to see his dark eyes staring up at the ceiling, and when they saw him, widened, as did his smile.

"Good morning, little lad." Robin walked toward him as the boy sat up, a fist coming up to rub his still sleepy eyes. Holding out his good arm, he told his son, "Let's go downstairs and watch cartoons, eh? Let Regina sleep."

Roland looked over Robin's shoulder in the direction of his room as if expecting to see her there. "Regina here?"

"She is and she's sleeping, so we're going to be quiet this morning."

Roland looked at him as if the very thought of being quiet was the most appalling this the young tot had ever heard. "Daddy be quiet."

Robin laughed lightly. "And Roland be quiet."

His son shook his head with a long drawn out, "Noooooo."

Kissing his cheek, Robin bounced his son in his good arm, taking him across the room to his dresser. After changing Roland, Robin settled his son in the living room with toys, then flipped on some cartoons before making his way into the kitchen to make coffee.

It wasn't until about an hour and a half later, after he'd fed Roland some cereal, picked up the downstairs and started a load of laundry, did she make an appearance.

Robin was just setting his mug in the dishwasher when Regina came into the room looking rumpled and lovely in his tee shirt and boxers. "Sleep well?" Robin teased, and it had her lips pulling up and her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

Her head tilted to the side as she apologized, "I did. I'm sorry I slept so long, but your bed is amazing."

Stepping over to her, Robin reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He was mesmerized by the sight of her fresh-faced and adorably sporting a case of bed head. "Mm, is it now? Then I'll make it my solemn duty you spend as much time in it as possible."

Her bright eyes were searching his, and he could tell she was fighting a smile, amused by his antics. "Oh you will, will you?"

"I will." He placed a quick kiss to her lips and then walked away, over to the counter where he held out a mug for her. "In fact, I was thinking, if you didn't have other plans, how about you stay with us this weekend?"

Regina took the cup with a raised brow. "Us?"

"Roland and me," Robin clarified.

She was chuckling as she walked over to the counter. Setting the cup down, she reached for the coffee and said, "I suppose someone will need to be here to make sure you don't hurt yourself getting dressed."

"I could manage, but I don't mind taking advantage if it means having you here." He wouldn't lie. He wanted her to spend time with him. Well, as much as he could reasonably ask for anyways aware that he wasn't the sole reason she was there, but only one of them.

She was thoughtful for a moment then said, "If I do, I should probably go back to Emma's and get some clothes."

"I can take you. I know I'm needing some things from the store. Coffee for one."

Her voice lowered, her tone grave when she replied, "I definitely can't live all weekend without coffee." They shared a smiled and then her face became serious. "Do you feel up to leaving?"

He shrugged his uninjured shoulder. "I'm sure I can manage."

"You don't mind meeting my friends? They can be a bit… much."

"No, I'd love to." And he did, was excited by the prospect to be truthful. He was ready and willing to dive into this amazing woman's life feet first, straight into the deep end.

By the smile on her face, she was just as happy to take this next step as well. "Alright," she began, taking her full cup of black coffee and bringing to up to her lips. She blew away the steam and then said, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

He stepped up to her, placing his hand low on her back. He brought her against his side, and she grinned up at him before he tilted his head down and met her lips. When he pulled back and looked down into her eyes, he asked, "How bad can they be?"

* * *

The drive to Emma's had been interesting to say the least. Getting himself into the truck had been more difficult than getting Roland settled in his car seat. Once he'd finally gotten in the driver's seat, he quickly realized it wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought. Thankfully, his truck was an automatic, but still, Robin never noticed how much he really used his dominant hand for almost everything. Especially driving.

Regina watched him from the passenger seat, more concerned for him hurting himself than his ability to drive. He hadn't taken any of his painkillers, so at least he was able to drive without the groggy pull of sleep.

When they arrived, Regina helped with Roland, and took his hand as they made their way up the sidewalk. Stepping in the front door, Regina called out, "Emma?"

"In the living room," a woman's voice called out.

Shutting the door behind Robin, Regina guided him to the living room to make introductions.

"Hey, lady. We didn't expect you back so soon," the blonde said without looking up from the book she was reading. At Regina's clearing of her throat, Emma looked up and uttered, "Oh."

"Robin, this is my best friend Emma, her husband Neal, and their Henry. Everyone this is Robin and his son, Roland."

"Nice to meet you," the blonde replied, giving him a warm smile.

With one arm immobile and the other holding Roland, the only thing he could do was smile and nod. "Likewise."

Regina looked over at him, giving him a soft smile, said, "I'm just going to grab some of my things."

He told her of course and to take her time, watching as she went, and then turned his attention to her friends who were looking at him.

"So, you're the guy," Emma said.

He chuckled. Couldn't imagine what she'd been told about him but judging from her look, couldn't have been too bad. "I am."

Neal, who had just taken a drink of coffee, gestured with a jut of his chin towards him and asked, "How's the arm?"

"Painful," Robin began with a grimace, but then smiled and said, "But could be worse, I suppose."

The blonde crossed the room to take a piece of paper from the table Robin was standing near. Smiling at Roland she said, "Hey you." Roland buried his face in Robin's neck making her laugh. "He's a doll."

"Thank you. Can you say hello to Regina's friends?" He felt his son shake his head. "Perhaps next time."

Emma laughed and walked back over beside her husband. "You can have a seat. I promise we don't bite."

Robin took a seat in one of the recliners, adjusting Roland to his lap.

Neal asked, "So, Em tells me you work for the parks?"

"I do."

The man smiled. "Bet you know all the good camping spots."

To some extent it was true. Around the Denver parks, mostly, but he was also familiar with some of the ones around Colorado Springs as well. "Most of them. There are a few I'm particularly fond of."

"That's great, you'll have to let me know of some. I wanna take these guys out this summer."

There was a snort from the end of the couch where Emma was sitting. "You've been saying that for years."

Puffing up, Neal replied, "And this year we're gonna do it."

"All set!" Regina declared, walking back into the room.

Robin smiled at her. That was much faster than he thought she'd be.

"Hey Regina, you'd go camping with us right? Both of you?" Neal asked her.

"Camping?" Taking in Neal's hopeful expression and Emma's look that clearly said she was indulging Neal in his little camping fantasy. Regina met his eyes and shrugged her shoulders, and Robin smothered a grin. "Why not?"

"Yes!" Neal cried out, with a triumphant fist pump in the air. Earning him slap on the arm and a glare from his wife.

"Your daughter's sleeping," she scolded, with a deep scowl.

"Oh, yeah." Neal had the good grace to look a little bit sheepish.

Regina walked over beside Robin. "Okay, so I'll see you both later. Call me if you need anything."

Neal shook his head, his bottom lip protruding, then said, "We won't."

"Well if you do…" she trailed off and turned to face him. There was a smile on her lips and then she shifted her gaze to his son. With a soft tone, she asked Roland, "Hey sweetheart, can I hold you? Give Daddy a break?"

Roland's eyes settled on her, and he could see his son's little mind working. Then, not a moment later, held out his hands, earning a bright smile from Regina. She took him in her arms and settled him on her hip. He couldn't help the lump in his throat, or the way his chest tightened, seeing her hold his child.

Thankfully, Regina turned her attention to her friends and told them her goodbyes. He managed to compose himself quickly enough to give his farewells before following her out the door.

* * *

When they finally made it back to Robin's, it was with groceries and a sleeping toddler. Regina insisted on getting Roland, as it would be next to impossible for him to get the boy out of his car seat with one hand without waking him. Robin, who was equally as stubborn, carried in the bags of food.

Regina settled Roland in the living room on the couch, and wasn't surprised to find Robin more than a little worn out, by the pale look of his face and the faint grimace on his lips.

"You should let me get this. Take a couple pills, and go lay down for a while."

"No, I'll be alright."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really? Because you look like you're going to pass out and I won't be able to pick you up if you fall over."

He laughed. "Alright, I'll take the pills, but I'm going to pass on the nap."

She hummed with disbelief. Regina gave him a half an hour and he'd be out.

She missed it by twenty minutes, however. He managed to stay up longer than expected, and only because he spent most of it with his tongue in her mouth, or was it hers in his? Regina laughed to herself. It didn't really matter. All she knew was she thoroughly enjoyed kissing him. Very much. When they finally came up for air, she could see he was getting groggy. So she pulled him into the living room and made him turn on the tv. Halfway through an episode of _Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives,_ he was out cold, propped up on pillows, with his head back against them, softly snoring away, making her smile.

With both boys out for the count, Regina made her way into the kitchen to retrieve her phone, then she remembered seeing bottles of water in his fridge and turned back around to grab one.

Taking a water from the contents inside, she shut the door and looked down to see Roland standing there looking up sleepily at her with his dark eyes. Closing the distance between them, with his little arms raised, his voice called, "Up. Up."

Regina smiled, and squatting, lifted him up and into her arms. "Is there something you want?" she asked him. His head fell against her shoulder, still in that post-nap grogginess. "Can you tell me?"

Lifting his arm, he pointed to the fridge. Her lips pulled up. She had never really met a child who was so quiet. Henry and Delaney were always so vocal, never missing the chance to tell her what they wanted but then, she surmised, they had always known her. Always been comfortable around her. Even with Robin, Roland was reserved. He had a gentleness to him that she found completely endearing.

She shifted him onto her hip, and pursing her lips, took note of the various choices. Milk, juice, water. She went with what she'd pick for a child. "Hmm. Juice?"

He said nothing, only gave her the most resolute nod she'd ever seen a toddler give. Taking the apple juice from the fridge, happy she helped Robin put away the dishes from the night before so she wouldn't have to look around for a cup. Opening the cabinet, she chose a cup with a lid and a straw, and skillfully filled it while still holding the boy. Once she was finished, she handed the cup to him and replaced the juice back in the fridge.

Just as she was about to leave the kitchen, his dark eyes looked up at her and asked, "Cookie?"

Her lips tugged up. "A cookie, huh? Does your Daddy let you have cookies?" Another very serious nod had her chuckling. "I suppose one won't hurt."

Knowing just where to go, from putting away the groceries earlier in the afternoon, she took the box of vanilla wafers and gave him three. His eyes lit up and he grinned at her with those same dimples as his father as he told her, "Thank you."

Could there be a sweeter child? If there was, she hadn't met one yet. Even her godchildren, as amazing as they were, hadn't developed the manners like this little one had so early. "You're welcome. Your Daddy's sleeping. Do you have a movie you like to watch or..."

" _Cars_?"

She knew that one. It was one of Henry's favorites. "Do you have the _Cars_ movie?"

He nodded, then pointed towards the living room.

"Can you show me where?"

The little boy wiggled and twisted in her arms ready to be put down in his excitement. She laughed and placed him on the floor, his small feet already taking off out of the kitchen, juice cup and cookies in hand. She hoped Robin didn't have a problem with him eating in the living room.

For the next couple of hours while Robin slept, Regina entertained Roland with blocks and trains as they watched _Cars_ and _Monsters. Inc._ Roland would thank her when she got toys for him and easily giggled for her when she tickled his feet as they played. She would definitely be complimenting Robin later on raising such a sweet little boy. Yawning, Roland crawled up onto the couch, snuggling into her lap before falling fast asleep, and she marveled at how quickly he came to trust her. She carefully smoothed his tumbled dark curls before leaning back, Roland a warm welcome weight in her lap. She looked over at Robin and back to Roland and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: I know it's been so long and I'm sorry. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it... and don't worry, more's coming soon._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

The week went by too quickly with Robin. All too soon, he and Roland were dropping her off at the airport and walking her to the security gate, even though she insisted he should stay in the truck with Roland. While he was healing and regaining his strength every day, he didn't need to be lifting Roland in and out of the truck so much. Too much strain on his arm could undo all the progress he had made during her week with him. He wouldn't have any of that, despite her sound logical arguments.

So it was with many, many cuddles from her favorite two year old did she finally hand the boy to his father and say her goodbyes. Leaving them had been harder than she thought it would be. Regina couldn't believe how in such a short amount of time, she fit so easily into their lives and they in hers.

With a final kiss to her lips, he lingered there. Leaning into it, then tilting her head, they deepened their kiss. Mouths opened and lips softened for moments longer than they probably should, but not knowing when they would see one another again kept them together.

Pulling away slowly, Regina sighed.

"Call me when you get there," he told her, his voice soft and warm, making her think she could just forget about life in Boston and stay here with him.

"I will. Be careful with that arm," she said, then dropping her chin and raising one elegant eyebrow, she added, "and do those exercises I showed you."

Robin chuckled. He hated the exercises, moaned when she made him start them because he'd rather spend Roland's nap times kissing her than doing something that made his arm hurt. She understood to a point, who wouldn't want to spend hours kissing him? But like she reminded him, the sooner he started working his arm, the sooner he'd heal and the sooner they could kick the heat up on their intimacy. That had done it for him. "Of course."

"Goodbye, Roland," she stated, giving Roland a big smile. "Take care of your daddy for me, okay?"

Roland's eyes found hers, and he raised his hand, his little fingers opening and closing. "Bye, bye, Gina."

She brushed the boy's hair back from his face and replied, "Bye, sweetheart."

With a sigh, she kissed Roland on the cheek and then received another quick kiss from Robin before she adjusted her bag and walked away. With one last look over her shoulder, Regina watched as Robin encouraged Roland to wave to her. His small hand came up as he smiled and waved along with his father.

Her chest tightened. Stepping in line to go through security, she couldn't help but think about how much she was going to miss them.

* * *

Locking the door to her apartment, Regina dropped her keys on her entryway table. Her flight didn't get in until after seven, and by the time Zelena took her out to dinner and drinks (wanting to know everything that happened), and dropped her off, it was well after nine.

Sending a quick text to Robin, Regina let him know she had made it home from dinner and she would call him when she got out of the shower.

Pulling her bag into her room, Regina started a load of laundry and unpacked her things before getting into the shower. Walking out into the living room, she took the stack of mail from her coffee table and thumbed through it. Most of it was junk, a couple from her favorite clothing stores that she just might make a trip to later in the week. She had a few things she wanted to pick up before her next trip back to Colorado or before a certain dimpled ecologist came to visit.

With a smirk, she dropped her mail back down on the table and made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Regina took her phone from the counter and walked down the hall. She smiled down at his reply.

 _Whenever you're ready, I'll be here._

The shower was hot and felt amazing after being up so early that morning and the long flight home. Though she was happy to be back in Boston, a week with Emma and Neal and then a week with Robin made her own apartment feel empty and far too quiet.

With a sigh, Regina turned out all the lights before crawling into bed. Slipping between the sheets, she looked around the room with a frown. She knew she'd get over whatever this was, this feeling of missing them. She was going to have to get used to it. At least until they figured out what they were going to do, because they couldn't do this forever.

Not only was it not fair to them, it wasn't fair to Roland. His own mother was in and out of his life enough, he didn't need her to be like that either.

Regina's frown deepened. Her thoughts now on that poor baby and how he clung to her all week and… _shit_. God, they were being so selfish.

Taking her phone from beside her, she brought up Robin's name and pressed the call button. She wasn't sure exactly what they could do about their situation short of one of them actually moving… which just wasn't realistic at the moment. It was too soon for that.

His voice was there in two rings. "Hey there, love."

Despite her churning emotions, hearing his voice made her smile. "Hey, handsome."

"How was your shower?"

"It was good," she said.

"And dinner with your sister?" There was noise in the background but then silence. She assumed he stopped whatever he was watching or stepped outside from somewhere. "Was that as fun as you thought it'd be?"

"It was." Regina laughed lightly, thinking back to Zelena's dramatics at dinner and all the details she tried to pull from her. "I don't think I've been interrogated so thoroughly in my entire life."

"You had a busy couple of weeks," he supplied.

"True," Regina agreed. "But once she knew Delaney was fine and made it through everything, all she wanted to hear about was you."

He was laughing. In her mind, she could see his self-satisfied smile and that little lip-bite he did that made her a little weak in the knees. "Is that such a bad thing?" he asked.

She smiled. Yep. Definitely self-satisfied. "No, she's just nosy and wants details I don't have."

"Ah, all the dirty deeds then?"

It was her turn to laugh. If he only knew her sister. "Of course."

His tone low and smooth when he told her, "All in good time, love."

She hummed happily in agreement, then asked, "How's Roland?"

"Good. Asleep." She heard him let out a sigh. "I took him over to John's for a bit after we dropped you off. He had some fun running around with John's little girl, Sarah, for a while. He tuckered himself out and has been asleep since seven."

"I bet he did. How are _you_ feeling?"

"Aside from this dull ache, all right... missing you." There was a pause and then he added, "This house is just a bit too quiet without you."

She sank further down into her bed and turned onto her side. "I was thinking that, too. It's awfully empty here."

"Roland and I will have to come fill up some of that empty space."

She smiled. "You already are."

"There my girl goes being all soft again."

Rolling her eyes, Regina reached up and shut off the light on her nightstand. "Shut up, and tell me about your night. What are you doing?"

They talked for a while longer. He told her about chasing Roland around the house, giving him a bath with one arm, and how once his son was down for the night, he turned on House of Cards and hadn't stopped watching until she called. They talked about the week and their plans for the next couple of weeks until she yawned for the second time in the same amount of minutes. It was then Robin called it a night. They whispered goodnights and hesitated to say more.

She heard him laugh, probably at how ridiculous they were, and she told him she'd talk to him tomorrow. When Regina went to bed that night, she looked forward to the following morning and getting through the next couple of weeks until she could see her boys again.

* * *

Her office door opened, and she looked up into the face of her best friend. Ursula reached a hand across her desk, setting a cup of coffee in front of her. It was Starbucks, the label on it the same as it always was, grande Americano with two pumps of white mocha and extra cream. Regina already had one that morning, and she probably should save the calories. but her friend bought it for her after all. It'd be rude not to drink it.

Taking the cup, Regina lifted it to her lips, taking a grateful sip. Pulling it away, she hummed happily before telling her friend, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"A few times but a girl can't ever hear it enough…" Ursula smirked before taking a sip of her own drink. She dropped into the soft chair in the corner of Regina's office and looked over at the clock on the wall. "Alright I've got a half an hour before my next client. Tell me everything."

Regina sighed. She would love nothing more than to sit and talk over the last couple weeks with Ursula but coming back to work after her time off, she was just too swamped. "Unfortunately, I've got a client in fifteen minutes."

Ursula's head fell back and she groaned. "So tell me everything quickly. How's Delaney… how's the _boyfriend_?"

Regina laughed. "They're both doing well."

"So you spent the week with him?" Her voice went all high, and she gave Regina a knowing look a lot like the one her sister gave her the night before.

Glowering, Regina said, "Yes, and you can get that look off your face. He's injured, we didn't do anything."

Ursula's face fell. "Nothing?"

"Well not nothing," Regina admitted while tracing her finger over the outside edges of her coffee cup lid. "But we didn't have… sex."

Ursula shook her head. "Such a shame," she said, then took another sip of her coffee.

For whatever reason, Regina couldn't help feel a little disappointed by her friend _and_ her sister. Here was this great guy who treated her like she was the best thing that ever stepped into his life, aside from his son, and they just wanted to know how good the sex was. "Relationships aren't just about sex, you know."

"No, but it's a damn good bonus." Ursula supplied. "So what _did_ you do?"

"Mostly took care of Robin, helped him with Roland…" she trailed off thinking of Roland. "His son is so adorable. I hated to leave."

"How old is he again?"

Regina took her phone from her desk, quickly pulling up a few of the photos she took over the week, and one particularly cute one of father and son watching a movie. "He's two."

"Aww, they're cute at that age… and Daddy ain't bad to look at either." Ursula hummed appreciatively.

She took her phone back and stared at the picture of them. "He is cute. He's also quiet and polite. I really don't understand how his mother can just leave him the way she does. It really breaks my heart."

Ursula nodded. "Well, she sounds like a real piece of work because it sounds like he's got a real good daddy... and hey, his daddy's girlfriend isn't so bad either."

Regina frowned. Roland did have a good dad. Roland's mother, this Marian… she was something alright. She really could not imagine anyone not wanting to be married to him. Not only was he a wonderful father, he was kind and caring. His laundry skills could use some work, and it wouldn't kill the guy to put his dishes in the dishwasher instead of leaving them in the sink, but it wasn't like those were deal breakers. He was romantic and no slouch in bed… sure couples had their differences but she couldn't imagine falling in love with Robin and then ever falling out of love with him.

"True," she agreed, then paused. Setting her coffee on her desk, she leveled a look at her friend. "I can't help but think it's unfair to do this to him."

Her friend's forehead creased. "Who? Robin?"

"No, Roland. His mother is in and out of his life so much, is it fair for Robin and me to do this to him?"

Shaking her head, Ursula held up an index finger and pointed at her. "I know what you're doing, Regina Mills and don't even think about it."

There was a soft knock on the door, and her receptionist Ashley poked her head in. "Regina, your eleven o'clock is here."

"Thank you." Regina told her, then when Ashley was gone, asked, "What am I doing?"

Ursula got to her feet. "You're using that poor baby as an excuse."

"No, it's not that." Regina stood as well and took her jacket from the back of her chair. Slipping it on, she replied, "I don't want to break up with Robin. I'm just saying I don't think it's fair to Roland for me to start coming in and out of his life. He needs someone stable, not another person like his mother."

"While I don't disagree with you, it's still early, Regina. You've been with the guy a week." she pointed out. "Give it another six months, then you'll know if the two of you need to make some tough choices."

"You're right, I'm just… over thinking." Regina let out a deep sigh. "Dinner later? Is Lance at practice tonight?"

"He's not, but he's going out with his dad tonight. Giacomo's?"

"That sounds great." Regina jutted her chin towards the door with a smile. "Go get to work."

Ursula's eyes went wide. "Girl, you better be playin' after I picked up all your slack last week..." She made a disapproving hum of annoyance as she walked to the door. Regina only laughed.

* * *

She wasn't what you would call a regular drinker. She had a couple when she was out with her friends and a glass or two at home every now and then. But after a hectic week and missing her boyfriend, she decided on Friday night that she would open a bottle of Moscato and drink it while binge watching Netflix. It was late, after one, when he text her.

 _Are you awake?_

She frowned. It was after eleven in Denver. She hoped nothing was wrong. Texting him back, she told him she was and waited for a reply. Instead, his name came up. He was calling her.

"Hey," she answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I was just up and wanted to hear your voice." He sounded tired for being awake.  
"How are you tonight, gorgeous?"

She sat up on the couch. "I'm good. Watching a few episodes of Gilmore Girls before bed. And you? It's late, why are you up?"

"Roland woke up, and I had to get him back to sleep."

Ah, that explained it. Roland woke up a few times when she was there, and luckily, he let her hold him and settle him back to sleep so Robin could rest his arm. Thinking about that made her ask, "How's your arm?"

"A bit stiff but good. I can't wait to be rid of this bloody sling."

She shook her head, a laugh spilling from her at the sound of his frustration. "You should only need it for a few more weeks. You can take it off in the next couple days if you don't go doing anything stupid with it."

"You offend me, madam. As if I would try anything that would hurt myself," he teased.

"Robin, the day after you got out of the hospital, you made me dinner and were picking up a toddler."

"We had to eat, and he's not that heavy. Besides, my hot girlfriend knows how to fix me right up."

She snorted. "Your girlfriend is now half a continent away."

"Semantics... tell me about your night, love."

Truthfully, he missed her. He shouldn't be so pathetic, but it was hard not to be. After years of telling himself he could live in an unhealthy relationship, he finally got out and at his first taste of something real and amazing, of course she'd live far from him. He would pine for her all he liked.

One more week without her. He could make it one more.

"So what happened? With Marian."

They had been talking for a couple of hours now. His eyes were getting heavy, and he'd covered more yawns than he'd like to have, but he wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

Her question made him pause while he thought of the way best to explain his marriage and inevitable divorce. "She would say she wasn't ready to be a wife and mother."

"And what would _you_ say?"

What would he say, eh? He pinched the bridge of his nose. Old memories of Marian and their old life he pushed to the back of his mind came to the forefront. Looking back now, he could pinpoint all the times she was with someone else. Whether it really was just with the one man or another, there were instances where, for weeks at a time, she was really happy. Not that she wasn't before, because she was, but these were the times she was the most loving, when she clung to him at night and kissed him always once more before she left. Those were the times he hadn't been the only one in her life. He exhaled heavily before he answered, "I say she didn't want to be _my_ wife."

"I can't imagine that would be true." Her voice was soft and it made him wish he could be telling her all this when she was sitting by his side, not hundreds of miles away. It was what it was though. He knew this going into their relationship, and even knowing how difficult it was going to be, he still wouldn't change a thing.

"We had been together for two years before I asked her to marry me. I never once thought she was unhappy. Then a year after we were married, I came home from work and found her in bed, our bed, with another bloke."

He remembered it like it was yesterday. Driving up, seeing his car in the driveway. In _his_ spot. Then walking into their home only to hear her... Hear _them_ upstairs…

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry."

"So was I." He let out another breath and with it, the memory of that day. He didn't want to think about it anymore. As much as the reminder of that day hurt, he was finally finding himself at a place where he could move on from it. "A few weeks before that, we had found out she was pregnant. You can understand why I questioned who had fathered the child after I found out about the affair, but she insisted it only happened that once. After some counseling, I eventually forgave her, for Roland anyway, and we tried to move on with our lives. But then just after Roland was born, she reconnected with the same man, and well, she came home one day and told me she was leaving us."

She made a noise in the back of her throat and he thought he heard her mutter something that sounded a lot like a word females liked to call one another when they've wronged them or their men. "At least you tried."

"Aye, I did." He got Roland out of it, so it was worth it all in the end.

"It wasn't your fault, Robin. Obviously she has issues if she can leave her child like that."

Regina hadn't been the first to point that out to him. August and John said it over and over many times this last year now. Robin wasn't a fool, he knew she had problems of her own. Her parents passed away when she was young, leaving her to be raised by a distant uncle, but Robin never would have believed she'd be capable of leaving her own child.

"I know, and I tell myself that but it's difficult."

"I can understand that."

Shutting off the TV, Robin got to his feet. Clicking off the light in the living room, he made his way upstairs. "So onto more pleasant topics, what are you wearing?"

Regina giggled. God, he love that sound. "Pajamas."

"Sexy pajamas?" he asked. Picturing her in some sexy thing made of silk and lace. Something blue, perhaps.

"They might be considered sexy, as they're made of silk."

He knew it. "Mmm, we should be FaceTimeing. Then you could show me."

"I'm pretty sure that would be a bad idea right now. As I'm a little tipsy and you're trouble, Locksley."

He grinned, reaching his bedroom. Damn right he was trouble, and so was she. "Just a quick peek wouldn't hurt anyone?"

Her laugh filled the line. "Nice, try but you're not getting a video strip tease tonight."

Stepping into his bedroom, Robin grinned. "So there's hope for a future strip tease then?"

* * *

"I really don't feel like doing this today." Regina sighed into her compact as she checked her makeup one final time.

She and Zelena were meeting their mother for their usual Sunday brunch at an upscale Boston french restaurant, called du Midi. Even though it was overpriced and crowded with women wearing Chanel and Donna Karen, it was still one of the best places to eat in the city.

"Oh shut it, I don't want to hear you complaining." Zelena tilted the rear view mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. She was in a mood today. "I've had to listen to her for the last two weeks alone. At least _you_ have a boyfriend now. Watch, she'll turn her claws on me, and I'll never hear the end of it."

 _Ha! That'll be the day,_ Regina thought bitterly before saying, "Let's just get this over with."

They exited the car, and Zelena passed her keys to the valet. He was young, with blonde hair and a bit of a build to him. Regina watched while Zelena eyed him, a small smile on her lips, and then a wink to him as he handed her a slip of paper.

"He's probably still in high school," Regina told her. A man held open the door of the restaurant and she thanked him as she stepped inside.

Though Zelena followed behind her, she tossed another look outside and replied, "It's a good thing I'm a wonderful teacher then, isn't it?"

Regina ignored her sister's remark and continued walking through the restaurant. For as long as she could remember, her mother always had the same table, at the same time every Sunday. She and Zelena were familiar with all the staff the moment they walked in, the hostess smiled brightly and showed them to their table.

She took a deep breath, seeing her mother's smiling face look up at her. All morning she had been walking all over her apartment finding the right words to tell her mother about Robin. For a while she thought about just not telling her. It was still early in their relationship after all, anything could happen. Not that she believed anything bad would… The only thing that changed her mind was that if she did tell her mother about Robin, she would _finally_ stop asking her about Daniel and that was one conversation Regina was ready to have over with.

Cora rose to her feet. "Regina dear, we missed you these last couple weeks."

Regina gave her mother the same smile she did every week and kissed her cheek. "I've missed you both as well."

"Zelena, darling. Always reliable," she said while kissing Zelena's cheek and giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

Regina bit her cheek and said nothing. She took her seat across the table from Cora, while Zelena took a seat next to her.

"I ordered you both mimosas, I hope that's all right?"

Zelena put her hand on Cora's and thanked her, reaching over and taking her glass. Regina thanked her mother as well, but took her water instead. Normally she loved mimosas, but her mother always ordered her grapefruit and she _knew_ Regina hated it. She made her eat it every morning before school even though she begged her mother for something else, _anything_ else.

She would have settled for an apple.

"I have some exciting news for you girls. Your father and I have been asked to host Boston Music Society's Fundraiser this summer at our home."

"That's great, Mum." Zelena said, with all the enthusiasm of a doting daughter. "You'll have to let me know the dates so I can make arrangements."

"Of course I will, dear. As it is, it's tentatively scheduled for early July." Cora paused and then added, "That should give you both time to find someone to bring."

Regina smiled. There it was. Her mother's subtle way of bringing up their love lives. Regina met her sister's gaze and reached out for her mimosa. "Actually, I am seeing someone."

Cora's eyes widened, and her sister's face transformed into something a little less sunny. "Oh? I wasn't aware you'd been dating anyone. Zelena, you never mentioned this."

Zelena smiled. "I just found out as well."

Regina had Cora's attention. "Well Regina, lets not keep secrets, tell us about him."

She licked her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear, suddenly nervous. "His name is Robin Locksley, and he's an ecologist for the national park service."

"Oh, a scientist. That sounds promising." Her mother smiled at her. "Go on."

 _Fuck_. She hated this. Hated feeling like she had to always have someone that impressed her mother. God forbid she bring home someone her mother thought beneath her.

Clearing her throat, Regina said, "He's a father. His son, Roland, is two."

Her mother tisked. "So, he's recently divorced?"

"He's been divorced for almost a year now," she clarified. "He has his own home. He's a wonderful father and caring…"

"Well, he would be, wouldn't he? I can imagine any man would want to put on the best show to find a mother for their child." Cora sighed. "Was it an amicable divorce?"

Regina's words came out slowly. "It was. They had... differences."

Her mother scoffed. Regina's eyes met Zelena's whose lips pressed together tightly before she looked away.

"Differences that should have been worked out with a child so young. Young people these days don't think about the amount of work that goes into a marriage. Just because you find you disagree doesn't mean you should divorce so easily."

Regina quipped, "Well, he might have been able to work it out with her if she would have stopped sleeping with other people."

Her comment shut her mother up. For the moment.

 _Finally_ their waiter came over and took their orders. Regina ordering a flaugnarde with pears and her mother and sister herb and spinach quiches'.

Taking her drink, Cora asked, "Is this Robin from the Boston area?"

Zelena snorted a small laugh.

Regina looked over at her through narrowed eyes. At least one of them found this whole thing funny.

"No, he's originally from England." _Ha,_ she thought. It wasn't a lie. Besides, telling her where Robin was from would only add fuel to an already large fire.

"Really, well you'll have to bring him over one evening so we can all meet him."

Zelena looked over at her, seemingly unamused that she was getting off so easily. "Yes, do bring Robin. Too bad you couldn't call him over to join us for brunch."

With that, Regina gave her sister a dark look she couldn't misinterpret.

* * *

"Look who's here!"

Robin looked over to see John rising from his desk. Walking over to Robin, the big man clapped his hands together before holding them out. Roland laughed a moment before shaking his head and turning away from him, his small arms wrapping around Robin's neck.

John straightened with a frown. "Hey, I thought we were tight, little bud. What's with the cold shoulder, eh?"

John reached out and tickled Roland's side. The little boy burst into a fit of giggles and tightened his hold on his father.

Robin inhaled sharply as Roland kicked out, making Robin move his still injured arm to keep his grip on him.

John grimaced. "Sorry, man. That thing still sore?"

Robin looked at him. He'd only had surgery three weeks ago, of course it was still sore. His friend didn't know any better, and he'd abandoned his sling Sunday night, so he supposed he could cut him a bit of a break.

With a tight smile, Robin replied, "A bit, yeah."

"What are you guys doing out?" John asked, walking back over to his desk. "Aren't you supposed to be out another few weeks?"

Robin nodded. "I am, but I wanted to stop in and see how you were getting along with those cores."

John grinned. "You're bored."

He was. Damn it, he was bored out of his bloody mind. There was only so much daytime TV he could watch and he'd gotten so good at FIFA that it wasn't even a challenge anymore. The only thing he had to look forward to was talking to Regina in the evenings. About mid-morning he'd decided he had enough of being shut in. He needed to get out of the house for a while, so he went to the only place he knew he wouldn't be bored.

To work.

"I am absolutely going out of my bloody mind. Give me something to do, I beg of you."

The big man shook his head. "No can do. They find out you're working on leave, they'll bust my ass and then come after yours."

Robin sighed, but despite John's words, the big man handed Robin a stack of papers, making Robin's eyes light up.

"Why don't you go see that girlfriend of yours?" John asked, taking something else from his desk. It was a cookie, and he held out his arms once again. This time Roland went eagerly to him. "You have all this time, go spend it with her."

Robin took a seat at his desk that was across from John's. While studying the sample readings, he said, "Because she's still catching up on work and wouldn't have a lot of time this week. I'm planning to fly out Friday night after Marian picks up Roland for the weekend."

John hummed. "Think that's a good idea? Leaving while she has him?"

Robin put the papers aside for the moment and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not exactly comfortable with it, but I'll only be gone the two night's and home early on Sunday. I had a long talk with her, and if she decides she needs to go and do whatever, I told her she could drop him off with Sarah or August until I can make it back."

"So you told her about Regina, huh?"

"Not in so many words, no."

"What did you tell her?"

Robin's eyes fell on his son, who was munching happily on his Oreo. "I told her I was going to Boston for the weekend is all."

"She didn't ask why?"

Robin snorted. "She didn't care. It's not like it's any of her business anyway. When she decides to be a real mother to our boy, I might fill her in on the people in his life. Right now the only thing telling her would do is make her more of a bitch than she already is."

John's eyebrows rose.

Robin let out a breath and looked away in shame. He shouldn't have said that, especially in front of his son, but he was just so infuriated with her at the moment. When she rang him at seven that morning and demanded she have Roland this weekend, he'd objected at first. He made plans for both of them to go to Boston. But then she went and guilt tripped him, saying that it's been so long since she'd seen him and that after this weekend, she would be back on the road again and didn't know when she would get a chance to come back.

Robin went and shut himself in the laundry room so Roland wouldn't overhear and told her she couldn't just come in and out of Roland's life like she did. They weren't at the beck and call of her schedule. She was the one who left them, if she wanted to see Roland, she bloody well better call him sooner than two days before demanding anything of him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just don't understand her."

"Don't be sorry," John started, leaning over and grabbing another cookie for Roland who had just finished with his first. "In fact, I don't disagree with you, I just wouldn't get in the habit of calling her that around this one."

Robin rubbed his eyes. "I know. I usually don't, it just… slipped."

"What do you plan on doing in Boston?" Robin didn't try and stop the grin that pulled up his lips. John caught his smile and said, "Besides _that_."

Robin shrugged, which he instantly regretted. _That's what I get for being a right lech,_ he thought with a light chuckle. "I dunno. She has some things in mind, but we're just going to play it by ear."

"'Nother cookie?" Roland said, patting John's face to get his attention.

John walked around his desk, taking a seat and setting Roland on it. He put the container of cookies beside Roland.

Robin frowned. "You're going to amuse him when he gets a sugar high from all those."

"He's hungry," John defended. "You guys had lunch yet?"

Robin shook his head. "I was going to stop and grab something on our way home."

Pulling his phone from his pocket, John asked Roland, "How do you feel about pizza, little bud?"

"Pizza, yay!" Roland clapped his hands.

Robin smiled at the pair of them, then picked up the papers he put aside. He wasn't technically working, only reading a bit. They would stay and have some lunch, he might map out some places he wanted to go out to when returned to work before taking Roland home for his afternoon nap. Then, they'd run some errands, maybe go to the grocery store to pick up a few things, before heading back home to give Roland a bath and get them ready for bed before Regina called.

If his trip out of the house did anything today, at least it had gotten his discussion with Marian off his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Grab a cup of coffee or tea because it's a long one, lovelies. Also, I want to let warn of a couple triggers for **past** miscarriage and physical abuse. If you have any questions before you read, you can DM me or message me on Twitter._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Zipping Roland's bag filled with clothes and toys closed, Robin looked over at his ex-wife with unease. Marian had been standing there, phone in hand, texting someone since she arrived twenty minutes previous. He half wondered if she was listening to him at all and was damn near ready to tell her if she had better things to do, she didn't have to take their son this weekend.

Quite truthfully, he was loath to send Roland off with her. The thought of her driving off with his son in the car, as she continued her conversation on the phone, terrified the hell out of him almost as much as what kind of environment he was sending his child off to.

Jaw clenching, he stepped away from the table and handed the bag to her. "If you decide to bring him home early, there's a list of numbers in the pocket of the bag. You can drop Roland with any of them and I'll be on the first flight home to get him."

Marian rolled her eyes and stuffed her cell phone into the pocket of her jacket. "Thank you, but I won't need them."

He bit the inside of his cheek while praying for patience at her flippant attitude. "Take them in case or in case anything happens and you can't reach me."

Taking the bag from him, she conceded with a sniff. "Fine."

He walked away from her and into the living room where Roland was playing with his trains. Scooping up his son, Robin gave him a noisy kiss on the cheek. "All right little man, be good for your Mum. Daddy will miss you."

Robin walked over to Marian, who once again had her phone in her hand, and he waited until she finished sending her latest text before handing her, Roland. His son's brow creased, and he kicked out, attempting to wiggle free from her grasp. "Daddy!"

Robin frowned. "Hey, it's okay. You're going with Mummy for a little while, then she'll bring you back."

Roland stopped struggling once it was clear he was not going to be put down, however, the realization was followed by big, fat tears and they broke Robin's heart in two. He was the worst fucking father on the planet.

Roland's crying only brought an annoyed expression to Marian's face. "Robin…" she began, looking at him with an annoyed expression like _he_ was the reason their son didn't want to go with her.

"What would you like me to do, Marian?" Robin asked, his tone filled with the exasperation that he felt. Taking Roland back from her, his cries started to calm, but Robin's anger only grew. "You're practically a stranger to him."

Crossing the room, Robin headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, following behind him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. What Robin wouldn't give to respond with sarcasm right at that moment. "I'm taking him to the car. If you do it, you'll never get him to settle down."

Outside the sun was just coming up over the mountains. The air was a bit warmer than it had been for April, but there were dark clouds looming on the horizon and would most likely bring rain along with them. He walked to the end of the driveway to where her blue BMW was parked. He opened the door without asking, letting out a sigh when he found the backseat without a car seat.

She was right behind him and knew his look the moment she saw it.

"It's in the trunk, calm down."

Roland was watching them both with vested interest, his little hands still clinging on to his shirt, but his tears had ceased, thankfully. Robin stepped aside to let her get the car seat from the trunk, but when she went to put it in the car, he held out his hand and took it from her.

Sitting inside, he placed Roland in, making sure it was secure before buckling Roland into it. "There you go, see? Not so bad." Robin reached into his back pocket and took out Roland's stuffed moose that Regina had sent to Roland and held it out for him. "Here, play with Mr. Moose and have fun with your mum."

Standing, Robin closed the door and turned his gaze on Marian. "If you need to call so he can video chat with me or whenever before bed, please do. Don't make him cry himself to sleep when there's no need."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Robin nodded in return. The lump in his throat that was developing kept him from answering her directly. He stepped back so Marian could get into her car, but he didn't head inside just yet, wanting to wait and wave goodbye to his son.

Marian opened the door but paused before getting in. "I'm sorry, Robin. I'm not good at this."

He turned his eyes back to his son. Roland was watching him from his seat, smiling and holding up his toy. "You don't have to be good at it, Marian," he told her, letting out a breath before adding, "you just have to be there."

Robin watched his ex drive away with his son. He saw it the moment it dawned on Roland that Robin was not coming with him, the look of realization and the sadness that settled on his features left Robin feeling like a complete and utter asshole.

* * *

The screen on her monitor played a video by one of the leading researchers in physical therapy about muscle recovery and the latest therapies surrounding it. While the video would normally captivate her attention for the few hours, now it only bored her.

Sitting straight up, she looked down at the time on her phone and let out an audible sigh.

"When is he supposed to be here?"

Ursula's voice drifted into her office and startled Regina from her thoughts. Regina's lips pulled up into a guilty smile. "I'm leaving at three to go get him."

Ursula hummed knowingly from the doorway. "You still wanna do dinner tomorrow night, or do you think y'all are gonna be too busy _gettin_ ' busy?"

Ursula waggled her eyebrows and giggled which drew a look from Doctor Whale as he passed by her door. Regina cringed. She hoped Whale hadn't overheard too much. The only thing she hated about working where she did was that Whale was still friends with her ex-fiancé and made it a point to drop his name to her anytime that they spoke.

"We're still on. I have a feeling Robin would like to meet Lance."

Ursula looked over her shoulder noticing her gaze, then turned back and gave her a look. "Girl, I don't get you. He'll be here for two days and then you don't know when you'll see each other again. If I were you, I'd take him home, lock the door, turn off your phones, and not come out until you have to take him back to the airport."

A chuckle spilled from Regina, and she shook her head. Yes, while that was a nice thought, in theory, there were places she wanted to take Robin and things she wanted to do with him while he was there. Things like a walk along the Saint Charles, having dinner with him at her favorite restaurant and introducing him to her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend.

Not that she was stupid enough that she would waste _all_ her time dragging him around Boston. She made sure they would have more than adequate time to themselves. "Don't you worry, I have plans for us tonight."

Her friend's brow rose, a wide smile splitting her face. "Yeah, girl. Get it."

"Shhh." Regina jutted her chin up in a gesture for Ursula to look behind her.

Ursula got the hint and glanced down the hall, watching until Whale had gone once again from ear-shot. "Prick," she muttered, also not a fan of the doctor. "Come on. Let's go get lunch."

"What?" Regina's eyes widened. "It's ten."

"Yeah, but I have nothing scheduled till two, and I already know you cleared the rest of the day because I had Ashley look it up. Come on. I have a craving for those pretzel bites and to find out what Victoria has in the way of secrets this month."

Regina's shoulders dropped and she tapped her pen on her desk. "I shouldn't…"

"Oh please, you know you're only going to sit in here and twiddle your thumbs till you leave."

She had already bought a few new things to surprise Robin with but another look through the racks couldn't hurt anyone. Thinking about his reaction when he saw her in one of them made her smile widen. Giving in she dropped her pen to the desk. "Oh fine. I could use a few new things before Robin gets here."

Pulling open her desk drawer, Regina took her purse from its depths before standing and following Ursula out the door. Stopping only once by the front desk to let Ashley know they would be out for the afternoon.

* * *

The mall was packed for a Friday afternoon. Filled with mostly moms out with their younger children, older retired couples making their daily laps around the perimeter, and teens skipping school to meet up outside some of the small kiosks where they sipped on coffee and energy drinks.

Regina's phone rang from inside her purse. Reaching inside, Regina smiled down at her phone. She glanced over into the store discount store where Ursula was engrossed in the clearance racks.

Bringing the phone to her ear, she smiled before saying, "Hey, handsome."

"Hey, beautiful," came his soft reply. She could hear the smile in his voice which only made hers grow. "I was just calling to tell you I'm about to leave here. I'll see you in about four hours."

She hummed happily while making sure her friend was still good and distracted. When she was sure no one in earshot would over hear her, she said, "Can't wait. You don't mind if I just take you back to my apartment for the rest of the night, do you?"

"Mind? You must be joking. I plan on doing nothing but kissing those lovely lips of yours for the rest of the evening."

"Only my lips?"

His rich, deep chuckle filled the line. "Uh, no. Most certainly not only. I'll kiss you wherever you desire."

"Good, because I have lots of places I desire your lips."

"Jesus Christ," Robin half muttered, half groaned into the phone. "Rest assured, my love, we have two days and I plan to use them wisely. Now let me go or I'll never be able to sit on this plane comfortably."

A laugh escaped her. "Go. See you soon."

"Alright, see you soon, gorgeous."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A voice from behind Regina had her turning to her left.

"You two are sickeningly sweet. I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle sitting across from the both of you," Ursula said shaking her head.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her friend, but her heart wasn't really in it, so it lacked its usual impact. "Are you done? Can we eat now?"

"Lord, yes."

Regina pursed her lips in thought. "Isn't Legal Sea at this mall?"

Ursula's eyes widened. "Mmm, I think it is... You're speaking my language now. I can hear me some crab and lobster callin' my name."

* * *

After lunch that involved a few drinks and more lobster Regina would ever admit to eating, she and Ursula made one final stop by Victoria's Secret. Already knowing what she wanted when she went in, her purchases were quick, but Ursula had a few things she wanted to try on.

Perusing through the racks, she took her time every now and then she would pull out a few things that caught her eye, or rather, would catch the eye of a certain blue-eyed man. She made her way over to a rack in the back where the last of the winter wear was left, and was surprised to find a fair amount of pajama sets in her size. She considered a few flannels, but then spotted a lacy, navy blue slip tucked between. Replacing the flannel set, she took the slip and smiled at the sheer number.

Now, _this_ he would like.

"I'd buy it. You always did look amazing in blue."

 _His_ voice, the voice she never wanted to hear again, filled the air. A ripple of fear gripped and settled in her belly at its proximity. He was close, too close. Replacing the nightgown back on the metal bar, she turned slowly to face him. "Daniel."

A slow smile spread over his face. "Hello, Regina, sweetheart. It's been far too long."

 _Sweetheart_.

She forgot how much she hated that word. "Not long enough."

He _tsked_ and placed his hands behind his back. A gesture so Daniel that she took a step back. "Oh, ouch. Is that any way to say hello to an old love?"

 _Don't panic, Regina._

Lifting her chin, she held the fear back from her eyes. "What do you want, Daniel?"

"I happened to pass by and see you…" He took a step toward her. "Can't a man just want to say hello?"

She wanted to scoff at him. Daniel hated malls. He went out of his way never to set foot in one when they were together and now he just happens to be in one just _passing by_? Bullshit.

"I've heard you've moved on, congratulations. Is he everything you wanted?"

Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying what she wanted. _Everything and more._ However, in a voice, loud enough to gain attention from the other women milling around, she said, "He hasn't hit me, so I'd say he's off to a really good start."

Instead of being deterred by the stares and whispers of those around them, Daniel merely chuckled. "Oh, I've missed your feistiness."

Regina's eyes narrowed, and her voice dropped into a low growl, "Go to hell."

"Go where baby girl? Oh." Ursula came around the corner. Her eye's widened the size of saucers and then narrowed right along with Regina's. Bringing her hand up, she pointed to the doors. "Oh, hell no. You need to leave. Now."

"I was already leaving." Though he was speaking to Ursula, his eyes never left hers. "Pleasure to see you, Ursula."

Ursula's lips curled. "Wish I could say the same," she said to his retreating back.

Regina kept her lips tightly together until he was gone. Her eyes stung with tears not so much from fear but anger.

When she felt Ursula's hand on her shoulder, she let out a slow, deep breath and closed her eyes. "Shake it off, girl. You know he's just trying to get under your skin."

"I know," she replied, keeping her eyes closed, counting once more to ten. At least she knew now her suspicions about Whale and Daniel still being friends were correct. "I knew Whale was still speaking to him."

"What do you mean?"

Wiping away the traitorous tears that got away from her, Regina looked away and shook her head. "He congratulated me on my new relationship with Robin. The only person who could have told him was Whale."

Ursula swore loudly, drawing the looks from passersby. "That bleached-haired little shit." Regina let out a sigh, her jaw clenching and unclenching, working overtime to keep her emotions at bay. "Listen, it's almost one. Forget about that ex-asshole of yours and think about the man you're gonna see in the next couple hours."

Regina nodded. Just the mention of him, of seeing Robin in the next couple hours made the tension in her middle being to uncoil.

As they left the store, Ursula wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulders and whispered in a playful, "The one that gives it to you against the wall."

Regina swiped away the last, lone tear that rolled down her cheek and let out a light laugh. "You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"Not until I get Lance's lazy ass out of the bed and fulfill that dream."

* * *

There was a time, a short moment when they began their descent into Boston that he thought he could give up Colorado without a look back. The city was beautiful. It reminded him a lot of New York, which had been the only other east coast city he'd been to before this. The sky was clear, the ocean a deep blue, and the trees were just beginning to bloom as spring was beginning to set in.

If you asked Robin in that moment if he would miss Denver, he'd probably say no, but then they came closer to the city and his gaze moved to the horizon. The absence of mountains and forest had him sighing softly to himself.

He and Regina were still some ways from making any decisions, still too fresh into their romance to say whether not when they'd move to the next step in the very near future, even though it loomed over head like an ominous rain storm. But as it was now, he knew if she wanted him to move, he would. He'd make it work with Marian somehow, and give up the snow capped peaks and trees for her. He would miss it all terribly, but he would do it.

As soon as the captain gave the word they could turn their devices back on, Robin took his phone off airplane mode and waited as it connected back onto his network. Messages from John and Regina came up first, along with a missed call from his dad. Robin frowned, wondering what his father could want. It hadn't been that long since they spoke. He talked with his mum last week about Roland, how he was healing, and how their house hunt in Colorado Springs was going. But he'd find out about that in a minute. The first thing he needed to do was send a quick text to Regina.

Pulling up her messages, he read over her last text. _I'm here. Let me know when you land._

He typed a quick response, letting her know they were just pulling up to the gate. After it was sent, Robin pulled up his voicemail and played the message that was left, but it was just his dad asking if he had time soon to drive down and take a look at another home. His parents had finally decided to make the big move across the pond so they could be closer to their one and only grandson. Tapping on the number, he called his father back, hoping to keep the conversation short. Robin breathed a sigh of relief when he got his father's voice mail. Leaving them a message, Robin said he had some time next week and to text him the info. Leaving it at it, he ended the call and forgot all about it when the lights came on, giving the okay to remove their seat belts.

A quick walk from his gate to arrivals, and she was there waiting for him, looking as gorgeous as ever in a black dress that was cut low, revealing but not _nearly_ revealing enough. A smile tugged his lips up when she spotted him and began walking toward him.

Her arms raised and he pulled her off her feet and into his arms, ignoring the slight pain that shot through his shoulder. He inhaled. She smelled like vanilla and lavender. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and thought, _going bloody weeks without her is simply too long._

When he eased her back down, it was only because he needed those lovely red lips on his, and so did she apparently because the moment her feet touched the ground, her hands took his face between her palms and she pulled him down to her.

"Miss me?" she murmured moments later against his lips.

Did he miss her? God, she had no idea. "So bloody much, babe." He drew back to look down into her warm, brown eyes. "Did you miss me?"

Her nose scrunched as she considered. "A little."

He let out a snort before his smile split into a wide grin. Raising his hand, he caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes, turning her face into the caress before she let out a shuddering breath. His brow furrowed and his head tilted. A pang of concern for her shot through him. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him like she wanted to say something but then changed her mind and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just glad to see you."

Rising on her tiptoes, she kissed him once again. Questions filled his mind, but she was obviously determined to avoid them. He'd let it go, knowing Regina enough to know she'd open up to him once she was ready. He felt her tongue slid across his lips, and he willing opened for her. Not at all minding the small display of affection especially if it helped soothe her.

They let the kiss linger, each taking their time, enjoying being back together again.

* * *

She stood in front of her closet looking at her many blouses, skirts, and dresses, wondering if she should change from the black dress she put on earlier that day or change into something a little more for the weather. There wasn't anything wrong with her dress, she wore it for Robin more than anything, as it was low cut and gave him a nice view of her cleavage. He already insisted she not change. His eyes hungrily looked her over until they made it back to the apartment, but once her front door was shut, he'd been a man possessed.

She never knew she could get so incredibly turned on just from a few wet kisses between her breasts. Had she not made reservations for dinner, she would have let his exploration continue as long as he'd liked.

He pouted and scowled, murmuring something about remembering her saying they would be staying in for the night. Regina chuckled and with a kiss to his lips she promised him they'd have the rest of night all to themselves but right now she was starving.

He wanted to dress a bit better than the jeans and a tee shirt he was currently wearing, even though she claimed they were fine.

 _Still, he smirked at her and said, "If we're going out I think I'll use your shower so I can freshen up a bit."_

Pursing her lips, she clicked her tongue deciding to stay in what she already had on.

Her lips tipped up into a smile hearing his voice from the bathroom. She leaned against the wall beside the door and listened. Her smile widened into a grin. He was singing.

She reached for the doorknob, but her attention was pulled away by the sound of his phone. Stepping into the living room, she picked it up. Looking down, she saw Marian's name.

Biting her lip, she wondered if she should answer. If it were something important, something with Roland, he'd want to know right away. Pressing accept, she answered. "Hello?"

"Is Robin there?" the female voice, who she could only assume was Marian, asked sounding taken aback.

"He's in the shower. Is Roland okay? I can get him."

"No, it's fine. Roland just wanted to talk to him. Have him call his son when he's finished."

"Okay, I -" The line went dead. Regina frowned down at the screen. "Or just hang up."

With a sigh, she walked back to the bathroom and lightly knocked. "Hey, is it okay if I come in?"

"Of course," his voice called out. When she walked in it was to a bathroom filled with steam. Frowning, she turned on the fan. She could hear Robin's chuckle, then a _Sorry about that_ , before suggesting, "You could join me, you know."

"We'd never get dinner if that happened." She laughed then licked her lips. "Marian called. I answered it in case it was something with Roland…"

Robin opened the glass door of the shower and peeked his head out. "Is he-"

Regina shook her head. "He's fine, she said he just wanted to talk to you. I was going to get you, but she hung up before I could."

"Alright." He nodded once and then closed the door to the shower. "Regina, I don't mind that you answer my phone, you know."

Her shoulders raised then fell. She should know that but there were still some things she felt insecure about. Ex-wives and her place in his son's life were a couple of those. She played it off like she wasn't that worried about it even though she was. "I just didn't want you to miss anything if something was wrong with Roland."

She heard the water turn off right before he stepped out with no shyness or shame, naked as he could be. "She hung up, huh?"

Biting her lip, she tried to focus on his light blue eyes and not the fact that he was standing in front of her dripping wet. God, that torso would be the death of her. One of her brows arched. "I can't wait to meet her."

He chuckled and stepped up to her while musing, "I'm sure she feels the same about you."

Her voice was a bit breathless when she replied, "She doesn't want to meet me."

He looked down at her with a knowing smirk and her eyes narrowed. He knew exactly what he was doing and how much of an effect he was having on her. "Oh?"

She shook her head and placed her hands on his hips. Her fingertips opened and splayed, slid easily over his bare, wet skin. She bit her lip, feeling his hands run up and down her arms. She hummed, taking her time to appreciate how well being out in the wilderness was for his physique.

"I'll walk right up to her and thank her for letting you go."

Robin grinned down at her. "I'd say it worked out rather well for all involved."

She raised a brow and returned his smile. Her words weren't entirely serious, she wouldn't actually thank her, even though she was very thankful Marian had let him go. Her eyes slid down his chest. She could feel him between their bodies, hard and wanting, and had Roland not been waiting for him to call, she would get down on her knees right here and show him exactly how thankful she was to have him.

Her fingers dug into the flesh of his hips. "Go call your son."

A growl left his throat right before his head fell against her shoulder. "And here I was about to lift you up on this counter…"

She giggled, feeling the stubble from his beard tickle her neck which he chased with kisses. "You're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting anyway with that arm of yours. Go call him and I'll get ready."

His head raised and a perfect scowl formed on his lips. "You're not heavy and gorgeous just as you are now."

She chuckled. "Thank you, but you're biased." She could tell he was about to reply, but she took one of her hands from his hips and placed her index finger over his lips. "Go call your son, and I'll be in here when you're done."

* * *

Hanging up the phone with Roland Robin sighed. He knew he should have told Marian to wait for some other weekend. Perhaps suggest to her she come over and spend more time with him before taking him over night after weeks of being absent from his life. One thing was for sure when he returned home she and he were going to have a chat about these overnight visits.

He closed his eyes as a dull throbbing began in his temples. Brilliant. Now he had a headache on top of it all.

Phone in hand, he made his way back toward Regina's bathroom. He hated to ruin her plans. She'd been looking forward to this weekend with him, showing him around her little corner of the world, but he hated to miss a call or have to soothe his child again out in public.

His chest twisted painfully as he came to a stop just outside the open door. "Would you mind terribly if we stayed in for the night?"

Regina turned to him. Her face fell at the sight of him. "Of course not. Is something wrong? Is it Roland?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "It seems he's having a hard time with Marian. I got him settled down a bit, but she might call back if she can't get him to bed."

She stepped over to him."I'm sorry. Is there someone else? A grandparent or someone he feels closer to that she can take him?"

Robin shook his head. "No, there's no one. My parents are back in England and Marian's are in Florida. They've only met him once." He reached up and ran his hand through his hair. "There's John and Mackenzie or Anna. I suggested them to her, but she seems to think she can distract him on her own."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help."

He pushed himself away from the door and put his arms around her waist. "Being with you does help." Leaning down, he touched his lips to hers.

When he pulled away, his brow fell against hers. She knew he was hurting, and even though she wasn't Roland's mother, she still felt helpless. "I feel terrible that you're all the way over here…"

"Don't be. Even if we were back in Colorado, I'd still be dealing with this."

"How about we change into something comfortable, order some pizza, and pull up Netflix? We can stay up and watch those history documentaries you're so fond of."

His lips pulled up then and the feeling that she had the ability to make him feel even a little better warmed her.

"You sure? It seemed you were looking forward to going out…"

She smiled. "I was actually just looking forward to being out with you."

Raising her arms, she pulled him down for a kiss. It was meant to be soft, a fleeting thing meant to soothe, but he had other ideas. The moment his lips touched hers, his mouth softened and she fell blissfully into a heated, tongue-filled kiss that left her breathless and her knees weak.

He drew away from her after a moment and chuckled when she let out a soft whine. "Come on, otherwise I'm not likely to behave myself."

She smiled and nodded. That made two of them.

* * *

A few hours later they were on their sixth episode of Expedition Unknown. Robin had been trading texts with Marian off and on during that time, suggesting she play Roland some of his favorite songs and videos to keep his distracted until bedtime. It seemed to be working, thankfully, and a little while later Marian text him letting him know Roland had finally gone to sleep.

His arms tightened around the woman in his arms, who was lying against his chest. After their dinner, they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Him lying across it with her over him, between his legs. Regina had been a bit on the quiet side throughout his interactions with Marian.

Now that he was able to really relax, he let his attention shift from Roland to Regina. His hands began a more thorough exploration, and he captured her attention away from the television with kisses to her neck and collar. Rediscovering all the places that made her gasp and moan.

As responsive as she was, there was still a tension to her, making him wonder if she was still feeling guilty for his visit or if there was another reason behind her reservation. He nipped once more at her jaw before chasing it with a light kiss.

Pulling back, Robin tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Is something wrong? You've been quiet tonight. I hope my mood didn't bring you down, too."

She shook her head and dropped her gaze to his chest. "No, it's not you, I'm sorry… I've been trying to think of the right way to tell you…"

Tilting his head, he asked, "What, love?"

Her brow furrowed. "It's … earlier today, Ursula and I went out to lunch. She was trying to distract me until you got here. We ran into my ex-fiancé, Daniel... Well, it was more like he came up behind me while I was shopping."

Robin swallowed, he didn't like the sound of that. Unsure how to respond quite yet, he remarked with a simple, "Oh?"

She must have sensed his hesitancy because she was quick to assure, "It's nothing you have to worry about. In fact, I've been wanting to tell you about Daniel for a while now."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Her eyes filled quickly, and tears fell down her cheeks. She swiped angrily at them.

A knot of anxiety twisted in his gut. The sight of her tears doing things to his head and his heart. She'd told him enough to know her relationship didn't end on a happy note which didn't help the foreboding feeling coming over him. Whatever she was about to say, he wasn't going to like.

His arms tightened around her, providing her with his strength and comfort for her to continue. He didn't wish to press her or make her feel she needed to explain herself just for running into an ex. "Regina, you don't have to tell me now if you're not ready."

"No, I want to, it's just difficult."

"Alright, take your time, love."

Her eyes fell from his, down to his chest where her fingers were tracing patterns there. "We met in college, and after graduation, he moved up here with me. We lived together for a long time. He asked me to marry him after he finished medical school. I was in love with him, so I, of course, said yes. When he started his internship, he would work long hours, then go out after work with his friends. He always drank, maybe I should have seen the signs, but he started drinking more. He would get impatient and angry over the simplest things..." Though her voice was light, he could tell she was trying her best to hide the emotion behind it. He ran his hands up and down her back as he waited for her to continue. "He said it was stress from work and a selfish fiancé wanting more time with him."

Robin's jaw tightened, wanting badly to call the man a prick but held his mouth tightly closed.

She cleared her throat, and he braced himself for more. "One night we got into a fight over wedding invitations. I got upset about something, I don't even remember what now… he started to pour himself a drink and I… I took the bottle from him… and then he hit me. I remember hitting the floor, and he didn't even try to apologize, only grabbed the bottle from the ground and left."

Rage, white hot and intense, filled him at the image of her being hit so hard it would knock her to the ground. His voice, however, was gentle and soft. "God, I'm so sorry, my love." Sitting them up, he maneuvered them so she was straddling his lap. His hands came up to cradle her face between his palms. "Was that the only time he hit you?"

Her head shook and with it, fresh tears fell from her eyes which he wiped away gently with his thumbs. "There was once before, but he apologized as soon as it happened. He even cried, told me it was an accident, that he'd never do it again. So, when I saw him today, all those memories back and he was an asshole."

He took a deep breath. "What did he say to you?"

"Only that he'd heard I had someone in my life and congratulated me." She sniffed.

He hummed, something about that didn't sit well with him. "How could he have known?"

"Unfortunately, he's friends with someone I work with. Whale must have overheard Ursula and me talking about you."

"Are you worried he'll try anything?"

"I hope not... I don't think so. After it all happened, Neal found out where he was staying. I'm not sure what was said to him, but I never saw Daniel again after that."

Thank God for Neal. "I'm happy he was there for you. I'll have to buy him a drink… or Coke or something."

She cupped his face, her thumbs caressing the stubble around his jaw. "You don't have to do that. I don't mind that you drink," she let out a small chuckle before adding, "you're pretty adorable when you're buzzed, it's only when people are angry and drunk that I get a bit… anxious."

Letting out a deep sigh, he attempted to let most of his anger go with it. "I can imagine. I'll promise you this, he ever lays a hand on you, ever looks at you wrong, and I'll be the one to knock _his_ arse to the ground."

"That's very gallant of you, but I don't think it'll come to that."

He watched as she leaned forward, and his eyes closed as she kissed him. Her warm lips were the balm to his jangled nerves, and he hoped he provided the same comfort to her.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" she asked, moving back and looking up into his eyes. He smiled and his thumb caressed her cheek.

His heart began to pound at the meaning behind her words. Sure, when they were together last, they kissed and fooled around, but with his shoulder so recently injured, any movement at all made any more than that all the more difficult. He was still sore now, that was for sure, but not so much he wanted to wait any longer to be with her again.

"I'm not really that tired."

She licked her lips before her eyes fell to his. Moving his hands down to her side he pulled her against him, his lips falling softly on hers and she returned it. Their mouths softening, opening for one another while taking their time not to rush. His hands found the hem of her shirt and found her soft skin. She adjusted on his lap to straddle him more fully and he groaned into her mouth when she settled down on him, already hard beneath her.

"I have condoms in my bag," he murmured against her lips.

Her eyes found his. "It's okay, I'm on the pill… but if you still want to…"

"Bugger that," he said, then pulled her shirt up, needing her naked as soon as possible. She giggled then crossed her arms, removing the offending garment before tossing it to the floor. His breath left him as his eyes devoured creamy skin over black lace. Christ, she was stunning.

He reached up and pulled her down for another kiss, then reached around her back, unhooking her bra before slowly slipping it from her arms. He had to pull away to see her again and didn't try to cover the groan that left him at the sight of her.

"You're so sexy," he whispered to her.

She smiled down at him as she started unbuttoning his shirt, making sure to take her time while moving her hips over him. His head fell back. Bugger, he was already so close to the edge. Her voice made him look down.

"You wear too much." She chuckled, running her hands across his tee-shirt clad chest.

He grinned. "I can do something about that."

Hooking his arms under her legs and he twisted on the couch and she let out a little yelp of surprise that was followed by protest when he stood with her in his arms.

"Robin, you're going to hurt your arm," she admonished.

However, by the time she had finished, he was already ten steps from her room. Once inside, he let go of one leg and then the other. "You're light as a feather."

Her eyes narrowed. "Not _that_ light."

A light chuckle left him at her scowl. "Just so you know, I plan to kiss that incredibly sexy frown from your lips, but first, I think we're both a little over dressed."

His hands settled on her sides, and he ran them down to her hips to the cotton shorts she changed into when they decided to stay in for the evening. He slipped his fingers between her skin and the waistband, then lowered them until they, and the knickers she was wearing, pooled at her feet.

Regina bit her lip, stepping out of them while she removed his flannel then moved to undo his jeans, while he removed his tee. Their eyes locked. He caressed her bare arms, then lowered his head to take her lips with his.

She softly moaned against his, as she lowered his zipper and then pulled them and his boxers down. He had to break away from her long enough to be rid of them, but when he returned, it was Regina who pulled him back to her. His hands settled on her back, one lowering down to cup her backside.

God, he missed the feel of her.

Just as he was about to back them up to lower her to the bed, she turned them and gently gave him a push backward. "You are not putting any more weight on that arm tonight."

Robin smothered a grin. Who was he to argue with her?

Sitting on the bed, he backed up till his head fell back on her pillows and watched as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

* * *

Sinking her knees onto the bed, she slowly crawled up to him, stopping when she reached his hips and lowered herself down on him, trapping him beneath her. She leaned over, and he eagerly met her halfway. Their lips met in an open-mouthed kiss and his tongue found hers then kissed her like he was a man starved.

God, she loved kissing him. She must have thought that a million times now, but it never stopped being true. If she could, she'd spend all day laying around and just kissing him. A small whimper left her as his hips thrust up, sending heat to pool low in her belly as he slid against her. She was already embarrassingly wet. It didn't take much with him. All she would need to do is just slide forward a little bit more and…"Oh, _fuck_!"

"God, Regina," he groaned, his head falling back.

Clamping her lips shut, she hummed and closed her eyes as he filled her. She hadn't meant to do it just yet, but Robin had other ideas. Her movements as he shifted his hips made him sink right into her. God, not that she was complaining. He felt so good. Sitting up, her breath hitched as he filled her fully and she couldn't help but let out a long, drawn out breath that sounded so pornographic, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She felt his hands settle on her hips and his fingers dig into her skin. Opening her eyes, she looked down to find him watching her. His gaze was so filled with love and want for her that it spurred her on. She started slow. Rocking her hips against him, finding just the right tempo, the right angle that had them both gasping.

This wasn't their first time together, hell, it wasn't their _second_ time together, but it felt that way. Her head fell back, his hands leaving her hips to reach up and cup her breasts, squeezing softly before taking her nipples between his fingertips.

A soft moan left her as he paid particular attention to her breasts. One hand left her, he placed it on the small of her back, drawing her down, and she went willingly. She inhaled sharply as his lips clamped around her nipple, so very thankful he was an ass and tits kinda man because God his lips.

Then she shifted her hips and _oh_ , right there. A moan left her, and she pursed her lips. The sounds she was making, that he was making when she picked up the pace, would probably carry through the wall of her bedroom and to the neighbors, but she didn't care. The feel of him, thick and hard inside her, filling her and hitting that _spot_.

She was going to come, and fuck, she didn't care how loud she got, especially when his hand snuck between them, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing her. She sank down on him harder, and he raised his own hips, meeting her thrusts.

She came with his name on her lips, and through her trembling, she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her down on his as he finished not long after her. Falling on his chest, they laid there for some time, catching their breath and letting their heart beats settle. She was vaguely aware of his hand running up and down the length of her spine, and she hummed sleepily.

After a few moments, she managed to look up at him. His eyes were closed, with an arm slung over his forehead.

She let out a light laugh. "You alright?"

His own laugh followed, and his eyes opened to gaze lovingly at her. "I'm fine, I just need a moment after that." His head tipped up and she moved forward. The kiss they shared was soft and languid, something that had her sighing when he pulled away. "Just as incredible as the first time."

* * *

Saturday morning, they spent a good couple hours in bed making up for lost time, until finally (though she was without complaint at how well and long he was able to bring her to heights she'd thought she would never experience,) she still wanted a few memories with him in her city that wasn't spent solely in her bed. Eventually, Regina was able to coax him from her with the temptation of coffee and warm breakfast wraps. It was a mild time of the year for Boston, but it was a chilly morning, so they bundled up in warm jackets and scarves and made the short walk to a café along the River Charles.

When they finished breakfast, they got refills to go, something to keep their hands warm as they walked along the banks.

"It's really gorgeous here."

His comment pulled her attention from the water. "It is."

"Roland would love this."

"You'll have to bring him…" She let the thought trail off. Not wanting to say what she was thinking which was "soon."

"Did you know Massachusetts has quite a few state parks? Many which are in close proximity to Boston."

His voice was very nonchalant like it was just a random fact he heard somewhere but it made her steps falter, and she came to a stop. His arm that had been around her back slipped from her and his brow furrowed as he turned to look at her.

"You'd really move here?"

There was no reason to put off the conversation that was bound to happen eventually. They were together, she didn't see that ever changing, and the fact that he'd been looking into jobs in the area told her he felt the same way.

Closing the distance between them, Robin slipped his arm back around her waist, pulling her close. "I think there's a lot we need to discuss when we're ready. I know how I feel about you… about us, and that's not going to change."

Her smile widened to something big and ridiculous she had to bite her lip to keep it at bay. "I feel the same way, but I don't think you're giving Denver enough credit. You never know, I might have fallen in love with more than just the people in it."

The words were out of her mouth before she had time to think about their impact. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said, and though she remained calm, inside, her mind was screaming at her stupidity.

 _Shit. Shit. SHIT._

She ruined it. She was going to wait until they'd been together longer, for him to be the one to say it first, and now it was out there and there was nothing she could do to laugh it off or excuse it away.

She needn't have worried about it though.

The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. And it was a kiss stole the breath from her lungs right there in the middle of the sidewalk of Boston for everyone to see.

When he pulled away, he bumped the tip of his nose against hers and said, "Then we may have a problem, because I find myself deeply in love with more than just the view along the river bank of Boston."

Her breath hitched in her throat as a feeling so deep and so real filled her chest with love for the man standing before her. Though they hadn't really said the words, the implications were there, the meaning not lost on either one of them. She had no words, and as the tears gathered in her eyes, she stood on her tip-toes, closing the inches that separated them.

* * *

What grabbed his attention was the sound of her heels on the hardwood floor. His eyes locked onto her brown, knee-high boots and traveled slowly up her thighs which were covered by black leggings that he couldn't wait to peel those off her later. Over that, she wore a long, tan sweater that hugged her backside quite wonderfully.

"See something you like?"

He looked up into her eyes guilty, he refused to stow his smile. Rising to his feet, he told her, "I'd ask if it were too late to cancel, but then I'd miss out on admiring you all night."

She hummed, dropping her phone into her purse and walking over to him.

Robin smiled as her hands came up on his chest, and in turn, he brought his arms around her back, setting his hands over her arse.

She giggled. "You can't seem to help yourself, can you?"

His brows raised along with his lips. "Why would I want to?"

Regina shook her head. "You better get it all out now… once we go out, you'll have to control yourself a little."

He took a step and then another. She grinned up at him as he slowly walked them backward until he had her against the wall. She chuckled and bit her beautiful, red lip.

"You know, I seem to remember having you just like this once before…" Robin murmured, leaning in and kissing a slow trail down her jaw before nuzzling his nose into the sensitive spot behind her ear. He smiled in triumph when she tipped her chin up, giving him more access.

"I remember," her voice said a bit breathless.

Soon, her hands were in his hair, and his lips found hers. Her tongue tangled with his. Christ, he could do this all day. If they had more time he'd drop to his knees and recreate their first time together. Instead, they stood like they were, making out like they hadn't spent the morning and early afternoon doing just that and more.

It was only the sound of her doorbell that pulled them apart from one another.

They shared knowing grins, and her nose scrunched before saying, "That shade's a bit too red for you."

Her thumb came up and wiped across his lips. He laughed and stepped back, removing the remnants with his own thumb. When he had it all, she gave him the thumbs up before opening the door.

Making his way over beside Regina, he smiled at her friends who stepped inside.

"Robin, this is my friend Ursula and her boyfriend, Lance."

"Pleasure to meet you," he told Ursula and then reached his hand out for Lance. "Hello…" Robin started then tilted his head. There was something about the man that looked familiar. His brow furrowed and then it dawned on him where exactly he knew him from. Eyes widening, he gaped. "Wait, holy shit, you're not… Lance Jensen from the Boston Red Sox?"

Lance's smile widened, looking pleased. "I am. You a baseball fan?"

Fan? The term didn't cover Robin's love for the game."Yeah, I mean, I'm a Rockies fan, but you're a fantastic player."

"Thanks. You play?"

Robin shook his head. "Nah, only a little football during college until I hurt my knee and was unable to continue."

"That's rough. Hey, but if you want to, you should come out to the park sometime. I'll introduce you to the guys."

If he wanted to? Robin swallowed and looked over at Regina, who was clearly amused by his reaction. "I wouldn't say no to that, thank you."

Ursula sighed. "Come on, y'all can talk sports at the restaurant. We want to eat."

* * *

They drove downtown and chose a restaurant that wasn't too crowded and had an assortment of different types of food for everyone. There was a full bar with a good selection of beers and mixed drinks for the ladies.

He liked her friends. Ursula was intelligent with a delightful flair about her, making him understand why she and Regina were such good friends. Lance, as it turned out, was not only a baseball player but also had a masters in engineering and was also much of a science geek like he was.

"Ursula tells me you live in Colorado?" Lance started. "I was offered to trade there once. How do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it. Mild temperatures, the mountains, and forest. Though the winters can get a bit harsh," he admitted.

"Mmhmm," Ursula shook her head. "The winters here aren't like they were in North Carolina."

The waitress came over and gave them all their drinks. After placing their orders, Robin took a long drink of his ale and hummed. It was good. Damn good.

"Regina told me all about your home," Ursula began with a smile. "I hear it's very…sturdy."

Robin tilted his head at her. Finding it a bit of an odd comment. Ursula's eyes, however, were not on him but on Regina. Looking over, he watched Regina's facial expression change from its comfortable ease to something sharper. Her smile seemed forced, and her eyes held her friend's when she replied, "We don't need to talk about _that_ …"

He couldn't see what harm there was in it. After taking a sip of his ale, he said, "Yes, it's newly built, so I'd say it is."

Ursula started giggling which made Regina scoff.

He and Lance shared a look. Robin got the distinct impression he was missing something. Ursula looked rather like the cat that got the cream while Regina was more interested in her beverage, which she was downing rather quickly… Tipping his head to the side, to get a better look at her, he was amused to find her blushing and quite madly.

Then it hit him and he chuckled. So, his girl was the kiss and tell type, was she? Two could play at that game.

"Yes, Regina went on for quite a while about how much she appreciated the uh… architecture." He put emphasis on the last word and smirked knowingly across the table at Ursula.

His smile widened into a grin as Regina's face fell into her hands. "Oh, God."

Lance was looking back and forth between him and the two women at the table. "Did I miss something?"

Regina's head snapped up, her face nearly the shade of her lipstick. "No."

Ursula was having far too much fun with her, it seemed, because she replied, "I'll tell you later."

"You'll do no such thing." Regina's voice was as hard as flint, but her friend wasn't intimidated in the least and laughed.

"So…" Robin put his hand on her thigh and squeezed, drawing a smile from her. "How about those Red Sox?"

Lance chuckled. "Yeah, like I was saying, I'll give you my number so that the next time you're in town, I can take you down to the stadium and introduce you."

Robin wasn't quite sure what to say. He was flabbergasted, to say the least, and more than a little excited by the prospect. Trying not to look too pleased, he said, "I will take you up on that."

"Season starts next month, so if you guys want to come to a game, I can get tickets. Maybe then you can get my baby to come with you?" Lance winked at Ursula, who rolled her eyes but accepted the kiss he leaned in for.

Robin chuckled. "More time with my girl, meeting the lads, and tickets. I'm starting to feel spoiled here in Boston."

Lance tipped his glass in his direction. "Seats right behind home plate."

He looked over at Regina, who had been watching his exchange with Lance, and grinned. Catching his tongue between his teeth, they shared a knowing look before he told her, "I may never leave," then placed a kiss to her lips.

* * *

They woke the next morning, lying together in silence. The only sounds were of their breathing and hands sliding over skin. He hated this was his last morning with her, but he needed to get back so he could be home to get his son. If he'd known how difficult it was going to be, he would have told Marian he and Roland both had plans this weekend and she would have had to deal with waiting a few weeks.

As it was not the case, he planned to stay like this with Regina for as long as possible.

When his hand caressed down her back, he heard her sigh softly before saying, "I'm going to miss you."

"I know, me too."

She surprised him by moving from his arms. Just as he was about to protest, words escaped him as she straddled his hips. Swallowing, he said, "I think I should bring you home with me."

"If I didn't have to work, you know I'd let you."

He hummed, his hands running up her thighs, trailing higher, and bringing the flimsy material of her night gown along with it. A groan left him when he discovered nothing but bare skin. Robin cupped her backside firmly in his hands.

"My darling, you seem to be missing an article of clothing…"

He looked up to see her looking down at him. Her top teeth peeked out to sink into her full bottom lip, making Robin wish he were the one to do that. "I never put any on."

Sitting up, he reached up and cupped her face, tangling his fingers in her soft hair and bringing her down for a deep, tongue filled kiss.

She let out a soft whine, grinding herself down on him. He chuckled, happy to note he wasn't the only one desperate for the other.

She drew away from their kiss, his name falling from her lips in a breathy whisper.

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hip once more before he moved it around the front.

Her breath hitched and her hips moved against his fingers. He drew a low, drawn out moan from her throat and he could feel himself harden even more, watching as her head fell back. "I want you."

Robin shook his head. "I want to watch you come for me first. Just like this."

Her lips pressed together, and he flicked his finger over her lightly, making those lips come open and drop slightly. "Robin…"

Using his other hand, he lifted her slip up until her breast peeked out. He greedily latched onto her peak, alternating between sucks and nips… the sounds she made urging him on.

She must have found the garment a nuisance because she growled softly before pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. He chuckled against her soft flesh. "You didn't need that anyway."

For the rest of the morning, they stayed in bed, dozing and waking only to make love again before he had to leave. When it came time to get ready, they showered together, enjoying each other one last time, uncertain when they would see one another again.

She helped him pack, and they stopped for coffee on the way. He hated leaving her. He would always hate leaving her but with one final kiss and a smile, he promised to see her again very soon.

Little did he know just how soon they would see each other.

* * *

The smile that lit his son's face was one that would be hard for him to forget for a great, long while. Bending down, he waited for Roland as he ran up the drive and into his arms. Robin pulled him into his chest, breathing him in and feeling the ache of relief he got each and every time Marian brought him home.

"Hey, little man, I missed you."

"We need to talk," Marian told him, walking up the drive after Roland.

Robin nodded then turned, walking Roland to the door where he set him down on his feet. "Go play a bit with your trains, and Daddy will be right in."

"Okay!" Roland cried in excitement at being home.

Robin left the door open a crack so he could still hear him before turning to Marian. "I wanted to have a chat with you too, but you go first."

She held out Roland's bag for him to take. "Carl and I are going to Cancun until the fifteenth. He has a few shows there and we're going to get married while we're down there."

Robin's brow rose. He didn't give a toss about her getting married, what he cared about was that his son wouldn't see her again for another long period of time. "You'll be gone for over a month?"

Marian sighed and gestured to the house with a wave of her arm. "It's not like he'll miss me."

"Because you're gone all the time, Marian," Robin defended. This nonsense of her coming in and out of his son's life was quickly getting old. If she wanted to go off and start another life, good bloody riddance. She didn't need to drag Roland through it.

"That's the point, Robin, I can't be here all the time. I finally feel like I have something good in my life…" Robin's jaw clenched. "You know it's the truth, you weren't happy when we were together. I don't want to be tied down and you do."

He made a face. "Let me see if I have this, you don't want to be tied down but you're getting married again?"

"Carl is free, Robin! He likes the night life, traveling to new places, meeting and experiencing things with new people…"

Bloody Christ. Robin looked away, trying desperately not to laugh at this whole situation. He could care less about why she left him, or what she found freeing. He was thankful she moved on because he had something good now, too. Even better than good.

"Marian, the only thing I care about in this is our son. If you want to run off to Cancun, or wherever you want, that's fine. All I'm saying is don't come back here and expect to just take Roland. If you're going to be in his life, be here. Otherwise, drop in and say hello and be done with it. I'm not going to let you keep taking him like you're doing. It's not fair."

"That's why I wanted to talk. After Carl and I get back, I'm going to sign over my rights to you, as long as you agree to not come after me for child support."

Robin stood there stunned. As horrible as their situation was, he had hoped for Roland's sake she would try a little harder and not give up on Roland entirely.

"If that's what you want."

"I do." The resoluteness in her voice made him feel nothing but sadness, not for her but for Roland. "I do love him, that's why I'm doing this. I don't want to be a mother, Robin. I don't think I ever did."

He swallowed. "I'll call my lawyer and set something up when you get back."

"Thank you." She began to walk away, then turned back. "It was never you, Robin. I know that's a poor excuse, but that's it. This life," she gestured at the house and shook her head. "It's not me. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out."

* * *

She hated Mondays. Everything about them. Getting up early after a weekend of sleeping in and sitting at her desk, waiting for the Starbucks to kick in before her first session, but especially Mondays following a weekend with Robin.

She should just move to Denver already. The thought of waking up to him every morning with his arm around her, feeling those calloused fingertips trace over her bare skin until she woke, and then feeling his lips on her neck as he cupped her breasts…

"Regina, your nine o'clock canceled."

Regina sat up, startled out of her memories from the previous morning. Smiling over at Ashley, she replied, "Thank you, Ashley."

The girl's brows furrowed together. "You look a little flushed. Do you want some water? Is it too hot in here?"

 _God_ , how mortifying. Regina pursed her lips. _No, I've just been daydreaming about my boyfriend fondling me, but thanks._

"You know, maybe a water would be good." Regina smiled until Ashley was gone, then let her head fall into her hands.

Her cell phone rang from beside her, and happy for the distraction, she answered it. "Hey Sis, isn't it a bit early for you to be calling?"

"Apparently that's what I have to do to get you to talk to me," Zelena's not so cheerful voice cooed into the phone. _Perfect_ , Regina thought. Zelena was in one of her moods. "Where the bloody hell were you all weekend?"

"Robin was in town."

"Oh, how lovely, thanks for _not_ thinking of me." She heard Zelena sniff and then, "I didn't want to meet him anyway."

Regina bit her tongue. She hated when her sister played the pity-me card. "He was only here two days. Next time when he has more time, I'll introduce him to everyone."

She heard her sister snort. "Yeah, sure…"

"Was there something you wanted?" Regina snapped. This conversation was going to get old fast.

"I did, actually." Her voice was back to its normal sweetness. "I wanted to see if you have some time for lunch later. I have some big news I want to share with you."

Regina paused while she brought up her schedule up on her desk top. "I could do lunch around one, but…"

"Perfect!" Zelena interrupted. "Let's meet at that little tea and sandwich shop over by your apartment. It's not far from your work, right?"

"Not that far, no."

"Alright then, I'll see you at one. I'm off to get a facial and a massage. After the weekend I've had, I need it."

They said their goodbyes, leaving Regina with a feeling whatever her sister had to tell her was going to be more than her usual recap of her latest fling. Letting out a sigh, she pulled up her last message from Robin and typed, _Wish I would have gone back with you._

 _His response came only a few moments later. Something happen?_

 _My sister's in a mood, and she talked me into lunch with her._

 _Ah, I see. Well, you're still welcome to hop on a plane. I have a place you can stay._

 _Tempting…_

 _You'd be here tonight and we could pick up where we left off…_

 _Stop, I've already been caught daydreaming once today._

 _Oh, have you now?_

 _Yes, and it was embarrassing enough._

 _Hmm, you'll have to tell me about this daydream later._

 _I might… How is Roland?_

 _Good. Thankfully not traumatized. He is however, following my every move._

 _Aw, I'm sure he will for a few days._

 _He will, but he'll be running around, hiding from me, wanting me to find him in no time._

 _Aww! I love that. If I don't answer right away, I'll be back around ten. I have a client I have to get ready for._

 _Alright, love. Call you tonight?_

 _Of course._

Sending a kiss emoji, she tucked her phone into her purse in her desk and stood. Hopefully, her day would go by fast.

Traffic from work to her apartment was light for being the lunch hour. She found a parking spot easily, just down a block from the little shop. If you didn't live in the area, you probably wouldn't know about it. It was an old, tiny restaurant tucked between a Barnes and Nobles and a salon. The only thing there alerting you to its presence was a small sign that said Granny's.

Opening the door, the smell of apple pie and fresh bread filled her nostrils, making her stomach growl. Her sister, ever so prompt, was already there. She was sitting across the room in a little booth for the two of them.

Her eyes lit up upon seeing her. "Oh hey!'

Regina smiled. Zelena looked like she was in a better mood from this morning. Taking a seat, she put her purse beside her and looked around. "I thought it would be busier for a Monday."

"Could pick up," Zelena said off handedly before diving right in. "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to go telling Cora or anyone else for that matter."

Their waitress came over and sat two glasses of water in front of them. "Anything else I can get you to drink?"

Zelena smiled sweetly at her. "I'll have a green tea with honey, please."

The red-headed girl wrote it down, then looked over at Regina. "And for you?"

"Diet Coke."

Zelena snorted. "That stuff's horrible for you."

"Luckily for me, I don't care," she said, picking up her menu.

"Do you know what you want or will you ladies need a minute?" the waitress asked.

Regina looked up and smiled. "I'll need a minute."

"Okay, I'll be back with those drinks."

Zelena let out a heavy breath. "God, finally."

Regina chuckled. "This must be good if you can't wait to tell me. You didn't lose your job, did you?"

"Of course I didn't lose my job. The entire place would fall apart without me. Idiots." Zelena made a face of annoyance but then a moment later it transformed into a great, big, toothy smile. "No, it's better. I just found out I'm going to be a mummy. I'm pregnant."

The menu in Regina's hand dropped down to the table. "You're what?"

Zelena giggled. "You know, with child… up the duff."

Regina frowned and shook her head slightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"What like you don't have secrets," Zelena said, her voice lowered before adding, "I couldn't say anything because he's married."

"Here you ladies go, one green tea with honey and one Diet Coke. Still, need a minute?"

"We'll need about ten," Regina muttered. The young woman recognized the change in the mood and nodded. When she was out of earshot, Regina turned back to her sister. "He's married? What were you thinking?"

"Don't go and get all high and mighty on me. I practically had to drag Robin out of you, and it's not like I went out and said, 'Oh hey, do you know what… I think I want to fall in love with a man I can never have today,'" Zelena finished, her voice dripping with her sweet sarcasm. "It wasn't planned."

"What are you going to do?"

"I dunno… keep the baby and go on with life."

Swallowing past the lump that formed in her throat, Regina asked, "Have you told him?"

There was a fire in Zelena's eyes, something Regina hadn't seen from her sister in a long time. "No, and I won't. If he thinks he can just use me and then take my child away from me, he has another thing coming."

Trying to understand what had happened to make Zelena feel like she did, Regina asked, "So you're not… seeing each other anymore?"

"Well I would be, but it's kind of hard when he stopped taking my calls."

Trying very hard to keep her own personal feeling from this, Regina took a deep breath and said, "I understand that you're hurt, but did you ever think that maybe because he's married, he won't want to take the baby from you? That maybe he just might want to know?"

"No, I don't think so. Like you could ever understand what I'm going through anyway. Can you imagine the hell I'm going to go through? You don't have to worry about anything, do you? Not with the perfect boyfriend with the perfect child who Cora will just gush over."

Regina blinked at her. "Are you really making this about her? About me?" Zelena crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair with a scowl. "You've had Mother's attention since the day you stepped on our doorstep and now, because I'm happy, you're going to use that against me because you finally made a mistake that she won't approve of? You know what, just stop Zelena. You did this, and now you're going to have to deal with that, but you know what? You want to make this about me, then _fine_. At least you can _have_ a child. At least you won't have to spend the next however many months you have left wondering every day if your body will reject it."

Regina held her sister's gaze, but Zelena looked away.

 _Shit_ , now she was going to cry.

"You know what, I have to go."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Regina. You don't have to be so bloody sensitive all the time."

Regina stood from the booth. "Goodbye, Zelena. Thanks for lunch."

Angry, bitter tears fell hot down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away, they'd only just keep coming.

* * *

After lunch time, Robin hadn't heard much from Regina in the way of texts. Only a couple, one that said she was going home early and another a few hours later saying she had a headache and was going to take a nap.

Waiting until after dinner, he chanced a call hoping he wouldn't wake her.

"Hey."

Her voice sounded a bit rough, making him grimace slightly. "Hey, beautiful. Is it a good time to talk? Are you feeling better?"

"No, it's fine. I'm okay."

"Daddy… Daddy, I talk, too!"

Robin looked down to see his son beside him. He was reaching up with his small hand outstretched, obviously remembering the promise he made to let him talk to Regina on the phone while he was eating his dinner.

Chuckling, he said, "Here, someone wants to say hello to you, too."

Roland took the phone, holding it awkwardly to his face. "Hi, R-Giiiina!"

Robin knelled beside him and helped Roland adjust the phone to his ear to hear her properly. Though it was faint, he could hear her voice say, "Hi, sweetheart."

Robin let Roland chat with her for a few more minutes. His retelling of his dinner and how he was going to play trains and cars with his daddy before bed had her laughing and gasping in all the right places, making his son's face light up.

After a bit, he told Roland to say goodbye and to go into the living room and play a bit before bath time. Roland ran off, his little feet stomping noisily through the kitchen as he went. When he brought the phone to his ear, she heard her sniff and a sound that sounded a lot like a broken sob. Concern filled his chest, making him ask, "Regina? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a long day." Another sniff and then, "Tell me about yours. What are you boys doing?"

A frown pulled his lips down. Something was wrong, he felt it and he briefly wondered if she had seen Daniel again. The thought alone made his blood boil with a low, burning rage. However, if she didn't want to talk about it just yet he'd chat with her a bit more and see if he could get her to open up to him later.

Pushing thoughts of her ex aside, he looked around the half clean kitchen and sighed. "Well, right now we're, or I should say _I,_ am cleaning up after making Roland spaghetti. It was the first time I've made it with the longer noodles and I have discovered that is a bad idea with a two-year-old. Once I get this mess cleaned up, he is going to have a nice, long bath since most of his dinner ended up on his face and lap."

He could hear a soft laugh and then there was a heartbeat's pause before she asked, "Did you take a picture of that?"

"I did. Hold on, I'll send it real quick."

He'd do anything to see that she smiled. Flipping through his photos, he clicked on a few of Roland's face covered in sauce and pressed send.

It didn't take long and then her voice was back and filled with softness. "Aww," Another laugh escaped her. "That is quite a mess but one happy baby."

Robin crossed the room over to the sink, where he held his phone between his ear and shoulder and began to finish up with the dishes. "He did enjoy it, yes."

"How did last night with Marian go?"

Robin sighed heavily. Turning off the water, he turned and rested against the counter. "It was a lot different than I expected." Taking the time while Roland was out of the room, he told her about what Marian had said and what the plan would be moving forward. "She thinks it would be better for Roland if she just moves on from him."

Regina was silent for a long time before she replied, "I don't understand how she could do that."

He didn't miss the anger and disbelief in her tone. "I don't know either, but I won't beg her to stay in his life. She's made her choice. We're going to see my lawyer when they get back from their trip next month. She's agreed to sign over her rights, and I won't seek child support. As if I would in the first place, but her new husband thinks I'll go after his money for some ungodly reason I cannot fathom."

"As bad as I feel for Roland, at least it'll be over with soon. Maybe she will figure out what she needs in life and come back later better able to handle being a mother?"

Robin snorted. "One can hope." He paused, pushing himself away from the counter to go check up on Roland. "How was your evening? I didn't hear much from you after this afternoon. Did your headache ever go away?"

"No, not really."

There it was again. The despondency in her voice. "Regina, love, what's wrong?" he pressed, growing even more concerned. "You didn't see Daniel again, did you?"

"No, I didn't see him… it's…" she trailed off with a sigh. "My sister is pregnant."

Robin's lips pressed together. Unsure why she would find the news so upsetting, he gently asked, "Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"It would be if she hadn't gotten pregnant by a married man."

"Ah, I see." He didn't, not really. While he didn't condone adultery, obviously, he'd been through it himself, but he wouldn't let that completely color his judgment of her sister. And knowing Regina the way that he did, neither would she.

"She's just so selfish. The baby could be a great thing for her, but all she's focused on is keeping it from the father and being bitter that she might disappoint our mother and fall from that pedestal of hers."

There was a lot of emotion to take in so few of sentences, but it was the bit about the father that had him asking, "She's going to keep the child from him?"

"So far she doesn't have any plans to tell him, no."

He listened while he watched Roland drive his train around the floor of the living room. "While I don't agree with that, it's not my place to judge her."

"You don't have to, I'll judge her for the both of us," she grumbled into the line.

While he could understand her being miffed by the situation, it still didn't explain her tears from earlier. That was something different entirely.

"Is that what's really bothering you, or is it something else?"

Her voice lowered to almost a whisper. "You're annoyingly perceptive, you know that?"

"Just a boyfriend concerned for his girl. Come on, babe, tell me so I can help try and make it better."

She sighed heavily. "I'm… angry with her, and it's not because she's an idiot or how she got pregnant the way that she did. I'm angry because it was so easy for her. Just like everything else is."

His brow furrowed. "Easy?"

"When I was with Daniel… I got pregnant a couple times." Ah, there it was. That tremble back in her voice. His heart tightened inside his chest as she went on. "The first time was about a year into our relationship. We were both still in college, so when I lost the baby really early on, he said it was too soon and better that it happened. I was still devastated but in a way, I agreed with him. We were young and a child would have made everything harder on us." She let out another breath and he was quiet, letting her take her time. "The last one I made it to just over ten weeks. We were having problems, but he suggested we stop the birth control… I knew a baby wouldn't fix things… that his drinking wouldn't be solved by me getting pregnant but… we tried and I got pregnant. I lost it right before I left him."

Now he understood and once again his heart broke for her. "I'm so sorry, love."

"It's okay," she dismissed easily. _Too_ easily. "My doctor said it was my immune system that was attacking the pregnancies. She assured me if I ever got pregnant again, it was possible to keep it from happening. I would just need to get on some medication as soon as possible, if not before and throughout."

His honest response left his mouth before he had time to think it through. "Sounds like we'll have a bit of planning when it comes time then."

She was silent a moment before her tear-filled voice asked, "You want us to have a baby?"

He swallowed hard knowing he had gone and gotten her all choked up. God, he was such a fool. He should have waited to tell her something like that when he could have held her in his arms. As it was, he _had_ said them now, so he pushed forward a bit more cautiously. "Ah, I seem to have gone and jumped ahead a bit. At the risk of scaring you off, I do. Of course, when the time comes I want more children with you. Hopefully, you want the same?"

"I do." Her voice was breathless, but he was certain held a bit of a smile in it.

Hope settled in his chest, filling him with nothing but a searing love for the woman so far away from him. "Then it's settled. No more angry tears. When you think about it, we're already a family, but we'll have our own family someday soon."

"I know. Okay, I'm okay now." Her voice was stronger in her reply but it still didn't make the need to be with her leave him.

He cocked his head, even knowing she couldn't see the gesture. "Did your doctor ever ask to test Daniel? I mean, I know she said your immune system was at fault, but there is also the possibility that he contributed to something in the babies' DNA that made them less compatible with your system."

He could hear her slight intake of air, and an even stronger, surer sound in her reply. "Well...no. We always figured it was just me."

He snorted and said, "Would make sense that he buggered that up to."

He smiled at the small breathy laugh he pulled from her.

They talked only a little while longer. While she told him she felt better, he could still hear the despondency in her voice, the long pauses, and the hitch of her breath that told him she was still crying. When they said their goodbyes, and she ended the call, the feeling of helplessness and guilt crawled up into his chest, making it hard to swallow.

He reached back and put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, then reached down and scooped up Roland. His jaw clenched all the way up the stairs and into Roland's room where he picked out a set of pajamas and a new pull-up from his dresser.

 _You could always go to her,_ a voice whispered from somewhere in the back of his mind.

His lips pulled into a frown as he considered it. He had the time. Marian was going to be gone for God knows how long so there was no risk of her popping by wanting time with Roland as if she would. Sitting here at home knowing Regina was home alone hurting, needing someone, needing him was going to kill him if he didn't go.

For him, there wasn't a question of whether to go but when.

"Daddy, bath?"

"Yes, little bud. We are going to give you a bath and then Daddy is going to go book us airplane tickets to see Regina. Would you like to go stay with Regina for a little while?"

"Fly on plane to see Gina?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Yay!"

Stripping Roland's spaghetti stained tee-shirt and pull-up from him, he placed his tot in the few inches of bath water and had a seat next to the tub, letting the boy have some fun splashing and popping as many of the bubbles as he could before he washed him.

Pulling his phone from his back pocket, he brought up the website for his credit card and tapped on their travel services. Regina could tell him she was fine all she wanted but he knew better. The tremble in her voice there at the end told him she was fighting back more tears. If he lived closer, he would be on his way over to her place, but the best he could do was the morning.

Pursing his lips, he frowned down at the screen. He could book the earliest flight out there which would put him in Boston a little before ten but he wasn't sure when he wanted to return. He had two weeks before he had to be back at work, but he didn't know how long she would want him to stay. If it were up to him, he'd stay the entire two weeks, but she could have plans that didn't involve his presence, though he didn't know what they could be. Still, he would want to ask her before assuming.

With a deep breath in, he picked up the last seat on the four-thirty a.m. flight out as a one-way and decided once he got there, she could help him figure out when he and Roland came back.

His confirmation email came quickly to him, and before he knew it, he had the airlines website up and his ticket already checked in. Now the only thing to do would be to get him and Roland packed and cleaned up before he left.

Washing and rinsing his now drowsy son, Robin lifted him from the bath into a towel he draped over his chest. He grimaced as a dull pain shot through his shoulder. He'd been overusing his arm a lot this week. Though he could use it a lot easier without the sling, he was still healing from his surgery as well as his dislocated shoulder.

Jaw tightening, he ignored the pain, focusing on his son, telling him how they would have to go to bed early so they could go see Regina in the morning. Robin knew the chances Roland understood much outside of that he would see Regina and an airplane were few and far between, but he still liked to talk to his son like he understood all that he was saying anyway.

It wasn't until he'd gotten Roland down for the evening and was packing for their trip, he thought about someone watching his home for him in case he was gone a little longer than he planned for.

Bringing up August's number, Robin pressed call and waited. It rang for a while, and just when Robin was sure it was going to go to voicemail, his friend picked up.

"Yeah?"

Robin chuckled. The sound of loud music and people filled the background. "Hey, this a bad time?"

The noise lessened with every passing second until it was gone. "No, I'm just out with someone. What's up?"

"I'm taking Roland to Boston tomorrow, and I was wondering if you could drop by check on the place every few days. Make sure those little punks down the street don't hit a baseball through the windows or something," he told his friend, trying to keep the irritation from his voice when he thought of the preteen little blokes that fired one shot into the side of his truck not too long ago.

"Yeah, sure," August replied, sounding distracted. "Wait, how long are you going to be gone? Aren't you coming back soon?"

"I'm not sure, I still have till the twenty-eighth till I can go back. When I get there, I'll talk with Regina and then let you know."

"You can't talk to her now?"

Robin sighed. "She doesn't know I'm coming. It's a surprise."

"Yikes, I'd say so. Hopefully, she's nothing like Marian and it's you that is the one surprised."

Anger bit hard, surprising Robin by the intensity of it. "Regina is nothing like Marian, mate," Robin said while doing a horrible job of keeping the thick lick of irritation out of his voice.

He heard his friend sigh. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. I don't know why I said it. Clearly, I'm an asshole when I'm drunk."

Shaking his head, Robin wanted to agree but stopped himself from being an asshole himself. "So, will you look in on the place?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Great, thanks. I'll owe you."

"Nah, and hey, I _am_ sorry. Have a good time out there."

"Thanks, I will." Ending the call, Robin tossed his phone on the couch beside him and sank back into its depths. Bringing his hands up, he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, trying not to let his friend's words get to him.

August didn't know Regina like he did. She was nothing like Marian.

* * *

She should be over it by now. The heartbreak. The loss of losing not one but two babies.

With her first, she lost it almost as soon as she found out. When you lose your baby before eight weeks, they called it an early spontaneous miscarriage. She was just under five weeks, and when her doctor told her that over half of pregnancies in the first trimester are lost from miscarriage, it didn't soothe her grief.

When she made it all the way to ten weeks with her second pregnancy, she thought she was in the clear. Regina did everything, everything right. As soon as she found out, she gave up coffee and soda. She drank decaffeinated teas, bought all her food organic, took prenatal pills, and said goodbye to her nightly glass of wine, even though her doctor told her a glass occasionally would be fine.

She saw the heartbeat, it had been so strong. In a little less than a month to go, they would have been able to find out the sex, although Regina was sure she was carrying a boy. The day before it happened, she went out and bought his first outfit. She hadn't meant to, but when she was walking home from lunch with her mother and saw it hanging in the window of a baby boutique, she couldn't resist.

It was a blue sleeper set with little raccoons and a hat to match, and the onesie had said, "Mommy's Little Guy."

When she showed it to Daniel later that night, he looked at it a moment before raising a dark eyebrow and commenting dryly, "They didn't have any for dads?"

His comment had annoyed her but nothing could have dampened her spirit. Placing a hand over her still flat stomach, she took the outfit and hung it up in her closet before she went to bed.

When she woke up the next morning to cramps and blood soaking her sheets and legs, she knew what was happening. The pain she experienced was like nothing she ever felt before. Daniel was already gone, he had to be at the hospital early that morning. She called Ursula, who took her to her doctor. The doctor's face had confirmed the heartbreaking truth she already knew without having to be told. Her baby was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do to save him.

Gone was the tiny flutter of his heartbeat. The image on the screen still as could be.

From that moment on, everything had been a blur. She vaguely heard her doctor order her a D&C for later that afternoon or Daniel's voice as he tried to comfort her with this stoic tone and medical reasonings behind why it could have happened. She was wheeled into the operating room, but there wasn't much she remembered once they had given her the local anesthetic. She couldn't feel it when they took her baby from her. She could only feel the numbness she not only felt in her body but in her heart.

She spent the night at the hospital that night. Daniel had to work, and she could still recall his words and the way they speared into her chest. "We can always try again."

He didn't understand that she didn't want to _try again_. She wanted her baby. The baby that was due November fifth. The baby she bought the onesie for. The baby that had been fluttering in her belly days before and was taken from her.

Her night spent in the hospital was one of the only times she could remember her mother coming to her rescue. When she called her sister and told her what happened, Zelena must have called her mother because a few hours later, the door to her dark hospital room opened and through Regina's tear-filled eyes, she looked over to see her mother standing there.

She lost it then. A sob ripped through her chest and the next thing she knew, her mother's arms were around her, holding her tight while she cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

When she was released the next day, she was told to rest and given a pamphlet for women who needed help dealing with their grief after miscarriages. She tossed it into the trash can outside the hospital doors as she left. Daniel worked every day after that. She dealt with her grief on her own.

Obviously, she had done such a great job with that. Here she was, years later, crying about it to her new boyfriend.

As touching and amazing as Robin's words were to her, she still had so much pain left from her other losses. She didn't know if she had it in her to lose another, even if her doctor could stop it from happening again.

She took the following day off of work. As soon as she woke up that morning, her eyes were still red from not crying and sleeping well. Picking up her phone, Regina ignored all the texts from Zelena and dialed her work number. Ashley's bright voice was there on the second ring, extremely too perky for seven am, but that was what they paid the girl for. As soon as she told Ashley to reschedule everything, she hung up and went back to sleep. She didn't wake back up till after ten.

* * *

Padding into her kitchen, she rubbed a hand over her face while she made her way over to her coffee pot. It was one of those ones that had a timer, she would make it the night before, so she could wake up to a mug and not have to wait and prepare it.

She frowned at the full, still piping hot pot and grimaced. Nothing like the smell of burnt coffee. Switching it off, she poured out the coffee in the sink and then made her way back into her room where she grabbed her favorite running hoodie.

Starbucks was just down the street. She would go grab a coffee and call Robin, feeling like she overreacted the night before and needed to apologize for making him worry. Stopping in her bathroom, Regina made quick work of pulling up her hair into a half ponytail and brushing her teeth.

Grabbing her phone from her bed, she glanced quickly at the slew of texts from not only her sister trying to apologize but from Robin asking if she was alright.

Quickly sending a reply to Robin that she would call him soon, she stuffed it into the pocket of her sweatshirt so she could slip on a pair of tennis shoes. Grabbing her keys from the kitchen counter, she reached for her phone again but frowned when her doorbell rang and wondered who could have gotten up without her buzzing them into the building.

Opening the door, she about fell over in shock when she saw them standing there.

He was grinning at her with Roland in his arms. "Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding my messages?"

"Robin! Roland, hello sweetheart." Avoiding him? She then realized he was talking about the texts she hadn't answered because she had slept in. She had so many questions, but the only one she could think to ask was, "What are you doing here?"

Roland shifted in Robin's arms, who was holding his small arms toward her, reaching out for her. She took the smiling boy from him and kissed his cheek.

Robin stepped forward, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his warm embrace right before his head dipped down to place a lingering kiss on her lips. After a moment, Roland's giggles pulled him away from her.

Smiling down at her, he said, "We missed you."

Roland held up a flower to her that she hadn't noticed before. It was a single red tulip, and it made her eyes fill with tears. "Oh, thank you," she told Roland, taking the flower from him before moving her gaze to the amazing man still holding her to him. She tried so hard to keep the tremble from her voice, but when she spoke, she couldn't help it. "I can't believe you came."

"I just thought since I'm still _technically_ not allowed to go back to work for another couple weeks, I thought we'd spend some of that time with you? If you'll have us?"

"I will," she said, rising to kiss him once more. "I love that you're here."

"Good. I was hoping it would be a good surprise."

His brow fell against hers, bringing a soft smile to her face. "It is."

Pulling back, he looked at the keys in her hand. "Were you off somewhere?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Just to get coffee, but I don't need it."

Robin groaned. "Actually, coffee sounds fantastic and I know he could use a snack. We'll go with you."

"Okay, put your things in here and we'll get you unpacked when we get back."

He nodded then kissed her again before letting go of her waist and turning to grab the two suitcases sitting beside him on the floor of the hallway.

She held Roland on the way down. Bouncing him in her arms as he happily babbled, telling her all about his trip on the plane and how he watched movies and played games on Robin's phone. Thankfully, Roland was still young enough that he could sit on Robin's lap and not have to pay for another seat on the plane. The only thing that did mean, however, was Robin had to entertain Roland the entire four hours it took to get from Denver to Boston.

"You must have left early."

Robin held the door open for her. "Just after four. I happened to get the last seat for a pretty good price."

"When do you go back?"

Robin reached around and scratched his neck, his gaze dropped to the floor a moment before it fell back on her. "I only bought a one-way. I thought since it was unexpected that I'd let you decide when you wanted to send us home."

She stepped up to him, shifting Roland so he was snugly against her hip, before rising onto the tips of her toes. He met her lips half way and she hummed happily feeling his warm lips on hers. When she pulled away, she whispered, " _never_ " into the space between them, making him laugh that rough chuckle of his.

He shook his head. "Come on, let's get some coffee in you."

* * *

When they got back to her apartment, they spent what was left of the morning eating bits of pumpkin bread between sips of coffee and kisses. After spending all morning on a plane and in a car, Roland ran all over Regina's apartment. He was curiously peeking into drawers in the kitchen and wandering in and out of rooms, familiarizing himself with the place.

After a couple of hours, he began to yawn and rub his eyes. Robin knew it was only a matter of time before he conked out. Waking the toddler at a little after three to get to the airport by four was a rough one for him.

Even though he himself was tired, Robin didn't want to waste any of the time he had with Regina. He was about to suggest they all go lay down, long enough for Roland to fall asleep, and then they could sneak back out to the living room when Regina picked up Roland from the couch and pat him on the back until his head fell against her shoulder.

Robin smiled from his spot on the couch, watching as his son's heavy eyes blinked until he could fight no more and surrendered to sleep. The picture of them together made his heart double in size.

Robin stood and walked over to her. "Do you want to put him down? He's out for the count."

Her warm eyes looked up into his. "You look tired, too."

"I'll rest tonight."

"I was kind of thinking we all take a nap together?"

He had to bite his lip to stay his smile. "I thought about that but didn't know if you'd want to…"

"Well, I didn't sleep so well last night. A nap just might be what we all need."

He followed her into her room, the bed was still half unmade from the night before, which told him how tired she was when she woke since she hadn't made it. The week she had stayed with him, she was meticulous about making it every morning.

She moved over to the side of the bed and pulled back the covers, placing a pillow sideways before gently lowering Roland to the bed without waking him. Robin felt a tugging on his heart watching them together. She was a natural mother and deserved to have the experience of having her own children without suffering through such heartbreak.

The thought that they might one day have one together, that he could give that gift to her, sent a warmth flooding to his chest and a fierce determination to protect her heart from any more pain.

Removing her hoodie, he smiled at what he saw before him. She was free of makeup, her hair falling over her shoulder with its natural wave, dressed in a tee-shirt and shorts. She was beautiful.

She climbed into bed first, scooting her way to the middle and resting down on her side. He followed once she was settled, and when he was comfortable, he wrapped his arm around her middle. He heard her sigh and then felt her scoot back until her back was flush against him.

Leaning up, he placed a kiss on her temple. He stayed awake, holding her and stroking a thumb over her skin until he could hear her even breathing. Only then did his eyes fall shut, and he let himself sleep.

There have been many times over the years he had seen his son truly happy. Most of these times were with him or with John and his family. However, as Roland ran around Regina's apartment all day playing hide and seek and peek a boo with her, he was sure he'd never heard more giggling from Roland, or Regina for that matter, in a long time.

Their long nap that afternoon had Roland up much later than he normally would. In fact, it was just nearing eleven and he was still up and running around at full speed in his dinosaur pajamas. Though, technically, it was only just after nine his time, which wasn't too bad.

He was sitting in her kitchen, on a chair she pulled out with a smirk and a pat on the seat. Robin chuckled, unsure what she had planned for him, until the moment he sat down and he felt her warm hands on his shoulders. A groan left him as Regina's fingers dug into the muscles of his neck. Bless her skills as a physical therapist. He could get used to this.

She worked on him for a while until the tension in his neck was gone and the pain in his shoulder was manageable.

"Okay lift your arm up and to the side." Robin let out a laugh at the commanding tone in Regina's voice that came from behind him, but he did as he was told. He wasn't one to piss off the woman giving him a free shoulder and neck massage, even if he planned on paying her back later that night. "How's it feeling?"

"Not too bad, only slightly tight… but better."

She walked around him, and he reached out, pulling her down onto his lap where he placed a kiss on her neck.

A giggle escaped her followed by an intake of breath. "Your son is right there," she whispered while he placed a row of kisses along her jaw.

"And he's happily distracted."

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. Eyes that were studying him intently. He let her look and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

This time, it was her lips that sought his, and he met her halfway. "You really didn't have to come."

"Yeah, I did," he told her. His hand caressed up and down her back in what he hoped was a soothing touch. "Most boyfriends want to be there when their girl is hurting. It just took me a little longer to get to you than most."

Her palm came up to caress his cheek. "I'm your girl, huh?"

He chuckled. The term was very high school of him, but he didn't care. She was his girl and he'd call her that until they were old and gray. "Indeed, you are."

"You're too perfect, you know. There's got to be _something_ about you that's going to bug me."

"Well, I do snore."

Her shoulders lifted and fell. "I know. It's livable."

Pursing his lips, he thought on it some more, not necessarily of things that would bug her but more of his own traits that he annoyed himself with. Finally, he said, "I sometimes don't put my dishes in the dishwasher right away."

"That I can fix."

He chuckled having no doubt that she would. "Sometimes I drink straight from the milk carton."

She lifted a brow and smirked. "So do I."

They were both quiet for a minute, not hearing the pitter patter of little feet in the living room anymore, only the sounds of Micky Mouse playing on the television. "I think he finally fell asleep."

Regina got up from his lap, and they quietly made their way into the living room. His son had fallen in love with one of Regina's throws from her couch earlier that day, and it seemed he was planning on sleeping with it as he was snuggled up underneath it.

Robin looked around and frowned. He should have thought of getting Roland a thick sleeping bag or something for his boy to sleep on while visiting in Boston. As well as they all fit on Regina's bed, he had some alone time planned with her that did not involve a sleeping toddler beside them.

"Where should we put him?"

"We can push the arm chair against the sofa. I have some extra blankets, we can make him a bed," she suggested.

That was easy enough. Nodding, he kissed her cheek. "I'll get the chair, you get the blankets."

When they finished, more than satisfied Roland would not roll off his little makeshift bed, they turned out all the lights, except the one over the stove in case Roland woke later.

Taking him by the hand, she led him back to her room, and as knackered as he had been before, he found he was wide awake. They didn't even make it to the bed. When they stepped into her room, he closed the door behind them and turned to find her closing the distance between them, her lips crashing on his.

Regina's arms came up and around his shoulders, and it only took his mind half a second to get with the program. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her hard against him.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said between kisses.

Robin groaned, and his head fell back against the door feeling her hand slip down and into his sweats. "Me too, my love."

It wasn't long before they were lost in one another once more.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: I feel like there is or should be a unsaid understanding of what to expect from almost all of my fics, and that's heavy fluff. Seriously, it's pretty extreme. Big thanks to Brittany for the quick beta and I did play around with it after she gave it the thumbs up so any and all mistakes are mine. As always, enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

Regina didn't have to be talked into spending the weekend with him, but when he suggested spending it planting trees in the park and camping for two of the three nights she'd be there with him, it took some persuasion on his part. Until he said the word, cabin.

Not that she disliked the idea of sleeping with him out in the woods, under the stars, but it was April. It still got cold there, especially at night. She should know; she'd checked the weather on her phone and The Weather Channel's website just to be sure. However, when Robin assured her there would be a nice, warm fireplace and a warm bed with lots of blankets to keep them sufficiently comfortable, she was all in.

Besides, three weeks without having him and Roland with her was just too long. The last time they were all together was when Robin surprised her by showing up in Boston with Roland. They stayed with her for almost two weeks and she had enjoyed every single moment of it. The feeling of knowing she would come home to an incredibly caring, handsome man and a little boy, who would follow her everywhere and seemed to think she hung the moon and the stars, got her through each and every day with a smile that never left her.

She was looking forward to many things this weekend but especially spending more time with Roland. She missed his little laugh, missed the cuddles he gave when they snuggled together in her armchair and reread _The Cat in The Hat_ and _Horton Hears a Who_ , and wet cheek kisses before bed.

Speaking of kisses, she was also looking forward to some of those kisses from a certain blue-eyed ecologist. Going to bed and waking up without him after getting to have him there for so long grew lonelier with every passing day.

Her bags were already packed with warm sweaters and leggings, jeans, boots, and warm socks. All she needed was her makeup and some toiletries, and she was all set. Uber would be picking her up in a couple hours to take her to the airport. She didn't want to pay to park at the airport, and she wouldn't ask Zelena for a ride there. She was still avoiding her sister, even though she knew she needed to talk to her about what happened. Her silence was more from stubbornness than being angry, even if her feelings were justified.

Walking into her room, she tossed her makeup bag into her open suitcase and placing her hands on her hips, she frowned. There was still something she was forgetting, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly.

Then it hit her.

Her birth control pills.

Regina laughed, shook her head and began walking back to the bathroom. She didn't want to forget those. Just as she reached the bathroom, the sound of her phone from out in the living room drew her attention away. Retracing her steps back out into the hall, she quickened her steps, thinking it could be Robin.

Taking her phone, she swiped quickly to accept the call. "Hello?"

"It's about bloody time you pick up your phone," her sister's voice said flatly.

Regina blew out a breath between her lips. Over the last few weeks, she'd gotten away from speaking to her sister by using the excuse that she was busy with work (which technically wasn't a lie. She had been going in early and staying late, taking on more clients, because she knew she'd be going to Denver soon). Truth be told, she hadn't been ready to talk about what happened between them the last time they spoke.

Not that Regina wasn't happy for Zelena or thrilled that she was going to be an aunt because she was. There were just some issues she had to work out with herself first before she could go baby shopping or go with her sister to her doctor's appointments, but she was getting there.

"I know, I'm sorry," Regina began while making her way over to her couch and taking a seat. "I needed some time to myself."

Zelena let out a noise that sounded somewhere between exasperation and defeat. "I'm sorry, too. I was a little insensitive, I see that now but… this is really difficult for me in a different way than it is for you. I don't know what I'm going to do, mate, and it would be really great to have my sister around to talk with.

Her head fell back against the soft cushions of her couch and closed her eyes. Well, now she felt terrible, but then again, laying on the guilt was one of the things her sister was good at.

However, Regina wasn't about to let Zelena take advantage of her sympathy for her situation or her own.

"I am here for you. I needed time, but I'm okay now." Opening her eyes, she grabbed the BB-8 Star Wars pillow she bought for Roland and hugged it to her chest. "When I get home next week you can come over and we'll talk."

"Next week, ugh. Have you left yet?"

"Well…no, not yet, but I will be leaving in a couple of hours."

"I'm near you. I'm going to pop by."

Regina's mouth dropped open, about to tell Zelena she wasn't going to be home long and that she still had some things to do before she left, but Zelena had already hung up.

Regina let out a frustrated growl. "Really, Zelena?"

Seemed she was about to be Zelena's sounding board whether she liked it or not. Regina rolled her eyes but let out a sigh in surrendered acceptance. Their conversation needed to happen sooner or later. Her reaction to Zelena's announcement had been the catalyst for her opening up to Robin and then coming to terms with the fact that she needed to talk not only to him but with a professional.

Late one night, about a week into Robin's stay, she thought of going back to see the therapist she had gone to just after she left Daniel. Regina told him about Dr. Hopper and how after months of therapy, he had helped her to finally accept that she wasn't at fault for Daniel's abuse.

 _She had pulled Robin from sleep that night, and she could still hear his voice, rough with sleep, yet filled with care when he asked, "And you never discussed your pregnancies?"_

" _No, I wouldn't let myself talk about it. After the last time, I thought if I just kept it to myself it would be easier to move on. Daniel never wanted to talk about it. He said what was done was done. Ursula tried to talk to me, but I would always change the subject."_

 _The feel of his hand on her back as it moved up and down helped soothe her. It kept her focus on the here and now and not how she felt back then, because it was those feelings that threatened to overwhelm her._

" _Well I'm not a therapist, but I want you to know you can talk to me about anything."_

 _She blew out a breath and nodded. "I do know. Thank you for being here."_

Tucking her feet up underneath her, Regina pulled herself from her thoughts and opened Robin's messages. The memory of that night with him made her want to be back in his arms, seeking out the comfort they provided. For a few more hours anyway, she was just going to have to settle for texting him.

When the buzzer when off fifteen minutes later, Regina regretfully put her phone down to let in her sister. Walking over to the door, Regina unlocked it, knowing Zelena would just let herself in, and then went into the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea.

Sure enough, not more than five minutes later, Zelena's voice filled the apartment. "God, I'm so sick of this weather. It can stop raining any day now."

Regina's lips pulled up, she had to agree with her sister there. The rain had been coming down off and on now for the last couple weeks, but she knew soon it would dry out and spring would set in like it did every year. The chill would leave, the trees would fully blossom, and flowers would spring up all over the city. Regina couldn't wait.

"It's supposed to be better next week," Regina remarked, grabbing two tea bags from one of her old, blue mason jars on the counter. She had a thing for old glass. The set she had was given to her by her grandmother, who brought it over with her from Spain.

Zelena dropped her purse on Regina's kitchen table and then leaned her hip on the counter. "How are you, little sis? How are you and Robin?"

Regina bit the side of her cheek. Her sister not jumping into her own needs and problems right away meant she was offering Regina an olive branch. Regina accepted it, and replied. "We're good."

Zelena nodded. "That's good."

"What about you?" Regina asked while dropping the tea bags into the two empty mugs.

The soreness of Zelena's pregnancy was still there for Regina, even after two counseling sessions and what seemed like a million Kleenex later, but she pushed her feelings aside for the time being. She would discuss them more with Dr. Hopper later. For now, Regina wanted to feel happy for her sister and the baby.

Zelena huffed. "Tired but other than that, alright. It's nothing like I expected it to be. I'm not hugging the loo every morning, so that's something."

Regina chuckled. She remembered reading all about pregnancy when she and Daniel were trying to conceive and learning that some women didn't experience morning sickness, while others threw up till the day they gave birth. Zelena was lucky she wasn't a part of the latter.

"Have you made any decisions regarding the father?"

"I have," she replied in an affirming voice that did not brook any desire for outside opinions. "I'm not telling him. He's not returning my calls or texts so fuck him. If he wants to pretend the last six months meant nothing to him, then so will I."

Regina raised an eyebrow. Six months, huh? And in all that time she didn't bother to tell her. Then again, she knew she wouldn't exactly be shouting about being in a relationship with a married man from the rooftops, either. Keeping her thoughts to herself, Regina inhaled a breath through her nose. "Did you guys call off the… relationship?"

"He did, apparently," Zelena said, throwing her arms out to the side. "I don't know what else to do short of going over to his home and banging on his door or going to his work."

"I don't think that'll go over well."

"No, it won't but no matter." Zelena let out a heavy sigh then placed both her hands on her still flat stomach. "I've got this little one, I don't need anything else."

Regina's eyes fell to her sister's midsection. "How far along are you?"

"A little over twelve weeks now."

One of her brows raised. "When are you planning on telling Mother?"

Zelena's hearty cackle filled the kitchen. "I was thinking of telling her... oh, when the child turns five?" Zelena quipped with her usual sarcasm.

Regina shook her head and let out a small sigh. "Just tell her and get it over with. She'll be upset and disappointed for a while, but she'll get over it."

"Umm, have you met our mother?"

Regina let out a soft snort. "Point taken."

"But I don't want to talk about her right now." Zelena let out a long, flowing breath and closed her eyes. Eventually, a smile formed on her lips, and her eyes opened once again. "What do you think of the name Vivian?"

The sound of the kettle paused their conversation while Regina took it from the stove and filled both cups with water. The lull gave her a moment to take a breath and tell herself to get a hold of herself. _Be happy for her._ Regina handed a mug to Zelena and carefully lifted hers to her lips. Regina blew the steam away while she considered the name.

"Maybe Victoria?" Regina suggested with a smile.

* * *

Regina Mills was twenty-nine years old. Her age alone should have been enough to keep her from running the thirty or however many steps it took to reach her boyfriend before jumping into his arms, but it didn't.

His deep chuckle filled her ears, as his strong arms caught her and held her to him. Taking a deep breath, Regina let the wonderful, woodsy smell that had been washed from her sheets and no longer lingered on the sweatshirt she stole from him during his last visit, fill her lungs.

She held him tighter, and he, in turn, tightened his hold on her as well. With a soft hum, Regina dropped a leg to the ground and then another. Robin's arms dropped to encircled her waist and keep her close while she rose up on her toes and placed a kiss to his lips.

They lingered together like that for many moments before he pulled slightly away. "That's a fine hello."

Regina felt her lips pull up into a big, ridiculous smile. "What can I say? I was a little excited to see you."

He bit his lip, but it did absolutely nothing to hide his smile or dimples from her. He looked entirely too pleased by her admission.

A thought came to her, and her brow furrowed. "Where's Roland?"

Robin's arms reluctantly dropped to his side, but then he bent to pick up her carry-on bag. "He's at home with Anna. She said he was napping when I called her from work, so I thought I'd just come get you and we could surprise him."

"That works, too."

Smiling, he took her hand, and they walked together down to baggage claim where they got her bag, then made their way out to the parking garage. Robin opened her door for her, and her gaze shifted to the view of the mountains and the city, looking forward to the weekend with her two favorite men.

* * *

When they arrived back at his place, Robin couldn't help but feel that part he'd been missing for weeks slowly beginning to be filled. Having Regina here with him felt right, just as being with her in Boston had. He didn't know what the future held for them, all he knew was as long as they were together, wherever they were, would always feel like home.

Taking her bags from the back seat of the truck, he chuckled at the look she gave him. The narrowed eyes and frown that pulled her lips into a beautiful scowl. The one that told him she didn't need his help.

Well, she might not have wanted it, but she was getting it nonetheless.

"My arm has healed," he assured, looking at her from across the truck.

"That may be, but I can carry my bags on my own."

He shook his head and gestured with a tilt of his head to her bag in his hand. "You sure about that? This one is massive. What did you pack?"

Her chin lifted a touch. "I packed for weather in the city _and_ the mountains."

Shutting the truck door, he grinned as he walked around and met her on the path to his front door. Stopping beside her, he said, "I told you I promise to keep you sufficiently warm."

Regina scoffed, though a lovely dust settled over her cheeks. "Hmm, well we can't stay in bed the entire weekend, now can we?"

If he had it his way, they would. Unfortunately, they had other guests that would be there, but he planned on bringing her back up there again, just the two of them. For now, he would tuck away his desire of their fantasy getaway for another time.

"Alright, you've got me there."

She chuckled and rose on her toes, pressing a light kiss to his lips before walking away.

Inside, Robin placed her bags by the door. They had only a moment to step fully inside before the sound of little feet on the hardwood floor came at them. Regina smiled up at him, then fixed her gaze down the small hall.

Roland's soft voice called out, "Daddy, Daddy!" as he ran around the corner.

His boy came to a full stop when he looked up to see Regina standing there with him. A smile split Roland's lips wide, and his eyes lit up. "Regina!"

Regina kneeled and held her arms out for him. "Hi, sweetie." He giggled and ran towards her. Regina's arms wrapped around his son and she hugged him to her. "How's my little man, hm?"

A familiar tightness took hold of Robin's chest. His eyes burned. As wonderful as the sight of them both together was, he had to look away. She was already the mum his son deserved from the start. Taking a deep breath, Robin reminded himself that what he and his son had with Regina was real and wasn't leaving. Gratefulness replaced the tightness with a searing warmth.

Regina stood with Roland in her arms. His son grinned over at him but was content to stay in Regina's arms. Robin couldn't blame the boy for that.

"Hi, Robin!"

Robin's gaze moved just down the hall where his babysitter, Anna's, cheerful face popped from around the corner. "Anna, this is Regina. Regina this is Anna."

"Oh!" Anna jogged the remaining steps over to them.

Regina held out her hand to her. "Hi, I've heard so much about you."

Anna's smile widened, and she reached out exuberantly for Regina's hand. "Me, oh gosh, I've heard so much about you! I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." The young girl's eyes fell to his son and she said, "We have long chats about Regina, don't we buddy?"

Roland just giggled and ducked his head into Regina's neck.

He watched the pair of them as they chatted. Anna dove right into telling her about herself and how long she'd been watching Roland, which was most of his life. Regina listened intently, and he could tell by the way her lips curved up that she like Anna.

When the young girl finally took a breath for air, Robin said, "Well, I don't know about you ladies, but I'm famished. Anna, would you like to stay for pizza?"

"Oh no," she paused to laugh. "I think I'll get going. I have a class tonight I should probably get ready for."

"What class are you taking?" Regina asked.

"It's a Shakespeare class and my professor is _brutal_." Anna held up her hands and waved them all around her while adding, "He like worships the ground the guy used to walk on, and man, heaven help you if you disagree with him."

Regina's eyes met his, and they shared a smile at Anna's dramatic nature. Anna and Regina talked for a few more minutes while Anna collected her things, and then they all said their goodbyes before Robin closed the door behind her.

Turning back to his two loves, he asked, "Pizza, then?"

Regina let out a soft hum of approval. "Pizza would be great."

* * *

Later that night, Regina stood in Robin's bathroom, brows furrowed as she dug through one of her small bags that was filled with everything she needed to take on her trip. Make-up, moisturizer, face cloths, sunscreen…everything but the one thing she needed.

"Where the hell did I put them?" she grumbled under her breath.

"Where did you put what, my love?"

She felt his hands on her hips and then his lips on her neck as he dropped kiss after kiss to her shoulder. He must have gotten tired of waiting in bed for her. Her, " _I'll be back in just a minute,"_ turned out to be more like ten.

"I can't find my pills."

Robin rested his chin on her shoulder. "Pills for what, darling?"

She dropped her hands onto the counter and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "My birth control pills."

Robin's eyes widened knowingly and he stood straight. "Ah." His fingers dug into her hips and pulsed there before he moved to stand beside her. His lips pulled down, frowning in thought like he did sometimes. "Are they in your other suitcase?"

Regina closed her eyes, tilted her head back and groaned, remembering back to earlier that day, how she was about to pack them then her stupid sister showed up and she forgot all about them. "No, I left them at home. Zelena stayed so late that when she finally left, I was in a rush to grab everything and I forgot them."

"Do you need them for medical purposes or are they just for protection?"

"Protection."

Robin shrugged. "We'll just use something else for the time being."

She sighed, and her gaze found his once again. "I'm sorry, I know you hate them."

He stepped behind her and pulled her back against him. She felt the vibration of his chuckle against her chest, right before he said, "Don't be sorry. It happens."

Regina frowned. "Okay, maybe _I_ hate them."

His head dipped down, and she tipped her head to the side as his lips began to plant another row of kisses along her shoulder. These ones working their way up her neck, and to the sensitive spot under her ear.

She gasped, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

"We could be careful…" His words trailed off and Regina hummed. As tempting as his suggestion was that wouldn't work. She knew them too well. They'd get caught up in the moment, too lost in the feel of one another, and then she'd spend the next six to eight weeks an anxious wreck.

"We wouldn't." Her voice was a little more breathless than it probably should have been, but his warm lips and tongue were against her skin, sending a pang of want shooting down low in her belly.

His hand came up and brushed her hair to the side then began dropping light kisses to the back of her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her breath caught in her chest at the feel of his warm breath on her skin when the words " _Really careful…"_ were whispered into her ear.

* * *

When he spoke with Regina about spending the weekend planting trees in the park in honor of Earth Day, he heard the drop of hesitance in her voice when she agreed to spite it. He was touched by her willingness to go along with him and, as she put it, _brave the wilderness_. Robin had smiled to himself while wondering if he should let her think they would be roughing it or let her in on what they were actually doing, which was spending the weekend at John's parent's cabin.

But because he knew she would stress out about the idea of being in a tent for two nights and because he valued their sex life, his good sense prevailed.

She looked over at him from the passenger side of the truck. They were packed and set for the trip up the mountain, but there was one stop in Littleton they needed to make first.

 _Sitting at his desk, a thought came to mind. Grabbing his phone, he sent her a quick text asking if she was free to talk. Her reply came almost instantly back to him. Robin smiled down at the kissy-face emoji next to the words, For you, always._

 _Bringing up her number, he called her and it was only a moment before her voice was there. "Hey, shouldn't you be working?"_

 _Robin laughed. "I'm waiting for an analysis to come back on these core samples, so really when you think about it, I'm multitasking."_

" _How is calling me multitasking exactly?"_

" _Well I'm also planning out trip, you see, and I had a thought… Why don't you ask your friends to come up with us? John's cabin has enough rooms, there will be other kids for Delaney and Henry to play with, and it'll give you a chance to spend some time with your friends."_

 _The last time they met, Neal had expressed an interest in camping and the outdoors. If their kids were anything like the little ones that came through the park on tours and camped with their families in the summers, Robin surmised the outing would be beneficial and fun for them all._

" _Aw, that's really sweet of you to suggest, but I don't know if Neal can get the time off with so short of notice…"_

" _Like I said, it was just a thought I had. If you'd like to see if they want to go, I don't mind. I know I'm not the only one here who cares about you and would like to see you."_

 _She had hummed in that way that made his top lip sink into his bottom lip and shift in his seat._

" _You're going to get very lucky this weekend."_

Her voice from inside the truck pulled him from his memory.

"I can't believe he's already asleep."

Regina was looking back at his son, and he moved his eyes quickly from the road to his rear view mirror and back. "Drives usually do that to him. We drove down to Colorado Springs the other day and he slept the whole way there."

Regina tilted her head to the side. "Did you have work to do in Colorado Springs?"

Well, bollocks. He hadn't meant to bring that up just yet.

Though, he was going to have to tell her about his parents eventually, better get it over with.

Taking a breath, Robin admitted. "No, I've been meaning to tell you… my parents are moving here… from England."

Her reaction was a lot like he expected. Her eyes shifted from his to the road, then after a moment, she said, "Oh."

Reaching over between the small expanse that separated them, Robin took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Here or England makes no difference when it comes to what we decide to do when we decide to do it."

Her eyes found him, and the corners of her lips rose. "That's sweet of you to say, but that's a big move for them just to have you and Roland move away."

While her words were true, nothing was set in stone yet. Right now, his parents were only looking. They still had plenty of time, and he told her that. "Luckily, they aren't thinking of moving until late fall. Besides, I still may be able to woo you out west."

"True, I do love the view." Her nose scrunched in the adorable way that it did when she was teasing him.

Letting out a snort, he chuckled and brought her hand up to his lips once more. Soon they would need to have a discussion about what their future looked like and where they saw themselves, but for right now they'd enjoy the weekend, and before she went home he'd find some time for them to talk.

* * *

Their arrival at the Cassidy's home was met with more energy than Robin had expected. The moment they rang the doorbell, he could hear running and the sounds of children calling for their parents. He heard the unmistakable voice of Emma asking for someone to answer the door, and not much later, it was pulled open by a smiling Henry.

"Hey, Aunt Regina," he said before stepping in for a hug.

Regina placed a kiss to the top of his head. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Aunt _Reginnnna_!"

Delaney's high-pitched squeal of delight carried through the home. Roland's head came up off his shoulder, startled awake by the little girl's exuberance.

A streak of blonde hair came running into the room and then she was in Regina's arms next to Henry.

The little blonde girl was followed into the room by her mother. "Holy cow, lady, it's about time you guys came over here."

Regina scoffed but ruffled Henry's hair as he stepped away from her. "What are you talking about? I've seen you more this year than I have in the last three."

"Fair enough." Emma chuckled, then turned her eyes on him. "Hey, how's the arm?"

"Doing good. I won't be trying out for the Rockies anytime soon, but I can't complain." He smirked at Regina who shook her head at him.

"Hey Regina, hey Robin." Neal came into the room yawning, looking much like he had just woken up. "What are you guys out doing?"

Robin's lips curved up and said, "We came by to see if you guys wanted to join us."

Robin saw Regina and Emma share a knowing look as Regina had already discussed their trip up to the park with Emma, who thought it would be a great idea to surprise Neal and the kids with. What they all didn't know was that Emma had Neal's schedule cleared. He was under the impression he was home relaxing for the weekend with his wife, when they really were packed and ready to go to the mountains.

"Where are you going?" Neal asked, looking between them all.

Robin bit back a smirk. "A cabin out by Corwina Park. A bunch of my colleagues and their families are going to go plant some trees for Earth Day and spend the night. There will also be a BBQ, campfires, and games to be had."

"Sounds like fun." Neal looked over at his wife. "What'da say, Em?"

Delaney left Regina's side to run up to her mother. "Can we, Mommy, please?"

"Yeah Mom, I want to go!" Henry called from his spot in from of the television as set his game controller aside.

Emma crossed her arms and gave them all a look like she'd rather be doing anything else. "Planting trees and going to a cabin, really? There's probably no wifi for miles."

Robin caught Regina's eyes. She didn't even try to hide her amusement at Emma's show of indifference. None of the Cassidy's attentions were focused on them anyway. They were only focused on the person deciding their fate.

"Come on, baby…" Neal practically cooed to his wife, and Robin had to fight hard to keep from snorting. In all honesty, he couldn't laugh too hard at the man. He could see him doing the very same thing to Regina someday. She had him wrapped around her finger just as Emma had Neal.

They were both done for.

Emma paused for effect and everyone in the room, apart from he and Regina, were all holding their breaths.

Finally, Emma smiled. "I already packed. Everybody go get your shoes on."

"What?" Henry blinked and then rose to his feet. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I figured we could all go be one with nature for a day."

Henry let out a " _whoop_ " from the couch and took off like a shot. Passing by his father, he held up a hand to Neal who high-fived his son before running off to do as his mother asked.

Neal cried out, "Hell yeah!" while jogging over to the front door where several pairs of tennis shoes were placed.

Delaney ran after him and echoed, "Hell yeah!" while jumping up and down in front of her father.

"Neal?" Emma reproached.

Neal gave her an apologetic look but then said, "Yeah, I know, but she's your daughter, she's going to say it…"

Neal picked up his daughter in his arms and then blew his wife a kiss and was out of the room with her before she could say anymore.

Robin shared a chuckle with Regina.

"Don't know what you're both laughing at." Emma pointed across the room at Regina and raised a brow. "Wait till she's behind the wheel. Your kids are going to have one hell of a vocabulary."

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend, but looked up at him with sheer innocence. "I don't swear when I drive." His brow dropped and he pursed his lips, while he nodded in his most serious expression. He didn't believe a word of it though. He'd driven enough with Regina to make note of each soft little growl and each held back curse. She must have seen right through him though because she gave him a dark look and defended, "I don't."

Emma's laughter could be heard from the kitchen.

* * *

The drive to the cabin was just over half an hour. Neal and Emma followed behind them in their SUV, only planning on staying over the one night so they could return on Sunday. Regina sat in the back with Roland, keeping him entertained with counting and ABC apps she downloaded for him on her phone when they were in Boston. He listened while she sang him the alphabet song and grinned when Roland began to sing along with her. It wasn't long before they were all singing along.

The snow, for the most part, had melted along the roads and most of the lower levels of the Rockies. It was only at the higher elevation that it clung stubbornly to the ground and trees. Still, it was chilly, and he hoped the ground was thaw enough for all the planting they had to do.

Taking a small trail, he carefully made his way up the side of the mountain, then over to another trail that led to John's parent's property. There was a large, open area where the cabin came into view, tucked in between a large grove of trees.

"Now that's what I call camping," Regina told Roland.

Robin shook his head, watching them in the mirror. "Does this mean you would be opposed to sleeping in a tent with me?"

Regina licked her lips. "No, I would. I just prefer running water and a bed."

Robin chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind, my love."

Pulling into the driveway, Robin parked the truck beside John's. Opening the door, Robin hopped out quickly to help Regina with Roland.

He heard the screen door of the cabin fall shut and the sounds of heavy boots on the porch. "Holy shit, it took you long enough!"

Robin smiled at the sound of his friend's voice, and called over his shoulder, "Hey, John."

Regina unbuckled Roland, who crawled onto her lap, looking around at the trees and large house in front of them. His son had been only a baby when he was up here the last time, and Robin hadn't expected him to remember much if anything at all.

Holding out his arms, he took Roland from Regina, then held out his hand to help her down from the truck. John stood on the porch with his wife, and soon their three youngsters came barreling from the home, running out onto the lawn.

He and Regina made their way up to the house, and when they reached the steps, Robin introduced, "Regina, you know John. This is his wife Mackenzie, and their little ones are all out there somewhere…" He looked over and spotted them running around the cabin. "Ah, there's Caleb, Danielle, and little John. Jr."

Regina smiled up at Mackenzie. "Hello"

"Hello," she returned cheerfully.

By then, Neal, Emma, and the children had all gathered, so he redid his introductions. Once he was finished and everyone said their hello's, Robin turned to Regina. "How about you take him, and I'll go get our things?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," she replied before taking Roland from him and kissing his cheek, making him giggle.

Mackenzie tilted her head towards the cabin. "Come on ladies, I'll show you around inside. John, get Caleb and help them with their bags."

"Yes, dear."

Robin chuckled at John and clapped him on the back. "Thanks, mate." He turned to Regina and added, "I'll be right behind you, love."

* * *

Not long after she and Emma received the tour and the men had deposited all the bags in their rooms, she and Emma stood in the living room with Mackenzie. She was a sweet woman about her and Emma's age, maybe a little older with very curly, long brown hair that was twisted up on her head. Her round face and green eyes shone as she chatted with them about how long she and John had been married and how his parents left them the cabin a few years back.

Regina could easily see herself becoming friends with her.

There was a sound of footsteps from behind her, and she turned to Robin making his way to stand beside her. When Mackenzie excused herself to answer her phone, Regina turned to him.

" _This_ is where we're staying?"

He chuckled and grinned at her. "Yeah, did you expect something else?"

When she heard the word, cabin she expected one room, maybe two. Not a two story, fully furnished log cabin. Her brows rose and she said, "Something smaller for sure."

Neal and Henry came into the living room. "Holy wow, nice. Check this out, Em," Neal said, and tilted his head towards the back rooms.

"Daddy, where are we sleeping?" Delaney asked.

"You and Henry are going to sleep in a bedroom, right next to your mother and me. Come on and I'll show you."

Emma stepped up beside her daughter and gave her ponytail a gentle tug. "Eww, you have to share a bed with your brother!"

"Mommy!" Delaney called out, sounding positively scandalized Emma had announced her sleeping arrangements out-loud.

Regina felt Robin's hand take hers, then looked up to find him smirking at her as he pulled her down the hallway. Stopping at the door the farthest down, Robin opened it and took them inside.

Regina's eyes widened. "Now that's a bed."

The bed had to be king sized, it was enormous. It has a log frame and was covered in quilts. Was it bedtime, because she couldn't wait to crawl into it with him.

He whispered into her ear, "And all ours."

Shaking her head, Regina put Roland down so he could explore the room and then held up a finger and poked him in the chest. "One we will behave in."

His lips fell into a pout. "That's not fair."

"There are a lot of people in this house," she reminded.

Closing the distance between them, he grasped her hips. "The door locks and the walls are thick."

She let out a light laugh before his lips fell over hers.

"Daddy, Daddy! Outside!" Roland's soft voice called from beside the window.

With one last kiss, Robin stepped away from Regina and went over to his son. "What's that now?"

Roland jumped on the spot where he stood, his hand outstretched and pointing to something outside of the window. "John and Danny, outside. I wanna go outside, too!"

Sure enough, Robin looked out to the side of the house to see not only John's kids but Henry and Delaney, too. "Alright, we will. Let's get unpacked first."

Roland looked out the window once more. His lips fell into a frown and then he looked over to Regina. "Gina, outside please."

He knew it before she even said anything she would give in.

Regina walked over to Roland and took his hand. "Come on, sweetheart, tell Daddy we can unpack later."

"Come on, Daddy. Unpack later!"

Robin let out a light chuckle knowing he'd been overruled. "Alright, let's go play and then we'll go plant some trees."

* * *

A little while later that afternoon, they all packed into their vehicles and headed out to the camp grounds where they would all help over fifty volunteers and co-workers plant trees around the park. Since it was the closest, they gathered with a small crowd at the Corwina Park. There were a little over a hundred baby Elm's, Juniper, and Blue Spruce. With each of them only needing to plant about ten trees each.

Robin, John, and Neal all got started on the holes, while the women all watched after the kids. Once they were finished, he and Regina got started. Roland had helped them at first but quickly grew bored as did a few of the other and went to play with some of the other children. Mackenzie had volunteered to watch over them all.

A few hours after they arrived, Robin had just finished his final tree and turned to see Regina just about to be done with her last one as well. Taking his water bottle from beside him, he got to his feet and crossed the distance separating them.

He wiped his brow, then took a long drink of the cool water and sighed. "Regina, how are you doing, love?"

"I… am… almost done."

His eyes followed her as she bent forward. His eyes roamed over her lovely backside, and sent a quick thanks to God and the creator of skinny jeans. "Mmmm, very nice."

"Robin Locksley, stop staring at my ass."

Reaching up, he scratched the back of his neck. Caught. Still, his voice took on an air of innocence. "I don't know what you mean, darling."

"Uh huh." Rising to her feet, she took off her gloves and dusted the dirt from her jeans. "When is lunch again?"

"Should be soon. Let's go check it out."

"Where's Roland?"

He turned and pointed to a spot over by a couple of picnic tables not far from them where Danielle, Delaney, Roland, and John Jr were playing. "Still chasing after the others. He's going to be tired soon."

Regina yawned and covered it with the back of her hand. "Him and me both. Maybe after we get back I'll go lay down with him."

His face fell in sympathy. They were up early to get ready for the weekend and other things that were entirely his fault. "Tired?"

"I am today. Could be all this sun and fresh air."

Robin nodded while walking over to her and brushed a lock of fallen hair behind her ear. "Mm, could be. Some of the lads were talking about taking a hike after lunch up to the lake."

"A hike or a nap?" Regina pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. "You know any other time I would take you up on that hike, but I think I'll stay here with Roland. Just do me a favor and stay away from any cliffs."

Robin laughed and then placed a kiss to her lips. "You can be sure of that."

* * *

It had been the first hike he had done since he'd fallen, so when he returned later in the early evening with John and Neal, to say he was beat would be putting it mildly. He was exhausted and maybe even a little sunburnt. His muscles didn't feel too bad but he knew they would be the next day. The hike up the summit had been more of an incline than he remembered or he was just more out of shape than he thought he was.

Being the first to lay claim to the shower, he opened the door gently to his and Regina's room and the sight before him made his heart stop. Regina was lying on the bed, fast asleep, with Roland out like a light beside her. If you hadn't known either of them, you'd swear with their similar coloring and dark hair that they were mother and son.

Taking a breath, he walked quietly over to his bag and got out a change of clothes. He would have kissed them both before leaving, but he knew what a light sleeper Regina was and he was loathed to wake her.

He showered quickly knowing Neal would want to go in as soon as he was finished. When he returned to the room, he was surprised to find Roland sitting up in bed talking to Regina, who was also awake. She was still lying beside him, only now she had her head propped up on her arm.

"Hey, sleepyheads."

Regina looked over at him. She still looked tired, but he found her post nap self to be adorably enchanting.

"How was your hike?" she asked.

"It was alright, but I've realized I have officially let myself go." Tossing his clothes down beside his bag, he walked over to the bed and bent over to kiss her.

She hummed happily, sleepily... then mumbled against his lips, "You smell good."

Robin laughed lightly before kissing her again. "I'm going to go help John with dinner."

Her brows rose. "What are you making?"

"August got here a little while ago with some steaks and chicken. They all want to BBQ."

Her head tilted and she blinked her dark eyes, before falling back on the bed. "Have I met August?"

"Not yet, but I'd love to introduce you. He can be a pain in the backside but his heart's in the right place." His hand settled on her stomach, his thumb rubbed over the bare skin that peeked out from her shirt that was twisted around her waist.

She nodded then stretched, and his eyes followed her movement. When he met her eyes again, she was looking at him knowingly. "You're horrible."

"I never denied it, darling," he told her before reaching over and tickling his boy.

* * *

August wasn't as bad as she thought he would be. From everything Robin told her about him,

she expected more of an arrogant ladies man type. However, it turned out he was sweet and a lot softer spoken than she thought he would be. It was definitely a pleasant surprise.

Dinner was amazing, as was the evening playing board games with the kids until they all started yawning and were ushered off to bed by their parents. Regina showered while Robin laid down with Roland, who would be sleeping with them for the night until Emma and Neal left, then they would settle him in the room next door.

After all the kids were put to bed, save Caleb, who was in his teens and was deemed babysitter for the evening, they all went out not far from the cabin and sat together around a large fire. Most of them drank beers and shared stories about what they did on the mountain when they were young.

Regina was perfectly content snuggled in Robin's lap. Even though she wore a heavy sweatshirt, the night air was chilly so Robin had fetched a blanket to throw around them, although she was pretty sure he just wanted to use it as camouflage so he could sneak his hand up under her shirt.

The conversation shifted to Robin who had no stories of his younger days here, so John told everyone about his fall and how they ran into Regina in the hall of the hospital.

"You should have seen this guy, lying on a hospital bed holding onto her like she was gonna disappear," John said, shaking his head and chuckling. "I had to stop him from telling the nurses about the sex they had…"

"That's a lie, I did not!"

John's eyes widened, and shot back, "You most certainly did! Poor bastards, although they thought it was pretty funny, until Regina started to glare at them."

"I don't remember…" Robin began and then she felt his hands against her side pulsing there, before adding, "baby, tell them it's not true."

Her top teeth sunk into her bottom lip. As hard as she tried she couldn't fight the smile at the memory of him that day. Shaking her head slightly, she admitted, "I wish I could defend you, but it's true."

Robin's head fell against her shoulder and he groaned as the others laughed.

Placing a kiss to his brow, she told him, "You were adorable though."

His head shot up then and he made a face at John, and said, "I still got the girl."

John waved him off. "Yeah, yeah."

Emma got up from her chair and walked over beside them. "Come on, Regina. Let's go for a walk."

"A walk?" She practically squeaked before looking around them. Was she insane? They were out in the middle of the mountains. The ame these idiots were talking about running into mountain lions and bears. "In the dark?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah, in the dark. Come on, I'll protect your city-ass."

Regina frowned and looked back at Robin who was grinning at her. She looked around to find that everyone was watching them and she seethed. Fine, she'd go. She wasn't a coward, she was just comfortable where she was. Unfortunately, she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't go now. Rolling her eyes, she reluctantly got up from her spot in Robin's warm lap.

Emma wrapped her arm around hers and they set off away from the fire. She could hear crickets and the wind blowing the trees. The moon was out, lighting the surroundings, making it not as dark as she thought it would be.

After they got a good distance away, Emma asked, "How's it going with you guys?"

A smile pulled her lips up like it did these days when anyone asked her about their relationship.

"It's going well. Really well."

"Any chance he's gonna get you to move out here?" Regina looked over at Emma, who shrugged. "No pressure, I know you have your life out there, but hey, a girl can hope."

Regina considered her friend thoughtfully before admitting, "I'm thinking about it."

"Really?" Emma replied, doing nothing to conceal the surprise in her voice.

Regina hummed. Her sessions with her therapist brought a lot of her fear to light. Not only her fears about never becoming a mother, but her fears of trusting someone so fully again. But as she was coming to discover, was that being with Robin was easy for her. The thought of committing herself to him, didn't scare her or make her anxious, like she thought that it would when she imagined being in a relationship before he had come along.

"Truthfully, I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Ya love the guy?"

Regina laughed at her friend's shoot from the hip question. Of course, she loved him. She'd known it now for weeks. Felt it even longer. Though they hadn't said the actual words to one another they were there, implied with just as much meaning. "I do. It's ridiculous I know, but-"

"It's not ridiculous," Emma interrupted. "Neal and I were only together for what, like three weeks when he said it. I knew I'd marry him a couple months after. Sometimes time doesn't matter and you just know. There's no shame in it. If you love him and he loves you, screw what other people think."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek. "Why do I get the feeling you're talking about someone particular?"

Emma chuckled. "Come on, we both know I was talking about your mommy dearest."

Emma knew her well, and even more knew her mother well. While Cora knew about her relationship with Robin, if she knew Regina was thinking about moving across the country to live with him after only dating two months, she'd call them both fools and deem it doomed to failure.

None of that, however, bother her. "This might come as a shock, but I'm not worried about her so much."

"Really? Wow, okay."

"Zelena's gone and messed up enough that my moving to Denver to be in a relationship will pale in comparison to her problems."

Emma already knew about Zelena and the baby. She and Regina had a long conversation about her when she called to invite them to stay with them.

"Ah yeah, the baby thing. How are you doing with that?"

Regina's shoulders lifted and fell. "Better. I called my old therapist, the one I saw after Daniel. I felt guilty and ashamed for letting my emotions get the better of me. I took it out on Zelena and then made Robin feel like he needed to book a trip the next day to Boston." Regina paused and looked over at Emma. "Don't get me wrong, I loved that he came and was there for me, but the fact that I needed him that much made me realize I still hadn't worked through the loss and should probably talk to someone about it. Dr. Hopper, it's helping."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What about you? How are you guys?"

"Oh, same old, same old," Emma began, letting out a soft sigh before continuing, "We're an old, boring married couple with two great kids. Our biggest fight these days is what we're gonna watch on Netflix on Friday."

Regina bumped her shoulder against her friends. "That's not boring, that's the way it should be."

"Well, if you move here at least I'll have someone to mom with."

Regina beamed at the image of that. "Roland loves Delaney."

Emma snorted. "Poor kid, he's a walking, talking little doll to her."

Regina let out a light laugh knowing how true it was. "He loves her attention, so I really don't think he minds."

"See, so get your butt down here."

She took a deep breath. She should, as ready for it as she was she still wondered if they were both ready. "It's not that easy and besides, I don't think we're there quite yet."

"Ha!" Emma barked out a laugh before saying, "If you told that guy you wanted to move here, he'd be at your apartment with a moving truck ready to drive you across half the country tomorrow."

Regina looked up at the sound of footsteps and from the trees came two figures.

"Ladies."

Regina let out a relieved sigh at the sound of Robin's voice.

"Hey, what?" Emma dropped her arm, her hands settling on her hips as her husband stepped out from behind Robin. "You think we'd get lost out here?"

"My woman? Get lost at a camp site? Never." Neal shook his head and stepped up to her. "Everyone is going in and the kids are asleep." Bending down, Neal scooped Emma up off her feet and put her over his shoulder. "I've got a good twenty minutes before I pass out… you and me time, baby."

"Neal!" Emma squealed and smacked him on the back playfully.

"Please, like they won't go right after us." Neal winked at her and Robin before walking away towards the cabin.

Robin closed the distance between them. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome." She smiled and put her hands in his vest pockets to warm them, and if it pulled him closer to her, who was she to complain?

He tipped his head down and met her lips with his. "You're cold."

"A little."

His lips twitched up into a smirk. "Come on, let go get you warmed up."

He started to move, but she held him to her, and her eyes narrowed. "How long were you following behind us?"

His brow furrowed. "A little while, but we only just caught up when you saw us. Why?"

Regina shook her head. "Nothing. Just curious to know what you might have overheard."

He hummed, looking down between them before raising his hand and pulling his ear. "I might have overheard something about moving and how you might not think we're there yet, but that's all. We weren't spying as much as just making sure you both didn't get yourselves lost or run into a wild animal."

While she should probably be worried about that last part, her eyes held his. "Oh."

Taking her by the arms, he leaned down once again and pressed his lips to hers. The warmth of his kiss helped calm her heart that had begun pounding in her chest. She hadn't meant for him to know about her fears. While she might have been at that place where she was ready for the next step, she reminded herself that he was still getting out of a very bad marriage and may not want to live together now.

However, her fears were all swept away with two little words. "I'm there."

* * *

They made out for many, many shameless minutes out under the stars before she took her hands from his pockets and pulled him inside with her. John and Mackenzie were still up, watching a movie with Caleb, with the lights all turned out. She hadn't mentioned what he said, and he didn't push the conversation on her. For Regina, it was enough for her to know he was ready.

They got themselves ready for bed, and she whispered to him she'd be back, needing to use the bathroom and brush her teeth.

She had just fished washing her face, ready to leave, when there was a knock on the door. Pulling it open, she shook her head finding Robin standing there.

She raised a brow. "Yes?"

He held up his toothbrush. "My turn?"

"I'm all done." She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, about to move aside when he stepped forward, placing his hand on her hips and walked them both back into the bathroom.

She giggled and shook her head at him. Robin pushed the door shut with his foot until it clicked softly shut. His head bent down, and she lifted her chin before he kissed her hungrily. Her mouth opened and she moaned softly at the feel of his warm tongue, eager against her own. Hands found their way under shirts, warms palms caressing over bare skin, making her shiver and a pool of heat burn low in her belly.

She wanted him, god how much she wanted him to just take her right then and there, but they were in someone else's home, with people awake and children sleeping down the hall. Tomorrow everyone but them would leave and then they could have the night together. Easing from his kiss, she pecked him once before whispering, "We should probably stop. We can do stuff tomorrow night."

He let out a soft whine, and his head fell gently against her shoulder. "But you're all lovely and soft…"

Regina laughed lightly and ran her hand up through his hair. "I know, I don't want to stop either but we have tomorrow" A knock on the bathroom door startled them both. "Just a second."

"Aunt Regina, I need to use the bathroom," Delaney's tired voice called through the door.

Robin's head rose from her shoulder and he let out a sigh. She placed one last kiss to his temple and murmured, "Tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up to a little hand patting her cheek softly. Her eyes opened to find Roland watching her intently. When he noticed she was awake, a smile spread his lips, which made his dimples pop in his cheeks, making him look so much like his father.

"Good morning, Roland," she whispered to him while returning his smile.

He leaned in and whispered back, "Mornin'" then rolled over and snuggled into her arms. She cuddled with him for a few minutes and watched Robin as he slept on his side facing them. Regina smiled at his sleep tousled hair and his soft snore.

Rising up on her arm, she looked over at Roland and asked, "Should we go make breakfast?"

Roland nodded and held out his arms for her. She scooped him up easily into her arms, then got to her feet. Walking over to Robin's side of the bed, she sat down and ran her hand over his back.

"I'm going to go make your son breakfast."

"Mm…" Robin lifted his head before turning toward her. "I'll get up…in five minutes..."

Regina chuckled. "Just sleep. I've got him."

He reached out blindly for her hand and when he found it, brought it to his lips and kissed her palm. "Thanks, baby."

* * *

Robin woke up later that morning to the smell of bacon and sausage and the sounds of kids laughing in the living room. He dragged himself and his protesting muscles from bed out into the kitchen where he found his love sitting at the kitchen table laughing and talking with Emma and Mackenzie.

She smiled at his approach.

"Morning, my love," he told her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Morning," she replied when he pulled away.

"Rough night, guy?" Emma asked him.

Robin shook his head. "Not at all, just a little sore from yesterday."

Regina got to her feet. "There's still coffee, I think."

He followed her across the kitchen, still feeling a bit groggy. Coffee sounded bloody amazing. "I can make it, love," he told her, even though she had already begun to pour him a cup.

"I know," she replied and continued to doctor it up with his usual cream and sugar. When she turned to him, he was in the middle of a rather large yawn and he covered it quickly. "Here."

He took the cup from her and kissed her again. "Thank you."

"What's on the agenda today?"

Robin hummed through a large sip. "Not sure. John mentioned last night about going for another hike before he and the others leave."

"Mackenzie mentioned going to see a castle?"

The corners of his lips rose at the look of disbelief on her face. Yes, Colorado even had its castles. "Yeah, it's called Dunafon Castle. It's just down the mountain, a bit over in Morrison. It wouldn't be a bad hike. Mostly just a little stroll along the river, about two miles. You can't go in the castle, they mostly use it for big charity events and weddings, but it's a pretty sight."

"Ya talking about the castle?" John asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I was just telling Regina it wouldn't be a bad hike, especially with all the little ones."

John nodded. "That's what Mackenzie and I thought, too."

"I'm in if you are." Robin looked over at Regina.

"Me? Shouldn't everyone decide?" she asked, shifting her gaze around the room and over to Emma and Mackenzie who were looking their way with interest.

"Hey, I'm just along for the ride," Emma said, holding up her hands. "Hey, Neal! You wanna go for a walk to see a castle before we go?"

Neal's voice called out from somewhere in the house, "Sure!"

Before Regina had a chance to reply, Henry came running into the kitchen. "Wait. Are we going to Dunafon castle?"

Robin smiled at Regina and she answered, "I guess we are."

Henry's eyes lit up. "Awesome!"

* * *

Regina packed them snacks and filled water bottles for them while Robin went and got dressed. Once Robin was finished, he dressed Roland for the hike. She pulled on a hoodie and jeans, then pulled up her hair into a top-knot. She didn't have hiking boots, but she did bring her tennis shoes that she wore the day before when they were out planting trees. They were going to have to do. Besides, Robin had said the trail was more of a walk than a hike.

Once again, they all piled into their cars, and not ten minutes later, they pulled off the highway and onto a small road that opened up into a large park.

Regina turned to him. "It was this close?"

Robin put the truck in park and smirked. "You doubted me when I said it was just right down the road?"

A laugh left her. "I guess I did."

He shook his head and teased, "You offend me, milady."

Licking her lips, she arched a brow. "Milady?"

Robin shrugged and glanced in the back seat at his son who was talking animatedly to his stuffed animal with a happy grin on his face. "Well, we are on our way to see a castle…" Robin let his words trail off as he leaned over the expanse that separated them and lightly kissed her once before pulling away. "When in Rome…"

* * *

The hike was gorgeous and so was the castle. The river leading to it kept Roland's attention, making Robin walk on one side of him while Regina took the other side. Every now and again, Roland would dodge over to the side of the creek, pointing at the bugs and the birds, even a few fish that decided to jump from the water.

They all took their time, letting the kids wander around before making their way back to their vehicles. When they arrived, John tossed Robin the keys to the cabin.

"Lock up when you leave." John told him.

Robin nodded. "Will do. See you Monday. I won't be in till later, I'm not dropping Regina off at the airport until two."

"Sounds good. Neal, Emma, good to meet you." The big man opened his truck door and waved in their direction. "Regina, safe trip home."

Regina, who had just given Mackenzie a hug, called out, "Thank you, John."

When they finally got back to the cabin, Regina breathed a sigh of relief, stepping inside. The clouds were just starting to come in and Roland had been rubbing his eyes and yawning for the last twenty minutes.

As soon as Robin walked in behind them, Roland's head came up off Regina's shoulder. "Daddy, where's Mr. Moose?"

His blue gaze looked up at her and she bit her lip.

"Is it in the truck?" Robin asked. "Did you leave it on the seat?"

Roland shook his head and Robin pursed his lips. "I'll go check."

Watching Robin retreat out the door, Regina gazed around the living room.

"What did you lose?" Emma asked.

"Roland has a stuffed moose, and I thought we brought it."

"You did," Emma said. "He had it out by the castle."

Regina bit her lip. He did have it out on the trail, but she was sure he had it on the way back…

The door opened again and she turned around. "Did you find it?"

Robin shook his head. "No, it's not in the truck. He took it, right?"

"He did, he was…" Regina paused and suddenly she knew. "Oh, Robin I think I know where it is. I think it's still on the picnic table."

Robin let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'll go back. By the tables?"

Regina was about to reply when Emma came up beside her. "Hey Regina, why don't you go with Robin, you leave this cutie with us."

Emma held her hands out for Roland, who regarded her for a moment, then allowed her to take him. "You guys don't mind staying?"

"Nah, we're in no rush." Neal said, heavily dropping onto the couch next to Henry.

"Thank you." Giving her attention to Roland who was blinking heavily, trying his best to fight sleep, she said, "Roland, Daddy and I will go get Mr. Moose. Stay here and play with Delaney and Henry, okay?"

He didn't say anything, only dropped his head against Emma's shoulder and waved.

* * *

"Do you see it?" she called, retracing her and Roland's steps from earlier that day.

The clouds were directly above them now, menacing and heavy, looking like they were about to unleash one hell of a storm on them.

Robin shook his head. Shit. He hoped it wasn't down the trail. If they were to go looking for it now, by the time they reached the castle, they'd be soaked to the skin.

He felt a drop against his forehead and then another and swore under his breath. Perhaps it was by the bridge…

"Robin, it's here!"

He turned to find her a little way past the picnic tables in the large meadow. He should have thought to check there, just now remembering the kids running out into the field of grass and all collapsing after their walk back from the castle.

He jogged over to her. "Good job, love."

She looked up at him. The wind whipped hard around her face just so and her lips pulled up into a proud smile. He couldn't help but pull her into a kiss.

She moaned softly, opened her lips for him and when her tongue touched his, he was gone. The wind picked up, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was the woman in his arms.

His hands fell to her backside and pulled her against him. He was already hard, wanting to feel her around him.

He felt her hands on his back before she pulled away slightly. "Let's go back so we can continue this."

He gazed down into her eyes. "How long do you think they'll stay?"

She knew what he meant and her shoulder lifted and fell. "I don't know."

The rain started to pour down around them, and he took her hand. "Come on."

The truck wasn't far from the field, but by the time they made it and got inside, they were both soaked. Still, he had something he needed to do before he took them back. Reaching down, he pulled the lever and his seat moved back.

Regina was watching him and when he moved the center console up, she lifted a brow. "Really? Right here?"

"Why not? It's comfortable and we're alone…" He trailed off as he watched her move from the passenger seat to straddle his hips. He reached up and pushed the fallen locks around her face back behind her ears. "I'd like to make out with my girl for a few moments. Do you object?"

"No," she bent forward, bringing her lips down on his. It was a soft, tender kiss they shared for many moments until her mouth opened, and she deepened the kiss. His hands found their way up under her shirt, caressing her back before moving around to cup her full breasts. The action caused her to shift her hips over him, making them both groan in unison.

She broke the kiss, with small pecks along his jaw. "Only make out?"

He bit back a curse. Fuck, she could have whatever she wanted from him and he told her as much.

"We don't have a condom in here," he reminded.

She let out a soft whine and his head fell back against the seat. He let out a light laugh. They couldn't win for losing. Leaning up, his hand rose and cupped her chin before kissing her. "Let's get back. I have some there." She shifted again on him, only this time it was much more deliberate than the last. "Christ, babe." He closed his eyes and groaned, "That's not going to help."

"What are the odds?"

"Mmm, probably good with our luck." He opened his eyes and laughed as she began undoing the buttons on his shirt. She was determined, he would give her that. He never took her for the kind of girl to have sex in an open space where anyone could pull up beside them at any moment

"I'm willing to tempt fate if you are?"

God, was he ever.

Still, his top teeth sunk into his bottom lip as she rose up on her knees and undid the buttons of her jeans. "It's up to you, my love. We can stop."

"No."

 _Fuck. Lord above, he would not deny her._

Nodding, he worked the button of his own jeans, while she shifted to the middle seat and rucked her jeans and knickers off. He just managed to get his down past his knees, when she climbed back over his lap.

The rain outside came down hard on the truck, the windows were already beginning to fog from the warm air inside.

He looked up at her, and she leaned down. Their lips met, tongues sliding together slowly and then deeply. His hands found purchase on her hips, kneading the flesh there. A soft moan left her and she sank down, rubbing herself against him, her implication clear. He chuckled at her impatience and moved a hand from her hips, down between them, finding her wet and slippery as he ran a finger over her clit.

Her hands found purchase on his shoulders. Her nails raking against his skin gave him goosebumps. His cock was hard between them and he had to bite his lip to keep it together, because God above, he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her. But the image of her butt, ass naked from the waist down on his lap in his truck, was something he wanted to remember. Slipping his finger from her clit, he pushed it inside her, angling it just so until he was thumping into that spot that made her gasp and moan his name. He added another finger, and it wasn't long before she was shuddering and coming apart above him.

Her head dropped to his shoulder, her breaths coming in heavy pants, and he slipped his fingers from her, earning him a sigh from her lips.

Regina's head rose, her eyes were dark and satisfied, and it was with the curve of her lips that she rose up. Grasping her sweatshirt, he bunched it high around her sides and moaned at the sight of her sinking down on him. His head fell back, and he hissed from the feel of her surrounding him.

He opened his eye to watch hers flutter closed and watched as she rode him. "You're so sexy, my love."

Leaning forward, he pushed her shirt up a little further and kissed the soft swells of her breasts, before hooking a finger around the lace of her bra, tugging it down until it barred her dusty, pink nipple to him. "Christ," he murmured against her skin before licking her nipple then taking it in his mouth.

He bit gently at the peak and she let out a whimper that was followed by a shuddering breath as she sank down on his length once again.

"God, Robin, I'm- _Mmm_..."

The neediness in her voice made his cock harder for her, even though he was already impossibly hard and buried deep inside her.

"Are you going to come for me again, baby?"

"Uh huh…"

With one last nip to her nipple, he lifted his head and stole a kiss from her. His hand fell down between them, and he slipped a finger over her clit. She gasped against his mouth, his name spoken between their kisses. She started to pick up the pace, her hips grinding against him.

He changed from little flicks against her clit to tight circles, and not more than a few heartbeats later, she was coming apart again.

When he came, it was with a guttural groan, his hips rising off the seat, spilling deep inside her.

Regina's mouth sought his, and he obliged. Their mouths met in an open-mouthed kiss that softened into something a little more sweet.

Easing from the kiss, her brow fell gently against his. His eyes closed while he waited for his heart to calm. In the back of his mind, there was a thought playing through the fog that somehow, someway, he was going to convince her to move here with him. He was tired of letting her go.

"I can't believe we just had sex in your truck."

He opened his eyes to find her lips had tugged up into a rueful grin.

A deep chuckle left him, and he moved his hands to palm her backside. "We did. Quite successfully, too, I might add."

* * *

When they returned over an hour later, the rain was still coming down hard. Regina stuffed Roland's moose under her sweater before opening the door to the truck and jogging up to the porch.

Robin brushed the rain from his hair, and they both tried to smother their self-satisfied smiles, having just had an amazing round of car sex. She had never ever done something like that before. The closest she'd ever come was making out in the backseat of her parents' car with a boy from high school but back then she'd been too nervous to do anything more than just kiss.

They opened the door to find Henry and Delaney sprawled out on the living room floor engaged in a heated game of _Sorry!,_ while their parents sat at the large dining room table drinking what looked like coffee. The looks of her friends were smug and knowing causing heat to rise in her cheeks.

 _God, was she so predictable?_

"Did ya have to walk all the way back to the castle to find it?" Neal asked, with a crooked smirk.

Regina squared her shoulders. "We got caught in the storm."

Emma nodded from behind the coffee mug held in her hands. "Uh huh, a likely tale."

Delaney asked from the floor. "What's a likely tale?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Your Aunt Regina and Uncle Robin just stopped and had some fun before they came back."

Despite the teasing, Regina's gaze moved over to Robin who to anyone else would seem unfazed by the Uncle Robin comment, but she knew better. The soft smile that tugged his lips up, and the look in his eyes that was filled with warmth, told her he was touched... and so was she.

"What kind of fun?" Delaney asked.

Regina walked past Robin who was biting his lip to keep from laughing and into the kitchen.

"The kind you don't need to know about," Neal supplied, then added, "ever."

Emma snorted from her spot at the table.

Neal, who walked over to the window said, "It's really coming down out there."

She felt Robin's hand settle on her hip as he came to stand beside her. "It was pretty bad on the

drive back. John messaged me not too long ago and said it was really coming down hard in the city. Why don't you just stay here another night?"

Regina nodded. "Robin's right. I'd hate to think about you going back in this."

"Aw, we don't wanna ruin your weekend," Emma said, getting to her feet.

"You're not," Robin began, shaking his head. "Roland's having a ball having Delaney and Henry here. And I don't know if you've noticed, but we've got more bottles of Bailey's here than I think John knows what to do with, and I know there's some adult games here. Anyone for some Cards Against Humanity?"

"Well shit," Neal snorted. "Baileys and Cards Against Humanity? Let's get this party started."

* * *

They waited until after the children had gone to bed that night to start the game _and_ the drinking. They let Delaney and Henry share the room upstairs so that Roland could sleep in the room next to his and Regina's. He and Regina tucked him in, making sure to put a couple of pillows on either side of the bed to prevent him from rolling off during his sleep, though Robin was sure that he wouldn't. His boy was a hard sleeper, and once he was down for the night, he didn't move much.

When they arrived in the living room, Emma and Neal had already arranged a couple of chairs beside one another across from the couch.

Emma smiled at their approach and held out two glasses.

He and Regina took them and shared a smile before taking a sip. It was cold, definitely Bailey's over milk and cinnamon and… He took another sip. It was strong, damn strong. "Is there something else in here?"

Emma smirked, but it was Neal who walked into the room holding up another bottle who answered. "The wife brought a bottle of Absolute."

Regina's head shot up. "Vodka?"

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Relax lady, we're not going to drink the whole thing, besides that Bailey's would take us forever to give us all a decent buzz."

Robin chuckled. She wasn't wrong. He put a hand on Regina's back then tilted his head toward the couch. She followed and they took a seat close to one another.

He took another sip of his drink and watched her as she eyed the cards on the coffee table. A smile curved his lips as he realized she had never played it before.

"Do you know how to play, darling?"

Her eyes found his, and she bit her lip to hide the guilty smile. "I've heard of the game before."

Neal sat down across from them. "You've never played?" His head tilted. "I thought we all played before with shitface."

Robin nearly choked on his drink, Neal's fondness for Regina's ex coming through clearly in his tone.

Regina shook her head and took another sip before answering, "No, not that I remember."

Neal made a face. "Baby, don't you remember playing this with Regina?"

Emma placed a big bowl of popcorn on the table then sat down in the chair beside Neal's. "Nah, just with the idiot and his friends. Regina passed out in my room studying."

Robin sat down his glass and reaching over, grabbed a black and a white card. "Alright, it's really easy. One person takes a black card and reads the sentence while the other players look through their cards, the white ones, and determine which card essentially is the more horrible one and then tosses it in the middle of the table. Once everyone has put in a card, the person with the black card reads them and picks a winner."

Regina took another drink and then nodded. "How do you win the game?"

Robin met the eyes of Neal and Emma who both smirked. "I believe the person who is picked the winner… three times…" he looked of at Neal who confirmed with a nod, and then added, "But anytime I've played, we just kept going until we tired of it."

Emma hummed. "Same."

Regina ran her hands over her legging clad tights. "Simple enough. Who goes first?"

Robin grinned. "Well my love, since this is your first time, why don't you start us off?"

* * *

Several hours and many, many drinks later, their game was in full swing and Regina was sure she had never laughed so hard in all her life. About an hour ago, they decided to use Delaney's furry fox hat for the person reading the card to wear to keep straight who had gone last. Not that they were ridiculously drunk, but they occasionally got off track, some of the cards bringing up conversations she never really wanted to have with her friends and her boyfriend, yet happened anyway.

"Okay, okay, okay… my turn. Give me the hat." Emma took the hat from Regina. Her lips fell into a small pout, and she turned her face to Robin who laughed and kissed her. Emma took a card from the pile and immediately started giggling. "Okay, here we go. What's the next happy meal toy?"

"Oh God…" Regina picked up her cards from the table. _Shit. What kind of questions was that?_ She asked herself, then promptly snorted. She could say that for all these questions.

Emma began to count. "One, two, three, four…"

"Aw, what the hell… here!" Neal called, tossing down a card.

"Got mine," Robin said, before slapping his down.

Regina's brow furrowed… "I don't know… here!"

"Five!" Emma grinned and reached for the cards. "Give'em!"

Emma's smiled fell, looking more than a little disappointed.

Regina leaned against Robin's side and told him, "This can't be good."

Robin chuckled and shifted so that she could rest back against his chest. She hummed, delightfully buzzed, enjoying the closeness and his warmth.

Emma sat up and cleared her throat. "The next happy meal toy will be… A tribe of warrior women." She narrowed her eyes at Neal. "That was yours, wasn't it?

Neal sniggered from his laid-back position in the arm chair. "It wasn't!"

"Hmm," Emma considered him a moment, and Regina's hand came up to cover her mouth to keep them from seeing her smile. They really were sickeningly adorable and she felt not necessarily a stab of jealousy, because she had Robin, but more of a longing to have a relationship like theirs.

She felt Robin's arm around her, and she tilted her head up, smiling when she found him looking down at her, then closed her eyes as his lips fell on hers.

"Alright, none of that." Emma called out, making them both smile against the other's lips before pulling away. Emma took the next card. "The next happy meal toy will be… Viagra? Seriously, that was one of you." She pointed at Neal and then at Robin. Taking the next card, she read it and laughed, "And for the win, the next happy meal toy is…Batman!"

Regina held up an arm. "Batman!"

"What, come on. Batman?" Neal sat up and took the hat from Emma's head. "He's already a toy and that's _anything_ but offensive."

"Whatever, you lost. Where do you guys get your happy meals anyways?"

Robin snorted. "Certainly not at McDonalds."

"But if they served warrior women…" Neal said, pointing a finger at him while raising his brows.

Robin chuckled. "True."

"Okay, let me do this." Neal pulled the hat over his head, then reached for a card. Even though Regina's card had been chosen, they decided just to just go in a circle so they could all ask a question. His lips curved up a moment before he asked, "What's my secret power?"

Regina's eyes lit up and she pulled a card from her hand, tossing it down quickly along with everyone else.

"Alright, not all at once," Neal grumbled and took the cards from the table.

Robin shifted back to rest against the couch, and Regina went back with him. She tucked her legs under her and felt his hand settle on her hip. She tried to focus on the game and not so much on the way his hand caressed back and forth.

Licking his lips, Neal began, "Okay, my secret power is…" he picked up the first card and read, "Half-ass foreplay. Really, babe?"

Emma's laughter cackled loudly in the room. Regina laughed against Robin's chest, which was shaking with his own mirth. Another few moments passed and Emma wiped the tears away from her eyes. "It wasn't mine, I swear."

He hummed disbelievingly, before beginning once again. "My secret power is…" he paused and hung his head, unable to keep from laughing himself. Eventually, he calmed enough to say, "A salty surprise."

"Oh, no!" Emma called out. "Gross."

Neal read the next card to himself and shook his head. "What the hell? There were no cool cards?"

Emma clapped her hands together and said, "Read it!"

"Fine, last but not least, my secret power is not reciprocating oral sex." He glowered over at his wife who was beside herself. "I know that was yours. Okay, so winner is… A salty surprise."

Regina laughed and raised her hand once again in triumph. She grinned over at Robin. "I'm not so bad at this game."

Robin shook his head and teased, "That's because you have a delightfully dirty mind, my love." He kissed her sweetly before his hand pulsed on her hip. Sitting them up, he held out his hand. Neal took the hat from his head and tossed it over to him. "Alright, thank you." Taking a card from the pile, she watched as Robin smiled. "What's a girl's best friend?"

Cards flew down on the table.

"Holy shit, that was fast, alright then." Reaching out, he took the cards and recited, "A girl's best friend is… a zesty breakfast burrito."

Emma caught her eyes and nodded. "That's legit right there."

"A girl's best friend is…" Robin let out a light laugh then continued, "edible underpants. Was that yours, darling?"

Regina's eyes went wide. "No!"

He bit his bottom lip and pulled her against him before reading the next. "A girl's best friend is… peeing a little bit."

Regina's mouth fell open. She and Emma looked at one another again and groaned.

"What the hell, Neal?!" Emma accused.

Neal just smiled over at them under half lidded eyes.

Robin shook his head. "Alright, I'm going to pick the breakfast burrito as the winner. Was it yours?"

Her lips curved into a smile. "It was."

Robin leaned over and kissed her quickly before saying, "I know my girl."

Just as he was about to pull back, Regina reached up and pulled her to him, not caring that her friends were there in the room.

They kissed and kissed until she heard Emma's voice call out, "Alright, enough of that. Read a card, Regina."

They pulled away from each other, smiling, and she reached up, taking the hat from him.

He leaned in again, pressing another kiss to her lips, then whispered, "Don't you look lovely."

"Sexy?"

His chin dipped down and confirmed, "Very."

She pushed him gently back after another kiss and took a card. A laugh spilled from her, and she waited before they all had their cards in their hands before asking, "What will always get you laid?"

Robin tossed a card on the table, followed by Emma, then Neal last.

Scooping them up, she read the first one. "Things that will always get you laid…licking things to claim them as your own."

Emma and Neal made a face and she looked over to Robin, who was hiding a smile behind his hand. Her eyes narrowed. It was his card. Without warning him, she reached out and licked him from his chin to his forehead.

Emma and Neal laughed at the look of shock on Robin's face. Licking his lips, he looked over at her, his eyes twinkling as he said, "Thanks, baby."

She grinned, and he pulled her over onto his lap as she continued to read, "Things that will always get you laid…Denzel!'

Emma pointed across the table at her. " _Yeeeeeessss!"_

Robin was obviously no longer interested in the game because he was trailing kisses along her shoulder and neck. Trying not to laugh, she called out the last one, "Things that will always get you laid… a saxophone solo."

As soon as the words left her mouth, he shifted her once again so that her back was against the couch and he was hovering above her. His eyes gleamed with mischief, and her top teeth sunk into her bottom lip while Neal and Emma argued in the background. When Robin's lips found hers, she wasn't sure if it was the buzz or just how comfortable he was when it came to public displays of affection, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Who gets laid by that?" Emma asked.

"Well, if you're Bill Clinton…" Neal defended.

There was a _thump_ on the floor, and Regina pulled her lips from Robin to see what had happened.

Neal was laughing and Emma was standing over him with a dark glare on her face. "Alright, come on before these guys start having sex and you fall out of the chair."

"What? I'm fine."

"You almost fell off the chair just now," Emma exclaimed. They watched the blonde pull her husband from the couch and down the hall. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight." Regina called, right before Robin's lips fell over hers.

* * *

"I'm not drunk, but damn that was a lot of Baileys," he told her a little while later after pulling themselves from the couch and into the bedroom.

She hummed against his lips, then murmured, "This weekend didn't turn out like we expected, did it?"

He smiled gently down at her, raising his fingertips up to her brow to push the hair out of her eyes. "No, but it was still one of the best weekends I've ever had up here. We'll come back up, just the two of us one day." He dropped his head down to place a kiss on her neck, then another higher up. "Maybe in the winter time? We can sit in front of the fire all day and do nothing but keep each other warm."

She hummed pleasantly though it turned into gasps of delight. He took his time enjoying the way her breath hitched each time his lips got closer to that spot behind her ear. "I'd like that, but just a night though. I'd hate having you away from Roland too long."

Robin pulled back and looked down at the woman who filled his chest with so much love that he didn't think was possible. "He does love having you here."

"I know," she said. "I'm glad I can be here for him. He's a wonderful boy, Robin. You did such a good job raising him."

"I won't say it hasn't been difficult, because it has, but I wouldn't give him up or trade the experience for all the world." Her hands were warm on his arms, as her fingertips caressed softly over his skin. "I don't want you to go."

"I know," she sighed softly.

"No, that's not what I meant," he began, gazing down into her warm, brown eyes. "Regina, I love you. I've known it for some time now, and each time we have to do this, it only gets harder. I want to be with you. I want to wake up to your beautiful face each morning, and I want my son to know that you'll be there for him every day. I know your life is in Boston, and if you don't want to leave it, I'll pack us up and come to you. All I know is that I don't want to go weeks, even days without being able to kiss you and tell you how much I love you."

Tears gathered in her eyes, and his thumbs were there to catch them as they fell from the sides. "I love you, too. And I'm also tired of leaving you. I'll come to Denver."

His eyes widened and his heart hammered in his chest. He didn't know what he expected but for her to agree so readily… "You will?"

She laughed a light laugh and reached up, caressing her hand over his cheek. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. You're not the only one who hates being apart."

He took a deep breath. He loved her so much, and the fact that she would pick up and leave her life behind, for him and his son made his own eyes burn with unshed tears. Her hand threaded through his hair, and she tugged him down to her, meeting her lips in an open-mouthed kiss.

His hand found the hem of her tee and slid its way up to cup her breast. Squeezing gently and pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. They made love that night slowly, taking their time, enjoying one another. After, they whispered plans for the future until they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Here's another! Umm, no warnings this time... just enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

The next morning, it was the rain outside that woke Regina, though it was nothing like the night before when they could hear it falling heavily on the rooftop. Now, it was just enough to hear the light pitter patter on the ground just outside the windows.

They were both awake but dozing on and off. They still had a while before they needed to get up and start getting ready to leave, thankfully, as she had no desire to move. Her head was pillowed on his chest, while the tips of his fingers trailed down her spine with feather light touches. Every now and then he would change from the norm and graze along her sides, catching her off guard, and making her shiver.

She hummed sleepily and closed her eyes. They should probably get dressed, should probably not be laying there in bed naked, because who knew when someone might come knocking on the door or if Roland would wake and come for them. But it was still too soon for Roland to be up and she was pretty sure Emma and Neal would sleep in after the previous evening, so they risked it.

Bringing her hand up, she started making lazy circles on Robin's chest with her fingertips and enjoyed listening to him hum and sigh just as his touch had been doing to her for a while.

After a few minutes, she felt him kiss her head and then his voice said, "I'm going to go check on Roland real quick."

"Alright," she replied, sitting up and bringing the sheet up with her. She watched him get out of bed and walk over to the other side of the room. Her lips pulled up into a smile. He wasn't the only one who liked to enjoy their lover's attributes.

His chuckle pulled her attention, and her eyes, up to his. "See something you like?"

Regina could feel her face heat but chose to ignore it. "I do in fact."

He pulled on a pair of sweats and then walked over to the bed where he leaned over to kiss her. "Do not think of getting dressed just yet... I'll be right back."

Biting her lip, she gave a nod, then watched as he quietly made his way out of the room. Falling back against the pillows, she reached over for her phone on the bedside table. She had just gotten through her Instagram feed, some pictures Emma had posted of them over the weekend, and some of Ursula and Lance out to dinner when the door opened again.

"How is he?" she asked, setting her phone back on the table.

He pulled his sweat pants back off, and she couldn't help the grin that came with their removal. "Still asleep."

He crawled back into bed beside her and slipping his arm around her waist, he pulled her against him. She turned on her side so he could spoon her. Just when she was starting to enjoy the feel of him pressed against her back and his hands as they wandered up to cup her breasts, his feet tangled with her, and she let out a yelp of surprise. "Robin, your feet are cold!"

"Help warm them up for me, darling," he said, chuckling before dropping a kiss against her neck.

Regina giggled and surrendered to his icicle toes. They were slowly warming, but the feel of them on her skin was swiftly becoming a distant thought over the feel of his hand running down along her side and over her hip to dip between her thighs.

She parted her legs for him, and her breath hitched when his finger slid over her clit. Heat began to build inside her, and she hummed, her head tipping back against his shoulder.

His hand left her long enough to toss the sheet that covered them away, then returned to resume his teasing. "Christ, my love, you're so gorgeous…"

 _God,_ she loved it when he talked to her. She loved the sound of his voice all husky and low in her ear, whispering how much he wanted her and couldn't get enough. She also discovered he loved to hear her talk to him in bed just as much as she did. Setting her leg up on his, she shifted her hips back against him, giving him what she hoped was a clear sign to take her just like this.

And he did.

They both fell onto the mattress a short time later, spent but satisfied.

His hand moved over her stomach and she threaded their fingers together while she thought over the weekend. Thinking about how much they had found a way to be together to spite the company, and lack of protection which was mostly just ignored by them both. Consequences be damned it appeared. They were both in this and that wasn't ever going to change.

Which reminded her… When her heartbeat returned to normal, Regina propped herself up on her elbow and asked, "What's the plan?"

Robin, who had not recovered from their morning tryst as quickly, rolled over onto his side to face her and asked, "Hm?"

She giggled and leaned toward him, kissing the tip of his nose. "I need a game plan," she began, moving down and kissing his cheek, then another to his jaw, all the while telling him, "I need schedules and a time frame… but mostly I need you to tell me you were serious last night and no-"

She was stopped by him placing a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, she found him looking into her eyes with warmth and a gentle weightiness. "I was serious, my love. Please be rest assured I meant every word. If I could move you in tomorrow, I would, but I imagine you'll want more time than that."

Her eyes found the mattress between them. Yes, she did need time. As much as she wanted to move in with him now, there were things that needed to be done before that could happened.

Her shoulder lifted and fell. "A little time I suppose. I need to give my notice at work and to my landlord, tell my parents, pack…"

"That first two shouldn't be that bad, and I can come help you with that last bit." His hand made purchase on her hip, his fingers opening and splaying.

She ignored the feel of his hand and told him, "You realize they'll want to meet you."

His lips tugged up. "I'm happy to meet them whenever you wish."

Her eyes met his and she could tell he was serious. She liked the fact that he had no problem meeting her parents. She loved his willingness and ease when it came to settle and make a place in her life, even though the thought of him meeting her mother made her stomach clench and her anxiety threaten to spike.

Pushing that particular thought aside for now, she sighed. "I need to find another job."

He was silent for a moment, making her wonder what he was thinking until he said, "Why don't you just worry about getting here. The job we can sort out after you move."

Regina blinked. Was he seriously suggesting she move to Denver and not have a job lined up? Her chin tipped down and her voice lowered. "I need to have an income. Just because we live together, doesn't mean I'm going to let you pay my way. I want to contribute from the start."

"And you will..." he began.

"I know I will," she said cutting in because she knew he'd only try and talk her into letting him worry about everything until she found work, and she was absolutely not going to let that happen. "Which is why I'm going to look for a job now and not later."

He chuckled. "Alright, love. It was just a suggestion. Must you always be so stubborn?"

 _Yes,_ her mind said but didn't say. Shaking her head, she teased, "Be quiet, Locksley, and kiss me."

He did just that. They kissed for long moments, and he moved closer, making her fall back on the mattress with him moving over her. A little while later they came up for air, and he told her, "Come to think of it, another month will give me time to clean the place up some and make room for all your things. I might have to use the closet in the spare room."

"I don't have that much." His brows rose and he looked down on her with a challenging gaze. "Alright fine, I have a decent sized wardrobe. Besides, I'm sure your flannels won't mind being scooted over a notch."

His lips pulled down into a feigned hurt looking frown. "Do you not like my flannel?"

She shook her head because her boyfriend in flannel shirts and jeans was her favorite thing for him to be in, with him in just a pair of his boxer briefs coming in a really close second. "No, I love them."

He chuckled and kissed her once more before saying, "Good to know, darling."

"July."

"What?"

"My lease is up in June. That will give me plenty of time to pack and not feel rushed. I can start maybe shipping some things, to make it easier in July when I come to Denver. That'll also give me time to find a job, a _good_ job, and you can come up and meet my parents before I tell them you're kidnapping me."

"Kidnapping, hm?" He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her collar and then on to her neck. "Does that make you my captive then?"

She giggled and shook her head.

He wanted to play _that_ game, did he?

* * *

After spending a criminally long time in bed that morning, they finally got up and had breakfast before showering and cleaning up the cabin. Regina had booked her flight home in the early afternoon so that they would have some time together in the morning before she had to leave.

They dropped Roland off with Anna, who fussed a bit at being left with her until Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, told him he'd show Roland his coin collection. Robin wasn't sure his son would fall for it. He had eyed Kristoff for many moments, his arms clinging to Regina's neck until he finally went to the young man.

They left for the airport, only this time their parting wasn't like it usually was. Instead of them focusing on all the distance between them, their new focus was knowing that their time apart was only until July. A little over two months and then they wouldn't have to leave one another anymore.

They kissed goodbye and smiled at one another knowing their future was right around the corner.

* * *

Walking into work an hour later, Robin made his way over to the small break room and over to the coffee pot, needing some extra caffeine after the long weekend. Thankfully, he didn't have a lot to do this week. He and John had already completed their analysis of the trees in the area, and for the next few weeks, Robin would spend the most of his time writing reports and making recommendations to his boss on the health of the forests and overall wildfire risks.

"Hey, it's about time you got here," John called out, noticing Robin from August's desk across the room. "How was it?"

Robin dug the set of keys from his vest pocket. "It was great. Here, John." He held the keys in the air before tossing them to the big man. "Locked up and cleaned."

John caught the keys easily. "Thanks."

August stood and held his cup of coffee aloft with a smirk. "I didn't get a chance to tell you this weekend, congrats. She's a beauty."

Robin's lips pulled up and he chuckled. "That she is."

After filling his mug, Robin walked over to join them.

"Do you guys take turns visiting?" August asked, then bit into an apple. Shifting the food in his mouth to the side of his cheek, he added, "What's next? Are you going to Boston again?"

"That'll be the plan for a little while longer," he replied.

John's brows rose. "And then what?"

"She's going to be moving here this summer," Robin told them simply. He might as well tell them both. It wasn't like he and Regina were keeping it a secret.

"You're going to live together already?" John's tone was full of astonishment and perhaps even a little bit of disbelief.

Robin held in a laugh at John's surprise. "We are. I love her, and I see a future with her. It makes sense."

"Good for you guys." August nodded and got to his feet. "It'll be good for Roland. The kid loves her too, that much was clear to anyone who saw them together this weekend."

"He does. Very much so," Robin replied, grateful for his friend's support.

"Whatever makes your scrawny ass happy," John told him while shaking his head and laughing. "All I know is Mack likes her, and you know how much she hated Marian."

Robin fought a smirk. Hated would probably be too feeble of a word for Mackenzie's feelings toward Marian. The bit of tolerance she had for his ex-wife went out the window the moment Marian had all but abandoned her son. Mack was a mother before anything, leaving him was one thing, leaving Roland was another.

"Hey, speaking of Mack, did you tell Robin yet?"

Robin's brow furrowed together, his gaze shifted from August to John. "Tell me what?"

John let out a groan, dropped his gaze to the floor, seeming to find something very interesting in the burnt-orange carpet. There was a mumbled something that came from the man, but Robin couldn't quite make it out.

"What?"

Another groan and then he burst out, "Mack's pregnant."

Robin's eyes widened a moment before a laugh spilled from him. Clapping his friend on the back, he told him, "Well done, my friend. Congratulations on number four."

John cheeks and the tips of his ears were tinged bright pink. "Yeah, thanks."

Robin and August shared an amused chuckle between them while John fidgeted on the spot.

Robin noticed his unusual quietness and asked, "Why so glum?"

"It wasn't supposed to happen," John admitted, looking away from them both. "I just have to get used to the idea, I guess."

Ah, Robin understood. While he and John made a decent amount of money for their work, they weren't making three figures. Mackenzie was a stay at home mother and they already had three children. Robin could understand the shock, and even the worry, that would come with having another baby.

Still, John was a family man, and Robin knew once his friend got his head around it, he would be happy.

Deciding it was as good of a time as any to get to work, Robin once again clapped his big friend on the back and said, "Enough talk about girls and babies. Let go start the fun stuff. I'll tell you what to say, and you write the report to Terry."

John's face fell. "Ah hell, you know I can't type for shit."

"I know, that's why this will be fun." Robin mused while leading his friend away.

* * *

Almost an entire two weeks went by since she left Denver. April was long gone, and they were into the first week of May. Blooms were springing up everywhere right along with her allergies. She went to bed that evening with a stuffy nose and a sinus headache she was sure would kill her. The next morning, she was awoken by the sound of her phone shrilly ringing beside her.

Reaching for her phone, she answered it with a grumble, "What?"

"I have coffee and donuts, come open your damn door already."

Regina rolled on her back. She swallowed and regretted it instantly. "I feel like hell."

"You'll feel better after some of this Italian roast," Ursula told her.

She highly doubted that. "I'll be right there."

She got out of bed and threw on a cardigan that was on the end of her bed from the night before. She buzzed in her friend and went to pour herself a glass of water.

Her throat was on fire, and when she swallowed, she felt like she was swallowing sandpaper.

When the knock on her door came, she growled softly and padded over to it.

"Good mornin' sweet pea," Ursula's bright voice said.

"What's so good about it?" Regina grumbled.

Ursula's eyes widened as they looked her over. "Wow, you're crabby."

Regina shut the door then walked over to her couch where she took a blanket and wrapped it around her before falling into its depths. "I don't feel good."

Ursula made a face and held up her hand. "I don't want none of that."

"So what you're saying is that you do? Because that's a double negative."

"Ha-ha, smart-ass. Are you going to work?"

"I don't have any appointments today, so I'm going to stay home. I may call Ashley and have her give my appointments tomorrow to the new therapist… What's her name?"

"Mallory Jennings."

"Do you like her?"

Ursula's shoulders lifted and fell. "She's nice enough. A bit standoffish but I think she'll come around."

"It's a relief to finally have someone there in my field. I won't feel so bad about calling in sick."

"You shouldn't feel bad in the first place. You need to stay home and take care of yourself."

"I will. I have a lot to do anyway. I need to figure out what I need to pack and what I can start shipping."

"I can't believe you're leaving me." Regina tilted her head and was about say something when Ursula shook her head and continued, "Do not tell me you're sorry. You pack all your shit up and you get your ass to Denver, and send me all your pictures of all the beautiful babies you're going to make with that man."

It may have been her cold or her hormones from her period, whatever it was, she didn't try and hold the tears that filled her eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"Girl, stop. I'll drag Lance's ass back west." Ursula sighed, leaned over, and patted Regina's leg affectionately. If she weren't sick, she might have curled up beside her and given her one of her hugs, but Regina was sick, and Ursula was one of the most germophobic people she knew. Still, she gave her a smirk and added, "Because I know you aren't gonna marry that man without me there."

Regina laughed, Ursula's comment pulling her from her thoughts of leaving behind one of her best friends. "One step at a time. We're just moving in together."

"Mmhmm," she hummed, taking a healthy sip of her coffee.

Regina sat up and peered into the small takeout container on her coffee table. "What did you bring me?"

"Nothing healthy."

"I don't need healthy," Regina started, then took a chocolate donut with coconut sprinkles from the box. "I need junk and chocolate."

Ursula's eyes widened knowingly. "One of those weeks?"

She nodded. She was about four days early for it, but at least she didn't have to worry about being pregnant anymore. Though she wasn't entirely sure if she was a bit disappointed by that or not. Even if they both took the risk and had unprotected sex many times up at the cabin, the fact was was that they were just moving in together and starting to build a life. A baby was the last thing they needed right now. No matter how much she wanted it.

Pushing aside those thoughts, Regina made a face through a bite of donut. "I'd rather it be now than when Robin's here."

Ursula reached for her own donut. "Girl, preach. We gotta get us some."

Chuckling and shaking her head through her bite, Regina asked, "How horrible are we that all we talk about is sex?"

Her friend considered that a moment while she chewed. "We talk about other things. Food. Work. It only seems like we talk about it more because before you and Robin we didn't."

"That's true." Regina's brow furrowed and she looked up at the clock on her wall. "Are you going to work?"

"I don't have an appointment till one."

Regina smiled and grabbed the remote from the table. "Watch Gilmore Girls with me?"

"You have to ask?" Kicking off her heels, Ursula propped her feet up on the coffee table and sank further into the cushions.

* * *

As the days went on, Regina began to feel more and more under the weather. By Thursday she was convinced the pressure in her head and congestion in her chest wasn't from allergies but from a sinus infection. She'd been complaining to Robin over FaceTime about how much she hated being sick and how he better prepare himself, because she could be extremely grumpy when she felt like hell. After hearing that he, of course, chuckled in that deep, rumbly way she loved and told her how beautiful she was, despite how many time she told him she felt and _looked_ like hell. In the end, he promised not to take her grumpiness personally while taking good care of her.

She laid in bed and closed her eyes, listening as he reassured her she would start to feel better soon. After he told her how much he loved her they said their goodbyes and she nodded off to sleep, thinking she was probably in the worst of her cold and would, like he said, start to feel better soon.

* * *

A few days later, however, she had not gotten better. If anything, she'd gotten worse.

Sitting on her bathroom floor, Regina took deep lungfuls of air, trying to think of _anything_ but throwing up. She felt nauseous beyond belief, and had been since about four in the morning when her lurching stomach work her from sleep. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she closed them in an attempt to keep them at bay.

This was more than just a head cold. At first, Regina thought she may have been coming down with the flu, but as it continued throughout the morning with no signs of fever or chills, she started to suspect it was something else.

Nervous anxiety twisted her stomach into more knots than she already thinking that she could be pregnant, despite having a light period. It was entirely possible and happened to lots of women. She should know, she spent the morning lying in bed googling it.

Opening her eyes, she looked over and settled her gaze on the First Response box that sat on her bathroom counter. After running into the bathroom and throwing up, the very next thing she did after brushing her teeth was put on her shoes and drove down to the nearest Walgreens.

The box had been sitting on her counter, unopened, for the last half an hour while she tried to keep down enough water so she could pee.

Dropping her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes once again and tried not to think about her churning stomach. She also tried not to consider all the possibilities that came with her being pregnant, but it was no use. Her mind was set on a constant loop of fear and panic, wondering if she was pregnant just how long she would carry this baby… _his_ baby… before she lost it.

There was the small sliver of hope that wormed its way up into her heart that maybe, just maybe, she would hold on to this one.

The only way she would ever know would be to open the box and find out.

Getting to her feet, she grabbed the box before she could change her mind. When she was finished, Regina set the stick on top of the countertop without looking at it and left the room. She knew if it was positive, it wouldn't take long for the results to show, but she wanted to be sure and wait the whole two minutes before she looked.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried not to think about the way she felt or what she _wanted_ the results to be.

She'd only been pacing her room for just barely a minute when her phone started to ring. It had been the only time she ever hesitated to answer it when she saw his name, but it was only the nerves inside her that kept her from doing so.

Swiping to accept the call, she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hey, you."

"Hello, love. How are you this morning? Any better?"

Pressing her lips together, she took a deep breath, or as much as she could through her stuffed-up nose. She wanted to tell him about how she felt and how much she wished he were there because she could really use his arms around her right at that moment, but she couldn't. Telling him would do nothing but make him jump on a plane, and she didn't even know for sure if she was yet or not.

Swallowing, she tipped her head up as a tear escaped. "I still have a cold, but I'll be alright."

"I'm sorry, darling." His voice was soft and sympathetic and it only made her cry more. "I wish I could help…"

"I do, too," Regina started, then paused when the timer on her phone went off. "Hold on, one sec."

He told her _alright_ , and after shutting her alarm off, she slowly padded back into the bathroom. She kept her eyes forward, focusing on her reflection in the mirror for a few weighted heartbeats before dropping her gaze to the counter.

Taking the stick, she raised it with a shaking hand and then dropped it into the trash. She closed her eyes, the image of " _Not Pregnant,"_ flashed in bold lettering through her mind. She wasn't sure what she felt more. Relief because now wasn't the time, disappointment to spite it all that she wasn't, and guilt because she really wanted to be, all swirled through her.

Tears fell down her cheeks, and with great effort, Regina held the phone back up to her ear and cleared her throat. "Okay, sorry."

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I needed to brush my teeth real quick." Her voice sounded strange even to her, but she changed the subject quickly so he couldn't ask about it. "Are you on the way to your attorney?"

He sounded hesitant but replied to her question, "I am. Hopefully, we can get everything finalized quickly."

"Is Roland with you?" It was a stupid question. Of course Robin wasn't going to take Roland with him to his attorney but she needed to keep him talking while she got a hold of herself.

"No, I left him with Anna. I didn't see any reason to have him there."

Wiping away the last of her tears, Regina let out a slow breath. "No, I wouldn't have taken him either."

"You don't sound well, my love."

"I'll be okay. I have some cold and flu medicine. I'll take it when I get home from work tonight."

"You're not staying home?"

Today of all days, Regina wished that she could. She had a few dancers coming in later that day that she'd been working with for a long time now, who all had a performance coming up. Regina had to be there. Not to mention, if she wanted to move in July, she would have to stop taking so many days off.

"I'm going in late but can't afford to take the entire day off."

"I'm sorry, love. If you need anything…"

"I know, but I don't. I'm a big girl, I'll just be a bit grumpy today."

His chuckle filled the line and it brought her lips up, regardless of how she was feeling. "Alright, beautiful, well I have to go in. I'll talk to you later tonight?"

"You better," she told him before saying she loved him and they said their goodbyes.

Regina walked back into her bathroom after setting her phone on her bed. She ignored the box on her counter and the stick in the trash as she stripped off her clothes. When she stepped under the hot spray, she allowed herself to cry for a few minutes more then reminded herself that later, when they were settled, they would have a family, because it _was_ possible.

Letting out a deep sigh, she washed away the last of her tears and got ready for work.

* * *

The small conference room inside Sherman and Oakley Law was a small, intimate one with a single square table with three chairs on each side. Robin sat on one side, next to his attorney, and directly across from Marian. She showed up thirty minutes late with a Starbucks in her hand and scowl across her lips, like _she_ was the one paying to have her time wasted, when it was actually Robin who was paying for his lawyer's time and work.

When they finally sat down and got situated, Tom was about to begin when Marian started rattling off a list of things she needed to get done today, so if they could wrap it up quickly, she would appreciate it.

Robin's jaw clenched, but he kept his mouth shut and looked over at Tom, who had been used to dealing with his ex-wife's impatience. Still, even he gave Robin the barest of an exasperated look before diving in.

Looking over his paperwork., Tom gave them all a summary of why they were there, then went into explaining the how's and why's of why he did not see the court letting Marian terminate her parental rights just to avoid child support.

"That's not the _only_ reason," she defended.

"I understand that, Miss…"

" _Mrs_. Craig."

Robin would have rolled his eyes if he didn't have them already closed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he heard Tom say, " _Mrs_. Craig, I understand why, but normally parental rights are not terminated unless there is an adoption petition, child abandonment, or if the other parent is deemed unfit." There was a long, heavy pause and it was clear to everyone what they, or in Robin and Tom's case, were thinking, that the latter was an option, but his attorney moved forward without addressing it. "All of which are involved and you will still have to pay child support until they are finalized."

"What if there was?" Robin asked, turning to look at Tom who looked at him a bit confused. "An adoption pending, that is. How long would that take?"

Tom's brows furrowed. "Uncontested stepparent adoptions can take three months. That would make things easier, but are you engaged?"

Taking a breath, Robin admitted, "Not yet, but my girlfriend, Regina, is moving to Denver in July with us. Roland loves her and I do see myself asking her to marry me in the near future. Do we have to be married before she adopts Roland?"

Robin avoided looking at Marian. Quite frankly, he didn't give a damn about her reaction or her opinions in regards to his relationship, what he was interested in, however, was how he and Regina could move forward together and be the parents his son deserved.

"No, you wouldn't need to be married. Since Mrs. Craig is willing to terminate her rights and you and Regina will be providing your son with a loving, stable home, and since it is uncontested the court will accept this."

Marian's hand came down on the table between them. "Hold on a second. I want to meet her before this happens."

Robin's eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the side. "Not a minute ago you were ready to sign your child away in the quickest way possible and now you want to meet Regina before you agree to getting what you want?"

"I may be terminating my rights, Robin, but I am his mother, and I want to be sure she's all you say she is before she replaces me."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Robin moved his eyes from her eyes to his hands which were threaded together on the table in front of him. This was absurd and childish of her, but he didn't expect anything less. While the option for Regina to adopt Roland was all well and good, he needed to talk with Regina before anything was decided on. Even though he knew she loved him and his son, this was a big step for them, probably the biggest one there ever would be.

Laying his hands down flat on the cool surface, Robin told them both, "I need to speak with Regina about this before we consider anything. I didn't realize this would be an option for us so I'll need some time."

"Alright, why don't we just leave everything for now." Tom looked over at Marin who nodded, then turned his gaze back to him. "Robin, get back to me when you and Regina decide what to do."

Robin gave him a grateful smile and held out his hand for the man to take. "Thank you, Tom."

* * *

He said he would call her after he got off work. However, as soon as he got into his truck and got started down the road, traffic thickened and he figured it would be better to call her once he got home where there would be fewer distractions. At home, Roland had been tired and cranky, so he sent a message to Regina that he would call her after he got Roland down for the night.

His stomach had been in knots since he left his attorney.

The more he thought about what he was going to do, what he was about to ask of his girlfriend, not his wife, not his fiancé, but his _girlfriend_ who he just asked to move in with him, the more unsure he became. Not that he was afraid she would say no, in fact, he was more than certain she would say yes.

More than anything, Robin was more afraid that he might hurt her by asking this of her.

He had been thinking about all the ways she would possible react to it. Would she think he thought she was good enough to move in, to adopt his child, but not enough to marry? Would she think it was too much for them? Would she _want_ to be married first?

The thing was was that he wanted to ask her. He wanted more than anything to take the risk and ask her to marry him, but quite frankly, he was a coward.

Though he knew better than to doubt her, there was still a small part of him that felt if he wasn't good enough for Marian, if he wasn't a good enough husband to keep her around, why on Earth would he think he'd be good enough for Regina?

He admitted it was complete tosh to be thinking that way. Regina loved him, loved them enough to give up her life in Boston, but again, that nagging little part of his heart that had been hurt before never failed to nudge him when he got to thinking too far ahead.

With Herculean effort, he ignored the doubting part of his heart, and after making sure Roland was out for the night, he went downstairs and picked up his phone. Blowing out a noisy breath between his lips, he waited for her to pick up.

"Hey," she said, before coughing into her shoulder.

Robin's lips pulled down and his brows fell. He could barely make out her voice and the cough of hers sounded rough in her lungs. "You don't sound any better, darling, in fact, you might sound significantly worse than this morning."

"I'm losing my voice," she rasped.

"I can hear that."

"It's nothing I can't handle. How did your meeting with the lawyer go?"

He frowned. It was true that it may have been nothing she couldn't handle, but it didn't mean her resilience made his desire to take care of her any less so. He briefly wondered if something was also bothering her but figured her shortness was most likely from feeling sick, so he left it alone.

Besides, he had been building the courage up all night to have this conversation with her. While he would much rather it be when he went to Boston in a couple weeks, time was more of the essence than he would like, so over the phone was going to have to do for them.

Taking a breath, Robin let it out slowly and, along with it, as much of his nervousness as he could and just went for it. "It wasn't what I was expecting. Tom said he doesn't believe the court will take it. Marian can't just terminate her rights just to get out of paying child support."

"That makes sense though. They want to be sure Roland has stability."

He nodded and took a seat on the couch to keep from pacing a path on his living room floor. "Exactly. There are a few ways we can go. One would be for her just to go on with her life, and after a year I can claim abandonment and be awarded sole custody and terminate her rights. However, the state will still go after her and, by extension, Carl for unpaid child support."

"I'm sure she loved that option," she mused, with a bit of glee that had him chuckling.

"Just about as well as she loved the next option, which would be for me to file for her to lose her parental rights by claiming her unfit…which she can call herself, but heaven forbid a court deem it to be true."

"She really is a piece of work. You know, I'm really starting to wonder what you ever saw in her."

"You know, you're not the first person to wonder. My parents and many friends have said the same, and all I can really claim, in my defense, is that she wasn't as selfish then as she is now."

Regina hummed and it was a disbelieving sort of hum he couldn't blame her for. What could he say? He had been attracted to Marian's " _fuck it if they don't like it"_ attitude when he was younger, but he found that it quickly became less and less attractive as the years went on.

After college and after he had proposed, his mindset shifted. He no longer wanted to frequent the pubs and bars. He liked the idea of staying home and having a drink or two over dinner, then settling in for the night with a movie or just being together.

Which was one of the things he loved most about Regina. She could care less if they went out. If he ordered them a pizza and they stayed home in their pajamas on the couch all night, she'd more than content to do so.

Soon, Regina's voice was back and she asked, "And what's the third option?"

 _Man up, you wanker_ , his mind screamed at him.

He got to his feet, unable to sit any longer and told her. "Adoption."

He waited a heartbeat and the line was quiet, so he continued, "Tom said if there was someone who was there who wanted to fill the role... someone who the little boy and his father love very much, someone willing to adopt Roland, the court wouldn't resist it."

"Oh."

He shook his head as if she could see him. "You don't have to give me your answer now. You don't even have to do it, it was just… Tom mentioned that adoption was one of the only things that the court would so freely terminate a parent's rights for… and I don't know, it just struck me. I know we're going somewhere together, you and I. Think on it. If you don't want to or you want to wait till you're more sure, I just want you to know I'm sure, of us and of this." The line was still quiet, and then after a moment, he heard her sniff quietly. His heart sank, wishing he could be there to look into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers and get some idea what she might be thinking. "I haven't scared you off, have I?"

"No, God, no." She paused and laughed a watery laugh, and he knew then she had been crying. "I'm here, I'm just… I love you."

His lips pulled up as he professed, "I love you, too. So much."

"Robin, it's not something I have to think about. Find out what we have to do, and we'll do it."

He was sure his heart had never hammered as hard in his chest as it was at that very moment. "You're certain?"

"Am I certain that I want to be a mother to the sweetest, most adorable boy in the world? Absolutely."

"Baby, have I told you you are the most amazing thing that's ever happened in mine and my – our son's life because you are."

There was more sniffling and then her voice was back, just a bit stronger than before. "Now who's getting all soft?"

He chuckled and shook his head. Covering his mouth with his hand, he gave himself his own moment. His eyes burned with tears thinking of how grateful he was for her and how much he loved her. When he knew he could speak without his voice cracking, he told her, "It's true. After Marian, I didn't think I would ever feel this way again, but I do and it's so much more than I had with her. Being with you is completely different in so many ways. When I think of you, think of us, I know it's forever."

"I feel the same," she told him, then paused to laugh before adding, "I knew it the moment you pulled me out of that ridiculously loud bar."

He smiled and asked, "Did you now?"

"I did. I looked up at you and thought, _yep, this is the guy_."

"And yet it still took you three weeks to call me," he teased.

"Only because I was terrified I would do something ridiculous like let you drag me to Vegas."

His top teeth sank into his bottom lip. "Thankfully, it was bad sex that drove you off."

"Definitely wasn't. I don't think we're capable of bad sex."

"I would agree," he started to reply but was cut off when she started to cough. It sounded like it started with a tickle in the back of her throat but then worsened and soon, she couldn't stop. When she finally did get her breath back, she sighed into the phone, and he cringed at how horrible it sounded. "Darling, you should really go get seen. You sound absolutely miserable."

"If it's not better by tomorrow afternoon I will," she agreed.

Feeling helpless, he suggested, "Why don't you make some tea with some honey and get some rest then? I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay, but I'll message you till I fall asleep."

He smiled, thinking that was a fine plan. "Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The last two weeks had been two of the longest two weeks of her life. She had _finally_ gotten over whatever bug she had but what allergies she had only worsened. Taking Benadryl only made her tired, and she didn't feel a big enough difference when she took any of the other brands to even bother with them.

She ended up just suffering through it. Dragging herself from bed, carrying Kleenex with her wherever she went, and drinking massive amounts of tea with local honey in hopes the honey would help combat her allergies, but nothing seemed to help.

As needy as it was, she counted down the days until Robin and Roland came to stay with her. They soldiered through an entire month away from one another, and that was more than enough. While they had FaceTimed and messaged every day, after being sick and all the emotional hell she'd gone through thinking she was pregnant, she just wanted to lay in Robin's arms and have the world fade away for a little while.

Her therapy sessions with Dr. Hooper continued, but she found herself not needing them as much as she had when she started. She worked through the pain of her past pregnancies and even talked through some of the issues that still plagued her about Daniel's abuse.

Archie had suggested she talk about how she felt to Robin, not only about seeing Daniel again but also to be honest about her pregnancy scare. While she was there, Regina had agreed with him, but once the day came, she was hesitant to bring it up.

She was lying with him on the couch, his fingers were tangling through her hair, making her sleepy while she laid beside him and watched as Roland played with a pile of LEGO's on the floor.

She felt him kiss the top of her head and then his voice ask, "What are you thinking?"

Licking her lips, Regina tipped her head up to look at him. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Me too," he said, leaning his head down and kissing her softly.

When he pulled away, he bumped the end of his nose against hers, making her smile. His blue eyes studied her, she could see his concern and she knew if she were to open up and tell him, he'd be nothing but supportive. Just when she was about to say something, he asked, "How's the job hunt going? Did that medical practice ever call you back?"

Her eyes widened a fraction. Yes, her one and only job interview. She'd been job hunting the entire month and all the jobs she found were either too small to afford anyone full time or they only paid half of what she was making now. She didn't mind working her way up, that was a part of the industry, but she wasn't going to be paid hardly anything while she did. "They did, but after speaking with them, I decided it wasn't the right fit. It was on the other side of downtown and the pay wasn't so great."

His hand came up and tangled into her hair. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head slightly. "It's okay. I think I found something I really want anyway."

"Oh?"

She felt guilty for not telling him right away, but she hadn't wanted to get her hopes up and she knew his excitement would do that. Since getting a response from them letting her know someone would be contacting her soon, she could use some of his optimism. "The Colorado Ballet has an opening. I sent them my resume last week and Friday they emailed me back saying they were interested in talking with me. So hopefully I get a call from them."

His smiled widened. "That's fantastic. With your all your knowledge and experience, I'm sure that you will."

She laughed when he pulled her in for a kiss. Smiling against his lips, she told him, "I don't have the job yet."

Robin shook his head. "But you will, I'm sure."

With a happy sigh, she asked, "What about the paperwork? Do I need to be there sooner than July?"

"No, not as of yet." His hand caressed up and down her arm. "Tom will file the adoption paperwork and once it goes through, we'll all go and sign, but," he trailed of and his head fell back as he let out a light laugh, then added, "now that I think about it, I don't think I told you… she wants to meet you."

Regina sat up a bit. "Meet me?"

"She says she wants to be sure that the woman replacing her is all that I make you out to be." He let out a long, tired sigh.

"Really?" Her head tilted to the side.

"That's what she said."

"I have no problem with that."

He chuckled. His tongue was caught in between his teeth in that adorable way that it did when he was truly amused. "I didn't think that you would."

"I'm honestly surprise we don't have to be…" she paused and looked down into his still amused eyes, before continuing, "Well, that we don't have to be married for this to go through."

His lips pursed together and he hummed knowingly. "Right well," he sat up with her. "I asked about that but uh… it wasn't necessary, and I didn't want you to think that would be the only reason I would ask you to."

Looking down at her fingers as she played with one of the buttons of his shirt, she swallowed. What he was saying made sense and she could understand how it would seem if he asked her now. But if he were to have asked her, she already knew the answer and she wouldn't have thought it was because of her adopting Roland.

Curious and feeling a little bold, she looked back up at him and asked, "What would be the reason you'd ask me?"

He blinked at her and then swallowed before replying, "The reason would be because I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her fingers ran between his shirt and over his chest. Their eyes never left each other's when she said, "Those sound like good reasons to me."

"Me, too." He took his hand brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "But I couldn't just ask without planning something."

Regina smiled. "I've always been a sucker for surprises."

"And surprised you shall be, milady,"

He moved forward, and closing her eyes she met him in a kiss. Humming against his lips, she just melted into it when Roland came running over to them.

"Regina, come 'ere," Roland told her, holding out his hand.

A smile split her face at the sight of him jumping on the spot in his gray pajamas with little boats and anchors on them. "Where are we going?"

Roland didn't say, but took off into the kitchen giggling. She and Robin watched with twin smiles, until Roland called for her again. "Regina!"

Laughing, she pulled herself from Robin's arms and went after him. She found him by the fridge looking up at something.

With his finger pointed towards the top, he said, "Up there!"

Regina smiled again, spotting the fruit snacks she and Robin bought for him the last time he was there. "You want a fruit snack?"

"Yes, please!" he replied, smiling and giggling.

"Taking the box from the top. Regina fished out a pack then placed the box back. Leaning down, she held it to her chest and asked, "Can I get a hug for them?"

With his arms held out, he nodded, and she picked him up, holding him close. After a moment, she put him back down on his feet and handed him the small pack. "Why don't you go see if Daddy will open it for you?"

Roland took it was a soft, " _Thank you"_ and ran from the room.

She stayed in the kitchen, watching the sun set from the window and listening while Roland squealed in delight after Robin opened his snack. She then heard bare feet padding on the wood floor of the kitchen before a set of arms came up and wrapped themselves around her.

His lips were warm on her cheek, and his voice was soft in her ear when he said, "See. You're already his mum."

* * *

Robin loved summer. He loved the warmth of the sun, the sunny skies and the longer days. But what he liked the most about this summer, in particular, was shorts. Snug, wonderful, white shorts his girlfriend wore. Pairing that with her Boston Red Sox jersey, she was adorable and she couldn't be sexier if she tried. Those creamy legs and that luscious backside, he was without a doubt the luckiest bastard on this Earth.

Luckily, he had been watching her as she came out from the bedroom, so when she swayed on the spot, he was on his feet and to her before she had a chance of falling. Taking her by the arms gently, he asked, "Regina, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Her eyes closed, and her arms came up to hold onto him. "I'm dizzy…I think I need to sit down for a minute."

"Alright, come over here."

He led her over to the couch and sat down with her.

"I thought I was getting over this cold but apparently not." He sat beside her for a few minutes, then blinking, she looked over at him and smiled. "I'll go take something and then we can go."

 _Sod the game_ , he thought. "Why don't we stay home?"

"What? No, I'll be fine…" Robin gave her a look and she obviously saw his doubt because she insisted, "I will. I'll take some allergy medicine and we'll go."

While he wanted to insist they stay home, he hated pushing her once her mind was set. They could always come back if she got worse, and now that he was aware she still wasn't feeling well, he would watch her more closely while they were out.

Letting out a sigh, he then said, "It would be a shame to miss seeing you out in those."

"What?" Her eyes followed his gaze, and once she realized what he was talking about, she let out a soft snort. "Really? My shorts?"

"Yes, really. The shorts, the shirt… On second thought, perhaps we should stay home." He chuckled and leaned in, giving her a nice, lingering kiss. After a minute, she started giggling and pulled away.

Holding up a finger, she told him firmly, "No. We're going to the game and out to dinner," trailing off, she placed a hand on chest and added, "then if you're good, I'll let you take them off me later."

He chuckled and with his eyes never leaving hers, replied, "Oh, don't you worry, my love. I'll have my eye on the prize all night."

* * *

There had been many times throughout the years when Regina would watch Henry or Delaney and enjoy some much needed downtime whenever the kids became tired and took a nap in the middle of the afternoon. As a godmother, it was a nice reprieve. However, as a mother and a girlfriend, she never truly appreciated or used the time to her advantage as she was now.

Or as _they_ were now.

With Roland asleep on the couch, she and Robin had planned to pack most of the afternoon, but he'd grabbed her hand and took her into her room, insisting they take a break from packing two whole boxes, and the rest was history.

His lips were dropping kisses to her neck, and he was humming pleasantly as he was doing so.

"We cannot spend all day in this bed," she told him, even as she ran her bare foot up the back of his equally bare calf.

"That's true, but we can spend as much of it being naked until Roland wakes and then cuddling for the rest of it."

"What about eating?"

He started kissing his way down her body. "Overrated."

"And packing?" she asked, her breath hitching in her chest as he licked over her nipple.

With a final kiss to her breast, he groaned. His lips were pulled down in a regretful, small pout as he moved back to hover above her. "Alright, but only because I would rather we get you packed up and moved so we can spend time in our own bed without giving a toss about how long we stay there."

Her lips pulled up, and her eyes held his as he lowered his head to hers. A few extra minutes kissing would be alright, she thought, opening for him and moaning a bit when his tongue touched hers. Their hands danced around over one another. She shivered, feeling his palm slide down her side and over her hip. Her hands came up, holding him by the shoulders and pulling him impossibly closer.

So much for packing.

* * *

"We're going to have to make a trip down to the store," Regina called out while making her way out of her room and into the bathroom where Robin was giving Roland a bath later that evening. He turned and she held up the unfolded cardboard. "I only have one box left."

"Why don't I run down?" He handed Roland a small, rubber fish and stood. "I've got him all washed up, he just wants to play a bit. Let me go, and I'll pick up some boxes and dinner for us."

Her eyes widened. They'd been packing all day and were so busy, she hadn't realized how late it was getting. Now that she thought about it, she was hungry. "Teriyaki chicken, maybe?"

Walking over to her, he chuckled and said, "Whatever you'd like."

Rising on her toes, she kissed his lips and smiled. "I'll go call something in."

Ten minutes later, she was pulling Roland out of the tub while Robin was getting ready to leave. She called them in some food just down the street that he would pick up on his way back from Home Depot, which was only a couple of blocks from her apartment.

Wrapping a towel around Roland, she walked with him out into the living room. Robin was just putting his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Twenty more boxes and the take out, right?" he asked.

She nodded and then said, "Yes, and make sure they remembered I asked for extra teriyaki."

He laughed, very well aware of her teriyaki obsession. "Got it."

Grabbing her car keys from the counter, he went over to her and leaning down, kissed Roland's cheek and then her. "I'll be right back. Be good for your mum."

Roland looked up and him and then over at Regina. His brows were furrowed together as if he hadn't understood what Robin had said.

Robin looked over at her a bit sheepishly and said, "I know we haven't talked about it, but since we decided to go ahead with the adoption, I thought he should know you're his mum now. I've been thinking of you in that role for a while anyway so it slipped. If it's okay, with you, that is."

Biting her lip, she smiled while trying very hard to keep from crying. "I'd love that."

With a nod, Robin took Roland from her. "Hey bud, you know, Regina's coming to live with us very soon and she does such a good job taking care of you and Daddy, she's going to be your new mummy. Is that alright with you?"

Roland grinned and nodded his head, then pointed to Regina and said, "Mummy!"

Regina's heart thumped hard in her chest, and she had to look away from them both as her eyes filled with tears. Robin had to have noticed because his arm was around her shoulders and pulling her against him.

She felt him kiss her brow and then his voice say to Roland, "I think your mum needs a big hug from you right now. Think you can give her loves while I go get us dinner?"

Roland reached out for Regina and she took him. While holding him close, she tilted her head up for one last kiss from Robin. When he pulled away, she whispered, "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

They watched Robin leave and then she smiled at Roland, who was looking at her with his own little grin. She kissed his forehead and told him, "Let's get you dressed."

Looking all around her, Regina couldn't see where Robin had left out Roland's pull-up or his pajamas. Frowning, she turned on the spot. "But what I don't see are your things. I bet your Daddy left them in my room."

Carrying him on her hip to her room, sure enough, there they were on the end of her bed. Regina had just gotten his pull up and shirt on when there was a knock on her door. With a furrowed brow, she picked up Roland. She thought for sure she watched Robin take her keys.

"Who is that?" she wondered aloud.

Roland looked up at her, and his soft voice replied, "Daddy?"

 _Probably so,_ she thought.

"I bet it _is_ your daddy," she told him before putting him down on the floor with his toys.

Walking over to the door, she unlocked it and pulled it open. "Did you forget your key…" The smile on her face faded. "Daniel."

He was looking down at her with his usual smirk. Leaning against her doorframe, looking over her shoulder to where Roland was playing, then back to her, he drawled, "Regina, sweetheart, look at you. Aren't you the perfect little mother?"

"How did you get in here?" she demanded with as much as authority as she could without alerting Roland.

"I came in after your boyfriend…" He glanced over his shoulder and stumbled a bit as he did so, like he was expecting Robin to be there, but then his smile widened.

Her stomach tightened with realization. He was drunk.

"He really should watch the door when he leaves, anyone can slip in behind him."

She could smell the liquor on him, and it made her stomach turn. "What do you want?"

He cocked his head to the side. "To look in on you. See how you're doing."

"As you can see, I'm fine." Her voice was hard as flint. She started to shut the door, but he put his foot in front of it and his hand slammed onto the door to prevent it from closing, making her flinch. Taking her hand, she placed it on the door frame, ready to brace herself if she needed to fight to keep him out, but before she knew it, he reached up and yanked her arm down.

Regina winced from the pain that came from his tight grasp, and heart hammered in her chest. Fear and anxiety clawing at her and threatening to consume her. She could call for help, for one of her neighbors, but if she did, she feared he would hurt Roland. And God, she'd watched too many of those stupid criminal shows to make her wonder if she did call for help, if anyone would even come.

 _She_ was going to have to protect them.

Twisting from his grasp, she freed her hand and held it against her chest. He _tsked_ and took step towards her, then another and she took one back. One more step and he'd be in her apartment and there would be nothing she could do to stop him. Her eyes searched around her for something, anything to defend herself if he didn't leave.

Fighting tears she told him, "Don't do this, Daniel. Just leave."

"Come on, sweetheart, don't be like that…" he began starting to lean towards her.

"I believe Regina asked you politely to leave."

Relief flooded into her chest. Tears threatened to fall as she spotted Robin standing in the doorway. Daniel's face fell at the sound of Robin's voice.

Irritated. That's what he was.

The only thing she could do was watch as he turned slowly toward Robin.

* * *

He stood before Regina's ex with a cool rage simmering through his veins. Any other time, had his son not been right in front of him, Robin wouldn't have hesitated to drag the man away from Regina's door, showing him the rightful way out. Today, however, seemed to be this bloke's lucky day. While he would like to toss him out on his arse, he would sure as hell make sure he knew he wasn't wanted.

Daniel turned and faced him. He may have had half a foot on Robin, he wasn't intimidated. Not in the least.

"I see you're the one she's replaced me with?"

Robin's eyes bore into the other man's. "I'd say yes, but that would infer you're worth replacing."

"Ouch. He's quick, Regina." He sneered.

"He is also standing right in front of you." Robin took a step towards him and then another until he was face to face with him. "Now, unless you'd like to find out just how _quick_ I can be, I suggest you leave and don't ever come back."

They stared at one another for many seconds, sizing each other up but then Daniel let out a breath, and he instantly smelled it.

The fucking prick was pissed. Robin shook his head. "The bar is that way. I suggest you find your way there before we call the police."

Daniel stepped to the side, catching himself on the doorframe as he went. "Oh, I'll go, but before I do, a word of warning... Watch how much time she spends with her _clients_."

At Regina's intake of breath, Robin stepped up and took Daniel by his jacket. He didn't know what the fuck this man was playing at, but Robin didn't give a damn. If Daniel thought he could keep coming around her like this, taunting her like he was doing, he had another thing coming.

With his hands full of the man's coat, he turned him so he was away from the door and told him, "You're lucky I don't knock your sorry arse to the ground."

"Robin!" Regina's voice called from the apartment.

"Do it," Daniel spat.

Little bits of the man's spit hit Robin in the face, and he thought about how much he'd _love_ to to do just that. He'd hit him for each time he hit Regina and for touching her this last time.

"Another time." Robin released his hold but not without shoving him down the hall. "Now get the fuck out of here and don't ever show your face around here again."

Daniel straightened his jacket, and without saying another word, walked down the hall and to the elevator. Robin watched from the doorway until he was gone. Adrenaline was still coursing through him when he closed the door to the apartment. Swallowing, he locked the door then turned to Regina.

She had her arms wrapped around herself and her lips pressed tightly together.

Walking over to Regina, he rubbed his hand up and down her arms. "Love, let's go in your room."

Regina nodded wordlessly, and Robin checked on Roland who was watching the television, blissfully unaware of what just happened. He thanked God his son was young enough not to have been affected by what had transpired out in the hall.

When he went into Regina's room, as soon as he closed the door, she was in his arms. Her arms were around him, with her face pressed against his chest, asking him, "Why is he doing this, Robin? Why can't he just leave me alone?"

He held her close, wrapped his arms around her, and pressed kiss after kiss onto her brow while telling her, "I don't know, but I promise I won't let him touch you or come near you again. Do you want to go to the police?"

"I don't know."

Not liking the idea of her here in Boston another month alone, he gently suggested, "I think we should. It might be a good thing to get a restraining order while you're still here."

"God, this is such a mess." She sniffed while pulling herself away from him.

"Let's call the police," he insisted.

"No, I don't want to do that." She shook her head. Looking up into his eyes, she pointed out, "You grabbed him, he could easily turn the whole thing on you and I don't want you in trouble."

Robin's eyes fell shut and his hands came up to rub his face. "Christ, I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Taking her by the arm gently, he pulled her back into his embrace. "Regina, it's not your fault."

She went to him easily. "I just can't wait to move. Then we won't have to worry about him anymore."

"I know." Thank God for it because rest would not come easily to him while she was here and he was back at home. Not until she was safe at home in his arms. "I'll rest easier when you're there."

"God, when I think what could have happened…" Her head tilted up, and he looked down into her eyes that were still bright from her tears. "Why did you come back?"

He let out a soft growl before explaining, "He bumped into me as I left through the gate. There was something about him. I dunno how to explain it… I got as far as your car and then turned back."

"Whatever it was, I'm glad." She let out a shuddering breath, then said, "Robin, what he said... it's not true."

"Regina, you don't have to explain," he replied, bringing his hand up and cupping her jaw.

Though she visibly relaxed at his words, she continued, "No, I do, Robin. I don't ever want you to think I would ever be capable of that."

"My love, I trust you, inexplicably. There isn't anything that git could say to change that." She swallowed and nodded. He hated to think she felt insecure now. Especially since Daniel was the one who got piss drunk and tried to destroy the happiness she'd built. Luckily for him, there was nothing her ex could ever say or do to ruin the trust he had in her. "I love you."

She let out a deep, heavy sigh and then said, "I love you, too."

His brow fell against hers and they stood there like that for a while, holding onto one another and providing the other with comfort and strength that just might get them through the next month.

* * *

While Regina showered, Robin used his time to make a call to the restaurant where they ordered their food and apologized before ordering their dinners to be delivered. Though she claimed she wasn't hungry, he thought if he had something around she might feel like eating later.

Keeping to the living room, he played with Roland on his little Leap Pad for a while until he heard the bathroom door open. Kissing the top of Roland's head, he sat the tot on the couch and told him he'd be right back.

When he got to Regina's bedroom, he found her standing beside her dresser wrapped in a towel. The sides of his mouth lifted as he stepped behind her. "I ordered us dinner."

She nodded her head but didn't turn while she grabbed some clothes to change into. "Okay."

He let out an audible sigh and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "What can I do?"

This time, she did turn to face him. Her eyes were red and she looked pale under the wet, dark locks that framed her face. "There's nothing you can do. I'll be fine. It doesn't help that I'm not feeling well."

His lips pulled down, and his brow furrowed. "Are you dizzy again?"

She shook her head. "No, just tired and sick to my stomach."

"I'd imagine with everything that happened tonight, it could make you feel that way."

"I think so. I don't think I'm going to eat."

Robin reached up and took her by the arms, pulling her gently to him and placing a kiss on her brow. "That's fine. It'll be there later for you if you decide you want to eat something. In the meantime, after you're done getting dressed, we can spend the rest of the night on the couch watching whatever you'd like."

She smiled softly up at him. "You're too good to me."

"I think it's a bit of the other way around, actually."

* * *

They ended up spending most of the night on the couch, except for when the food arrived. He took Roland into the kitchen and they both sat at the table, eating and laughing. It was that which pulled Regina from the living room and into the kitchen. She took a seat beside Roland and across from Robin. She stretched her legs out under the table, putting her feet on top of Robin's, as she watched her boys dig into their food..

He grinned over at her through a mouthful of teriyaki, and she suddenly wanted something to eat. Getting up, she padded her way to the counter where her container sat. She smiled when she saw the extra side of teriyaki sauce.

"Feeling up to something?" Robin asked, looking over at her.

She chuckled. "I am."

Holding her food in one hand, she opened the drawer where she kept her silverware and grabbed a fork. She shut the drawer with her hip and joined them back at the table.

Letting out a sigh, Regina smiled at Roland. He was happily munching on steamed carrots and broccoli. "I can't believe he likes that."

Robin grinned. "I know. When he was smaller he was fascinated by them and called them trees. I think he likes the idea more than the vegetable."

Regina let out a laugh as she popped the top off her own container. She wasn't sure what it was, maybe her food had been cooked with something not normally in her order or an ingredient accidently got placed into it that wasn't supposed to be there? Whatever it was, it had her nose scrunching and her stomach flipping unpleasantly.

Robin must have noticed because he asked, "What's wrong?"

Swallowing, she brought the dish up her her nose and inhaled. "It smells… funky. You ordered just teriyaki chicken, right?"

He nodded. "I did. Let me see it."

He held out his hand and she handed it to him. He took it and brought it to his nose, smelling it. His lips pulled down for a moment but then shrugged. "It smells fine to me. Taste it."

Regina made a face but took it back and hesitantly speared a piece of chicken and carrot. She ignored her uncertain stomach and took a bite. Chewing, she waited to taste something horrible but it never came. It just tasted off.

Robin looked at her with an amused smirk. "How is it?"

Finishing her bite, she shrugged. "It's fine. They put something in it or cooked it different than they usually do."

Robin frowned again and reached over with his fork, taking a bite from her bowl. She scowled at him. She was still going to eat it, afterall. It wasn't bad.

Robin obviously agreed because he hummed appreciatively, then swallowed and said, "It tastes fine to me. Perhaps your cold is still lingering?"

She yawned and covered it with her hand. That was true, it very well could be as crappy as she had been feeling. "I think you're right." Her head fell back and she closed her eyes, letting out a soft whine. "I just wanna feel better."

"You know, I could help you feel better later," Robin said, smirking over at her with dimples ablaze.

Regina felt her face flush even after all this time. "You always do." They shared a smile and then she said, "Now stop flirting with me and eat."

* * *

It was after ten when she woke up. Exhaustion still lingered over her like a heavy blanket. She wanted to get up, but she was warm and comfortable and, for the moment, felt safe knowing Robin was there with her.

She just wished she knew what Daniel wanted from her. Was it because she moved on that he suddenly cared? Robin thought it was jealousy and some convoluted mindset that she was still in some way his. The thought that he would think something like that after all these years did nothing but terrify her. But then she reminded herself there was only a little over a month to go, and then she wouldn't have to worry about Daniel anymore. She only hoped it would go by as quickly as possible.

Padding out into her living room, Regina looked over to see Robin and Roland watching cartoons and sharing a bowl of cereal. "Aren't you both cute."

Taking a seat on the arm of the couch beside him, she smiled as he pulled her down into a kiss. "Hey baby, feeling better?"

Her shoulders lifted and fell. Once she was finally able to go to sleep, she slept deeply and didn't even hear Robin get up. "A little. I think I slept too much, I'm still tired."

His hand was on her thigh caressing over her skin with gentle strokes. "Why don't you grab some coffee and a bowl of cereal and join us?"

Roland tapped Robin on the shoulder and opened his mouth, ready for another bite of Cheerios. Robin scooped up some for him.

She watched them with a small smile on her face. In between bites, Roland's attention would shift back to the television where four little cartoon children were playing music with a cute little purple character.

There was a little red space ship looking thing that came onto the screen, and Roland stood up on the couch and pointed at it. "Regina, it's Rocket!"

A small light bubbled up from her chest, loving his irresistible cuteness. "I see, sweetheart." Running her hand through Robin's disheveled hair, she asked, "What is this he's watching?"

Robin finished off the last few bites of cereal and then replied, "It's called Little Einstein's. He likes the music and obviously the rocket ship."

"Ah." She got up and walked around the couch to the other side where Roland stood. "Can I sit by you and Daddy?"

Taking Roland in her arms, she sat next to Robin, who put the cereal bowl on the coffee table. She leaned against him with Roland on her lap, and they both leaned back into the cushions. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful," he told her. His head dropped down and met her lips in a sweet morning kiss.

"Mmm… morning."

His brows furrowed as his eyes traveled over her face. "You look tired. Did you still want to go to your parents?"

"Oh, we can't get out of that." She smiled when he took her hand and threaded their fingers together. Her thumb traced the side of his index finger as she thought about driving out there today. Her head dropped to his shoulder, and she yawned. "I just have to summon up the energy."

His kissed the top of her head. "We'll stop and get you coffee. Fuel you up."

Letting out a long sigh, she said, "I'm going to shower first."

"Do you need any help?"

She met his mischievous, blue gaze and chuckled. "No, I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Leaning into him, she smiled when he leaned in and met her halfway, lingering into a soft kiss.

* * *

Her parents lived just outside of Boston in the city of Weston. The drive was thirty-minutes from her apartment to their home. Regina had called her mother last week in hope that she wouldn't mind having brunch at home instead of their usual meeting in the city so Robin could meet her father. Her mother, however, thought lunch would be better which was fine with Regina. She'd rather not have to get up early anyway, as she was barely grasping at the energy she had after one o'clock. Her nerves were the only thing keeping her awake.

"My mother can be…difficult," she said, looking over at Robin who offered to drive them there.

His gaze moved from the road over to her. She couldn't see his eyes from the sunglasses he wore but his frown told her all she needed to know.

"Do you think she's going to have a problem with us?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't think so. She just has these ridiculous standards, especially when it comes to me and my life."

He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "Hopefully, I pass the test."

"I'm not worried about that. I don't care about what she thinks, but I do care about what she says to you. She doesn't take anyone's feelings into consideration when she speaks." Regia let out a sigh. "I'm just going to apologize now for anything she says to you in the next few hours."

He let out a small chuckle. "Darling, I'm English. I have thick skin. Whatever she thinks she can throw at me I've most likely heard or been called worse."

"Still, I love you and I'm sorry."

"I love you!" Roland's voice called from the back seat.

Regina and Robin shared smiles and she turned to look back at the little boy who had abandoned her phone to watch what was going on around them.

Reaching back, she tickled his legs making him giggle and said, "I love you, too."

Robin's hand fell on her thigh and pulsed there. Her gaze shifted back to his, and her lips pulled up, giving him a smile. "Tell me something," she began.

"Hm?"

"What are your parents like? I'm assuming I won't meet them until they move, but you haven't really talked about them much."

"They're pretty simple couple. Married young, both of them have been working at the same small-town newspaper for over forty years. My mum is the secretary and my dad writes a small political column. They've been saying they're going to move here for some time now."

"I imagine it was hard on them for their only child to leave."

"Oh, it was, but they were happy for me. They knew how much I loved it here."

She brought up her hand to run her fingers through the short hair on the back of his head. "Do you ever miss home?"

His shoulders lifted and fell. "I do. There are places I miss for sure. A few of my favorite pubs, going to see Tottenham play, and there's a café near their stadium I know you'd love, but it's mostly seeing my parents and a few old chums from school that I miss." He shifted his gaze to her and quickly leaned over for a quick kiss before settling his eyes back on the road. "I'll take us all there someday."

She smiled imagining them in England doing all those things. "I'd like that."

* * *

They arrived a little before one-thirty. Robin let out a low whistle as they pulled into the driveway. It was a large French style country manor which sat on four acres, surrounded by trees. With six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a family room, large dining room, two laundry rooms, and a heated four car garage with their own private gated entrance, the home was a thing to behold.

His eyebrows rose up and up. "You grew up here?"

Licking her lips, she nodded. "I did." She let out a long breath. "It may look welcoming but I spent most of my time there feeling nothing but suffocated."

They came to a stop just outside the front door. She took a deep breath and opened her door, straightening her skirt and blouse while Robin got Roland from the back. She waited while he carried Roland over.

Her lips pulled up. Both of her boys looked handsome in tan slacks, Robin a blue button up shirt and Roland in a white polo under a gray sweater to keep him warm.

"Deep breath, darling. It won't be as bad as you think."

A small smile pulled her lips up to despite the nervous butterflies in her belly. "How do you know that?"

He stepped up to her and with a hand on the small of her back, he pulled her to his side before placing a kiss to her lips. "Because I plan on going in there and charming the pants off your pretentious mother so much that by the time we leave here, she will be ready to plan the wedding."

Regina sank her top teeth into her bottom lip to keep her smile from widening. "The wedding, huh?"

His jaw dropped open slightly and his hand left her back to rub the back of his neck that was quickly becoming a nice shade of red. "I'm developing quite the habit of putting my foot in it, aren't I?"

"Yes, and it's completely adorable."

He opened his mouth to reply, but there was the screeching of wheels on the pavement and then her sister's car came barreling into the driveway, coming to an abrupt halt behind them. Robin raised a brow and looked over at Regina, clearly not impressed at all by her sister's driving.

The car door shut with a definitive slam and her sister removed her sunglasses. Her eyes traveled over Robin a little too appreciatively for Regina's liking.

"Well hello, little sis. This must be Robin."

Zelena swayed her way over to them, the way that she always did when she saw something she liked. Regina was instantly taken back to that one time in high-school when she brought home her first boyfriend, who had spent most of the night outside by the hot-tub talking to her sister.

"Robin, this is my sister, Zelena."

Robin turned and smiled politely at her. "Pleased to meet you."

Zelena's eyes widened a touch. "You didn't mention he was English. Hello."

He smiled again, and Regina felt his hand back low on her back. She was saved from telling her sister off by the sound of her moth's voice from behind them.

"Hello dears, it's about time you got here."

Regina, who was never more grateful for the interruption, turned and smiled up at her mother. "Hello, Mother."

"Regina, Zelena, there you girls are."

Regina's chest warmed and she stepped up the three cobblestone steps to her father. "Hey, Daddy."

His arms were as they always were warm and comforting as they closed around her. "Hello, pumpkin."

Pulling away, she smiled as Robin stepped up beside her. "Robin, this is my mother, Cora, and my father Henry, and this is Robin's son, Roland."

Robin held out his hand to his father, which he took with a welcoming smile. "A pleasure to meet you both. Regina has told me much about you both. Your home is lovely."

Her mother's eyes narrowed in on him. Considering him thoughtfully before replying, "Regina's told us much about you, too. Henry and I have been looking forward to getting to know you."

"Robin, why don't come inside and let me show you and your son around?" Henry leaned down and spoke quietly to Roland. "Do you like cookies?"

Roland smiled and nodded.

Her father smiled. "Our baker, Belle, just pulled some warm cookies from the oven. Should we go get some?"

Henry winked at her and Robin and gestured with a tilt of his head for Robin to follow. Regina's chest warmed with love for her father.

Robin's hand circled her back in a small caress before following Henry into the home. She watched him go, her father already beginning to tell him about how long they had been living there and soon would be telling Robin all about the renovations through the years.

"Regina dear, would you come help me with tea?" Regina nodded at her mother, whose gaze shifted over to her sister. "Zelena, what are you wearing?"

Zelena's jaw tightened as she looked down at her flowing blouse. Regina bit the inside of her cheek. Her sister still hadn't told her mother about the baby it seemed. "I thought it looked nice."

Cora eyed it once more before declaring, "It's a monstrosity and makes you look frumpy. I'd throw it out if I were you."

* * *

"Hello, my love." She smiled at the feel of his lips on her cheek. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she brought her hand up and placed it on his cheek. "I think he's found a friend."

A laugh bubbled up from her chest. "I think they both have."

For the last half hour, Roland had been playing outside in the grass with her mother's new puppy, Hannah. She was a cute little Corgi pup bursting with energy, eating up the attention Roland provided.

"Perhaps we should get him a puppy?"

Regina turned in Robin's arms. "You can joke about a wedding, but don't tease a girl with a puppy."

Robin laughed and tightened his hold on her. "I'm not teasing. I think a few pups of our own would be fun."

He waggled his eyebrows and she had to fight hard at the smile that came at his double meaning.

"One thing at a time," she told him as resolutely as she could, because God help her, she was ready for it all.

"I think she likes me," he said with a smug smirk.

She shook her head, not really believing it, felt it was too good to be true, but yes, she thought her mother liked him as well. "I think the dimples helped."

"Look, Daddy, it's a pool!" Roland called from beside them.

"Yes, I see."

"Let's go swimming, Daddy."

Robin chuckled and shook his head. "It's still too cold to go now. Look it, Hannah's ready for you to throw the ball."

Roland looked back towards the pup and took off.

Regina laughed. "Good diversion, Daddy."

"I've had plenty of practice. Though it's a shame, I would have loved seeing you in a swimsuit."

She chuckled. "If my father has it his way, I'm sure we'll be back here this summer. I know he adores you."

"He will until he finds out I'm stealing away his daughter."

"You're leaving?"

Regina turned to find her sister standing behind them. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She didn't even wait for Regina to reply when she continued on, "But what about me? What about the baby? You can't leave. I need you here."

She looked up at Robin, who looked at her regretfully. She placed her hand on his chest and gave him a small smile, in hopes it reassured him it was okay, before stepping away from him and over to her sister. "Zelena, you're going to be fine. You don't need me here."

"But I do," Zelena insisted.

Regina let out a frustrated sigh. "I'll be in Colorado, not Mars."

Zelena's arms dropped to her sides. Her hands were balled up into fists, and her lips set into a fierce scowl. "Oh, so this is all funny to you, is it?"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. She was too tired for one of her sister's tantrums. "No, it's not funny, but it's not the end of the world. I'll still come home and you can come to Denver."

"Fine. Go. It's what everyone does. Leave me just like everyone else has. I don't need you or anyone and neither does my baby."

Regina watched her sister go, feeling sorry her sister felt the way that she did but unwilling to sacrifice her happiness for it.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey lovely readers! One thing before you start. I know what you're thinking, "OMG Tina this chapter is SO short!" I know, let me explain. I'm not sure if everyone is aware but I've been writing a fantasy novel this summer, taking all these writing workshops and contests and it's just been a crazy overload of information and while I LOVE long chapters as much as the next person, with all my other stories and my novel, updating will be more often if the chapters were a realistic book length. So there's my little excuse, and I hope you don't all hate me for it. XD_

 _I hope everyone is enjoying the story still. I know I love writing these adorable idiots and now I'm gonna shush, so you can read._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"The guy came over drunk?" John's voice asked. His brow was furrowed and had a look on his face like he'd smelled something bad.

They were sitting at John's kitchen table. Mackenzie had invited him and Roland over for dinner, and as he was currently busying his time with packing and organizing his house, he hadn't had time to get to the grocery store. So, he accepted the invitation with great appreciation.

Robin lifted a bottle of ale to his lips and took a drink before answering. "Yeah."

John's head cocked to the side. "And you didn't lay him on his ass, why?"

Robin rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He'd had the same conversation with August already. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted to lay him flat, he did, but the prick _was_ pissed. Had he been sober Robin probably would have. However, ultimately it came down to the wide-open door and the two people standing behind him that made the decision for him. "Roland was there."

Mackenzie came back into the kitchen and as she passed, stopped and gave John a squeeze on the shoulder. He smiled up at her, then as she walked away he told Robin, "You have more restraint than me, my friend. I'd have kicked his ass if he laid a finger on Mack."

Robin clicked his tongue. "Yes, well I wasn't there to see him touch her or I would have."

Mackenzie's voice called over from the stove. "Why didn't you call the police? Have him arrested?"

Letting out a sigh, Robin sat back in his chair and said, "I wanted to, but Regina thought he would tell them I grabbed him, which I did… but she was frightened he would go and turn it around on me."

"Fucking tool."

"John," Mackenzie chided, "the kids are just right in there."

"Sorry, dear," John replied, looking over at Robin, who grinned at him.

"Why doesn't she just pack up and come here?" Mackenzie asked.

"We're working on that," Robin began, sitting up once again and placing his arms on the table. "She has an interview with the Denver Ballet next week, and if it goes well, we'll move her sooner. She'll fly here and take care of Roland while her friend Neal and I fly back to Boston. Then we'll load up her things and make the drive back."

"God." John's eyes went wide. "How long of a drive is that?"

Robin, who was about to take another drink, held the bottle in midair and shrugged. "Give or take about thirty hours I'd say."

"You're going to stop overnight, right?" Mackenzie asked.

Robin shook his head. The plan was not to and get back as soon as they could. Neal would have to get back to work and while Roland loved Regina, it'd be his first time with her for a long period of time without Robin around and he was worried how his son might react. Though he thought Roland would do fine, he still didn't want to leave them for too long. "Nope. One of us will sleep and we'll trade off and on. It won't be too bad that way."

John asked, "Are you guys going to need any more help?"

The side of Robin's mouth lifted. "Nah, we'll be good."

"Alright well, let me know if you change your mind."

Robin nodded. He appreciated his friends offer immensely. It was a big thing to ask. Moving was never fun. The work involved, like hauling boxes and furniture up and down four stories, wasn't something anyone looked forward to. "Will do."

"What about the adoption, Robin? Are they going to let Regina adopt him even though you're not married?" Mackenzie came over to the table a took a seat across from them.

"They are. We will be living together and that's good enough for them. It should be finalized about three months after we all sign."

She smiled. "That's good. That little boy deserves a mother to love him as much as his father." Robin warmed knowing Mack approved of his and Regina's decision. Then she held up a finger at him and with her tone hardening, told him, "You better make an honest woman of her eventually. It's not fair to play with a girl's heart for too long."

John groaned. "Mack, he _knows_. They've haven't been dating that long."

Mackenzie sat up straight, with her eyes boring into her husband's, replied, "But he's asking her to move in and _adopt_ his son? How is it the time they've been dating makes the difference to you?"

John pursed his lips and a heartbeat later conceited. "She has a point."

Robin chuckled at them both. Their relationship was something he always envied when he and Marian were together, and now he found that envy was replaced with fond familiarity knowing he had this to look forward to.

"Don't you worry, Mack," Robin began, deciding to let her in on their little secret. "She and I have already discussed our future together."

"And?" she pressed.

"Mack…" John began.

"It's fine, John," Robin told him, laughing again. "I'm going to ask her, and I have a plan, but it's not time yet."

Mackenzie's brows raised. "She's aware of this?"

His lips pulled up under her scrutiny. Her protectiveness she'd developed for Regina was reassuring she would have another friend besides Emma here in Denver. "Not how or when, but yes. She knows I want to marry her."

"Well as long as it's happening," Mackenzie replied before getting to her feet and making her way over to the oven.

John mouthed, "Women," and Robin hid his grin by rubbing his hand across his mouth.

"Robin, do you want to come fix Roland's dinner?" she asked him while pulling their dinner from the oven. "You know how much he'll eat better than I."

"Sure thing." He got to his feet and crossed over to the cabinets where they kept the plates. Taking one for his son, he walked over to her. "How are you feeling by the way?"

She handed him a serving spoon, and he thanked her before scooping out a good sized portion for Roland. He loved Mack's cooking and could feel his stomach growl in anticipation to her famous baked spaghetti casserole.

She sighed heavily. "I've been feeling pretty good. I can still cook unlike with the last one when I was running to the bathroom every five minutes."

He made a face thinking back to when Marian had been pregnant with Roland and how often he would stop and eat somewhere before going home from work so she wouldn't have to smell anything.

His brow furrowed then. Remembering Regina's face when she opened her container of take out and the face she made at her favorite dish and wondered… Shaking himself from his thoughts, he glanced down at Mackenzie and smiled. "That's good."

#

Her last brunch with her mother before she left for Denver on Wednesday was supposed to be just her and Cora. Zelena had called their mother cancelling at the last minute which did not impress her mother at all. Regina had been listening for the last twenty minutes to Cora lecture _her_ on timeliness and being reliable. Normally she would be annoyed having to take her sister's punishment for her, but today it was fine by her. The topic kept her mother occupied while Regina attempted to keep down sips of mimosa.

She wasn't sure what they did to it, but it tasted horrible. She would have asked for them to get her another but she already had it remade once and she didn't want to make a big deal out of it because God knows her mother would insist it would be free. With the headache she had she'd rather just drink what she could and maybe suggest to their waitress before she left that they check the expiration date of their orange juice.

"Regina, are you listening to me?"

Her eyes flicked up from her drink to her mother. "Yes, and I'm sure Zelena was just feeling under the weather."

"Yes, well…" Her mother huffed a sigh and then took her napkin from her lap and dabbed the sides of her mouth. "What are your plans this week?"

Regina took a deep breath. "I am going to Colorado on Wednesday."

"Oh, that's nice," she replied off handedly before taking a sip of her water. "When are Robin and his son moving to Boston?"

"They're not. Regina's moving there with them."

Regina looked up to see her sister standing beside the table. Zelena's slight bump, no longer being hidden from their mother, was proudly on display in a tight, summer dress.

"Zelena, what on Earth?" Her mother gaped.

"That's right. I'm pregnant," Zelena said taking a seat across from Cora. "And here's the real zinger, the father's married."

Cora tossed her napkin onto her plate. "Oh, for God's sake, Zelena, keep your voice down."

Regina noticed the looks coming from the tables near theirs and sent them all a scowl. Their eyes fell back onto their own dishes.

"Regina, you're moving?"

God, why did her sister have to be such a spiteful bitch?

Regina fumed from across the table. How dare she pull something like this just to take some of the heat from her. It was petty and uncalled for. She glared at her sister, but Zelena's gaze was settled only on one person. Their mother.

"Are you serious? I just told you I'm pregnant with a married man's baby and that's the question you're asking?"

"I'll deal with you in a moment. Your… _situation_ isn't going anywhere anytime soon." Cora turned toward Regina. "Regina, you can't move away. Your family is here."

She stared at her mother. She expected pushback from her mother but never with a tone suggesting she actually cared. "Mother, there a lot of things we had to consider…"

"Such as? What about your job, Regina? Does Robin understand how hard and long you worked to get there?"

Regina let out a side. "In fact, he does. This wasn't his decision, it was mine. Like I said, there are other things…" _like Daniel_ her mind said as she trailed off. "Robin also has a job there. One that he loves, too. Not to mention his son's mother still lives in Colorado."

Well it wasn't a lie. Not yet anyway.

Her mother huffed and straightened the cloth napkin in her lap. "I'm sorry, I still don't understand why it needs to be Denver, but this isn't the time or place for this conversation." Looking over at Zelena, Cora added, " _either_ of them."

#

His closet was not small by any means, but it was full. There were boxes still packed and junk that needed to be thrown out ages ago because when was he really ever going to use his old football gear again? While keeping an eye on Roland, who was watching The Jungle Book and eating a small snack of popcorn, he separated his things into piles - things that would go into the garage, things he would keep and find a place for, and things he would chuck into rubbish.

He was just starting to make a dent on one side when he heard his son call for him. He stepped around a few boxes to see Roland holding his phone in the air. "Daddy… Mummy?"

Robin chuckled. Over the last couple weeks they'd taken to FaceTiming with one another before Roland's bedtime. However, tonight she'd messaged him she had a headache and was going to take a nap. It was already eight her time, so he figured she would just stay asleep all night. He hated to wake her if she was still feeling unwell. Letting out a sigh, he decided he would just message her. If she was awake great, and if she was asleep she probably had the phone on silent anyway.

He sat down beside his tot and took the phone. "Do you want to call Mummy?" Roland let out a jubilant, "Yes!" and crawled into his lap. He laughed again at his son's burst of energy. "Let's see if she's awake first."

 _Hey love, Roland wants to talk. Are you awake?"_

He sent the message, and while they waited, they sang along with _The Bear Necessities._

 _Just dozing off again but call me anyway._

Helping Roland sit so they would both be facing the screen, Robin smiled when he saw her face. "Hey, look, there she is."

She was sitting up in bed wearing a tank-top and free of make up. She had dark circles under her eyes, but her smile was big and bright. "Hi sweetheart. What are you doing awake?"

"Watchin' Jungle Book and I gots popcorn!" He pointed to their right where the TV sat.

"Popcorn and a movie, fun!" she told him, then looked up at Robin. "He's up late."

Robin scratched the back on his neck with his free hand. "Yeah that's my fault. I let him have a late nap so I could get some things done around the house."

She hummed and shook her head slightly but didn't say anything which he appreciated as he had just been telling her he needed to get Roland on a better sleeping schedule only a few weeks before.

"How's the headache?"

She sank down onto her pillow. "It's pretty much gone now, I'm just tired. It's been a long week."

He gave her a look of sympathy as he pat his son's belly. "Not much longer now and things will settle down."

"Thank God," she said while letting out a soft laugh. She shook her head and then pointed at her screen. "He's starting to fall asleep."

Sure enough, Robin looked down to see Roland's head falling to the side. He chuckled. "He just needed to see you." Tears filled her eyes, and his heart clenched as he watched her wipe them away. "Regina, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she let out a soft growl. "It's just hormones and everything lately. I'm ready to be there with you both."

"We are too, darling," he told her, wishing he could be there to hold her. "Only a few more days and then I'll be picking you up at the airport."

"I know."

"Are you ready for your interview?"

"As I'll ever be," she said before bringing up her hand to cover a wide yawn.

"Alright, love, as much as I'd love to talk to you all night, you're obviously exhausted and I should get this one to bed."

"Okay, call me tomorrow."

He smiled. "I will."

#

Monday morning came with a hellish start. She was tired, damn tired, and had to drag herself from bed and into a cold shower to wake fully. As the spray hit her face, Regina blinked several times and shook her head. There wasn't enough coffee in the world to prepare her for the day ahead.

Today would be her last day at work with her clients. The new therapist would be taking over for her starting tomorrow and for the rest of the time she had, Regina would only be going in the mornings for a few hours. Even today, she would only be there until one and then she would head to the airport to catch her plane to Denver.

Not only did she have her interview on Wednesday but she was going to meet Marian and sign the adoption paperwork. Nervous butterflies swam in her belly for over a week now. She was excited to start her new life with Robin and Roland. Even with her mother putting up a heartfelt argument, she knew she was doing the right thing.

With her bags packed, she made her way down into the parking lot where she had a reserved space next to her landlord. After the incident with Daniel, he had gone above and beyond to make sure she felt safe in her apartment, which included a chain for her door, an extra security camera, and her own parking spot.

She was really going to miss Leroy. As grumpy as he could be at times, he had a soft spot buried somewhere deep inside.

She left her apartment to rain pouring down all around. Thankfully, traffic wasn't an entire nightmare and she left with enough time to stop by Starbucks and grab a coffee and some breakfast.

She successfully managed to eat her blueberry muffin before getting to work which she was thankful for because the moment she stepped inside the door, Ursula was beside her dragging her into the back and into her office to meet Mallory Jensen.

The new therapist was tall, blonde, and quite frankly very attractive. She wore dark slacks and a black sweater and carried herself across the room to her on a pair of heels Regina would have killed for.

"You must be Regina," she began holding out her hand and adding, "Mallory Jensen."

"I am." Regina smiled and took her hand in hers. "It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine, I've heard a lot about you." Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked around the office. Most of Regina's pictures were filled with some of her favorite places around Boston and one of her newest was a picture of the city of Denver and the mountains. "Is this where you're moving?"

"It is."

"I've been to Colorado Springs but never made it up to Denver. I hear it's beautiful there."'

Regina smiled thinking of her new home and how true it was. "It is. I fell in love with it."

"What she means is, she fell in love with the guy who lives there." Ursula came over and put her arm around Regina's shoulders. "Now he's stealing her away from us."

Mallory lifted a brow. "He must be cute to make you move all that way."

Ursula swung her hip to bump against Regina's. "Oh he is, but I think it was the accent that got her."

Regina shook her head. _All those things and more_ she would have said but didn't. She didn't know Mallory and in two weeks she would never see her again. She did, however, say, "It certainly didn't lose him points."

Ursula let out a giggle. "All right, I have a client soon. How about we take Mallory out to lunch? We can get her up to speed on office politics and drama before you leave?"

Regina shrugged. "As long as we go around eleven because I have to be at the airport by one."

She and Ursula looked over at Mallory. The woman gave them both a small crooked smile. "Why not?"

With that, Ursula left the office calling over her shoulder she would see them both a while later.

For her, she spent the morning with Mallory. She introduced her to three of her favorite girls from the Boston ballet, and she shared a few tears with her youngest client who was sad to see her go. Regina had been embarrassed by her emotional display, but Mallory only smiled and thankfully ignored her tears.

Before she knew it, eleven came and they all made their way to the restaurant across the street from the clinic. They ordered drinks and chatted with Mallory about where she was from before the conversation shifted to Regina and Denver.

She was just starting to tell Mallory about the interview she had on Wednesday when their waiter came with their food. She ordered something light, a club sandwich with a bowl of soup. Her appetite hadn't been much lately. Something she chalked up to nerves about her interview and everything that happened with Daniel.

She picked up her spoon to take a bite of her soup when the smell of it hit her. Her stomach lurched unpleasantly, and she swallowed. Her mouth started to water and she took a deep breath through her nose, letting it out slowly.

Regina caught Ursula's gaze, her head tilted to the side. "You okay, baby girl?"

Regina nodded. She placed her napkin on the table. "I need to run and call Robin, I forgot to tell him what time I'm landing. I'll be right back."

Standing, she took another deep breath and steadied her pace to the restroom until she rounded the corner. Once she was out of her friend's sight, she bolted to the bathroom and only just closed the stall door behind her when she threw up the contents of her stomach.

Snatching some toilet paper from the roll, she wiped her mouth when she was finished and leaned back against the wall of the stall once she flushed it away. Perfect. She was going to be sick on her flight and in Denver. Letting out a sigh, she unlocked the door, pausing when she saw Mallory standing at the sink washing her hands.

"You okay?" the blonde asked, her eyes meeting Regina's in the reflection.

Regina swallowed once then stepped up beside her. "I'm fine."

It was silent a moment as they both washed their hands and then Mallory's voice was back. "I was sick like that with my daughter."

Regina straightened. "I beg your pardon?"

Mallory shook the excess water from her hands and walked over to the paper towel dispenser. She waved her hand in front of it and pulled the towel free. "When I was pregnant with my daughter, Lily. It was horrible. I couldn't keep anything down for months."

Her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't pregnant. She would know if she was pregnant. Besides, she took a test. "I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just figured what with the food and all…" She finished drying her hands and then waved once again, tearing off the paper and handing it to Regina. "I'm sorry, again."

"No, it's fine." Regina took the paper from her. Her eyes focused on the brown sheet in her hands as she said, "I took a test and it was negative."

"Hm." Mallory stood in front of her for a long moment, unspeaking, before turning to leave. Pausing at the door she said, "You might want to get another."

With that the blonde left and Regina stared after her.

#

Monday hadn't come soon enough. He took the day off from work, spending some of the morning playing with his son and waiting for UPS to drop off a few of Regina's packages she'd sent the previous week. Mostly things she didn't want to have stuffed into a moving van that she could unpack while she was there this week.

He was surprised to find not one or two but six large packing boxes being hauled up on his porch. He stood there shaking his head and smiling at them while Roland ran around each. Walking over to one of them, he lifted the first easily enough but the others he wasn't so fortunate.

When he got all the boxes upstairs, it was nearing eleven. He was going to go grocery shopping before he had to pick Regina up from the airport at four. Picking up his son, he went back upstairs to get them ready for the day ahead.

#

He walked downstairs from putting Roland to bed. His tot had fallen asleep next to Regina on the couch while she read him a bedtime story. They were quite the picture the both of them. Him snuggled to her side fast asleep, while the storybook she'd been reading from was lying across her stomach. Both of them out like lights. Taking the book from her without waking her had been the easy part, but extricating Roland from her was another. She startled awake, and he apologized, telling her to go back to sleep while he got Roland settled upstairs.

She seemed to have fallen back to sleep easily enough, as she was now curled up on her side facing away from him. He was loathed to wake her again, but he didn't want to leave her on the couch all night.

Sitting next to her, Robin rubbed her back softly, coaxing her from sleep. "Hey, Regina, let's go upstairs and go to bed."

She let out a soft hum and then turned onto her back. Her eyes blinked and then she rubbed them. "I'm sorry, I fell asleep." Her hands gripped his forearms. "I'm a horrible girlfriend."

"Love, you're not." He chuckled and reached up to push a strand of her hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ear. "You obviously need it. Even I almost fell asleep listening to the story."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Robin swallowed. Ever since they spoke last, he'd been wondering the same thing. There was really only one thing he could think of that might be affecting her so, but he was unsure he should bring it up. Seeing her here now, still feeling horrible, he had to ask, because if she was, it was better they know sooner rather than later.

His thumb traced down the side of her face and he waited until her eyes opened before saying, "I know we joked about tempting fate, but… do you think you could be pregnant, love?"

Her eyes held his a moment before she let out a soft sigh. "No."

"You sound pretty confident about that."

"I took a test."

Well that was… he wasn't sure what it was. He couldn't decide if he was more disappointed or worried. If she wasn't pregnant, something else was making her sick. "You thought that you were?"

"No, yes…" Sliding herself into a sitting position, she crossed her arms in front of her. "I don't know. I thought I might be, maybe, because I didn't take my pills for those three days and we weren't careful…" He watched her eyes grow wet before she looked away from him. "But you don't have to worry because I'm not."

His brow furrowed. "I'm not worried, nor would I have been." Robin let out a sigh of his own and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, I should have been more sensible."

Her lips pulled up slightly. "It wasn't just you, you know."

"True…" he began slowly. Still, he knew better. Given her problems with pregnancy before, they should have been more careful, _he_ should have been more careful. Having children was something they needed to plan to keep her from losing anymore. Realizing she had been at home in Boston going through this worry alone made his stomach churn sickly. He reached for her hand and threaded their fingers together before raising it and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "I wish you would have told me."

"Why? It would've only made you worry needlessly."

"I said before, my love, I wouldn't have been worried."

One of her brows lifted. "Oh yeah, you're ready for a baby right now, are you?"

He shrugged. Sure they were only just moving in together, but she was adopting his son, and he was already planning on marrying her. If it had happened by accident, he wouldn't have been upset by it. "We would have made it work."

She leaned forward, surprising him by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into the crook of his neck. After a moment, she asked, "How are you so sure of everything?"

He placed a kiss to her temple. "Because I love you. That's just how it works, darling."

"Maybe I should find a doctor around here."

He suspected she still thought that she was even though she said otherwise. Even he wasn't so sure that test had been accurate because it would explain a hell of a lot. All of her symptoms, actually.

"I agree." he told her as she pulled away. "Maybe you could ask Emma who she would recommend? If you're not pregnant, you need to figure out what's making you so tired and sick."

She nodded her head. "Ursula mentioned it could be my thyroid."

While that could be it, he doubted it, but for her sake he said, "Perhaps for the tiredness, could be yeah."

"I'll call Emma tomorrow." She leaned over and kissed him. While she might have meant it to be sweet, their time apart kept them together. Their mutual need for the other had their mouths opening, deepening the kiss that would continue on for long moments.

She pulled away from him long enough to whisper, "Take me to bed, Locksley."

A light laugh spilled from him. "I thought you were tired."

She smiled against his lips. "I had a nap, and now I have some energy I could put to good use."

"Have you now?" He grinned and started to kiss a trail down her jaw.

"Mmhmm," she moaned as he nipped at the spot just below her ear. Tilting her head, he felt her warm breath in his ear and then her voice say, "Show me how much you've missed me."

Robin reached up and cupped her jaw gently before he took her lips with his. Christ, would he ever.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: See what did I tell you? Quicker updates. ;)_

* * *

Chapter Twelve

He woke to soft kisses on his lips, his cheeks, and his neck. A slow smile spread across his face hearing her humming quietly as she went. He could get used to waking like this.

His hand rose and fell against her bare back, pressing her to him as her lips fell over his. He was sure she had gone to bed wearing a shirt, but all thoughts of her clothing left him at the feel of her breasts against his chest. His hands wandered down her back to cup that lovely arse of hers, pushing her into him, his hips thrusting up and pinning his hardness between them.

Well this is a fine way to wake up, he thought before flipping her so she was beneath him. He would spend the morning making love to her in the darkness of his room, soon-to-be _their_ room. He reached down between them and groaned when his fingers slipped easily into her. She was ready, more than ready for him. Her breath hitched as he circled her clit, her head fell back and he dipped his head, kissing his way down her jaw and neck.

"You feel amazing, baby."

"I'll feel more amazing when you're inside me," she whispered, right before her hands reached between them, finding the waistband of his boxers and pushing them down enough for him to kick free of them.

He had wanted to take his time with her, but she was close and knew what she wanted, and he wouldn't bloody well deny her.

His palm slid up and he cupped her breast, loving the feel of its pillow softness and her nipple as it hardened under his touch. He slipped into her wet heat, moaning softly and feeling her tightness around him.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, and he rocked into her. He watched her eyes close as he set a slow, gentle tempo that had her breath hitching and her gasping his name. Her hands clutched at his shoulders. She was close, but he wasn't going to let her come yet.

Drawing slowly out of her, he dropped kiss after kiss to her lips. A hum left her, a little noise of disapproval that he chased away as he sank back down into her.

" _God…_ Robin…" she murmured. "I like that, _oh,_ just like…" He pulled out slowly, so slowly he almost couldn't stand it before sinking again back into her. " _that_ ," she finished, voice high and tight as her heat closed around him.

He groaned. He loved her so much. Just like this, coming apart beneath him.

His lips found hers and he picked up the tempo. It didn't take long before she fell over the edge, their desire for one another and the intimacy of the moment had him following after her.

Robin rolled them to their sides in a tangle of limbs. He kissed her brow before murmuring, "If that's how I knew it would be to wake up with you here, I would have asked you to move in long ago."

He felt her chest shake with silent giggles. "Sorry, I woke up a little less tired and well… I missed this."

"Never apologize for it." He told her, running a hand over her hip and squeezing. "If fact, wake me anytime you miss me."

They both knew she hadn't just meant the sex but the closeness between them that endured the distance between them. Her head rose and she leaned up, their eyes closing and their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

After a moment, she pulled away. "I need to take a shower and get dressed."

He reached up and tucked a strand of hair away from her face. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's just a checkup and maybe a blood test."

The previous day after her interview with the ballet, she had come home feeling drained and pale. Robin suggested gently she call Emma and ask if she had a family doctor she might go see, and she must have been feeling terrible because she picked up her phone and before he knew it, she had an appointment for this morning.

He had thought for sure she had been pregnant but when she came home yesterday, as pale as she was, his heart clenched with the fear that it could be something else.

"You don't think it's anything serious, do you?"

She inhaled through her nose. "You mean like cancer or heart disease..."

He stopped her there. "I mean like diabetes or high blood pressure. Christ babe, now all I'm going to do is worry."

Her hand settled over his heart that was now pounding. Her light laugh was the only thing that slowed it. "Calm down, I don't have any of those things."

"Know that for sure, hm?" he teased, even though his arm wrapped around her, needing to feel her close as they shared this moment before they found out what might be wrong with her.

"No," she began, then swallowed. "But I know whatever it is we'll deal with it."

He smiled and cupped her jaw in his hand. "Together."

#

The drive to Denver Family Medicine with Emma had, for the most part, been a quiet one. She didn't find herself in the mood to chat much about what she thought was wrong with her. Somehow, she already knew, and the idea of what she was about to lose any day now had her tearing up at the slightest thought.

Emma seemed to understand that, and she stayed on topics that involved Henry and Delaney. When they arrived, Emma grabbed a magazine and plopped down in the nearest seat, telling Regina to take her time.

After she had been weighed and had her blood pressure taken, the nurse turned to her and handed her a cup. Regina pursed her lips together while taking it from her. There had to be a better way to do this, she thought ruefully as she followed the woman across the hall. Once she was finished, she left the cup in the bathroom, and going back to her room, took a seat on the examining table.

The room was decorated with anatomy pictures and a big, brightly framed picture that asked, _How are you feeling today?_ The happy faces in other doctor's offices had been replaced with iPhone looking emojis. She blinked at it and thought fleetingly about what the world had become before letting out a sigh.

Her hand fell to her stomach. What if she was too late? If she was, it would be all her fault. She suspected it for weeks, but that one test… it came back negative. She didn't take another because she didn't want to hope because hope _always_ failed her.

Tears burned in her eyes, but she held them back. She pursed her lips together and shook her head. How would she ever tell Robin she'd lost their baby because she'd been too afraid?

She heard a soft knock on her door that was followed by a man's voice. "Regina Mills?"

Regina sat up straight and plastered on a smile. "Yes."

An older gentleman with short, curly hair, walked in and smiled. "I'm Doctor Herman."

"Hello."

He leaned against the counter that was filled with jars of cotton balls, swabs, and tongue presses and looked at her with the same ridiculous smile on his face as when he walked in. "Well, Miss Mills, I can tell you why you're feeling the way that you are, but there's nothing I can do to cure it."

She held her breath knowing what was to come. "What is it?"

"Congratulations, Miss Mills. You're pregnant."

Her heart sank. This was really happening... again. Her lips pressed together keeping in the sob that wanted to escape. She was pregnant but for how long? When she thought she could speak without crying, she asked, "Are you sure?"

His head tilted, and he looked at her with an amused grin. "When pregnancy tests come back positive we tend to be sure."

Her voice hardened. "I took one a couple weeks ago, it was negative."

The doctor grabbed his tablet. "It could have been a low HCG count or a bad test. Those do happen, you know."

She sighed. She knew she was being difficult and ruining what he must have thought would be the best news in the world for her, but she couldn't be happy just yet. She needed answers and the sooner the better. Softening her tone, she told him, "I'm sorry, but I've had two past pregnancies that have ended in miscarriage. My doctor at the time said my immune system was at fault. If that is the case, I need to find out what to do to prevent it from happening again."

The seriousness in her voice finally got his attention. He put the tablet on the counter and frowned. "What tests did they do on you to determine that?"

Thinking back, she put her hand to her head. "I know I had some blood tests done."

He frowned again. "And have you experienced any pain or bleeding?"

"No." Not yet, she wanted to say.

"All right." He blew out a breath. "Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to refer you to an OB-GYN at the hospital who specializes in high risk pregnancies. Because of the urgency involved, are you free today if she can get you in?"

Tears filled her eyes, but she nodded. "Yes."

"Try not to worry, Miss Mills. If it's a comfort, there's no indication that anything is wrong, but if you have a history of miscarriages, I'd rather you get seen sooner rather than later. Sit tight and I'll be right back."

As soon as the door closed behind him, the last of her control left her. Tears, hot and heavy, poured from her eyes and her earlier sob broke through. She was going to lose another baby.

Robin's baby.

They should have been more careful. She knew they should have at the time, but she really didn't think it would be so easy for them. A bitter laugh spilled from her. Everything seemed to come so easy to them. Love, sex, and apparently, getting pregnant.

Another knock had her wiping the tears from her face.

"Miss Mills, I can get you in with Dr. Sarah Fisher in an hour." The doctor's face softened as he looked at her. "Do you know where the Women's Clinic is inside the St. Luke's Hospital?"

She shook her head. "I don't, but my friend is here with me and I'm sure she knows."

"Well in case, it's just up two building's over, second floor, to the left of the elevators."

Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly. "Thank you."

Reaching over to the counter, he took a Kleenex from a box and held it out to her which she took gratefully. "You're welcome and congratulations again."

He walked out, leaving the door open. Another breath and then she wiped the tears away, frowning at the mascara stains. Getting up she went over to the counter and took three more Kleenex, wiping under her eyes and clearing the makeup before she tossed them in the trash and left the room.

Once in the lobby, she met Emma's gaze as the blonde looked up from her phone at the sound of her footsteps. Her face fell into a frown as she rose to her feet. "What did he say?"

"I'm pregnant."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Oh."

Emma knew all about her history, and Regina appreciated how Emma kept from jumping into congratulations. "I have an appointment at St. Luke's with Dr. Fisher in an hour."

"Okay, no problem."

New tears fell down her cheeks. "I need to call Robin."

"Yeah, sure." Emma tilted her head toward the chairs. "I'll wait here."

She took her phone from her purse and with shaking hands walked out into the hall, away from everyone. She held the phone to her ear, listening as it rang. What was she going to tell him?

Soon his loving voice was there in her ear, making her wish she had him there with her. "Hey baby, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. How'd it go?"

She closed her eyes. "Robin, can you come over to St. Luke's Hospital?"

"Of course, I can. What's wrong?" he asked, in a tone filled with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, I promise. I have another appointment with another doctor and I just want you to be here." She didn't want to worry him, but she refused to tell him about the baby over the phone.

"If nothing's wrong, why do you have another appointment at the hospital?"

She bit her lip. He wasn't making this easy on her. "I'll explain when you get here. Please, just trust me. I'm okay, I just want you here."

She heard him let out a deep sigh. "All right, love. Roland and I are on our way. Where do I go when I get there?"

"The Women's Center. It's on the second floor."

There was a pause and then his voice was back. "I'll be right there, my love."

#

Hanging up with Regina, Robin quickly made his way into the living room. Thankfully, he had dressed Roland already. Normally he would let him run around the house in his pull-up and a tee shirt as warm as it was out, but he got them both ready in case they needed to leave.

"Come on my boy, we're going to go see mummy."

"Mummy, go to doctor?"

"Yes, but we're going to go get her."

Roland clapped his hands, blissfully unaware that anything could be wrong.

The drive to the hospital had been an exercise in patience to say the least. Traffic moved ridiculously slow for a Tuesday afternoon, and he caught himself more than once biting back a string of curses. He tried not to speculate on his way but it was of no use. She was pregnant. He was sure of it. He'd gone and bloody knocked her up, and now she was going to lose another baby because he couldn't wait to cover it up.

Knots twisted his middle making him want to vomit as he wondered if she would ever be able to forgive him. Or more, would he be able to forgive himself?

Christ, it was all a bloody mess and with moving and Daniel, this was the icing on the piss poor fucking cake. He was a sodding idiot, and if she forgave him, he was going to spend the rest of their lives together trying to make up for this.

Somehow.

Thirty minutes later, he walked into the Women's Clinic carrying his son in his arms. He found her easily. She was the only woman on her feet, pacing the floor.

He went over to her, and he saw the relief in her shoulders as they fell at his approach. "Regina, what's going on?"

"Mumma!"

"Hey baby," Regina told Roland, reaching up and running her hand over his head.

"Hey, I'm going to go now," Emma said, getting up and standing beside them. She gave him what he thought to be an encouraging smile before telling Regina, "Call me if you wanna talk."

"I will, thank you, Emma."

"Regina, whatever it is, just tell me." He swallowed and watched as tears filled her eyes. The dread he'd been feeling before came back to him three-fold, filling his chest and making it damn hard to breathe.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

He was stunned even though he had known it. Hearing her say it, that she was pregnant, left him speechless. A searing warmth filled his chest like never before. He was torn wanting to pick her up and hold her tight while whispering to her how much he loved her and not wanting to move, dreading that there was a _but_ coming. He wanted to know if it was certain they would lose their child or if he dared to hope…

His brow furrowed. "Are you certain? The test you took..."

"The doctor thinks I took it too early," she said.

"So…" He knew he should tread carefully, but his wonder overshadowed his fear. "We're having a baby."

"As far as I know… for the moment we are." Her beautiful, wet eyes looked up at him with a mixture of hope and fear. "Are you okay with that?"

"Okay?" He reached up with one hand and tangled his hand in her hair, cupping her cheek. "Regina, our child may not have been planned and may be here because his parents couldn't keep their hands off one another, but I am so incredibly happy to have a child with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. My God, Regina. I love you so much."

He dipped his head down, not caring that there was a waiting room filled with people, and pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, too," she whispered between the inches that separated them.

He smiled and kissed her once more. "Is that why you're here? Is there something wrong?"

She let out a heavy sigh. "The doctor I saw doesn't seem to think so, but with my history, that's what I'm here to find out. I'm seeing Dr. Fisher. Apparently, she's a high-risk pregnancy OB-GYN."

"But he doesn't think anything's wrong?"

"He didn't look at me, but he said since I'm not experiencing any pain or bleeding, the fact that my HCG is well above the normal limit, is promising."

Robin shifted Roland to his side, and he pulled her to him. She went easily, her head pillowed on his chest. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I don't know what to think. I want to hope that the baby will be fine but… I'm scared, Robin."

"I know, my love." His hand rubbed up and down her back. She wasn't the only one who was afraid, but he knew he had to be strong for her. "Let's try not to worry until we see the doctor, yeah?"

He felt her nod against his chest and then her name being called in the distance.

"Regina Mills."

She pulled away, and looked up at him. "Come with me?"

He nodded. He wasn't about to miss this.

#

They waited for some time. She was sure it was because she was being fit in at the last minute, but as the moments crept by, she watched Robin become more and more restless. She held Roland in her lap on the table, playing patty cake and peek-a-boo, while Robin stood beside them. Every now and then he would take out his phone and look down at the time, then sigh and place it back in his pocket.

When he had looked at his phone for the second time in as many minutes, she told him, "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

He looked over at her and tried to hide a sheepish smile. "Sorry, baby. I'm just starting to wonder if they've forgotten about us."

Her lips pulled up. "I'm sure she hasn't."

She smiled as he stepped over to her, his lips falling on her brow, making her eyes close. She couldn't help think about how much she loved him. How much she wished it had been him and not Daniel all those years ago because then she would have been comforted. She wouldn't have had to feel like she was going through it alone because Robin would have been there for her.

Just like he was now.

Finally, there was a knock on the door, she was getting used to these knocks, and a woman with long, blonde hair walked in. "Hello, I'm Doctor Fisher, you must be Regina and her husband…"

"Robin," he said, then took Roland from Regina's lap. "And soon-to-be, yes."

"And who's this?" she asked.

Robin smiled and bounced Roland, who hid his face in Robin's neck at her scrutiny, in his arms. "This is Roland, our son."

"Well hey there, little man." She leaned down to look up and catch Roland's gaze.

"He's a bit shy."

"I see that." She laughed, though it was as quiet as her voice. Straightening back up, she took a seat and pushed the small chair to face her. "Okay, Regina, let's talk for a minute. Tell me about your pregnancy history."

Taking a deep breath, Regina told the doctor about her pregnancies. How they were with her previous fiancé Daniel, how she lost each one, and the procedures done after each. She even explained how she had been on birth control, but left them in Boston, which was how she thought she got pregnant, but she had a light period three weeks ago.

Dr. Fisher tilted her head and pushed her dark black glasses up her nose. "They never did any testing on your previous partner?"

Regina's brow furrowed, not understanding why they would. "No."

Sarah hummed. "That's strange because what it sounds like is not that your body was rejecting your pregnancies, but it was rejecting your previous partner. Sometimes couples are immunologically incompatible, which causes the mother's immune system to mistake the embryo to a foreign invader." Regina watched Robin's lips pull up into a crooked smug smile, but she still didn't exactly understand. Sarah must have noticed because she continued to explain, "The reason why I don't think it had anything to do with your ability to conceive is because you've managed to make it to ten weeks with no problems whatsoever."

"Ten weeks? So my period wasn't a period?"

"I don't think it was. It's more likely the baby implanting. So now that I have you here, this is what I want to do. I'm going to order a round of blood tests and do a full physical. I also want to do a quick ultrasound so we can confirm how far along you are. Your HCG levels are a bit high, which is a good thing, I just want to be sure of dates and things."

"Okay, just to make sure I'm understanding you…" Regina met Robin's gaze. His face held such relief and hope she couldn't help but let a bit of it in herself. "You think there's a chance I will keep this baby?"

"I don't see any reason why you shouldn't. Which is why we're going to do all these things today, because I don't want you to worry when I suspect there was nothing you should have been worrying about in the first place. At least not with Robin. You two are obviously very compatible." Regina wiped away the tears that fell and smiled at Robin who took her hand. "I'm going to go grab my nurse, she'll come and get some blood and then I'll be back in for the physical."

Regina nodded. "Okay, thank you."

When the door shut behind her, Regina fell to the side, knowing Robin would be there. His arm came around to hold her to his side.

"What did I tell you?' he whispered into her hair. "Everything's going to be all right."

She pulled back and a light, watery laugh escaped her. "I don't know what to say."

He leaned down and placed a kiss to her lips. It was a soft, fleeting thing because he knew the nurse would come bursting in on them at any moment. "Don't say anything yet. Keep it until we hear its little heartbeat or if we're lucky, she lets us see it on the screen."

Her smile was big and probably ridiculous but she didn't care. "I like this doctor."

"I do, too." His smile matched hers. "Perhaps we'll keep her? It sounds like we're going to need someone."

"We're having a baby," she murmured in awe.

She heard his laugh rumble in his chest. "We are."

The door opened and a woman stepped in smiling. Regina pulled away from Robin and took a breath before smiling back, looking away only when she felt Robin's hand on her back.

"I think I'll take Roland out and grab him something to drink and perhaps find him a snack." He kissed her lips once more. "We'll be out in the waiting room while you finish up your, eh exam."

Her lips pulled up into a grin. "Good idea."

"But I want you to have someone come get me for the rest," he teased, his hand pulsed in hers before letting go.

"I will. Go on."

Robin moved away but Roland was having none of that. He whined softly and reached his arms out to her. "Mumma…"

Regina held out her arms, and took Roland from Robin. She held him to her, giving him cuddles and a kiss to his cheek before telling him, "Daddy is going take you to get a juice real fast, and you'll come back and see me."

He pulled away. His eyes widening a bit as he looked at her. "Juice?"

Her eyes widened to mirror his and she nodded. "Mmhm." She kissed his cheek again and then whispered conspiratorially, "They might have apple juice."

Roland twisted in her arms to find Robin. "Daddy, apple juice?"

Robin took him chuckling. "Come on, let's go see if we can find some." Robin then leaned to Regina once more kissing her. "I love you, darling."

"I love you, too."

#

She spent the next half hour being poked and prodded in ways she didn't look forward to once a year, let alone twice. At least Dr. Fisher was nice and took the time to ask her how she was feeling and what she could expect, unlike the idiots she saw before. She would have changed doctors if Daniel hadn't been insistent she see them. His colleagues by day and bar buddies at night.

Looking back now she couldn't imagine why she stayed with him as long as she did.

With a sigh, she pushed the painful memories aside. They were done and over and she was here now with Robin and Roland and soon, a baby they created together.

Sarah finished up with her exam and left her alone to get dress and have the nurse get Robin from the waiting room. She had just finished pulling her tee shirt over her head when Sarah knocked. She called out it was okay for them to come in and the doctor was followed in by Robin and Roland.

"There's your mum," Robin said, and Roland lifted his head from his shoulder. His eyes were heavy like he'd been woken up.

"Hey, baby," she told him. She slipped her shoes on and hopped back on the table.

Sarah said, "We're going to have to wait for the results of the blood test, but Regina, like I said before, I don't see your immune system being at fault for your previous miscarriages as it was your and your previous partner's incompatibility. You're in great physical condition and as far as I've seen everything with this pregnancy is normal."

She and Robin shared a relieved smile.

"Robin, you and Roland can have this chair here and scoot it closer to the bed." Sarah stood beside the table. "Are you both ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Robin chuckled. "I think we're more than ready."

"It might take me a moment to find it..."

Looking down at her belly Regina couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before. There _was_ a distinguishable bump. It was small, barely the size of half a baseball, but there nonetheless.

"How did I not notice this?" She asked Robin.

He grinned knowing exactly to what she was referring. "Honestly darling, don't feel too bad. I've seen you naked fairly recently and I hadn't noticed either."

Regina felt the heat flood her cheeks.

They all quieted while Sarah grabbed a small squeeze bottle and squirted a small amount on her lower abdomen then placed the doppler on it, spreading it around. The room was filled with permeable silence and then the room filled with a fast whooshing sound. Regina covered her mouth with her hand, tears gathered in her eyes. Galloping horses, that's what it sounded like.

A smile spread across Sarah's face. "There we go. One hundred and sixty-four beats per minute."

"Is that good?" Regina asked her.

"It's fantastic," she assured.

She let them listen a moment longer. Robin's fingers carded through her hair, while Roland watched them both unaware what they found so fascinating.

It was over too soon, and Dr. Fisher scoot away, getting to her feet. "From your exam and how you're measuring, I'm sure you're at least ten weeks along. But I want a more accurate date. We'll all go down the hall and have that ultrasound."

Sarah handed her a paper towel and Regina wiped the gel away before pulling her shirt back down. She got down from the table and they followed Sarah from the room.

Robin's hand found hers, making her smile even wider. She just heard her baby's heartbeat. There was nothing in the world that could top the feeling she felt.

"Okay, go ahead and lie up here and we'll get started."

Robin once again came over to stand beside the bed. Roland held his little box of apple juice chewing on the straw.

She chuckled. "Are you hungry, hm?"

"I think so." Robin answered for him. "We can go out after and celebrate or we can get something and take it home, and have our own little celebration with just the three of us… or should I say four?"

"I like the sound of that."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Me, too."

"Here we go," Sarah said, taking their attention from one another.

She did the same as when she listened to the heartbeat, moved the probe this way and that and then there it was. Regina thought hearing the baby's heartbeat was the best but seeing her there in front of her... "Look, Robin."

He sniffed, and she looked over to see his eyes wet with tears. "I see it, darling."

Sarah hummed and pushed her glasses up her nose again. "Oh, okay there… just what I thought." Sarah said, almost to herself. The screen went dark and then the baby was back, only Sarah was moving the wand back a forth.

Sarah turned her head toward them, and her smile split her face in two. "Do you both see what I see?"

Regina's brow furrowed and she looked up at Robin who wore a similar expression as her. "See what?"

Sarah let out a small laugh. "Well, you see here is your baby, and when I move over here… There's another."

Regina's breath caught in her throat. "There are two?"

"Twins?" Robin asked.

"Twins." Sarah laughed. "Congratulations, Mom and Dad."

Robin stood straight and covered his mouth with his free hand a moment before dropping it and saying, "You're serious? Two babies?"

Regina's gaze fell back on the screen. She was too stunned to say a word. She opened her mouth but nothing came.

"I'm just going to measure these little ones, and then I promise, I'll let you both leave for the day."

"Are they okay?" she finally asked.

"They're fine, Regina. They're heartbeats are both strong, they are measuring right where they should for twins at ten weeks. Like I said before, this confirms your due date is January fourteenth for full term, but keep in mind twins normally like to come a bit early, so we'll keep a close eye on you the closer it gets to Christmas."

"That's quite a delivery from Santa, eh, Roland? You're going to have brothers or sisters, or one of each."

She was sure it was too soon, but still Regina asked, "Is it too early to know the sex?"

Sarah nodded. "Still too early yet, however we might be able to take a peek at the next ultrasound around fourteen weeks."

"Something to look forward to." Robin's hand fell over hers.

"I'm going to call you with the results of your blood test, but I can already tell you it'll come back just fine. I want you to get started on a prenatal vitamin and see you back here in a month. If you have any questions or concerns, I'm just a phone call away." This time Sarah took a towel and wiped away the gel from her abdomen before giving them another smile. "And we're all done. These are for you to take home. Just remember to stop on the way out and make another appointment."

Robin took the photos as Regina pulled her shirt back into place, her hand pausing to caress over her tiny bump. "Thank you, Dr. Fisher."

"Yes, thank you," Robin said.

"Please, call me Sarah." With that Sarah left the room, closing the door behind her.

Regina sat up and tilted her head at Robin who gazed at her with the most adorable dumbfounded look. "Wow, I didn't... I mean… I expected…"

She dropped down from the bed and raised up on her tiptoes, placing a kiss to his lips. Dropping back down she whispered, "I know."

His hand came up and he held her jaw in his palms with such tenderness she felt like she might die from it the way her heart was beating so hard in her chest. Tears filled her eyes, and Robin dipped his head, placing a sweet lingering kiss on her lips until Roland's giggles broke them apart.

#

They laid in bed that night lying close, with her head pillowed on Robin's chest.

The night had been quiet, very reflective for them both. They were both deliriously happy, but still shocked. The way Sarah explained how and why her body had rejected her pregnancies helped banish the fear she'd been carrying with her for so long, and also gave her back the one thing she needed most. Hope.

Twins.

They were having twins.

"I can't believe it, Robin. We're having two babies."

He chuckled. His voice was sleep-filled when he replied, "We are. Don't you worry, darling, we've got seven months to figure everything out."

"No, less than that." Her head lifted from his chest, and though it was dark, she could still see him with the light from the moonlight streaming in the windows. "If the babies come early we have five."

His eyes opened, and he raised his arm to prop his hand behind his head. "We'll make it all work. We have the room."

"I still can't believe it."

"I think we'll both be in shock till the day they graduate," he teased through a yawn.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell the ballet when they call tomorrow."

He frowned. "Why do you have to tell them anything? They can't discriminate you because you're pregnant."

"True," she started slowly. "But think about it, no one is going to want to hire someone who will want to go on maternity leave five months from now."

"I don't think it will matter to them. You said it yourself, they were excited to meet with you. Your experience speaks for itself. If you were to tell them, I think they won't think anything of it."

"I appreciate your positivity but…" she yawned, then continued, "I think I'll be looking for another job come tomorrow."

"Nah, we've had a run of good luck thus far, you'll see."

His hand settled down, sliding under her shirt and shorts to rest on her stomach. She smiled into his shirt. "I'm pregnant."

"That you are, baby. Well and truly knocked up."

She giggled feeling his lips on her brow. "I love you," she said, kissing his chest.

"And I you."

She fell asleep that night in his arms and dreamed dreams filled with their future together, their sweet son, and their two beautiful babies.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Hey, all! As Denver nears it's end, I just wanted to tell you all I love and appreciate all the follows, faves, and reviews you have all left. I'm so glad I could share this little story with you and am so happy you've loved it as much as I do. I feel I should warn your feels that there are only two more chapters left, as much as I would love to write it forever, I hope these last chapters makes a fitting ending for you all and you aren't too disappointed. Don't worry, too much though. I have a sequel brewing in the back of my mind. ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

He had just finished showering when he heard a thunk and then a string of curses being strung together in an impressively creative way. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he opened the bathroom door that connected to his room and smiled at the image before him.

His girlfriend was standing over a box on it's side next to a pile of clothes and books sprawled across the floor, looking down at them like she'd rather be doing anything in the world than picking them up. "Problems, darling?"

She looked up, glaring at him. He tried, but failed, to suppress his smirk, knowing there would be a little over five more months of hormones to look forward to.

"I hate unpacking," she muttered.

He chuckled. It was early, Roland was still asleep, and he was just getting ready for work. He made coffee, but she refused it, even though her doctor told her she didn't have to completely cut out the caffeine right away, which also didn't improve her mood.

He frowned watching her as she sat down on the floor. "Are you sure you want to be doing this right now? I can help you when I get home tonight."

"No, I want to get these few boxes done. Besides, I have a feeling I'm not going to feel well for a while yet, and I can't lay in bed all day."

That may be but Roland would be awake soon, and he would no doubt keep her busy most of the day. Not that he would be difficult, but he would keep her on her feet. "Do you want me to maybe call Anna?"

Her head tilted, and her shoulders dropped along with lips that pulled into a soft pout. "I love that you want to help, but we'll be fine. Go to work and stop worrying."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Walking over to her, he kneeled down and kissed her sweetly before rising to his feet. Just as he began to walk away he felt a tug on the towel and then reached down, catching the front of it before it fell to the floor completely.

He turned to see Regina biting her lip and grinning up at him. She was trouble and without a doubt the most beautiful, pregnant minx in the world. "Oi, you. You'll pay for that later."

"You could drop the towel and make me pay for it now…" Her eyebrows lifted and dropped suggestively. "Or just let me look forward to my punishment later?"

Laughing, he took the towel and tossed it at her giving her his own cheeky smirk before making his way back to the bathroom.

#

"Mummy, fishy?"

Her eyes opened from where she'd been laying on the couch next to Roland. She had a headache, and it helped to keep her eyes closed from the light, but it didn't take her eyes long to adjust to the big, orange Goldfish snack stuck in her face.

She smiled at Roland and shook her head. "No, thank you, sweetheart."

He studied her a moment like he thought she might reconsider but then in the next second, popped it into his own mouth before going back to watching Paw Patrol.

It was just after eleven, and she yawned widely. Robin had been at work since seven. John was meeting him up on the mountain today to survey some sites that had burned the summer before so they could analyze the regrowth and the habitats of the animals affected.

She smiled again thinking about how he went on and on that morning about what all that entailed and how excited he was to start analyzing all the data they would collect from it. He really was a science nerd and she loved seeing that side of him. Here especially when he was home and in his element. His love for his job only reinforced her decision to keep them in Denver.

Her phone rang, causing her eyes to snap back open again. Digging into the pocket of her hoodie, she squinted down, not recognizing the number but knowing the Denver area code. "Hello?"

A soft, polite voice replied, "Regina Mills?"

Regina blinked away her tiredness and sat up. "This is she."

"Hi, this is Jasmine from Denver Ballet. How are you?"

Regina took a breath. This was it. "I'm doing well, thank you."

"Good to hear." There was a pause in the woman's voice, and Regina took the opportunity to rise from the couch. She couldn't sit still right now if she tried. "Well Regina, I'm just going to jump right to the reason for my call. We all spoke, and we would be delighted if you would join us here at the ballet."

Her stomach flipped, not because she didn't expect to get it because she did, but because she knew this was the part where she needed to be honest with them and possibly have them reconsider their offer. "That's really great," she murmured.

Jasmine laughed as though she found Regina's lack of enthusiasm charming. "Isn't it though?"

"It is," she agreed and took a seat next to Roland. He looked up at her, and she smiled while running a hand through his curls. She was going to have to talk to Robin into getting him a trim to keep his hair from falling in his eyes. "Jasmine, while I'm beyond thrilled about getting the job, I have to be honest with you... I just found out I'm ten weeks pregnant."

"Oh, congratulations!" Regina's brow furrowed. Her happy response was not what she had been expecting. "Aren't you just thrilled?" Jasmine asked.

Regina let out a light laugh. "I am, but I just wanted to let you know in case you wanted to reconsider."

Jasmine laughed in return. "As much as I appreciate that, Regina, if we were to reconsider you because of pregnancy, that would be very illegal on our part. No, please, I know I worked through my pregnancy, as did many others. I know I can speak for the others when I say we would still very much like for you to come join us."

A real, genuine smiled pulled her lips up. "Then I would be happy to accept."

"Brilliant!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I know you said you wanted to start in two weeks is that still alright? Do you need more time?"

She thought over that. They would be going back to Boston this weekend. Robin and Neal would be driving back, which would only take two days, and then that would give her a little over a week to get settled… "No, that will still be fine. I'll be moved and things will be as close to normal life by then."

"That's great to hear. I'll send you an email the closer we get, but I want to thank you and congratulations again. We are happy to have you."

Regina let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank you."

Hanging up, she looked down at Roland who was still watching her with his wide curious eyes. She clapped her hands and said, "Mommy's got a job, yay!"

Giggling, Roland joined in the fun and began clapping along with her. He may not have understood the impact this job offer had given her, but the weight that lifted from her was palpable. She felt lighter than she had in days.

#

The day up around Black Mountain was blue skies as far as he could see. He found himself smiling more often than not lately for no reason at all. Not exactly no reason, but for many. His son, Regina, and their two children on the way. Life had changed so abruptly for him over these last few months in the most incredibly amazing way he never knew possible.

He honestly couldn't be happier if he tried.

"Here, let me do that." John huffed, sneaking beside Robin and the truck to take the pack of equipment from the seat. "Knowing you you'll wind up with a broken ankle or something."

Robin frowned at his friend until it struck him that he wouldn't have to be the one to haul the heavy bag up the small hill. "Hilarious, but if you insist."

Taking the small camera from the cab of his truck, Robin shut the door and followed after John.

"When are you guys leaving?" John asked with a glance over his shoulder.

"Friday night." Robin replied. "We need to have Regina out by Sunday."

"I thought Regina and Roland were staying?"

He nodded. "They were, but something's come up and she wants to speak to her parents and say goodbye."

John stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. "What's come up?"

He bit back a smile. He and Regina talked about whether or not they would wait to tell everyone but decided since their check up went so well and she wanted to tell her parents before she left Boston, there really wasn't much point in keeping it from their friends. "We just found out Regina's pregnant."

"No shit?" John let out a bark of a laugh. "Would ya look at us… having babies."

"Babies being the key word," Robin replied with a small chuckle himself.

John's head tilted and his brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Robin pursed his lips together a moment before saying, "We're having twins."

John blinked at him a moment and then it was as if Robin saw the idea click in his mind, before he said, "A toddler and twins? Good luck, my friend."

Amused, Robin shook his head and started back up the path. "Thanks."

"Is Regina happy?" John asked, following behind him.

"She's ecstatic. We both are," Robin called over his shoulder.

"You realize once you tell Mac, she's gonna be on your ass even more to marry Regina."

Robin chuckled. He did know that. "She won't have to worry, I have that all planned out."

They came to a stop at the top of the hill and looked out over the area of burnt tree stumps and remnants of charred landscape.

John dropped the pack next to him. "Yeah?"

Robin's lips pulled up. He'd had a plan brewing in him for a while now, he was just waiting for the right time. "I do."

#

Roland fell asleep a little after two, and Regina settled in the living room with a cup of tea and one of Robin's books. His shelves were filled with mostly fantasy and nonfiction, but there were also a few mysteries and the box set of Harry Potter, which he claimed was for Roland when he got older but when she pointed out how well loved the edges and spines looked, he admitted his love for them.

" _They're bloody brilliant and I'm not ashamed to admit it," he had told her with an adorable set jaw._

 _She had walked straight up to him and kissed him after that because what woman wouldn't after their boyfriend declared their love for all things in the wizarding world?_

Tucking her legs underneath her, she sipped her cup of ginger vanilla tea and was about to open her book when the doorbell rang. Frowning, her gaze shifted over to Roland who, thankfully, hadn't woken from the sound.

Setting her cup aside, she got to her feet, quickly making her way from the living room and down the hall to the door. Pulling it open, she smiled at the woman standing there.

"Hello."

The woman gave her a slow once over making Regina feel very on display before she asked, "Are you Regina?"

"I am." Regina's head tilted to the side as she studied the woman. She couldn't ever recall meeting her before, but there was something about the other woman's eyes that made her think she had seen her somewhere before. "Who…"

"I'm Marian."

Oh. Now she knew where she knew those eyes. She looked into them every time she gazed at the beautiful little boy who was soon to become her son. Suddenly another thought struck her and she replied, "I'm sorry, I thought we were meeting tomorrow?"

"We are, but I'd prefer to talk to you without an audience." Marian crossed her arms and straightened her spine. "I called Robin, he said he was on his way."

Regina now fully understood Robin's frustration when it came to his ex-wife's behavior. She had a lot of gall showing up out of the blue like this. But whatever. If she wanted to meet her, then fine. Truthfully, she'd rather it just be the two of them anyway. "All right, come in."

Regina stepped aside, holding the door open and gesturing for Marian to go in before her. When she shut the door, she smiled and headed into the kitchen so their talking wouldn't wake Roland. Just as she was about to have a seat at the table, her phone rang. Pulling it from her pocket, she saw that it was Robin and excused herself.

Taking her phone into the hall, she answered, "Hey."

Robin's voice sounded just as she imagined it would - tired and frustrated. "Babe, I'm sorry, Marian just called and has decided she's dropping by today."

"I know," Regina mumbled for only him to hear. "She's here."

"What the…" Robin groaned. "I just spoke to her five minutes ago."

Regina let out a soft sigh. She didn't need him to worry or stress that she was here alone with his ex. "Well she must have been close because she's here. It's not a big deal though. Roland's asleep and I'm fine. She wanted to meet me, and she's gonna meet me."

She said the last part with a bit of toughness in her voice for his benefit and was rewarded with a chuckle. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

She hummed then replied softly, "Not in the last few hours."

"Well, I'm saying it again. I love you. While I'm sure you have everything in hand, I'm still coming home."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

Hanging up with Robin, she put her phone back in her pocket and made her way into the kitchen. She thought vaguely about changing from the shorts and hoodie she was wearing, but she thought, _screw it_. This was her home. She was tired and currently growing two humans inside of her. If Marian took offense at her messy ponytail and bare feet, that was her problem.

When Regina stepped back into the kitchen, Marian wasted no time, and from her spot where she was standing by the counter asked, "Where's my son?"

Regina's eyebrows rose. "He's taking a nap."

"Oh." Marian's shoulders dropped.

Regina hated to wake him, but she also hated the idea of Marian not being able to tell her son goodbye or see him before she disappeared out of his life. "Do you want me to go wake him?"

"No, don't." Marian shook her head. Her gaze fell to the floor as she added, "It's better this way anyway."

"I can understand why you would think so, but one day you might regret not saying goodbye to him." Regina said, taking a seat at the table.

Marian pushed herself away from the counter and made her way over to the table where she took a seat across from her. "I said goodbye to my son a long time ago. There's no point in doing it again." Regina considered the woman opposite her. She didn't believe for one moment Marian was as aloof about her son as she claimed to be, but there was a look in her eyes, a determination she could see that kept her from arguing the contrary. Marian sighed. "Look, I know you think I'm a terrible person for this, but I'm not the person he needs… the person he _deserves_." Her voice quieted as she admitted, "Not all of us want to be mothers, you know?"

"I don't agree with what you're doing, and I think that you will one day regret the decision you're making, but I respect it." Marian looked up at her. Taking a deep breath, Regina explained, "While you may not see it, letting us proceed with this adoption and agreeing to it, you're putting your son's needs ahead of your own and that's what being a good mother is."

One of Marian's shoulders lifted and fell. "Yeah, well, maybe…" she trailed off and shifted her gaze down to her own hands a moment before saying, "You'll look out for him?"

Her heart clenched in her chest as she replied, "Like he was my own."

Marian nodded once, then got to her feet. "I really just came here to get a feel for you, see who you were... I think I have a pretty good idea. Tell Robin I'll be there tomorrow to sign the papers."

Regina stood. "He's on his way, did you want to tell him yourself?"

"Not really. I think he'd rather hear it from you anyway." Marian's eye flicked to the living room, settling on her sleeping son a moment before she swallowed and said, "Take care of them."

"I will," Regina murmured and watched Marian walk from the room and out the door.

#

His brow furrowed when he pulled into his driveway a half an hour later. He expected to see Marian's car parked out front but the blue BMW was gone. He wondered if Carl had dropped her off but dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. She disliked the idea of being stuck anywhere.

Stepping in his front door, the house was quiet. He made his way down the hall and around the corner, glancing into the living room where he found Regina on the couch reading a book while Roland slept close by.

Keeping his voice low, he asked, "Where is she?"

Regina closed the book and got to her feet. "She came and then she left."

Robin let out a soft snort and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Sounds about right. What did she have to say?"

She came to a stop in front of him and his hands settled on her hips. "She recognizes Roland deserves better and she's agreed to meet tomorrow to sign the papers. I really believe she'll regret walking completely out of his life one day, but for now she's pretty convinced she isn't what he needs."

"At the moment, I can't help but agree with her." Robin stated, then explained, "Not that I don't think that she couldn't be, but until she works out whatever it is she's got going on with herself, I'd rather she leave Roland out of it."

Regina looked thoughtful a moment, then said, "She reminds me a lot of my own mother. She had Zelena and realized being a mother wasn't what she wanted at the time. Then a few years later she met my father, and a year later I was born. Through all this I've come to realize the reason why she was so hard on me wasn't because she loved me any less but because she was trying to make up for letting Zelena go. I think she felt guilty, and I never really understood that. It doesn't excuse her behavior but it explains it."

"It could. It could also be the reason why she doesn't want you to leave now? Perhaps she wishes to make up for the way she treated you?"

"I suppose, but she's going to have to make up for lost time from a distance."

That was another thing he was wanting to bring up to her. After they found out about the babies, he wondered if she would want to be closer to her family. Not that he loved the idea of being close to her ex, but if they moved, perhaps out towards her parents, they could reduce the risk of bumping into him anyway.

His hand encircled her waist, and he pulled her against him. "Darling, I know we've discussed where we'll settle but now with the babies, I'm wondering if you might want to be closer to your family?"

She looked amused by his question and raised a challenging brow. "And what about yours?"

Robin shrugged. "They haven't moved yet. Nothing is set in stone."

Her hands rose and settled on his chest. "While I love you for offering to put this all on the table again, this is where I want us to be…" her voice trailed off and her top teeth sunk into her bottom lip before she added, "and I got the job so..."

His eyes widened. "You go it?"

"I did."

Hugging her, he lifted her off her feet and into his arms, being ever aware of her stomach, before placing her back on her feet. "I knew it." He took her face gently between his hands and brought his lips down to capture hers in a lingering kiss. "I'm proud of you."

She laughed and shook her head. "I didn't really _do_ anything…"

He smiled and began to drop kisses on her brow, her cheeks, and then the tip of her nose, all while saying, "Do I really need to expound on all your desirable traits because I can in case you need a refresher."

Her eyes closed when he kissed her, and she sighed softly against his lips before saying, "Maybe a few, but those you'll need to leave for when we're alone."

#

The next couple days went by quickly for Robin. The papers were signed the next morning in his lawyers office and within ten minutes they were back on their way home, incredibly happy and looking forward to the call from his attorney in the next few months that would tell them when the adoption was finalized.

Even though Regina was still tired, her nausea had begun to lesson. By Friday she was able to keep down a muffin and a hot chocolate he bought for her at the airport while they waited for their flight. He had never seen someone more happy to have something so simple.

Saturday everyone rose early. Ursula and Lance joined the packing party. Well mostly Lance. Ursula spent most of the morning in bed with Regina and Roland after they had told their friends about the babies. Her friend insisted on hearing about everything that happened then drug her into the bedroom.

Robin hadn't minded a bit. He had been hoping she'd take a break after going non stop all morning and knew she wanted some time with her friend before she flew back to Denver on Sunday.

He and the guys completed the living room and kitchen quickly enough, leaving the couch there until the next morning for Neal to sleep on that night. When the closets and bathroom were all done, he interrupted the female bonding time to start on Regina's room, which he came in to find mostly packed.

Neal, who walked in after him, took one look at a box full of shoes and said, "Whoa, and I thought Emma had a lot of shoes."

Regina looked over at him from where she was sitting cross legged on her bed with Roland in her lap and said, "She's got nothing on me."

"That's painfully obvious." Neal retorted, noticing the two other boxes also full of shoes beside it. "I'm going to have to apologize to her for giving her such shit over the years."

"Well they only make so many different colors of Converse shoes," Regina replied, making Robin press his lips together to keep from chuckling at their banter.

Neal barked a laugh. "Converse and combat boots. That's my girl."

"I miss Emma," Ursula began from beside Regina. "I'm gonna have to come out there soon once you have those babies so we can have a girls night."

"You can come out before then," Regina told her.

Ursula pursed her lips. "True, but ladies night isn't the same without drunk Regina."

Robin chuckled but it was short lived when Lance walked in the room. "Uh, Regina someone's here to see you."

Robin met her gaze before he sat down the box he just grabbed. They'd all been in and out of the apartment so much taking boxes to the truck, it could very well be anyone, and he wanted to make certain it wasn't someone in particular before she went out there. "I'll go."

He jogged out into the living room, but as soon as he saw the person standing there, his footsteps slowed. "Zelena, hello."

She lifted her chin. "I came to see my sister."

He gave her a small smile and gestured to the back. She's in her room. When she started back that way, he turned and made his way back as well. "Hey babe, you have a guest."

Regina looked up, and she blinked at Zelena behind him a moment before saying, "Hey."

Robin looked over at Neal and then over at Lance. "You fellas want to take a break?"

"Beer thirty?" Neal asked.

Robin smirked. "Indeed."

#

She heard Ursula sigh from beside her and then she held out her hands and asked Roland, "Hey baby, do you want to come with Aunt Ursula and go get some cookies?"

Roland regarded her friend only a second before he stood and walked over to her.

Regina smiled. "Thank you."

"No worries, girl. I've been wanting to hold this little one since we got here." Getting to her feet, she smiled at Zelena and then closed Regina's door as they left.

Zelena looked around before her gaze fell back on hers. "Packing it all up. Not wasting any time are you?"

"Well I do start my new job in a couple weeks," Regina replied, then took a breath through her nose. She took in her sister's baby bump and smiled. "You look really nice."

"This old thing…" Zelena began but then realizing what Regina meant let her sentence trail off. With a deep sigh, she began, "Look mate, I'm not going to say I'm sorry. What I did was shit and yeah, a bit bitchy, but it was the only thing I could think of to stop you from all this. Since then, I've been thinking a lot and while I don't agree, I've decided to be happy for you."

Well that was something. Regina's lips pulled up. "Oh?"

"I'd rather have you here," Zelena confessed before sitting down on the bed. Her hand rubbed over her stomach and looking down at it almost wistfully added, "so this little one could have her auntie Regina close, but I mean whatever. We'll just have to visit."

Zelena looked up, and Regina was surprised to find her eyes were shining with unfallen tears. It wasn't an apology, but it was her way of apologizing.

"You could always move to Denver with me," Regina suggested only because she knew her sister would never leave Boston.

Zelena's face contorted in disgust. "And live in six feet of snow for half the year? Thanks, but no thanks."

Regina laughed. "Most of that snow is in the mountains."

Zelena laid back against the bed. "Whatever, mate. It's still too bloody cold for this girl."

Regina rolled her eyes but reached out and rubbed her hand over her sister's belly. "So, catch me up on all I've missed."

Zelena closed her eyes and groaned. "That may take all night."

Regina shrugged. "I'll send Robin out for food."

#

Sunday afternoon she dressed in her most comfortable pair of stretchy slacks and a sleeveless blouse with an empire waist. It wasn't that she was showing exactly, but her mother always had a trained, critical eye where her and Zelena's weight was concerned and she didn't want to take the risk of her noticing before Regina had a chance to tell her.

She held Robin's free hand that wasn't holding Roland as they made their way up the stairs and to the door.

His hand gave hers a reassuring squeeze right before the door to her childhood home opened.

Her father's bright smiling face beamed at her. "Regina, pumpkin. How are you my darling?"

"I'm good, daddy." She stepped into his arms and hugged him tight before pulling back.

"Robin," Henry smiled and held out his hand. "How are you, son?"

He and Regina shared a smile. "Very well, sir."

Following her father inside, Regina looked all around. Her mother usually followed her father to greet guests, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where's mother?"

"She's upstairs, fighting one of her headaches," her father told her.

Regina's eyes looked over to the stairs. If her mother was having another one of her migraines, she hated to disturb her. "Maybe I should wait to speak with her?"

"Nonsense, she's been expecting you." Her father gave her a soft push towards the stairs then turned to Robin. "Robin, do you like gardens?"

"I do."

"Why don't you come with me. I'd like to show you this wonderful orchid…"

Her father's voice drowned away as he led Robin and Roland away from her and out toward the back of the house. She watched them go with a soft smile. Her heart filled with joy knowing how much her father loved Robin and Roland already, and it made her look forward to telling him about the twins they were expecting.

Slipping upstairs, she knocked softly on her mother's bedroom door before opening it up a crack. "Mother?"

Her mother answered with a tired, "Come in, Regina."

"Daddy said you weren't feeling well…" She kept her voice low and soft, having experienced a migraine herself she knew how painful talking could be. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not, but I wouldn't miss saying goodbye."

Regina made her way over to the bed. Her eyes burned at her mother's statement, but she swallowed and held back her tears. "I'll be back to visit, and you and daddy can come to Denver."

"We will, I'm sure," Cora replied sitting up.

Her mother's eyes held dark circles underneath them, but she held her gaze as though she felt fine as ever.

Regina sat down on the side of her mother's bed and took her hand. "I'll be back for our brunches as often as I can."

"Regina, dear, you don't have to say that to make me feel better."

"I'm saying it more to make myself feel better and because I want you to be a part of not only Roland's life but also your other grandchildren as well."

"You still plan on trying despite your past issues."

Pursing her lips, she explained, "It turns out my past issues weren't really issues. Daniel and I were incompatible and that was the reason I had my miscarriages." Regina smiled thoughtfully. "Robin and I don't have that problem."

Her mother's head tilted a bit. "Oh?"

"I'm pregnant."

Cora's eyes softened and Regina watched as her lips tugged up though she was trying hard to fight it. With a half hearted huff, she mused, "First Zelena and now you?" There was a pause, and when Regina thought she was going to start lecturing her on her behaviour, she simply said, "Is Robin planning on making an honest woman of you?"

She smiled. "He is, but we're waiting until things settle down for us."

"That's a relief." Her mother held her gaze. "Make sure you inform me of the date so your father and I can start making arrangements."

"I don't need a big wedding," Regina started.

"You will have a decent wedding as long as I have anything to say about it," Cora told her.

Not wanting to start an argument while she wasn't feeling well, Regina conceded for now. "Don't be so hard on Zelena after I leave. She loves you and just wants you to be proud of her."

"Then she should stop making foolish mistakes."

Regina let out an audible sigh before giving her mother a look of disapproval. "I think we've all made our own share of mistakes…"

Cora blinked at her for a long moment. "Meaning?"

"We should all stop punishing one another for the mistakes we've made in our past. Zelena has forgiven you, you need to forgive yourself."

She watched as tears gathered in her mother's eyes before she sniffed and turned her head to blink them away. "And you?"

Regina's hand gripped her mother's tight. "I've forgiven you, too."

#

Walking back down the path from the gardens, Robin kept a close eye on his son as he ran around the yard. The small pup of Regina's parents chased after him, barking and jumping in the air after him. His son was certainly having the time of his life, but Robin was an anxious mess.

His stomach twisted at the thought of what he was about to do and with precious time running out, he stopped on the spot and took a deep breath. "Mr. Mills, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Only if you call me Henry," Regina's father smiled.

Robin chuckled. "Of course, Henry." Taking a deep breath, he said, "I appreciate how understanding and how supportive you and your wife have been to Regina in her decision to move to Denver. I know it must be hard on the both of you, but I want you to know that I love her with all my heart, and that I will take great care of her."

"You know, Regina has told me a lot about you and having gotten to know you, even the little that it's been, I believe that you do, and that you will."

"I'm happy to hear you say that. It gives me the confidence I need to ask you…. Henry, I was hoping I might have your permission to ask your daughter to marry me?"

Henry regarded him a long moment before his face broke into a grin. Slapping him on the back he replied, "I could think of no one else I'd have her marry than you."

Robin grinned back and shook his hand. "Thank you, Henry."

His soon-to-be father-in-law shook his head. "Perhaps I spoke too soon. Call me, dad."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's note: Hey I know it's been a while and I thank you all for your patience. Just in case you haven't heard I've decided to keep the story going. There will be an end at some point, but not just yet._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The summer months in Denver were for the most part pretty mild due to the high elevation which kept the city from getting too hot. The trees were lush green, and the mountains, no matter how many times she had been there, still continued to captivate her. Her beautiful backdrop she only had to look out the french doors that led to their backyard where Roland, Henry, and Delaney currently played, to see.

Robin was still gone. He left Boston with Neal the previous day while she and Roland flew back. Emma had picked them up the night before and offered to come and hang out with the kids until the guys returned.

The time had been nice, being able to spend some time just her and her friend while the kids kept Roland from thinking of Robin and why he wasn't home yet.

It'd been a relief for her when Emma had walked through the door. While she thought she'd miss Boston, there were so many memories past and recent she was glad to leave behind.

"This house is great."

Emma's voice pulled her from her thoughts. Swiping her hands across her cheeks, she cleared the dampness there before turning around to face her friend. "It is isn't it."

"I'm happy you're here. I'll finally have someone around to…" Emma's voice trailed off looking at her with surprise. "What the hell is with the tears?"

Regina shook her head and sniffed. She hated how easily she went from being perfectly fine to tears in an instant. "Nothing, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Emma let out a snort and fell into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "It's the hormones. You're fine." A ding pulled the blonde's attention from Regina to her phone. Taking it from her pocket she smiled. "Neal just text. They're just hitting Kansas. They shouldn't be too long now."

Regina took a seat across from Emma. The shrieks of laughter from the kids playing outside brought a smile to her own lips, distracting her away from her unsteady emotions. That and knowing Robin and Neal weren't too far away brought her a bit more comfort. However irrational it was of her, she missed having him there even though it'd only been two days.

Either way she didn't care. She was pregnant, and she wanted to be held. "That's good."

"They're having fun. It's cool that they get along so well. Neal thinks they're gonna pal it up on the weekends and play Xbox together."

Her lips pulled up. "Robin mentioned that, too."

Apparently Emma didn't find it as cute as Regina did and she rolled her eyes. "Boys and their toys." The kids ran up onto the back deck, still spraying one another with water guns. Regina eyed the dark clouds as they began to come in. It had rained all night and it looked as if it just might rain again this evening. "Speaking of, how's the kiddo been with Robin away?"

"He's great." Regina watched as Henry helped Roland fill up his little toy with water. He jumped on the spot, so excited to get back to chasing Delaney. The first night without Robin had been an easy one. Regina gave him a warm bath and then they settled together in bed. With him settled against her side, she read Goodnight Moon and was just finishing up the end of Guess How Much I Love You when she realized he was fast asleep. Last night had been a little more tough, and it took a call from Robin to get him to fall asleep. Her gaze shifted back to Emma. "He's starting to miss Robin, but he'll be home tonight..."

Emma got up and walked over to the counter where she left her glass of tea. "Did the adoption thing go through okay?"

"It did. We just have to wait until the judge signs and makes it official."

"I'm really glad things are working out for you guys. You really deserve to be happy."

The sincerity in her friend's tone and in her eyes made Regina's own prickle and she had to swallow hard to keep herself from slipping down her emotional slope again. She really hoped that she wouldn't be like this throughout her whole pregnancy. Not when there was still so much of it to go.

One of the french doors opened, and Roland came in running. "Mummy, Mummy, lookie! Puppy!"

Regina's eyes widened."What?"

Emma looked over at her and ran out of the door while Regina picked up an excited Roland. When they got to the back deck, they saw Henry and Delaney sitting in the grass laughing and playing with something that, from far away, looked like a little brown rag, but as they got closer they discovered it really was a puppy.

"Hey, guys get away from that thing." Emma told them coming to a stop behind Henry. "You don't know where it's been."

Delaney giggled. "It's just a puppy, Momma."

Emma straightened and looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know, it looks more like a drowned rat to me."

Regina smiled at the pup who sat down on it's little rump and let out a bark up at Emma as if to prove it was not, in fact, a rat. Letting out a sigh, she looked around, not understanding how it ended up in their backyard but imagined if she looked around, there would be a little hole dug somewhere around the fence. "Do you think it could be the neighbors?"

Emma shrugged a shoulder. "You got me, they're your neighbors."

Her lips pulled down into a frown hearing thunder in the distance. The clouds were beginning to cover the bright blue above them. "Well, we can't just leave it outside in the storm."

"Alright," Emma sighed and reached down, picking up the dog. "Ugh, it smells."

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma as she held the wiggling little thing away from her. "It's just dirt," she told her trying not to laugh.

"That you know of." Emma muttered.

The wind was beginning to pick up and they all started toward the house. Regina reached out and put her hand on her godson's arm. "Henry, would you run inside and grab me a towel from the downstairs bathroom?"

"Yeah."

Emma's eyes widened. "You're going to take it inside?"

Regina put Roland down and told him, "Go inside with Delaney, okay? I'll be right there." Once he and Delaney went inside, she stood. "Where else do you suggest we take it? I'm not going to let it stay outside in the cold where it could run off and all around the neighborhood and get hit."

"Here you go, Aunt Regina."

"Thank you, Henry." Taking the towel, she unfolded it and scooped up the dirty little ball of fur. "Come here, I won't hurt you."

The small pup whimpered and pawed its way up, trying to get higher up on her chest while licking and licking at her. Emma made a face. "Don't let it lick you."

"It's a puppy, Emma, not a raccoon." She couldn't tell what color it was. The poor thing was covered in mud,still wet in spots from the rain and began to tremble. Her heart broke thinking of it being outside in the rain and wind all night.

The sound of little feet filled the room and then Roland and Delaney were at her side, looking up at her with their brown and blue eyes. "Are you going to keep it, Aunt Regina?"

"I don't think so, sweetie, but I am going to give it a bath."

"Mummy, I see?"

Regina kneeled down. Roland held out his hand, giggling as the puppy licked his fingers.

"Want me to go ask around? See if anyone's lost it?"

Regina stood. "Would you?"

"Yeah sure, here let me get a picture." Emma pulled her phone from her pocket and snapped a few quick pictures. Her lips pulled into a frown as she flipped through them. "Hm, not the most photogenic little thing, are you?"

"You wouldn't be either if you were caked with mud."

"You better hope that's all that is," Emma muttered. "Hey Henry, you wanna go for a walk with me?"

Henry's shoulders slumped. "Do I have to? I want to help Aunt Regina give him a bath."

"Oh, can I help too, Momma, please?" Delaney said while rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Emma ran her fingers through her daughter's blonde bangs, brushing them out across her brow. "Fine, I guess I can't compete with the mutt. I'll go by myself."

After washing and rinsing the poor little pup, they discovered two things. The puppy was a male and also completely white except for a red patch around one eye and the tips of his ears. The bottom of the bathtub was covered in brown dirt; cleaning it was going to be a chore, but it was worth it.

The pup yapped happily in her arms, finally clean and dry.

There was a shuffling sound out by the front door and then Emma came into the room carrying bags from PetSmart. "Ugh, okay, one bag of puppy food and some training pads," she paused, looking at the puppy in her arms. "Huh, who'd have thought he'd be white under all that filth."

Regina held him up, considering him. He wasn't a lab or shepherd that she knew. "I wonder what breed he is?"

"Big from the look of those paws. You're boyfriend is going to freak when he gets home."

"Why? We're not keeping him. Robin will find his owners." The puppy yawned widely, the smell of his breath a distinctly puppy smell. His head fell to her shoulder, and his paws kicked, trying to tuck himself in as close to her as he could, making her heart melt a little bit more.

Emma lifted a brow. "Whatever you say."

She ran her fingers through his soft, fluffy fur. Dropping the small little cushion bed to the floor by the couch, she placed him down inside it. "Thanks for going and getting all that."

"Yeah what are friends for?" With a sigh she walked over to where the children were making the puppy a bed out of blankets. "Hey guys, your dad's gonna be home soon, let's get going."

Delaney had just plopped down beside the dog bed. She looked up at her mother, a soft pout on her lips. "Aw, but Momma…"

"No, but Momma. You can come see it again later." Emma side-eyed Regina. "I'm sure it'll still be here tomorrow when we come help unpack."

Regina wasn't so sure about that and said, "I wouldn't tell her that. If Robin finds the owners..."

Emma shrugged and lowering her voice, replied, "I'll deal with it if it happens. Until then, it's the only way I'm going to get her out of this house. Unless you want a sleepover?"

Maybe on any other night she might say she didn't mind, but with Robin coming home, the puppy would be enough of a surprise. "Maybe some other night."

Emma smirked. "Thought so. Okay, kids, say bye to Roland and Aunt Regina."

She shared hugs with Henry and walked with him and Emma over to the door, sharing an amused look with Emma when Delaney didn't follow.

"We're leaving, Delaney."

A high pitched "Okay!" was followed by a bark, and then Delaney came barrelling down the hall and with her arms open wide, ran into Regina's arms."Byyyee!"

"Goodbye, sweetie."

Releasing her hold, Regina smiled as Delaney crooked her finger at her, and once she was close, the little girl lowered her voice and whispered conspiratorially, "Keep the puppy, okay?"

Regina pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. "We have to see if he already has a home first."

The little girl considered that, looking at her, and then down the hall like she could see into the living room where the puppy was still with Roland. "Okay, but if he doesn't, he should really stay here. He already has a bed and everything!" her bright voice responded.

Regina shook her head then gave Delaney a kiss on the forehead. "We'll see."

They all said their goodbyes once again, and Regina waved one last time from the door as they all got into their car then shut the door. She turned in time to hear Roland.

"Uh oh." His dark eyes were looking up at her from down the hall, his hand outstretched pointing at the pup who had squatted down, a little puddle forming beneath him.

Regina let out a deep sigh. "Yes, baby, uh oh."

#

He never wanted to drive again. At least not until he had to go to work come Monday. His neck hurt, his back, and all he wanted was a shower and to lie with his girl.

Opening the door, Robin blinked at the sound of scratching on hard woods and then the sound of… growling. He looked down the hall and his eyes widened. There, in the middle of the floor, was a little ball of white fur. Its face was down and it's little behind stuck up in the air, looking poised to attack him at any moment.

The little growl grew as Robin shut the door behind him.

"Regina," he called out.

That had done it. The ball of fur came charging at him, barking like he was some sort of full grown guard dog and not what it actually was, a five pound little beast with tiny teeth.

"We're upstairs," her voice rang down.

His face fell at the sound of more growling, and his mouth dropped open. The pup had started to chew at the top of his shoe. "Oi you, those are new Nike's, thank you." Reaching down, he grabbed the pup, lifting it up so he could look it in the eyes. Robin's head tilted and fought a smile at how put out the pup looked at being captured. "Alright you're cute, I'll give you that, but we don't chew on trainers. Where did you come from anyway?"

"He showed up in our backyard," Regina's voice came again as she came down the stairs. She looked beautiful carrying a freshly bathed and dressed for bed Roland.

"Daddy, puppy!"

"I know…" Robin began, shuffling the pup in his arms. "He didn't want to let me in the house."

Regina looked at him with a amused but sheepish smile. Roland reached out for him. "Trade?" she offered.

They carefully exchanged baby for puppy, and Roland's arms wrapped around his neck. Thoughts of the dog momentarily left him as he hugged his son back. An almost overwhelming sense of happiness filled him now that everything was done.

"Emma went and asked around, but no one in the neighborhood seems to be missing him."

Robin's lips pulled down. The dog looked young, and he couldn't imagine he was able to get very far without someone picking him up or living near. "He could be chipped. There's a vet not too far from here. I can take him over in the morning. "

She made a noise. A little wistful sigh he would have missed had he probably not been looking at her. "Alright."

He bit the side of his cheek. He may be tired but he knew that sound. "What is it?"

"What?" Her eyes held his a moment, then fell to the puppy in her arms. "Nothing."

He watched the puppy lick at her and how she held him against her chest like the last thing she wanted to do was give him up. "You want to keep him?"

"Well… what if he doesn't have a family," she said. "We can't let him go to the pound, can we?"

"Babe, I'm not against having a dog. In fact, seeing Roland with your parent's dog I was thinking we might talk about it next summer, but do you really want one now before the babies are born?"

"Better now before the babies are born. At least we'd have time to train him."

Her argument made sense.

"You're set on this one, eh?" His eyes took note of the size of him from his paws to his ears. He wasn't apart of any small breed he knew of. If he had to guess, the look of him was a lot like a Golden Retriever pup, but pure white coloring and the patch around his eye made him think of a husky or an Australian Shepherd, neither of which were small. "He's small now, but he looks like he's going to grow to be massive."

"It's a good thing we have a big back yard."

Robin shook his head. He really hoped for her sake the pup didn't have someone out there looking for him. "I can see you've already got your hopes up."

She shrugged and put on the face she did when she tried to hide what she was really feeling. "I wouldn't mind keeping him, but if he already has someone then obviously we'll give him back."

He sighed. "Just another thing I'll have to compete for your attention."

Stepping up to him, she smiled sweetly before lifting up onto her toes. His eyes closed as her lips fell over his for a lingering kiss.

She fell back down, her eyes never leaving his. "Hi."

"Hey there," he murmured around a soft chuckle. Then again, perhaps he got the best part of her attention.

#

The face that was looking at him was absolutely pitiful. Lying on the steel table, the puppy squirmed under the hold of the vet. The scanner in her hand that she had been holding over the pup was placed on the table beside her.

"No chip," she said. She looked up at him, and her bright green eyes shone through her glasses which were nearly falling off the end of her nose. Her hair was blonde and curly and pulled high on the top of her head. She gave Robin the impression of a poodle. "Have you thought about posting something online?"

"I have already. Facebook, Craigslist…" Robin trailed off as the pup whimpered and started to try and pull himself out from under the vet's hand and toward Robin.

The vet removed her hold and smiled when the pup quickly made his way over to Robin. "He's not too old, just about eight weeks, I'd say."

Robin lifted him and held him against his chest, receiving a grateful lick across the cheek. His nose crinkled, and he pressed his lips together a moment until the dog settled. "What breed is he do you think?"

"Great Pyrenees."

She said it with such assurance he didn't question it. "Is that a larger breed?" he asked.

The look she gave him was amused, if not a bit pitying. "If you consider ninety to one-hundred and twenty pounds large."

Robin dropped his gaze down to the little beast in his arms. "I knew you'd be trouble."

The pup looked at him with his dark eyes,then launched himself at Robin, giving him another series of licks this time to his chin and nose.

"I can put in a few calls to some of the other vets around. If he's a purebreed, which I'm sure he is, he should have breeders not far from the area."

"That would be helpful, thank you." It was the best they could do, and until they knew more, they would just have watch how attached they got. Though he was sure Regina and his son were already sold. "Until then, does he need shots or anything?"

"I would suspect being a pure breed he would have had his first round, but if you don't mind paying, we can give him his second round just to be on the safe side."

"Alright then. Let's do it." Setting the pup back down on the table, he kept a hand on him to make sure he didn't go trying to jump off. "Hopefully if you do find the breeders, I might be able to buy this little bugger from them. My son and girlfriend are already quite attached."

"Looks like the feeling is mutual." The doctor's eyes fell to the dog who was pressing himself against him.

Robin chuckled. "Apparently so."

#

Emma leaned against the wall beside her. She and Neal had come over that morning with the kids to help Robin unload the U-Haul. "Look at you, that's a nice curved belly you've got going on there."

Over the last couple of weeks, she'd been wearing loose-fitting blouses and tees, but today was hotter than it had been, so she wore a spaghetti-strapped under shirt with a pair of black yoga capris. She gazed down, smiling as she smoothed her shirt over the small curve. "You know, it's funny I've only gained five pounds, but my doctor said I'm measuring like I'm around sixteen weeks."

"And you're how far along?"

"Next week will be thirteen weeks."

Emma raised her eyebrows, a knowing look falling across her features. "Second trimesters are the easiest by far."

That hadn't been the first time she'd heard a woman saying that. At first, Regina hadn't been so sure, but as she got closer, the more she was starting to believe it. "I feel better. I'm not as tired as I was." Her hand came up to rub her neck. Stress and moving were doing a number on her muscles. She looked over at her friend, smiling at the kids as they played. "You should have another."

"What, me?" Emma crossed her arms. "Hell no, Neal and I are done, lady. I'm leaving the baby making to you."

"I don't know, I think I may be done after this. Between the nausea and my emotions being all over the place…" She exhaled and placed a hand absentmindedly on her stomach. "I cried this morning because I didn't have grape jelly for my toast. I'm a walking hormonal mess, and I think I hate that even more than the puking."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, but eventually you forget all about that and you remember how cute their squished little faces are and the little clothes… Then you and your hubby get in the baby making mood and then bam… baby number two."

Regina smiled remembering when Emma called her in a panic after she found out she was pregnant with Delaney.

"Have you named him yet?" Emma asked looking back out the door to the yard where the kids and dog were out running around while the adults unpacked and moved around furniture.

"No, I don't want to until I know if we get to keep him."

"Smart." Her head tilted, causing her long blonde hair to fall to the side. "He looks like a Buddy though."

Regina's brows furrowed together. "Buddy, really?"

Emma straightened. "You got something better, lady?"

There were footsteps and then Robin's arms around her, his hands coming to rest over her belly. She looked back, smiling, and he leaned in for a kiss before she turned back to the window and continued, "If I were to name him, which I am not, because we'll probably find his home,, I would think he looks like… I don't know, maybe..."

"Perhaps Brute or Squirt." Regina looked over her shoulder at Robin. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips pulled into a disapproving frown. "He did try to attack me," he defended.

She hummed and turned her attention away from him."I was going to suggest Milo or Cody."

She felt his chuckle against her back. His voice was as soft as his hands as they caressed her bump. "I like Milo."

"Do you?"

"I do."

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the wall. "Yeah, you guys aren't keeping him."

#

Over the weekend they spent the majority of the time unpacking. He suggested taking their time and unpacking slowly, but she would have none of it. She didn't want boxes piled in the rooms and in the garage, which he could understand. Even when all the big stuff was taken care of, as much as she told him she could do some of it herself, like her clothes and bathroom belongings, there was no way he could sit back and let her do it alone.

He carried boxes to her and took anything heavy away from her.

By Sunday evening every box had been emptied, and rooms that were once his own style were now a blend of them both. His home that had once felt empty was now filled.

And because they received no calls or responses from any dog owners, it was a slightly more energetic house.

They put Roland to bed earlier that evening and were enjoying some time to themselves, Milo resting comfortably in her lap while they watched some tv, when his phone rang. Taking it from beside him, he glaced at the number. Not recognizing it, his heart sank a bit thinking it could be someone calling to claim the dog.

He took a breath, one he hopped Regina hadn't noticed and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Robin Locksley?"

The voice sounded oddly familiar to him but wasn't entirely sure where he'd heard it before. "Speaking."

"Hello, sorry it's so late, it's Dr. Cooper from Urban Pet Care."

"Oh, right, no worries. How are you, ?"

"I'm well, thank you," she said. "I just wanted to let you know I haven't had any luck finding the owners yet. I reached out and contacted all of my colleagues in the area, and there doesn't seem to be anyone out there missing a pup. I'd say keep up your ad's, but if you don't hear anything soon, it sounds like you've got yourself a new member of the family."

Robin released a breath. Regina's head tilted at his smile. "Well that's a bit of a relief. Thank you for letting us know." He held Regina's eyes as he asked, "If I don't get any responses when should I bring him in for more shots?"

"I'd say anytime next week would be good."

"Hopefully we'll see you then," he said and found he really meant it, not just for Regina and Roland's benefit.

"I'll cross my fingers for you all. Have a good week."

"You as well."

"Who was that?" Regina asked him.

"The vet," he said, tossing the phone down beside him. He looked at the pup and then raised his eyes to hers. "No one's claimed him."

He thought she would look pleased, but her brow creased. "I don't understand that. You'd think he'd have someone out there."

He had the same thoughts and had pondered them all weekend but really, he knew they would never know. "He could have been born to a stray or maybe someone got him and then decided they didn't want the responsibility and let him go…"

Regina scoffed. She didn't like that answer at all. "How could someone be so cruel?"

"I don't know, but it happens."

A sigh escaped her lips, and her head dropped to his shoulder. "True."

He reached out and scratched the pup behind the ear. Milo's eyes closed in content. "It's alright, though. He has a family now."

He heard the smile in her voice. "Yeah, he does."

#

She loved her job. The people, her office, her clients, her commute. Everything. On her first day, Jasmine took Regina on a tour of not only the facility but the ballet across the street. There, they watched a few minutes of the performers practicing a scene for the upcoming A Midsummer Night's Dream.

When they returned, the receptionist came up to her with a bouquet filled with white lilies, yellow roses, and a blue flower Jasmine informed her was Blue Delphiniums. Regina took the card, already knowing who they were from, but that didn't stop the smile that bloomed as she read the words written there.

Good luck today, baby. We can't wait to see you tonight and hear all about your first day.

All our love, Me, Roland, and the little brute.

She was still smiling when she went for lunch. She walked down the street to a Greek pita shop, and on her way back, decided to give a call to her best friend.

It rang three times and then Ursula's voice filled her ear. "Hey, it's about time I heard from you."

Regina smiled. "I'm on lunch. Are you busy?"

"Hell no, girl, are you kidding? I'll reschedule for you." There was a pause and then she asked, "How's the new job?"

As much as she missed Ursula, as her job went, she knew she was going to love this one over her job in Boston. Not only did it center around her field, but the atmosphere was just so much less competitive, and was lacking someone she loathed to work with on a daily basis. Whale. "So far? Wonderful." She took a breath, but she didn't let her response sit out there long because she didn't want to focus on her job when she only had so much time before her first appointment. "How is everything there?"

"The same. New girl takes no shit from Whale which I am enjoying immensely."

Her friend let out a hushed giggle that made Regina chuckle. "I can imagine."

"And you wouldn't guess who's in the news here."

"I can only imagine…" She pursed her lips thinking what was going on this time of year, and the only thing she could think of was her mother's flower benefit. "My mother?"

"No, surprisingly. Your ex."

Her brows raised. "Daniel? Why?"

There was a long pause, and then Ursula was back, her voice a bit lower than before. "He was drunk during a surgery and the patient ended up dying. He's in jail. I don't see his ass getting out anytime soon."

Her steps faltered. Suddenly she was taken back to that night, the night when he hit her, when he took the bottle and left her bruised and broken on the floor, when she thought his drinking was at its worst. She had been wrong. Her eyes closed, her heart in her throat for the person who died in his care. "Jesus," she whispered.

"Tell you what, you won't have to worry about that man banging on your door ever again," Ursula said. As much as she appreciated her friend looking out for her, Regina thought that should be the farthest thing from her mind. He killed someone. His problem had finally caught up with him. She was only sorry an innocent person had to be the one to lose their life because of it. "Enough about him, tell me about you. How are those babies?"

The abrupt shift from Daniel to her life had her shaking her head, hoping it would dispel the thoughts and memories brought on from it. "They're good. I can finally eat again."

"Always a good thing."

"You need to come visit," she said, struck by how much she missed her just from their two minute conversation.

"Oh, I was going to talk to you about that." Ursula paused and Regina held her breath, hoping to hear she had something planned. "Lance has some away games there next month, so I was thinking I'd tag along."

Regina released her breath and smiled."I'd take it personally if you didn't. We would love to see you both."

"Well then get that guest bedroom ready. I've got a weeks worth of vacation and I intend to use it all."

#

Their bedroom door opened and closed as Robin came into the room. Her eyes raked down his form as he lifted his shirt up and off.

His hands fell to his jeans where he began to unbuckle them. "I'll tell you he does not like his kennel."

Feeling instantly horrible, she dropped her hands to her sides. They had agreed crate training him would be the best for him. It was better than leaving him in the laundry room or in bed with them, though she tried to talk Robin into it until he pointed out how all he'd have to do is jump from the bed and they would wake up to things chewed and surprises on the floor before she reconsidered that. Still, her heart broke hearing him cry. "How long do you think he'll be stuck in it?"

"Until he can be trusted not to chew and piss on everything."

"I know, but it breaks my heart hearing him."

"He'll be alright, I promise." He took off his jeans and tossed them into the hamper by the door. "I gave him his bear and his blanket."

"Tease all you want. He loves those things."

"I'm not teasing, I think it's cute."

A slow smile spread across her lips, and she walked over to him. Her hands ran up his bare chest making him bite his lip.

"Well hello… Miss Mills..."

Looking up into his eyes, she asked, "Did I tell you how much I loved my flowers today?"

He chuckled. "You did, but if you'd like to tell me again..."

Her hand dropped and she reached into his boxers and wrapped around him, cutting off whatever else he had to say. "I'd rather just show you."

"Christ love," he said, and his brow fell against hers. "If this is how you react to flowers…"

She leaned up and took his lips in a kiss she'd been wanting to give him all day. His hands found their way up into her hair and before she knew it, he had her pinned with her back against the wall. Her brows furrowed when he left her, dropping to his knees, hooking his fingers around her underwear he pulled them down.

Her hand fell to his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. "What are you… I was going to thank you…"

"Later," he murmured right before she felt his tongue against her.

"Oh…"

Later was fine by her.


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note:_ _I know this update is one the short side compared to all the other chapters, but the next will be longer, and hopefully done in the next couple weeks. Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story. It will be finished very soon._

* * *

"Robin, listen to him."

Robin grunted. "Hmm?"

She felt bad for waking him, but she could hear Milo's cries. He'd been content for a few hours but started up about an hour ago. His whining had pulled on her heartstrings. Though she knew what they were doing would be better in the long run, she couldn't help but think if he were in bed with them he would feel safe and not so alone. Turning on her side, she blinked over at Robin who was sound asleep again. "Can't we bring him up just tonight?"

Or so she had thought.

"Babe, if we do he's going to think if he whines long enough we'll come down for him."

She let out a sigh. "I suppose."

"Alright, just tonight."

He was gone no more than a few minutes and when he came back he sat the puppy on the bed. Milo bounced over to her with all the energy of a little pup who knew he had gotten his way. A giggle left her as he licked her, his tail wagging in his happiness to be out of his cage and cuddled close. The bed dipped as Robin got back into bed, and she watched the pup belly crawl towards Robin, right up to his face. His eyes closed until Milo began to lick his cheek. Regina grinned into her pillow at the sound of Robin's groan. He moved his face away but tucked the pup up against his chest. Milo let out a yawn and laid his head down closing his eyes, content as a pup could be.

The sight brought another soft smile to her face. "I think someone made a friend."

Robin opened one eye long enough to glance down at the pup. Ruffling his fur, he closed his eye and hummed. "You're all right, aren't you?"

As if in answer, Milo let out a soft little growl.

Regina closed her own eyes, drifting off to the sound of Robin's deep and even breaths.

* * *

"You okay back there?"

Robin's head came up along with his hand to rub his aching neck. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine." He yawned. "The pup kept me up last night is all."

August chuckled from the front seat. "Oh?"

Blowing out a breath, he looked out John's back window. "Yeah, Regina talked me into letting it sleep with us. Little bugger was up and wanting to play at five."

"You both didn't think you had enough coming with the kids?" John asked.

Robin grinned. "What can I say, we like to live on the edge."

"You're both insane if you ask me," John huffed as he took a turn out towards Mary Lake.

They parked off the trail. Each of them got out and made their way to the back of the truck to get the gear they'd all be working with for the day. John and August would be doing the tree samples while Robin took soil. He'd balked about them taking it easy on him, and neither denied it both agreeing they'd rather not have to explain to Regina how they let him hurt himself yet again. To which he'd called them cowards, but even he didn't blame them.

Robin reached for one of the packs, hoisting it up on his back when John asked, "What are you doing?"

He frowned at him. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going to carry this up."

John looked dubious. "Nah, maybe I should take this."

"John, I'm fine. My arm's healed."

John eyed him, warily. "If you say so. I'm going to walk over to the next site and get some readings before I join you both."

He and August waved him off and took off up the trail deeper into the forest around Mary's Lake. They talked as they went about life and work and eventually they split, agreeing to meet in a few hours down by the lake.

He worked mindlessly for a while, then soon his mind drifted over things at home. With his exhaustion finally gone he thought about how much their new addition, though work, was a great joy to their family. Roland loved the pup and it adored Regina. The only concern he had was after the babies were born. How much his puppy energy would fill the house. Regina had pointed out he would keep Roland busy, and he couldn't disagree with that.

They would need that extra help because he and Regina would surely have their hands full. He remembered how tired he'd been with Roland. It was hard to comprehend how difficult it would be with two. When he really thought about it though he imagined them growing and having Regina's eyes and smile and whatever fears he had melted away.

He always wanted a big family. That bigger family would just come a lot sooner than he expected it. But that was the way things went with him and Regina.

Twisting the pack up onto his shoulder, Robin grimaced, unable to bite back his curse. "Fuck. Bloody shit."

He dropped the pack back to the ground and let out another curse. Pain radiated up and down his arm and shoulder.

Regina was going to kill him.

* * *

She was just finishing up layering her lasagna when she heard the front door close. Roland's little footsteps were followed by Milo's paws and soft, excited barks then Robin's voice.

"There's my boy! Yes, little brute, I see you too."

Regina smiled to herself and crossed the kitchen putting the dish into the oven.

A moment later, Robin came in holding Roland in one arm and the pup in the other, a pained expression on his face.

"Can you put this one down for me?" he asked, with a nod at the pup.

She nodded, taking Milo. "What happened?"

He let out a heavy breath. "I picked up my pack and I must have moved wrong because I pulled something."

She let out a sigh. "Give me Roland and go sit down at the table."

In the living room, she put on Little Einsteins for Roland and gave a treat to the puppy before making her way back into the kitchen.

"Alright, shirt off. Let's see what you've done to yourself this time." He complied, albeit not without his of pain making her shake her head. "You're supposed to be taking it easy still," she told him coming up behind him.

"I know, love, but it was only a small pack. I thought I could handle…" His words trailed off, a groan spilling from him as she ran her hands over him. His head fell back and he closed his eyes.

She laughed, digging her thumbs gently into the muscles of his shoulders. "I'm beginning to think you do these things to get my attention."

"I have to admit, the pain is worth the therapy."

She kissed the top of his head. "You're so hopeless."

Once she was satisfied he hadn't reinjured his shoulder, she ordered him upstairs to take a hot shower while she finished dinner. Hours later, with their sleeping toddler asleep in bed, she sat straddling Robin's lap as they made out like teenagers on the couch.

Regina was thinking about telling him they should take their activities upstairs when the doorbell rang.

Robin groaned against her lips. "Tell them to bugger off."

She leaned back. "Why me? It's probably one of your friends. All of mine are in Boston."

The doorbell rang again, and his murderous look towards the door made her giggle. "Bastards. Whoever it is they're going to wake Roland."

With his help, they both got up from the couch, and she followed him down the hall curious to see who would come over so late at night.

Nothing could have prepared her for who it was.

"Oh my God, Zelena?"

Her sister gave her a big, bright smile. "Surprise!" she said and pushed past Robin pulling her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as Zelena released her.

Zelena made a face. "I needed away from everything and thought why not come see you?" She looked between her and Robin, uncertainty. "You don't mind, do you?"

She glanced at Robin who shrugged. "No, of course not. Come in."

"Thanks." Her shoulders dropped, in relief and she held out a bag. "Would you mind, Robin? Thanks, darling." Zelena left them both in the hall and made her way into the living room. "Wow, this place is fantastic."

Regina took a deep breath, and called out, "Thank you." With a kiss to Robin's cheek followed after her.

They settled Zelena in one of the guest bedrooms and Robin made her tea and reheated her some of their dinner while she and Regina caught up on the last few weeks. Regina asked about what happened, many times but her sister just waved her concern off, saying she "needed air." Whether that was from her mother or just life in Boston, Regina didn't know.

Probably both.

She spent a good deal of time chastising her sister for not telling anyone so they could help her which was also waved off.

She shared a look with Robin, he was about as impressed as she was.


End file.
